Changes and Beginnings
by onefee27
Summary: Continuation story which follows She Will Understand, Reflections, and Awaiting Fate. Rated M for language, violence and adult content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my new story! It's really more of a preface or prelude to the story. Hope you all like it! I promise it won't all be dark!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

It has been nearly a month since I arrived back in Bon Temps from Las Vegas. If I thought a lot changed in my life during my trip to Vegas, I was wrong. The changes that occurred upon my arrival home were so much more.

****

I got on the plane in preparation to leave Las Vegas and return home with my husband Eric. We were going to begin our life together not only as husband and wife, but as the King and Queen of Louisiana.

I was on my own on the trip home. It was daytime and Eric was stowed away with the luggage in his travel coffin. I decided to lay back and take a nap. I was so tired from the previous night. I'd only had a couple of hours sleep before having to get up and get on the plane. I was exhausted and I didn't have Eric to keep me company, so I figured a nap was the way to go.

When I woke up I was in a bed. I couldn't tell where I was, but Sam and Pam were both standing over me. Sam had that look he gets when he's really, really worried about me and Pam was crying. I was pretty out of it and before I could ask where I was or what was going on, I drifted back off.

About two days later, so they tell me, I woke up again. This time, I knew where I was. I was in my bed. Amelia had joined Pam and Sam. My head hurt really bad, but this time I was stronger. I was not going to let anything stop me from finding out what was going on. "Where's Eric," was the first thing out of my mouth. When I said it Pam started crying and ran out of the room. I didn't know what was going on, but judging by Pam's reaction I knew it wasn't anything good.

Sam came over to me and said, "Chere, there's been an accident. Do you remember anything?" "Sam, an accident? What do you mean? What am I supposed to remember?" I was hysterical and crying, yet I didn't know exactly why yet. Sam pulled me into his arms and held me. "Sookie, it's going to be okay. We should wait until you are stronger to get into this."

"Sam, please, I can't lay here wondering and worrying. Please tell me what happened." "Oh Chere, I am so sorry. Eric's gone," he said with a solemn look on his face. I lost it. I began screaming and crying even more than I was before. I was like a crazy person. I couldn't control it. Sam had just said Eric was gone. "Sam, what do you mean Eric's gone?" "When you were flying back from Nevada the pilot had to fly further south due to weather conditions. He took a route flying through Texas to the Gulf and then up into Louisiana. While you were over the Gulf of Mexico your plane went down."

When he said those words, I knew it was bad. Eric was in the plane in his coffin. It was the middle of the day and the sun was out. He was dead and even though I did not feel he was gone, I knew they were going to tell me he was dead.

"Eric's dead isn't he," I asked as I cried. "Chere, I wish I could answer that question. We just don't know. When Jason was contacted as your next of kin, he told the police you were travelling with a vampire. They sent divers down, but there was no trace of Eric. They said the water was just too deep to tell and they'd continue the search. So far there's been no word. Pam has her people on it too. If he's out there, I promise we will find him."

I was now crying completely uncontrollably. I had just been told that my husband was missing and had been missing for several days. He could be dead and nobody even knows we were married. I couldn't take it. I just needed time to myself. I said, "Sam, can I please be alone for a while." He left the room and I was left to think about what he had told me.

First I screamed and yelled. I threw things. Nothing I could break would make me feel any better. Finally stopped crying and decided to really think about this. Eric and I were bonded by his blood. If he was dead, then I would be the first to know. I didn't feel any different and until I did, I was going to keep looking for my husband. Nothing was going to stop me from finding him.

I tried to get out of the bed and then realized I couldn't. I apparently had a broken leg. I started yelling for someone to come into my room to help. Pam and Amelia came running. "Sookie, what's wrong," Pam asked. "Pam, I have to get out of here and go find Eric. He is still alive. If he weren't I would know. I would feel it."

"Sookie, there is nothing you can do. The divers looked for him. They couldn't find him. My people are on it. We need to keep this really quiet. We cannot have the wrong vampires finding out the King of Louisiana is missing. I know you are scared for him. I am too. If he is still out there we will find him."

****

Luckily Sam was very understanding when I asked for more time off. I was supposed to ask him to cut my hours when I got home a month ago, but instead, I had to ask for an indefinite leave of absence. Pam and I have been running the state. We are hoping that nobody notices Eric's absence. We have gone as far as using his email and getting a new cell phone with his number to keep up the charade.

Pam has all the Area 5 vamps on alert. They have all been involved in the search. They have also been told that the fact Eric is missing, is top secret information. Nobody is to know but them.

Pam and I have become inseparable. She has been staying at my house and even sleeping in my bed with me. Every night we stay up until dawn talking about Eric. Each evening we both leave shortly after dark for Fangtasia. We work the whole time the club is open and then we come back to Bon Temps and work some more. We are just hoping that between the work we are doing and the work the other Vampires are doing we will find Eric.

So basically for the past month, I've been without my husband, hobbling around on one good leg working my butt off to find him and trying to keep it all secret. I haven't even told anyone we were married. I just don't have the heart to do it. I guess it's just easier to let everyone think it is, as it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's one more chapter for the evening. While writing this I couldn't help but take this story to my own hometown! Hope you enjoy!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Pam and I had just gotten home from a long night at Fangtasia. I was exhausted and my leg really hurt. Pam went into my bathroom and got me a Percocet that my doctor had prescribed for my pain. She brought it to me with a glass of iced tea.

By the time she'd returned Bill was knocking on the door. I tried to signal to him to come on in, but he wasn't paying attention to me sitting on the couch. Pam finally answered the door and let him in.

"Pam, Sookie hello. I have some new information. I just found out from a contact of mine in West Virginia that a rumor has been going around. He told me that he'd been hearing rumors that there is a vampire there has been holding other vampires captive. He said he heard one story of a vampire he had been holding that refused to cooperate." "West Virginia Bill, why would they take him to West Virginia," I asked. "Sookie, West Virginia is a really small state which doesn't have many vampires. It's also very rural so it's easy to find a place to hide there and to keep secrets. They also have many old coal mines and caves, places that would make really good hiding places for vampires to sleep in the daytime and for holding other vampires against their will."

"So you are saying that Eric is being held somewhere in West Virginia by some crazy vampire?" "I'm not saying it is definitely him or that the rumors are even true, but it's the best information we have come by so far. We definitely need to check it out."

Bill told us a little more about his contact. He said he is a vampire that lives in Charleston, West Virginia and that he has known him for about 100 years. He said had helped him quite a bit with his database. He explained that he and Joseph had met and travelled together for many years after Bill had left Lorena.

Pam and I decided a trip to West Virginia was in order. We got online and got tickets for an Anubis flight for tomorrow. Our flight will leave Shreveport at nine o'clock and we will arrive in Charleston around midnight. We gave Bill the information and told him to be here at dark to leave for Shreveport and to also let Joseph know we'd be coming.

Once Bill left, it was just Pam and I left in the house. Amelia had to go back to New Orleans to check on some of the work going on at her apartment. "Pam, I really hope we find Eric soon. I miss him terribly." "Sookie, I miss him too. I hope this information that this Joseph has given us will lead us to him."

Pam and I had talked a lot over the past month. She had been there for me and I loved her for it. She has really proven to be one of my best friends. "Pam, I need to tell you something. You have to promise to never tell a soul." "Sookie, what is it?" "Pam promise you won't tell a soul!" "Okay I promise, I won't tell a anyone."

As I began to speak I began to cry. Pam put her arms around me and hugged me. "Eric and I were married in Vegas. We weren't going to tell anyone right away. We were going to just let everyone know in good time, when we were ready to share. I didn't want anyone to know when I got back, because I was afraid it would just make things worse. I was afraid I'd be treated even more broken than I am. Pam, Eric's my husband and we were supposed to be coming home and beginning our life together as husband and wife and now he's gone and I don't know how much longer I can take being without him."

"Sookie, we will find him. As for you two not telling me that you got married; I will get over that eventually. You two deserve to finally be happy together. Every time I think you two have found happiness together something always seems to happen to tear it apart. I love you both very much and I promise you, Sookie, we will find him. "

Pam and I continued to plan our trip. We didn't have much to go on and desperately hoped we got more information once we arrived. We got a car reserved and a hotel room, then Pam called Bill and told him to do some internet research on West Virginia and to see where they might be holding Eric there.

I was getting really tired. My pain medication tended to knock me out. Pam told me to go on and go to bed. She even helped me get into my nightgown and into the bed. Before lying down and going to sleep I said, "Pam I really can't wait until next month when this stupid cast comes off and I can start doing things for myself again." She laughed, turned out the light, and left the room.

The next thing I knew I woke up screaming in pain. I had horrible stabbing pains in my chest and in my stomach. Pam came running. "Sookie, what's wrong?" "I don't know, I think it's Eric. Pam, they are hurting him. We have to get to him." "Sookie, it's okay. Eric is strong. He has a very high threshold for pain. He will be fine."

The pain started again, I began screaming and crying. It hurt so bad. It felt like I was being stabbed. Then all of the sudden, I felt complete and total rage inside myself. It took everything I had to control it. I wanted to find who was doing this to Eric and kill them with my own bare hands. The rage finally dissipated and became strength and calm. I knew then it definitely was coming from Eric. I also knew that the strength and calm I was feeling was meant just for me.

Pam stayed with me until dawn came and took her into her sleep. In the time before the dawn, we went ahead and packed our things and then we both finally fell asleep. Tomorrow we would be going to West Virginia and with any luck we would find Eric.

****

The next day when I got up, I took a shower, which is really tough when you have a cast on your leg, and then I got dressed and finished packing. Before I knew it, it was dark and Pam was rising. She quickly got ready and then Bill arrived.

Once we were all ready, we got into Bills car and headed for the airport in Shreveport. Once there, we boarded the plane and were on our way.

During the flight, Bill went over some information he'd found online. Most of it was not anything that would help us find Eric, but I couldn't fault him for trying. He did collect a lot of information about travel there as well as maps of the different cities and counties. Hopefully, something would help.

When we arrived it was almost midnight. Pam went to pick up the rental car, while Bill got the luggage. We met Pam out in front of the airport and Bill loaded the car. Once in the car Bill called Joseph. "Joseph, It's Bill. Yes, We have arrived. Meet us at the Holiday Inn on Kanawha Boulevard. Okay, we will see you then."

We got to the hotel and Joseph was there already waiting for us. Pam and I went to check in and Bill and Joseph got the luggage. We headed up to the room. We had a two bedroom suite. Pam and I shared one room and Bill took the other. I was just glad they had vampire suites available on such short notice.

Once in the suite we made our introductions. I couldn't believe it when Bill introduced me as Queen Sookie from Louisiana. Joseph even bowed to me. I quickly put a stop to that. I had been bowed to at least a million times over the past month, but I was just not getting used to it.

Joseph began telling us that the rumors he'd been hearing were about a really old vampire who was almost 2500 years old. He said that this vampires name was Isaac and that he'd recently met with Joseph's Sheriff about taking refuge in a small area outside of Charleston, near a town called Sharon. He also told us that his Sheriff did not trust Isaac. That is how Joseph came to know the information he was giving us. His Sheriff had asked him to investigate Isaac and find out what he was up to.

In Joseph's investigations he had been unable to find out much, but that there was evidence pointing to Isaac holding not just one prisoner but four. Joseph decided it was best to take us to his Sheriff before revealing any more information.

We all headed down to the car and headed for his Sheriff's house in a little town called Dunbar. When we got off the exit, I immediately saw a McDonalds. "Um, I know we are going to go get information and hopefully find Eric, but I'm really hungry and I need to take a Percocet. I haven't eaten all day and my legs killing me. Do you mind going through the drive thru of that McDonalds.

Pam took me through the drive thru and I got a double cheeseburger and some fries. I ate them as quickly as I could and took my pill with some Hi-C Orange. A few minutes later, we arrived at a little house situated right on the river. I hoped that once inside, we would get more information and I would find my husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

We entered the house and went into the living room. Immediately a conservative looking gentleman, who looked to be about fifty years old entered the room. "Hello, I am Daniel Poole, Sheriff of this area. Joseph, I am assuming this is your friend Bill, you spoke with me about." "Yes Master, this is Bill." "Who are these two lovely ladies?" "Master, this is Bill's Sheriff, Pam and this lovely lady is Queen Sookie Stackhouse of Louisiana." Daniel said, "It is very nice to meet you both. Queen Stackhouse, I have heard of your talents and of you and your pledged's recent ascension to King and Queen. It is an honor to have royalty, such as yourself, in my home." I answered, "Thank you for having me. Please call me Sookie."

We all had a seat. Thank God nobody bowed this time! Joseph and Bill explained to Daniel are situation and explained that for the time being it needed to be kept very quiet. He seemed to understand. He went on to tell us that they have not been able to get close enough to Isaac's house to indentify who or how many he is holding, but they have found records of him purchasing enough silver to hold up to five vampires indefinitely.

All of the sudden, I buckled over in pain. It was pain much like I felt last night. I felt like I was being stabbed again, except this time it burnt. Everyone was staring at me and Pam grabbed me and said, "Sookie, what is it?" I was in no shape to talk, but I managed to squeeze out the words "Eric, torture, silver." Pam quickly explained the pain I'd been experiencing to the others. Bill asked if I needed anything. I shook my head to indicate no.

The pain eventually turned into a massive feeling of strength. I realized that Eric was being strong and was going to take whatever was dealt to him and survive this. I gathered myself and asked Daniel for some water.

Daniel brought me a glass of water and said, "A blood bond, I knew there had to be something different about you and your pledged. It is not often you find a human pledged to a vampire."

Once the incident was over and everyone was back to the situation at hand Daniel informed us on some rumors he'd heard about several kings that have gone missing. He said he could not corroborate any of them. Nobody he had called had been willing to admit their king was gone.

Upon hearing that piece of information you could physically see the wheels turning in Bill's head. He said, "Do you have a computer here with internet access?" Daniel answered, "Why yes, I do." Bill then replied, "May I use it to look up this Isaac on my database?" "Absolutely, right this way," Daniel said.

Pam and I remained in the living room. "Pam do you really think we are going to find Eric here?" "It doesn't sound completely promising, but Bill seems to be onto something. Also the pain you experienced seemed a little more intense than what you experienced last night. We must be getting closer to Eric. We might actually have a chance."

A few minutes later, Bill came back into the living room. "Pam, Isaac is Felipe's maker. I think after the events that took place in Vegas, it is pretty safe to say he is who we are looking for. Especially with the rumors of the missing Kings. Sookie, you are a queen. The states will give you information they will not give any of us. You must start calling your different royal contacts and see what you can find out." I agreed and Pam said she'd call Joseph Vasquez to check on Stan. We thanked Daniel and headed back to the car.

We went back to the hotel and started making calls. Pam first called Joseph Velasquez, who confirmed Stan was missing. Pam told him all that we had found out about Isaac and the many rumors going around here in West Virginia. Joseph said he would be here tomorrow with a few of his people. He also said he would make some calls as well and see if he could find out any more information on missing kings.

I had just confirmed with the Colorado headquarters that the King of Colorado was indeed missing when a call came in from Joseph Velasquez confirming that the Kings of Minnesota and California were missing as well. We were not able to find out if any other kings had gone missing. Colorado said that they would be sending people here and Joseph confirmed that California and Minnesota would have a party here as well. Tomorrow night I would hopefully have Eric back.

Eric had been gone for a month and I couldn't help but think that if it weren't for all this secrecy bullshit, we would have had him back a long time ago and maybe had prevented other kings from being taken. There was no reason for me to get upset about what ifs now. We were here. We had information now and tomorrow, once our allies arrived from Colorado, Texas, California, and Minnesota, we were going to find Eric and we would finally get to be together as husband and wife.

I decided I needed to be alone for a while. I told Pam I was going to take a bath. She ran the water and helped me get undressed. She said I seemed stressed and added some bubbles to the bath. She said it was some kind of aroma therapy that would relax me. She helped me into the bath, careful not to get my cast wet. She then left me to be alone.

I laid in the warm, bubbly water for over an hour. Pam was right, whatever was in the bubble bath was relaxing me. I'm sure part of it was knowing that hopefully by this time tomorrow, I would be with Eric, but the bubble bath definitely didn't hurt.

I just wanted this to all be over. I wanted everything to be back to normal. I wanted Eric to be here with me. I was starting to drift off into a deep relaxed state when all of the sudden, I began to feel like he was with me. Not physically there in the tub, but it was as if he was trying to reach out to me. I'd never experienced anything like that before. It was like he was trying to send his thoughts to me.

Apparently, I had been in the bath for over three hours when Pam stormed in. "Sookie are you okay?" I quickly snapped out my trancelike state. "Pam, I'm fine. The weirdest thing just happened. I was lying here and I felt Eric. It wasn't the bond, at least I don't think it was. It was like he was trying to communicate with me and tell me where he was." "Sookie, do you think it was your telepathy? I thought you could not read vampires." "I can't Pam, but I guess if a vampire wants to be read, maybe it's possible. Or maybe it's some kind of a side effect of the bond. I really don't know. All I know is I felt him and it was real."

"It's getting close to dawn, Sookie. Let's get you to bed. We will worry about this tomorrow. You need rest to replenish your strength." Pam helped me out of the bath and into my nightgown. She then got me into the bed. I was asleep in no time at all.

****

When I woke up the next day, I immediately hobbled out on my crutches and called room service. I ordered a pot of coffee and a BLT. I also called to the desk to see if any of the others had checked in. I was informed that coffins had arrived for the party of Joseph Velasquez, but the others were not expected until around six o'clock. Now all I could do was wait.

While waiting for my sandwich, I made my way into the bedroom and pulled my hair back. I also threw on a skirt and a tank top. I'd been wearing a lot of skirts since I broke my leg. They were pretty much the only things, I could get over the cast.

Once I was dressed, I went back to the sitting area and waited for room service to arrive. They arrived pretty quickly after I got back into the sitting room. As I ate, I couldn't wait until dark. At dark we would be able to come up with a plan and get Eric back.

The phone rang and I, being the only one awake, answered it. It was the front desk letting me know that everyone had safely arrived. Now that everyone was here it was only a matter of time before we would find Eric and the other kings. Finally everything was going to be okay.

The past month had been really tough. I had been going around in pain both inside and out. Not only did I have a broken leg, but I had a broken heart. I was so afraid that after finally admitting my love for Eric and marrying him, that I'd lost him forever.

Information was so slow to come. The police and the Area 5 vampires had been searching for Eric since the plane crashed, but there was no evidence to his whereabouts to be found. We hit nothing but dead ends until two days ago.

The only thing I was sure of over the past month was that Eric was still alive. I could feel that through our bond. If he was dead, I knew I would feel total emptiness inside myself and that was a feeling I was not looking forward to. My worst fear each day upon waking was that the empty feeling would be there. Luckily, Joseph's information came in time and hopefully I would never have to feel that empty pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

Dark finally came and the vampires began rolling into our suite. We had plans to make. I was stuck in the bedroom by myself because right before anyone arrived I began suffering excruciating pain through the bond. Pam suggested I go into the bedroom to rest and that I take a two or three of my pain pills. She seemed to think if I allowed myself to get high on them maybe the feelings through bond would be somewhat numbed. She said that she couldn't have me doubling over in pain when we attempted the rescue. She also tried to suggest that I leave the rescuing to everyone else due to my leg, but I shot her down on that one. Eric may be her maker, but he is my husband and I will be there regardless.

I took a few percocets and was beginning to feel really, really relaxed. The more relaxed I got the harder it was for me to feel the constant strength Eric had been sending me, so I thought that Pam's idea was actually working. I decided to go into the sitting area with everyone else and see what the plan was.

As I entered the sitting room everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, got very quiet, and bowed to me. I just motioned for them to all sit and said, "What's the plan?" Who would have ever thought that vampires would be bowing to me? For that matter, who would have ever thought that I would outrank all fifteen vampires in this suite? I sure didn't!

Pam stood up and motioned for me to take her seat. She was sitting in a chair which had an ottoman. She helped me get down and helped me elevate my leg. She then began explaining the plan to me.

The plan was very similar to the plan we used during the Witch War. We were going to drive as close as possible to Isaac's property without being seen. Once there we were going to surround it on foot. That is where the plan got dicey. They weren't sure if they could get in. As far as they knew the property was owned by a vampire so in that case all would be well, however, if he happened to be renting his home from a human, there could be problems. An invitation could be needed.

That is where I came in. I was to be the first one to enter the property so if by chance they needed an invite, I would be there to give it. Pam was very concerned about that part of the plan because of my leg, but I assured her I would be fine. She was also concerned about how I was going get into the house as well. I knew I could come up with something.

Once I was inside the vampires would then come out of hiding, take Isaac and any minions he may have down and rescue the prisoners. It sounded easy enough. We were all on the same page. We decided it was time to move.

Joseph Velasquez had rented a big 15-passenger van so most of us could ride together. Pam, Bill and I took her car and Bill's friend Joseph and Sheriff Daniel took their car as well, that way we would have plenty of room for everyone once the rescue had taken place.

The vampires were armed with swords and guns. I only had a small pocket knife for my protection. Pam was very concerned as we drove to the point in the woods where we would have to stop and get out. She was worried about me having to walk so far on my crutches and about my lack of weapons. I assured her I would be fine. All I had to do was get into the house, and then everyone else would be right behind me.

Isaac's house reminded me a lot of my own. It had a long driveway, off of a main road in the middle of the woods, which led to his house. It was going to be a very long walk on crutches. We parked in the woods right before the driveway entrance.

Together we all walked through the woods on one side of the driveway until we came to a point where I had to separate from the rest of them. I started to walk out into the driveway, hoping I'd be seen. I figured when I knocked on the door whoever answered would believe my story if they saw me coming. I was very nervous and moving very slowly, partly because of my leg and partly because of all the pain pills I'd taken.

I hoped that Eric could feel me coming, but at the same time, I hoped that he did not give anything away. The whole walk, which must have been a quarter of a mile I silently thought to myself, please Eric do not let on I'm coming. I just kept repeating it over and over in my head.

As I approached the house, I double checked my pocket to make sure I still had my knife. Not that it would be any good now if I didn't. I was here and there was no turning back. I walked up to the door and simply knocked.

A handsome young man with an accent I'd never heard before came to the door. I assumed this was Isaac. "Hello, May I help you with something?" "Actually yes, do you have a telephone I could use? My cell phone is not getting any reception out here, I have this broken leg, and my car just broke down out on the main road. I really need to call a tow truck and a friend to come pick me up."

"Sure miss, come on in," he said with a gleam in his eye. I knew that gleam. I've been around enough vampires to know what their eyes look like when bloodlust kicks in. I reluctantly entered the house. I only hoped that my vamps were right behind me.

He told me the phone was in the kitchen and to follow him. I scoped out the house as I trailed behind him. It looked like a pretty normal house to me. Also there didn't seem to be anyone there but him.

We arrived in the kitchen and I still hadn't heard anything from my vamps. I was getting very nervous so I started to turn towards him asking, "Do you have a phone book? I could sure use one to find a number for a tow truck."

Before I could even turn all the way around he was on me. He had me cornered in the corner of the kitchen up against the wall. His fangs were fully down and he was going straight for my neck. I thought to myself that my friends sure could get here any time. I started screaming hoping they would hurry and hit him really hard with my crutch. It just happened to be the most easily accessible weapon I had.

When I hit him I got him good, right in the balls. That took him down for a few seconds. Next thing I knew the house was swarming with vampires. My friends had arrived and they didn't even need me to let them in. They arrived just in time because he was finally starting to stand up to come back at me. Pam and Bill subdued him and I slid out of the corner I was in. I had one thing on my mind and that was finding Eric.

I hobbled through the house and looked in each room. I found nothing. I then came to a door at the end of a long hallway. I opened it. Sure enough there were steps leading down into darkness.

I had to go down there. I didn't want to and I didn't know what may be waiting, but hopefully it was Eric. I carefully managed to get myself down the stairs. Between my broken leg and my fear it was probably one of the toughest things I'd ever done.

By the time I'd reached the bottom, Pam and Bill were right behind me. Pam told me that Joseph and his Sheriff were dealing with Isaac; a few of the others went to get the cars, while the others just waited upstairs.

Once at the bottom, I could see light coming from a door across the large room we were in. I knew he was there. I could feel him. I hobbled as fast as I could to that door. Pam asked me how many were in there once we'd reached it. She didn't want to be ambushed when we went in. I listened and could only sense five brains, all vampires. I only hoped that it was the five we were looking for.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Bill came over and kicked the door in. The door burst opened with force. I stepped into the room and I could not believe what I saw.

All five vampires were lying down on cots. They were strapped to them with silver chains. Eric looked horrible. You could tell he'd been tortured. The other four vampires looked the same or worse. He was covered in blood. He had cuts, burns, and abrasions all over and he was so pale. Judging by how he looked I didn't think he'd had any blood the whole month he'd been missing. I hated seeing him that way.

I made my way over to him as Pam said, "Sookie wait. They are coming with blood. It is far too dangerous for you to be around them in this condition." I kept on my path to Eric. I knew he would never hurt me.

Once beside him I sat on the cot and started removing the silver. I was crying. I didn't know if I was crying because I was so happy to see him or upset at how he looked. As soon as I had the silver removed I shoved my wrist into his face and said, "Eric, it's Sookie. You need to drink.

He came to a little and immediately bit down onto my wrist and started drinking. The more he drank the more alert he became. I was starting to get light-headed. I knew he'd taken a little too much, but I loved him and I had to save him.

Luckily, when I started feeling light-headed he had come to enough that he realized it was me and that he had taken too much of my blood. He stopped drinking and licked my wound. "Sookie, I knew you would come, I knew you would hear my call," he struggled to say.

A group of the vampires came down with bottles and bottles of True Blood. Pam said, "Don't start removing the chains until we have Sookie safely out of here." She and Bill came over to me and Eric. They helped both of us out of that room and upstairs to safety.

Eric still looked bad, but he was better able to move and he was also starting to heal. Bill brought him a couple bottles of True Blood to drink. I desperately hoped that it did the trick. I hated seeing him that way.

As we sat on the couch in the living room, Eric drank his True Bloods. I knew then he was feeling better because he said, "Lover, you certainly taste a lot better than these True Bloods." I grabbed him in my arms and hugged him tight. I didn't want to ever let go of him. "Lover, what happened to your leg?" "Eric we will talk about that later, it's a long story. I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again."

Pam came over to us and said it was time for us to leave. She wanted to get me out of that house before the other vampires starting coming upstairs. She said she feared for my safety. Pam, Bill, Eric and I all got into the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. Now the happy part of the story begins! Hope you enjoy!

These Character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

I rode back to the hotel in Eric's arms. The drive didn't take very long. When we got back we headed straight up to the room. I think Pam and Bill knew we needed some time alone, because as we were walking to the elevator they said they were going to the bar for a blood and would be back up later.

People in the lobby were staring. I guess they'd never seen a vampire who had been held and tortured for a month before. I put my guard up and tried very hard not to listen to them because I didn't care what they thought. Eric was my husband and I love him whether he's clean and fresh or battered and covered in blood.

I held Eric tight the whole way to the room. I did not want to let him go. I had not seen him for almost a month, and until a few hours ago, I didn't know if I'd ever get to see him again.

When we got in the room I said, "Eric, lets get you cleaned up. I brought some of your clothes with me in case you needed them." "Lover, I want to get cleaned up, but are you going to ever tell me what exactly happened? I want to know what happened to your leg. How long was I gone? Where are we?" "Eric just come let me run you a bath. You need to get cleaned up. I'll tell you everything, but I just need to be with you right now."

I led Eric to the bathroom. Well, I led him the best I could on crutches, and I turned on the water. I took his dirty, blood-stained clothes and threw them away. Once the water was ran he got into the bath and I sat in a chair beside of him.

First I helped him wash his hair. Once that was clean, I helped him wash everything else. He emptied the bath and refilled it with clean water after most of the blood and dirt had been cleaned off of him. "Care to join me, Lover?" "Eric, I have a cast. I can't get it wet. As much as I'd love to join you I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well Lover, since you will not join me, why don't you tell me why you have a cast on your leg." I explained to Eric about the plane crash and how I had broken my tibia and fibula and how I had to have surgery on it. I told him all about how my leg is now held together by metal plates and screws and how I will more than likely experience pain for the rest of my life. He asked me if I'd like him to heal it, but I turned him down. I told him it was too late to heal it. Besides he was too weak and needed his blood right now.

"Well, how did I get here? For that matter, where is here?" He was just so full of questions tonight. I couldn't blame him. If I'd been missing for a month I would be full of questions too. I really just didn't want to answer his questions tonight. I just wanted to be with him. I needed to be with him.

"Eric, I don't know how you ended up here. We're in West Virginia. All I know is you were gone for almost a month. There were divers looking for your coffin and all the Area 5 vampires were looking for you. Nobody could find you. Everyone kept hitting dead-ends in the search. Until two days ago, we had no clue where you could be."

"How did you acquire this information?" I told him about Joseph and the rumors he had told Bill about Isaac and how they led us here. I then explained how Bill checked for Isaac in the database and found out he was Felipe's maker. Now Eric was getting angry. I feel his rage running through the bond. "Fucking Felipe! Even from his final grave he is haunting us!"

"Eric, I know you have a lot of questions, and I know you are angry, but can we talk about this some other time. We don't have many hours until the dawn and I just want to be with you. I missed you so much and I, well, I feared you would die before I found you." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Eric jumped out of the tub, picked me up, and carried me to the bed using his vampire speed. He gently laid me down and crawled in beside of me. He then took me into his arms. We held each other tight. I wanted to stay that way forever.

"Eric, I missed you so much. At first, I thought you were dead when they told me what had happened, but then I realized if you were dead, I'd feel it. My worst fear was waking up one day to realize I was empty inside and that you were never coming home. I love you so much and I don't think I could bear to lose you."

"Sookie, I love you too. I missed you every night I was being held and knowing that I had you to come home to gave me the strength to bear the pain that was inflicted on me." "Eric, I felt the strength. I also felt the pain and the rage. It killed me to know that they were hurting you."

"Lover, I am here now and if I can help it, I'm never going to leave you again. I am sorry you had to go through all of that, but I knew you may never find me if I blocked the bond."

My head was laying on Eric's shoulder. With my cast I could only lay on my back. Eric slid out from under me and positioned himself on top of me and began kissing me. I had not been kissed in over a month and his kisses were like magic. Every kiss he gave me lit a fire inside me that was impossible to put out. This kiss set my whole body on fire.

All the need I had felt for him over the past month came flooding into my body. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I needed him. "Oh god Eric," I moaned. "I need you." I needed the closeness we shared. I needed to know that this was real and not a dream.

He continued kissing me and ran his hands all over me. His touch felt so good. He removed my shirt and began running his fangs along my cleavage as he removed my bra. I was about to explode, I wanted him so badly. "Oh Sookie, I have missed you." He said as he made his way down to my center. He removed my skirt and then he tried to remove my panties. They got hung up on my cast so he finally just ripped them off.

I began to realize he needed me just as much as I needed him. "I've missed your taste." He said as he gently spread my legs, careful not to move my broken leg in any way that would cause me pain. He buried his head between my legs and began aggressively licking my nub. I was reeling in pleasure. He placed a finger inside of me and started moving it in and out.

"Oh Eric, don't stop." I moaned as he provided me with the pleasure I had been missing for the past month. He continued to slide in and out of me with his finger at increasing speed and as he would plunge it in he was hitting just the right spot. His cool tongue on my nub was moving at a pace matching the speed of his finger.

I wanted him to devour me. I placed my hands on his head and held him there. I did not want him to stop. I felt pressure building inside of me and I knew that I was going to explode. He sucked my nub into his mouth and in that moment I came like I had never came before.

I arched my back and threw my head back as I climaxed. I could not breathe and my body began shaking uncontrollably. All I could see was white light swirling in my eyes. I had never experienced anything that felt that good. I wanted to feel that way forever.

Eric made his way back up to my mouth and kissed me again. I could taste myself as he kissed me. His hands were on my breasts and he was gently squeezing my nipples between his fingers. He kissed his way down to my breasts and replaced one of his hands with his mouth.

He began running circles around my nipple with his tongue and then when I least expected it he sucked it into his mouth. By this time his free hand was running all over my body as it made its way to my folds. He placed his finger back into me and I began moving my hips in time with the movements he was making in and out of me.

He definitely knew how to use his hands to pleasure me but I wanted more of him. I placed my hand on his gracious plenty and began gently stroking it. He began moaning in pleasure. I pulled his head back up from my breast to my mouth and began kissing him. His fangs were down so I purposely ran my tongue over the point of one of them so he could taste me.

"Oh Sookie," he moaned. I gently tugged on his gracious plenty to let him know I needed him in me, not in my hand. I led him between my legs and he plunged into me. "Oh Sookie." He said as he entered me. "You are so warm."

He kissed me the whole time he was sliding in and out of me. He kept his movements slow and deep as to savor every single moment. He was on top of me because that was pretty much the only option due to my leg, and as he slid in and out he grinded against my nub. I was going to release again and it was going to be soon. "Oh Eric, please bite me." I moaned as he continued thrusting in and out of me. He moved his head to my breast in preparation to bite me and as he did, I grabbed his hand and brought his wrist to my mouth.

As he bit my breast, I bit his wrist. As we drank from one another we both released and in that moment we felt like one. I could feel love, happiness, and extreme pleasure flowing through the bond. I didn't ever want that feeling to end.

He collapsed on top of me, still inside of me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. "Eric, I love you and I want everyone to know we are married. I want to live with you and I want to quit my job to be with you. I was so stupid before, but now I realize that each day is precious and we can't take our life together for granted." He rolled off of me and said, "Sookie, I love you too and nothing would make me happier."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is back to Eric's POV! Yay! I love writing Eric! Hope you like it!

**I do want to let everyone know that although happy times are upon us in this story, this chapter deals with Isaac and his punishment. If you are not comfortable reading about torture, you may want to skip this chapter. The torture is not too graphic in this chapter, but if a person is squeamish they may not like it.**

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I had just made love for the first time in a month. She had just told me that she wanted to let everyone know of our marriage and she wanted to live with me. She also agreed to finally quit her job. She had just made me the happiest vampire on this earth. I never wanted to get out of that bed and I never wanted to let her go.

As I laid there with her in my arms I began to reflect on what had happened. I had really fucking missed the warmth of her touch. A night did not go by while I was gone that I did not long for her touch. In fact of all the pain and torture I was put through, none of it compared to the pain and torture I felt from being without her.

The whole time I was being held captive, I thought about her. I desperately wanted to find my way back to her, but deep down I knew that if I was to be freed she would have to find me. There was no way I could get away on my own. I called for her hoping that between the bond and her telepathy, she would hear me.

The whole time I wrestled with the fact that the bond we shared was hurting her. I knew that through it, she would feel every bit of pain that I felt. At first I tried to block the pain and the rage I was feeling from travelling through our bond, but I knew I could not keep it up. I knew that the weaker I became, the harder it would be to block and I also knew that without the feelings being transmitted she would never find me.

Once I could no longer block the pain from travelling through the bond I began following the pain with strength. I knew if she felt my strength she would be okay. I also knew, that she would know that I would be okay.

I knew once free I could handle what Isaac had done to me. Once free, I would not be any different. I am 1000 years old. Everything he had done to me had been done to me before at some point in my life.

He had stabbed us repeatedly using a variety of knives and pointed objects. Some of them made of silver. He would not let us feed. He raped us night after night. I realized that I could not ever tell Sookie exactly what had happened to me there. The pain of knowing would be too much for her to bear. She would not be able to understand how I could go on like nothing had happened. It would drive her crazy.

When she was approaching the home where I was being held, I felt her. I hoped what I was feeling was real and not a dream. She sat down beside of me and began removing the chains that held me. She placed her wrist at my mouth and said, " Eric, it's Sookie. You need to drink." I was in a dreamlike state and very weak. I did not know what was real and what was not.

I bit into her wrist and my bloodlust began to kick in. She tasted so good and so sweet. I did not know how long it had been since I had fed. I did not want to stop. As her life-force rushed into me, I began to realize I was not dreaming. The feelings were real. She was really there and she was crying. I also began to realize I was taking way to much of her blood. It was very hard to do, but I licked her wound and pushed her wrist away.

I was still weak and it was hard to talk but I said, "Sookie, I knew you would come, I knew you would here my call." Pam and Bill approached us and helped us both up the stairs into the living room, where they sat us on the couch. Bill gave me some True Blood, which I drank quickly.

I was feeling better in every moment that passed. When we left, I still felt weak, but I did not care. I was now with my wife and that was all that mattered. I held her tight the whole drive back to the hotel. I was never going to leave her again.

****

Finally, she became restless. She said, "Eric, I'm sure Pam and Bill are back by now. As much as I would love to stay locked in this room with you forever, I think we need to go to them. They missed you too. I'm sure they want to know that you are okay."

I got up first and then helped her out of the bed. I helped her to get dressed and then she gave me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she had in her suitcase. I got dressed and then we opened the door.

As I opened the door, I realized the sitting room was full of vampires, some I knew and some I did not. I grabbed Sookie's crutches in one arm and her in the other and we made our way into the sitting area. "Eric, you seem to be feeling better." Pam said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. Everyone in the room bowed as Sookie and I entered.

I sat Sookie down in the chair and placed her crutches down beside of it and said, "I am feeling much better. Sookie has filled me in on the events leading up to tonight. I would like to thank all of you for the parts you played. You have all done a great service to your own states and the other states affected by this occurrence."

The four other kings and I gathered around the table, as the rest of the party continued to gather in the sitting area. As much as we all wanted to celebrate being free, we were all still weak and we had the matter of Isaac to discuss. At the moment Daniel Poole was holding him, but if I had my way, this matter would not be dealt with in West Virginia. This was a national matter not one of the state.

I looked to Colorado, as a member of the Tribunal I knew he was the one to consult in this matter. "This is a national matter. We cannot leave that fucking asshole prick in this state. He must be dealt punishment sanctioned by the Tribunal." Colorado agreed.

He left to make some phone calls to other members of the Tribunal. When he arrived back at the table he told us that the entire Tribunal agreed that Isaac must be punished. Due to the nature of his crime, there would be no trial. The five of us were given complete control on what punishment would be given.

I wanted him to meet his final death as did all the others. That decision was the easy one. The matter of how and who would actually do it, was the argument on the table. We came to one conclusion. We decided he needed to feel the pain we all had felt by his hand. We would take him back to the house where he held us and torture him the way he did us. He was still fortunate, because we did not have a month to inflict torture upon him we only had a few nights at most.

We went back to the sitting area. We told all of our people they were to leave West Virginia by tomorrow night and we would be arriving back to our home states shortly after. I told Sookie I had to go. I told her I'd be back by dawn but not to wait up. I also told her that I wanted her to stay with me. I did not want her getting on the plane with Pam and Bill. I could not bear to be without her even for one more night.

Daniel agreed to have Isaac brought back to the house where he had held us. The other kings and I left to meet him there. I could not wait to strap that asshole to one of those uncomfortable cots with silver. I wanted him to suffer the way he had made me suffer.

Once at the house we took him downstairs and restrained him with silver. We each took turns stabbing him with silver knives and each performed our own torturous acts upon him, just as he had to us. When I had my chance, I decided the best punishment I could give was to cut his dick off. Even better I did it with a silver knife. He screamed out in pain as I laughed in his face.

Dawn was approaching, I looked to Isaac and said, "I will see you again tomorrow, if you think tonight has been bad, just wait to see what I have in store for tomorrow night." Daniel had Were guards stationed at the house. They had arrived so we all left and went back to our hotels.

When I got back I was glad Sookie was sleeping. She would not like seeing me this way. I was covered head to toe in blood. I went straight to the shower and cleaned myself. Once out of the shower I crawled in bed and held Sookie tight. I had no intention of letting her go until dark. As I held her I wished that it was not so close to dawn, because the torture had given me a massive hard on. I wanted to fuck, but I did not have time. I decided tomorrow night I would plan accordingly and be back with enough time to ravish my lover.


	7. Chapter 7

I've gone ahead and finished up Chapter 7. As usual with the weekend I don't know how much writing I will get done so I've tried to get as many chapters up today as I could. It's possible I may get Chapter 8 up in the morning, but no promises! Hope you enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When Eric and the other kings left, the suite slowly cleared. It was only a couple of hours before dawn and the vampires still had to make travel plans to leave by tonight. Once Pam, Bill, and I were left, Bill got on his computer and ordered his and Pam's plane tickets. They would be leaving at nine o'clock tonight.

The plan was for me to take them to the airport in our rental car and then Eric and I would keep the car during our stay. I was glad I could stay with Eric, but I couldn't help but wish we could just go home with them.

Although Eric didn't tell me where he was going I knew exactly what was going on and why he had to leave. I could feel Eric's rage building. I knew Isaac needed to be punished and I knew Eric would want to take part. I knew he was a vampire and all vampires had a dark side. I didn't know what Isaac's punishment would be, but whatever it was, I knew it would be deserved and that I didn't want any specifics.

I decided it was time for me to go to bed. It had been a long emotional month and I could finally get some rest. As I was going into the bedroom Pam and Bill went into the other. I got undressed and I crawled into the bed. The sun would be up pretty soon and Eric would be back.

I heard Eric come in. I hadn't yet gone to sleep. I couldn't because of the rage that I was feeling through the bond. I decided tomorrow night when Eric leaves, I was going to take some extra pain medication. It drowned out some of the feelings coming through the bond tonight, so I figured it would work again tomorrow.

I was quite sure he was full of bloodlust, so I just pretended to be asleep when he walked through the bedroom and straight to the shower. I was still pretending to sleep when he stepped out of the bathroom and came and got in the bed with me. He put his arms around me and held me tight. I was finally able to fall asleep.

****

I woke up and it was almost six o'clock. In another hour or so Eric, Pam, and Bill would be rising. I went into the bathroom to take care of my human needs and I found Eric's clothes in the bathroom floor. They were covered in blood. I knew I could get upset about it, but instead I decided to just let it go.

I picked them up and threw them away. I really hope he didn't run in to anyone when he came in last night. Based upon how his clothes looked, I couldn't imagine what someone who saw him would have thought.

I had just thrown away Eric's last pair of clothes so I decided before he woke I was going to go get him some more. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and went downstairs to the lobby. I asked the concierge where I could go shopping. He told me the Charleston Town Center Mall was only a few blocks away and he gave me directions.

I headed towards the parking garage and made my way to the car. Once in I drove to the mall. It was a little weird driving. I hadn't driven since I broke my leg. I was just glad it was my left leg and not my right. Had it have been my right leg, I wouldn't have been able to drive.

I got to the mall. It was really easy to find. I parked the car and went inside. I knew Eric was pretty picky about his clothes. Generally as long as they were expensive or from Fangtasia's line he was cool. I was in West Virginia so Fangtasia's line was out. That left expensive. I figured to make it easier on myself I would just get t-shirts and jeans.

I couldn't go to just any store to shop for him. I first walked up to the large map in the corridor. I saw they had a Macy's and I was pretty sure they were kind of expensive so I went there.

I looked around a little while trying to find the most expensive t-shirts they had that also looked like something Eric would wear. I found a brand called Ed Hardy and most of them were perfect. I could totally see Eric wearing several of the ones they had and they were all at least a hundred dollars. I didn't know how long we'd be here so I bought him four shirts. Now I had to find some pants.

On my way to the jeans, I picked up a couple cheaper t-shirts. If Eric was up to what I figured he was, I didn't want him ruining any shirts that were a hundred dollars apiece. I figured any jeans would do, so I just bought him Levi's. I picked up four pairs of those. Then I bought him some socks and underwear as well.

I was getting hungry so I decided to go check out the food court. I went up the elevator until I reached the top floor. Once I was in the food court I looked around and I decided to get Chick-fil-A. I got a nugget combo with honey mustard and root beer.

I was having an issue carrying my bags and the tray because of my crutches, so the cashier offered to help me to a table. I thanked her as she sat my tray down and left. As I was eating my cell phone rang.

"Hello." "My beautiful wife, where are you? I woke up and you were gone." "Eric, I'm at the mall. It's just a few blocks away." "I would join you, but I have no clothes. You threw them in the trash." "Eric, why do you think I'm at the mall? I'm eating right now. Let me finish and I'll be right there. It will only take me like fifteen or twenty more minutes." "I will see you then, Lover." "I love you, Eric."

I hung up my phone, finished my food and left the mall. I got back at the hotel and got myself and the bags back up to the room. My leg was really hurting. I guess I'd overdone it a bit.

I walked into the suite and Eric, Pam, and Bill were in the sitting room. Eric was wearing a bathrobe. As soon as I walked through the door Eric immediately ran over to me using his vampire speed and took the bags out of my hands. He then helped me over to the chair with the ottoman.

Once I was seated and my leg was propped up, he started looking through the bags. "Ah, yes. Very nice," he said. "I was actually worried about what you would come back with when you said you were buying me clothes, but I actually like these. I believe you have actually learned the proper way to spend our money, Lover."

He took the bags into the bedroom to change and as he was leaving I yelled, "If you are going to come home looking like you did last night, please wear the cheap t-shirts." Pam almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

While Eric was getting showered and dressed, I took Pam and Bill to the airport. I told them we'd be back in a few days and said my goodbyes. I hugged them both and told them thanks for everything. I told them both to call me when they had made it home safely.

I drove back to the hotel not looking forward to what Eric would be doing tonight. I dreaded the feelings that I would feel when he left me. When I got back Eric was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I went over to him and sat down.

"Sookie, I hate it I have to leave you tonight. I will try not to be gone too long." "Eric, I know what you're doing. I don't want details, but I've felt your rage and I saw your clothes. I know you have to do it and I know it's in your nature, but I'm not comfortable with it. Please don't come in tonight like you did last night." "Lover, I promise you I won't. I have to go now. I will be back soon."

Eric kissed me and left. He was wearing one of the cheap shirts just as I had asked him to. He left with one of the Macy's bags so I knew there would be no bloody clothes for me to dispose of tonight.

I got a bottle of water from the little fridge in the room and flipped on the TV. I found a show about Sweden on the Discover Channel and decided to watch it since that was where Eric was from. I got into my purse and pulled out my bottle of pills. I took three of them. I figured that would be enough to mute the bond.

I laid back to relax and watch my show. The next thing I knew it was after midnight and my cell phone was ringing. It was Pam. She told me that she and Bill were at her house and that they were going to hang out there for a while so I should not expect a call from Bill tonight. I told her to have a good evening and thanked her again for being there for me. I told her I loved her and ended the call.

I then sat back and tried to relax until Eric came back. As I was sitting there, I could feel his rage, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it was last night. I realized that it wasn't so much the rage that bothered me. It was the immense satisfaction that I felt coming through the bond along with the rage that really bothered me.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I have finished Chapter 8. It was hard to write because it includes torture which is something I had a hard time coming up with being that I am a nice and peaceful person! This torture in it is kind of explicit, so if you are uncomfortable with that, you may not want to read it. It also has some E/S/N in the end so with that said, you may want to just skip to the end if you don't like the torture part!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I think Sookie was upset with me over last night. She seemed a bit disturbed about the state of my clothes. It was very kind of her to go out and get me some new ones. She actually did a really good job at picking them out. They are clothes I would actually wear. Not like the cheap crap she bought me when I had amnesia.

She asked me to wear one of the less expensive shirts she bought me if there was any chance I'd come home looking like I did last night so I did as she asked. I must say, even the cheap shirts she bought me were not that bad.

After I got dressed I packed up one of the Macy's bags with a change of clothes. I figured tonight, I would clean myself up before coming back to the room. I figured Sookie would take it better that way. I knew since I had more time tonight, that bastard was really going to suffer, which would pretty much guarantee that I would be a mess by the end.

I went into the sitting area, sat down on the couch, and waited for her to return. She had taken Pam and Bill to the airport. I knew she would not be gone long.

About twenty minutes later, my lover returned to the suite. She came over and sat by me on the couch. I said, "Sookie, I hate it I have to leave you tonight. I will try not to be gone too long." As happy as I was that I was getting to torture that asshole Isaac, I truly did not want to leave her. I intended to get in and out quickly tonight.

She replied, "Eric, I know what you're doing. I don't want details, but I've felt your rage and I saw your clothes. I know you have to do it and I know it's in your nature, but I'm not comfortable with it. Please don't come in tonight like you did last night."

I was right. She was upset with me about last night. She said she understood, but I knew she would never understand exactly why I had to do this. I promised her I would not return to her covered in blood tonight. I told her I'd be back soon, gave her a kiss, grabbed my bag, and left the suite to head to Isaac's.

As I drove to Isaac's I could not help but get excited. My dick was getting hard just thinking about the pain I was going to inflict on him. I could not get there quick enough. I drove as fast as I could down the country road to his house.

When I arrived Stan was the only king there. He had just arrived as well. He told me the others would be there later. I figured that was good, because I could go ahead and take care of what I needed to do and get back to my wife.

Stan and I headed down to the basement where Isaac was being held. I could not wait. I was going to show this fucker pain worse than any he had ever experienced. I was going to make him suffer more than he could have ever imagined making me suffer when he was holding me.

Once downstairs, I walked over to him. He was weak and out of it. I kicked him in the balls and he opened his eyes. "Remember what I told you last night? Are you fucking ready?" I said as I removed my shoes and socks and placed them outside the door. I did not want to ruin them. I put on some gloves and picked up a long silver dagger. "Please don't do this," he said. "Can't we just work out some kind of recompense?"

I looked at him and laughed. "There is no amount of money or anything you can give me that will make up for what you have done," I said as I drove the dagger into his shoulder. He screamed in agony as I drove it further and further in until it came out of his back. I continued to laugh as a spurt of blood flew onto my face.

I picked up another long dagger. Unfortunately this one was not silver. I drove it into his other shoulder as I had the first one. It felt so good to make him pay. Nobody does to me what he did and gets away with it.

I selected a smaller knife from his collection. This one was made of silver. I began making small cuts all over his body. After I made the cuts I decided to have some more fun with that knife. It was really sharp, so I decided to remove small strips of his skin along his chest with it. He screamed louder and louder as I skinned him. Not only was he dealing with the pain of his skin being removed, he was being burned from the silver.

Once a good bit of the skin was gone along his chest I took it upon myself to slice his nipples. It felt so good making him suffer. I hated him and I wanted him dead, but to just kill him would have never given me satisfaction. This was so much better than killing him.

I next found a short and thin blunt rod that was made of silver. I drove it through his balls. That really made him scream. I just continued laughing. I had actually not laughed that hard in several months.

Finally I picked up the last silver knife that was left on the table. With that one I cut off the tiny stump of dick that was starting to grow back. I shoved the stump in his mouth and made him swallow it.

I looked to Stan to see if he would like to join in. Stan took a scalpel and began stabbing and cutting him with it all over his body. By this time blood was spraying all over the room. That looked like great fun and it was really making him scream. He was even crying. That prompted me to get a scalpel as well. I began slicing his hands and feet. I sliced right in between each finger and each toe as Isaac screamed in agony.

He was now in and out of consciousness and as much as I hated to stop, there were still three others who deserved to have some fun with him before he lost too much blood and completely lost consciousness. I decided to call it a night.

I hated letting the others finish him off, but I did want to get back to Sookie. As important as Isaac's punishment was, she was more important. "Stan, I am leaving the rest to you and the others. I have done my part." "Eric, are you sure you wouldn't like to have a little more fun?" "I am," I said. "The worst thing this prick did to me was keep me from Sookie and I cannot allow him to keep me from her anymore."

I picked up my shoes and headed upstairs. Once there, I grabbed the Macy's bag and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on clean clothes. I was now ready to return to my wife.

When I came out of the bathroom, Stan and Colorado were in the living room. "Leaving so soon, Eric," Colorado said as I entered the room. "Yes, I have made him suffer greatly and if I continue there will be nothing left for the rest of you, besides, he kept me from Sookie for way too long. I must get back to her."

Stan and Colorado told me to give Sookie their regards and assured me that they would see to it that Isaac suffered even more great pain. I exited the house, got in the car, and drove back to the hotel.

On the drive home, I was filled with great satisfaction. There is no better feeling than making someone who has wronged you feel the worst pain they have ever felt before. The more I thought about it, the harder and harder my cock became. I could not wait to get back to my wife.

Finally, I arrived back to the hotel. I pulled into the parking garage and made my way into the hotel. On my way in, I threw the Macy's bag in the garbage. I then headed up to the suite.

Once there I found Sookiewaiting on the couch for me. I went straight to her using my vampire speed and began kissing her. She tried for a moment to pull away, but I continued kissing her. I assumed she was still angry about Isaac's punishment, but finally she gave in to me.

I took off her skirt and panties and picked her up. I carried her over to the chair which had the ottoman. I sat her on the edge of the chair and I pushed the ottoman off to the side and propped her broken leg upon it. I knelt down in front of her, pulled my dick out of my pants, and slammed into her.

She was exactly what I needed. I needed to feel myself in her. I plunged in and out of her as hard as I could. She was starting to pant and moan which made me move in and out of her faster and faster.

I wanted to go deeper so I took her good leg and lifted it up onto my shoulder. That did the trick. "Oh fuck, I need you." I said as I continued fucking her. She felt so good and I really wanted to let loose, but I knew I couldn't because of her damn leg. I wished she would let me heal her.

I got my mind back to the matter at hand which was pleasing myself and pleasing Sookie. I began rubbing her clit as I thrusted myself in and out of her. She began to grip the arms of the chair harder and harder as she shouted, "Oh yeah. Oh Eric."

Her shouting was going to send me over the edge. I really get off when I know she is feeling pleasure. I let down her leg so I could lean up to her. I ripped off her shirt and bra and latched onto her breast and bit.

As I bit she shouted, "Oh fuck yeah," and began to release. I felt her tight, warm pussy pulsating around my cock which caused my to release come as well.

Although we had both had our release, I was far from finished with her. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I put her down on the bed, finally removed my clothes, crawled on top of her, and began kissing her.

She placed her arms around me and began running her fingernails up and down my back. I kissed my way down all the way until I reached her center. Once there I plunged two fingers into her. She gasped as I entered her.

I took her clit into my mouth and bit it lightly. Holding it between my teeth, I began to vigorously lick it. She closed her eyes. I noticed her eyes were closed and I said, "Sookie, open your eyes. Watch me." She did as I said. She was breathing heavily and pushing her pussy closer and closer to my face.

The closer she got the faster I licked and the faster I moved my fingers. I slightly bent my fingers as they were inside her so I would be sure to hit her G-spot. Once I did that it was all over. Within seconds she began screaming my name and I began to feel her come all over my hand.

As soon as she climaxed I immediately made my way up her body and entered her. She put her arms around me and began kissing me. As we kissed she took my bottom lip into her mouth and bit. I almost lost it right then and there.

I was thrusting in and out of her with gentle fury. She began running her fingernails down my back again, only this time she used force. The pain she was causing me hurt so good.

She was going to make me come and I was far from ready. I pulled out of her and sat up. For a moment she just looked at me with a disappointed look on her face. I said, "Lover do not worry. I am far from finished with you," as I picked her up, wrapped her legs around me, and impaled her on my dick.

I placed my hands on her hips and began moving her up and down. As I slid her up and down my cock she put her arms back around me and began kissing my neck and chest. She was licking my nipples and she took one into her mouth and began nibbling on it. She seemed to be on a mission to make me release, which was pissing me off because I wanted to feel her like this forever.

I finally gave in to the pleasure she was providing me and I bit down on her neck. As I bit on her neck, she latched onto mine. When she bit me I released her neck, threw my head back, and shouted, "Åh gud Sookie! Åh ja! Du ger mig stor glädje!" As she drank from me I exploded inside of her.

Her blood was pouring from the wound in her neck when I look back at her. She had blood dripping down all over her chest and all over her mouth and chin. She looked so good and so tasty that I did not know where to start. I began licking the steady stream all the way back up to the wound and when I got back to where I had bitten her I took a few more draws.

Once I started drinking from her I felt her muscles contracting around my dick and she shouted, "Oh Eric!" as she fell back onto the pillows behind her. I slid my legs out from under her, took my place on top of her, and began licking my own blood from her mouth and chin.

When I had sufficiently licked every bit of blood from her body, I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms. For the next several moments, we held each other in silence.

* * *

Whenever I use Swedish in my stories, I almost always have someone ask me the translation. In this story the translation to what Eric was saying is:

Swedish: Åh gud Sookie! Åh ja! Du ger mig stor glädje!

English: Oh god Sookie! Oh yes! You give me great pleasure!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9. Another tough chapter to write. It's a very emotional chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I have written it in both Eric's and Sookie's POV's so you can get the full effect of what they are both feeling.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As Sookie and I held each other I decided it was time to break the silence between us. "Sookie, it is a beautiful night. I know you have a broken leg, but would you like to go for a short walk?" "Eric, I would love to. My leg is actually feeling pretty good right now. I'm assuming that it's because of your blood." She said as she got up from the bed and got dressed.

I got up and put my clothes back on. Once we were both put to rights, we left the suite and headed down the steps to the path along the river bank across the street. We walked for about the distance of a city block and then decided to sit on another set of steps leading up to the street above. Sookie sat between my legs in front of me and I put my arms around her.

We sat and watched barges go by and the stars and lights as they reflected off the water. She turned to me and said, "Eric, can we talk about something?" "Sure lover," I replied. "What is it?"

"Eric, last night I felt your rage. I know that Isaac hurt you and I know you are a vampire, but it really scared me. I know that the rage is a part of you and I do understand that every vampire has, well, you all have a dark side. I love you and I don't want it to come between us, but I can't help the fact that it made me really uncomfortable. I don't know if I will ever be comfortable with it. And tonight, I felt it again. Only this time I felt your satisfaction too. Eric, the satisfaction really bothered me. As a human, I don't understand how you can take satisfaction in another's suffering."

"Sookie, I love you and I want you to know that I will never harm you. I am glad you understand that there are many differences between vampires and humans and you are willing to accept that, but I am very sorry that my feelings made you feel any discomfort. I knew that the state I came home in last night upset you. For that, I am sorry, but you need to understand that although I do not torture people on a daily basis, this may not be the last time it happens. It is part of being a vampire. We do strongly believe in and eye for an eye. When it does happen, you must also realize there is a very good reason for it."

"Eric, if there is one thing I know it is that there are always good reasons for everything you do. I know you would never hurt me and that when you do things like that there are reasons and you have no other choice, but it doesn't change the fact that your feelings make me uncomfortable. I don't know if I can ever get over that."

"I did not want to tell you this, because I was not sure if you would fully understand, but now I feel I have no choice. I know you know I was severely tortured when I was held by Isaac. Sookie, he did things to me that a human would have never been able to survive. If they did survive, they would never be the same mentally. Luckily I am a very old vampire and have been through a lot. Everything he did has been done to me before. I will be fine mentally, but he still had to pay," I said as I felt tears begin to run down my cheek.

"What did he do to you Eric? You have to tell me. It's obviously bothering you. Eric, you are crying. Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Sookie, I will tell you, but please do not ever bring it up again. I also want you to understand that vampires deal with things differently than humans. We do not get depressed or upset. We get even. Things do not affect us like it would a human. I am fine and you need to know that."

"Eric, if you say you are fine. I will take your word for it, but you do not look fine. You look very upset and you're crying. Whatever he did, I know it must have been really bad. I want to understand. Please tell me."

"When he held me and the others he tortured us. He starved us so we would be weak and would not heal. He stabbed us and cut us repeatedly with different sharp objects, some made of silver. He took great joy in our suffering. He hit us and kicked us and broke our bones. He did this day after day."

"Eric, why do I feel like there is more that you aren't telling me? I need you to tell me everything. You say that you are mentally okay, but Eric, you aren't. Punishing him may have made you feel better, but it did not fix you. I know you and you are upset about this. You can deny it all you want, but I know that you are far from okay."

She was right. I had convinced myself that everything was okay. That I was fine. That vampires do not experience mental instability after traumatic situations. I was lying to myself. I had been tortured, raped, and held captive from the woman I loved. I would always remember it and it left a mental scar inside of me. I had to tell her the parts I had left out. I knew that was the only way, I would ever truly heal.

I realized that the difference between humans and vampires was not that vampires could mentally take things humans cannot. The difference was the fact that we do get even and most humans never get that chance. The pain from the trauma is the same for us both and getting even is only like placing a bandage over the pain.

I had hundreds of years to recuperate from similar instances before and I guess over the years I have forgotten what the pain felt like. Also, the more I was with Sookie, the more I allowed my true feelings to show. I no longer kept them buried inside of me.

"Sookie," I said as more tears rolled down my face. "He did unimaginable things to us all. Not only did he starve us, cut us, break our bones. Sookie, this is so hard to say. He, he raped us. It was so demeaning to us all. He stripped us down, bent us over and fucked us right in front of the others. He forced us in our weakened states to submit to his sexual desires. He shoved his dick down our throats and fucked our faces until he released into our mouths. I have been with men before, as I have told you and you also know that I was not completely willing in all of those situations. I do not remember it ever making me feel quite this way before, but it has been hundreds of years, so maybe I am just choosing not to remember those feelings."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She said, "Eric, why didn't you tell me this before. I want to make this better. I am so sorry this happened to you." She then took me into her arms and we both sat there on the bank of the river and cried.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I had found a nice place to stop for a while. We were watching barges go by and looking at the stars on the bank of the Kanawha River. It was a beautiful night and I enjoyed sitting there in his arms.

I decided that I needed to let him know how I had felt when I felt his rage and satisfaction. I did not want to ruin the moment, but it was weighing heavily on my mind and I needed to let him know how I felt.

I told him how I had felt his rage and satisfaction through the bond and how it made me feel very uncomfortable. I was careful in my words. I wanted him to know I understood that he is a vampire and that I knew there would be situations like this, and that it didn't change my feelings about him, but that I did not know if I would ever understand how he could take such satisfaction in hurting others.

He told me he loved me and that he would never hurt me. He said he was glad I got the differences between humans and vampires and could accept them. He apologized that the feelings that were transmitted through the bond had upset me and that he knew I had been upset about the state he was in when he came home last night. He said I needed to understand that this may not be the last time something like that happened, that vampires believe in getting even and that when they torture someone there is a good reason for it.

I told him I knew that there were always good reasons for everything he does and that I knew he would never hurt me. Also that when he hurts people I know he has no other choice. I knew in my heart that he would never hurt anyone unless all other options would fail or had been exhausted. I then reiterated that his feelings are what made me uncomfortable, not the acts of torture. I told him I didn't know if I could ever get over that.

He then said, "I did not want to tell you this, because I was not sure if you would fully understand, but now I feel I have no choice. I know you know I was severely tortured when I was held by Isaac. Sookie, he did things to me that a human would have never been able to survive. If they did survive, they would never be the same mentally. Luckily I am a very old vampire and have been through a lot." He began crying and said, "Everything he did has been done to me before. I will be fine mentally, but he still had to pay."

I replied, "What did he do to you Eric? You have to tell me. It's obviously bothering you. Eric, you are crying. Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I did not know what all the torture entailed, but I could tell Eric was in great pain. I could tell he was mentally hurting and I needed to know so I could help him. He agreed to tell me but asked me to never bring it up again. He also said that vampires deal with things different than humans do. He said that they get even, not upset or depressed. He tried to assure me he was fine, but I knew he was not.

"Eric, if you say you are fine. I will take your word for it, but you do not look fine." I said. "You look very upset and you are crying. Whatever he did, I know it must have been really bad. I want to understand. Please tell me."

I knew that whatever he was about to say was not going to be easy to hear, but I knew that for him to heal and for me to truly understand he had to tell me. He said, "When he held me and the others he tortured us. He starved us so we would be weak and would not heal. He stabbed us and cut us repeatedly with different sharp objects, some made of silver. He took great joy in our suffering. He hit us and kicked us and broke our bones. He did this day after day."

I could tell he wasn't telling me everything. I told him that I needed to know what he wasn't telling me. I said, "You say that you are mentally okay, but Eric, you aren't. Punishing him may have made you feel better, but it did not fix you. I know you and you are upset about this. You can deny it all you want, but I know that you are far from okay."

He then looked up at me. He looked at me in silence for a few moments with bloody tears rolling down his face. Finally he broke the silence and said, "Sookie, he did unimaginable things to us all. Not only did he starve us, cut us, break our bones. Sookie, this is so hard to say. He, he raped us." When he told me that, I began to cry. I also began to truly understand the source of his pain. I remembered how I felt when Uncle Bartlett molested me as a child and how I felt after being locked in the trunk with Bill in Jackson. I just wanted to reach out to him and hold him and tell him everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I knew it would never truly be okay.

"It was so demeaning to us all. He stripped us down, bent us over and fucked us right in front of the others. He forced us in our weakened states to submit to his sexual desires. He shoved his dick down our throats and fucked our faces until he released into our mouths. I have been with men before, as I have told you and you also know that I was not completely willing in all of those situations. I do not remember it ever making me feel quite this way before, but it has been hundreds of years, so maybe I am just choosing not to remember those feelings."

I looked up to him and asked him why he just didn't tell me this before. I told him I was sorry about what had happened to him and that I wished I could make it all better. I then reached out to him and hugged him. We both sat there on the riverbank and cried in each others arms.

After a little while had passed, he broke away from me. He wiped the tears away from my face and said, "Please don't cry." I wiped the tears from his face and said, "Eric, I love you and your pain is my pain. I understand now and we will get through this."

He took my hand, helped me up, and handed me my crutches and said, "It is getting near dawn. We need to go back." He put his arm around me and we walked back along the path until we reached the steps in front of the hotel. We went back up to our suite and went to bed. As the sun rose we fell asleep holding each other as tight as we could.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and also all the adds for story alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it! It's really what keeps me going! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now we will really get to the happy stuff!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

The next day when I woke I felt like I'd been hit by a Mack truck. My leg didn't hurt and I guess that was good, but everything else did. I guess it was mostly because everything had been so emotional the night before. I didn't want to think about what Eric had told me last night anymore so I decided to find something to do to keep my mind off it. I felt so much pain for him that it was driving me crazy.

I decided to get out of bed and get myself cleaned up. I ran a bath and got into it, being very careful to keep my cast dry. As I laid in the bath I kept replaying the conversation that Eric and I had last night in my head. So much for keeping my mind off of it.

I washed myself and my hair, then let the water out of the tub. Getting out of the tub was my next big job. It wasn't easy due to only being able to use one leg, but I managed to get out. I dried off, put on a bra and panties, then began putting on my makeup. I put on a little blush and some mascara as well as some lip gloss. I then blow dried my hair.

Once my hair was dry, I pulled it back into a ponytail and threw on a tank top and a denim miniskirt. I decided to go over to the mall again since I knew where it was. I was getting really good at shopping and I knew that spending Eric's money made him very happy. Especially when I bought nice things for myself. I also knew that shopping would help me keep my mind off of last night's conversation.

I left Eric a note letting him know where I was just in case I was not back when he woke. I headed to the parking garage and drove to the mall. When I arrived I decided to go to the food court and grab a bite to eat. I rode the elevator up to the top floor and decided to eat at Subway. I got a foot-long Subway Melt with mayonnaise and tomato on Italian Herb and Cheese bread and three chocolate chip cookies. I also got a Dr. Pepper to drink. I figured what I didn't finish would be another meal later. I ate half of my sub and a cookie and decided to start shopping.

The mall had a lot of stores but I decided to start with Victoria's Secret. I figured that nothing would make Eric or myself feel better than sexy lingerie. I was in there for a while. I couldn't decide what I wanted to get. They had so many pretty things. I picked out a cute nightgown. I knew Eric would love it. It was really tiny and sheer and had matching panties. It was the prettiest color. They called it watermelon. It was a pinkish red. I also picked out several different bras and matching panties to go with each one. I decided I had enough from there and went to pay. I used the Discover card Eric had given me a month ago. My bill came to over four hundred dollars.

I cringed at the cost of all the stuff I had just bought, but I knew that Eric would love it all. After I was done at Victoria's Secret I decided to go to Bath and Body Works. This was a store I went to about twice a year at the mall in Monroe. They always had their lotions and soaps on sale. I would always get several when they were buy one get two free.

I lucked out because when I went in, they were running my sale! I picked out several different scents, but I stocked up on my favorite which was Cotton Blossom. I have always loved that one. It just smells so fresh and clean.

Next I decided to go to Yankee Candle. There I bought several candles. I got candles in every scent imaginable. I'd been given several Yankee Candles as gifts in the past, but never actually bought any myself. They always lasted long and smelled so good. I was actually happy that I could finally afford to treat myself to a few.

As I continued to shop, I was feeling better. I had hardly thought about what Eric and I had talked about. My cousin Claudine, God rest her soul, had always said that shopping was like therapy, but I never was able to really test out her theory, but now that I had the chance I was finding out she was right.

My cell phone rang. I guess I'd lost track of the time because I noticed it was dark and the caller on the phone was Eric. "Hello," I said. "Sookie are you still shopping?" "Yeah. I guess I just lost track of time." "No worries, lover. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Have you gotten yourself a whole new wardrobe yet?" "I haven't gone that far, but I have gotten a lot of stuff. I hope it's okay that I've been spending so much of your money." "Lover, you are my wife. It is our money and I would not have it any other way. I assume you are still at the mall." "Yeah. I am. "Well lover, give me a little while and I will meet you there. I have made travel arrangements and a private plane will be ready for us at ten o'clock, but there is no set time we have to leave. I will pack up our things and meet you at the mall. I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

Eric hung up and I decided to continue shopping. The next store I chose was American Eagle. There I got myself a bikini as well as several pairs of shorts. I also found some jeans for Eric. I knew his butt would be perfect in them.

After American Eagle I headed over to Gap. At Gap I bought a few pairs of jeans and three dresses. One of them was similar to my brown strapless one I had wore in Dallas and again in Las Vegas. I knew Eric would love it. As I was paying my phone rang again. "Hello." "Sookie, I am outside by the Chili's and Olive Garden. Where is the car parked?" I need to put your suitcase in it." "Eric, the car is in the parking building. Wait there and I'll meet you and we'll go together. These bags are getting really hard to carry with my crutches anyway."

I hung up my phone and made my way to the other end of the mall. Once there I carefully walked down the stairs. It was a struggle between my crutches and the bags, but I made it down them without falling. I went out the door and Eric ran over to me.

"Lover, are you sure you don't have a new wardrobe? That sure is a lot of bags. Let me take some of them." He took several of the bags from my hands and we walked back into the mall. We went straight to the middle of the mall to the elevator. I was not about to try the steps again. Once there we went to the second level and then to the exit by Lens Crafters to the parking building.

Once at the car, Eric packed away my suitcase and all the bags into the trunk. "Eric, I would really like to go back to Macy's. Do you mind? Once we're done there, we can leave." "Of course. That is fine with me, lover."

We headed back in and went to Macy's. I looked around, but didn't find much there. I did pick up a few miniskirts and a pair of sandals I liked. We also went to the men's department and Eric picked up a few things for himself. After we paid for Eric's things we finally headed to the car.

We left the mall and went straight to the airport. Since it was a private plane we drove straight out to it. Eric unloaded the car and placed my suitcase and all the shopping bags into the plane. He helped me onto the plane and then told me he'd be back soon. He had to leave to return the rental car. Once I was on the plane, while I waited for Eric, I finished eating my sub. I decided to save the last two cookies for later.

I couldn't wait to get home and to finally get to sleep in my own bed with my wonderful husband. I sat back and waited for Eric to get back to the plane. As I sat there I thought about the nightmare which had led me here to West Virginia as well as the sweetest dream which was leading me back home.


	11. Chapter 11

I had hoped to get more chapters done today, but life happened! I left my house to go to the grocery store and I had a flat tire, so my writing time became buy a new tire time! Hope you enjoy this one and I may get another up before I go to bed!

Again thanks for the reviews and the adds. I really appreciate them! Especially the ones for the last few chapters. Those were really hard to write and the good reviews made my day!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I left Sookie on the plane when I went to return the rental car. I couldn't wait to get back to her. I wish her leg was not broken. Then she could have come with me. After being without her for a month, I cannot even bear to be without her for even a few minutes. I miss her when she is not with me.

I returned the car and headed back to the plane. When I arrived back to the plane Sookie was sitting there talking on her cell phone looking beautiful as usual. I sat down beside of her and put my arm around her. She hung up her phone and put her head on my shoulder and said, "I love you." It felt so good to be there with her and to be going home. When we got home this time we would really be husband and wife. There would be no more hiding it. We were going to let everyone know that we were married.

"Eric," Sookie said. "When we get home tonight can we stay in Bon Temps?" "If that is what you would like, Lover. Why do you ask?" "No specific reason. I just feel like staying there tonight, that's all." I figured there was a reason she wanted to stay there, but for some reason she was not sharing it. I decided to just leave it be. She would tell me why when she was ready to.

The flight would take less than three hours which got me thinking. We were in a private plane. That meant it was only us and the pilot on board. "Well Lover, we should be home in a couple of hours. What would you like to do in that time?" "I don't know. What are our options?" I replied, "We could sit here and cuddle, we could watch a movie, or if you are feeling adventurous, well no you would never want to do that." "Do what Eric? What were you going to suggest?" "Nothing Lover. Forget I said anything. We will just cuddle." "Eric, what were you going to say? Tell me!"

"Well okay, if you really want me to tell you. Sookie, have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?" "Of course Eric. Who hasn't? And we are not doing that! We aren't here alone." "Oh Lover, but we are alone. The only other person here is the pilot and he is flying the plane. He is not going to come out here." I said as I started kissing her. I reached up under her shirt and bra and pinched her nipples and twisted them a little. If there is anything I have learned since being with Sookie, it is that pinching and twisting her nipples is like the on-switch to her libido.

She smacked my chest and tried to back away, but my little trick had done it. I just simply pulled her back into a kiss and she became putty in my hands. As I was kissing her I said, "So Lover, would you like to join the club?" She responded by pulling on me on top of her.

As I kissed her she started tugging at my shirt and pulled it over my head. Since I was now shirtless, I decide she needed to be the same way so I took hers off as well. I began kissing down her neck and to her breasts. As much as I love it when they are free and she is bra-less, I love the way her cleavage looks when she is wearing a bra. I began running my tongue over the soft mounds which were ready to explode from beneath the fabric which was covering them.

She began fumbling with the button on my jeans and after a moment of struggle she managed to get it undone and my jeans unzipped, freeing my rock hard cock from its confinement.

I sat up and pulled her up as well. She still had a broken leg, which really made it difficult to come up with a good sexual position. Once I had her sitting up, I removed her bra. I latched onto one of her breasts and began licking and sucking on her nipple as I pinched and twisted the other with my fingers. She began to moan.

I knelt down in front of her and pulled her to the edge of the seat. As I pulled her to the edge I lifted up her skirt and removed her panties. I then spread her legs open and buried my head between them. "Oh Sookie, you are so fucking hot and wet!" I said as I licked her folds.

My tongue made its way to her clit and I plunged into her with two fingers. In an instant she was moaning and squirming in the seat. I sucked her clit into my mouth and nibbled on it. This prompted her to moan, "Oh god Eric." I began moving my tongue faster and slightly bent my fingers inside of her, moving them in and out faster as well.

She began bucking against me and panting. I replaced my tongue with my thumb and looked up at her. She was the most beautiful site. She was gleaming with sweat and the look on her face. The look on her face was amazing. Her eyes were shut and she looked so full of pleasure.

After a moment of taking in the beauty before me, I returned my head to between her legs and I bit into her thigh. As I bit, she began to breathe very heavily and shake. She shouted, "Oh fuck I'm coming! Oh god yes!" As she shouted I felt her walls pulsating around my fingers as she came all over my hand.

I removed my fingers and I could not help but place them into my mouth and lick them clean. I said, "Lover, you taste so fucking good!" She grabbed me leading me back up to her mouth and said, "I need you now." She then began kissing me. She reached down and started pushing my pants down. I reached down to help. Once my pants were down and my dick was totally free, she grabbed it and led it into her.

I grabbed her good leg and lifted it onto my shoulder as I had the night before. I began plunging in and out of her going deeper with every thrust. She placed her hands on my ass and began digging her fingernails into it. "Harder, fuck me harder." She moaned as gripped my ass and tried to push me deeper into her.

I sped up and pounded into her harder and harder. She was so wet and so tight. I felt like I was going to burst. Luckily she must have felt the same way. With a couple more thrusts she began bucking against me and moaning, "Oh yeah! Oh god! Oh Eric! Yes!" I began to feel her pussy contracting around my dick which caused me to explode inside of her. "Oh Sookie!" I shouted as I emptied my load inside of her. I then let down her leg and collapsed on top of her.

I turned my body and took a seat beside of her. I looked over to her with a grin on my face. "So did you enjoy your initiation?" I asked. She turned red and said, "We better get dressed." She grabbed for our clothes and threw mine at me. I knew it was time to change the subject.

Once we were both dressed I asked, "How is your leg?" She responded, "It actually hasn't hurt at all since I had your blood last night. I think it may be healing." "Sookie, as happy as I am that your leg is healing I am concerned about the plates and pins you said they put in it during your surgery. Also if its healing then we need to do something about the cast. Maybe we should call Dr. Ludwig and see if she can take a look at it." "I guess that would be good. I can't exactly go back to the real hospital and tell them my vampire husband healed me so I want them to remove the cast."

I got Sookie's cell phone and called Dr. Ludwig. She agreed that she should definitely take a look at it. She told me to bring Sookie by her clinic tomorrow night at ten o'clock. I hung up the phone and told Sookie what she said right about the time that the pilot informed us we were about to land.

A few minutes later the plane landed. We gathered our belongings and exited the plane. As we stepped off Pam was there waiting to pick us up. We were finally home.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is chapter 12. Hope you all like it and enjoy it! Good times are upon Sookie and Eric! Yay! They sure deserve it after all they have been through!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

We all got into Pam's car and Pam asked, "Are we headed to Bon Temps tonight or are we headed to your house Eric?" I told her to take us to Bon Temps because that is where Sookie wanted to go.

The ride took forever. I knew that I should have driven instead of letting Pam. When we pulled up to Sookie's house, well I guess it is our house now, Pam parked in front. I immediately noticed the most fucking beautiful thing sitting right in front of the house. Well I guess Sookie is the most beautiful, so I will say the next most beautiful thing was sitting in front of the house. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to it.

It was my Bugatti. "Sookie, how did this get here. I had forgotten all about it." I said as I opened up the door and leaned in to look. She said smiling, "I had Pam bring it over. It was delivered to Fangtasia two weeks ago. Pam, Bill, and I took it to your house and parked it in the garage, but when I found out we were coming home I had her go get it and bring it here so you could see it." Pam tossed me the keys. "Can we go for a drive?" "Eric, we can do that later. Let's just go inside and relax."

"Oh Sookie, please?" I said. Was I just fucking begging? I was definitely just begging. It worked because she agreed to go on a short drive. She told Pam to go on in and that we would be back in a little bit. Pam went in the house and Sookie and I got into the car and drove down her driveway.

Once we had gotten off of Hummingbird and onto the Parish Road, I really let loose. It felt good to be driving the way driving was meant to be. Really fucking Fast. Sookie said "Eric, please slow down! If you don't then you can stop and let me out!" "Lover, it is okay. I would never let anything happen to you, but I am not stopping or slowing down." "Eric!" "Okay, okay. I will slow down. Actually we will just go back. I will go for a drive when you are not with me and I can enjoy it."

I turned around and sped back to Sookie's. She gripped the 'oh shit handle' the whole time! It is so funny how my driving scares her. When we got back to Sookie's she told me to park out front and told me that it would be easier to carry everything in from there. I did not see why it made a difference, but if she wanted me to park out front I would. I parked the car and unloaded the luggage and shopping bags and we headed into the house.

As Sookie opened the door and we walked in I was surprised by what I saw. All of the Area 5 vampires, the Shifter, Amelia, Jason, and even Alcide and Calvin were all there in the living room. There was a big banner hung up in the doorway to the hall that said, Welcome Back King Eric. I looked at Sookie and she said, "Surprise! I had Pam plan this too. That's who I was talking to when you got on the plane."

I was very surprised. I could not believe how fucking thoughtful Sookie was. We excused ourselves into our bedroom for a moment so we could put down the luggage and shopping bags. Once we were alone, I put down the bags and suitcase, pulled her into my arms, and kissed her. "Thank you for everything." I said as I held her. "I love you. You know how you said you wanted to tell everyone we are married?" "Well yeah. I remember that," she said. "Let's do it tonight while everyone is here."

"Eric, are you sure. This is your welcome home party. I don't want to do anything that will overshadow the fact that you are home and safe." "Sookie, I love you and I want everyone out there to know just how much you mean to me. I think it is the perfect time." "Well, it is your party and if you want to, then I don't see the harm in it."

We left our room and went back to the party. Pam had bought several bottles of Royalty Blended as well as champagne for the humans, the shifter, and the Weres. I poured Sookie a glass of champagne and myself a glass of Royalty. We mingled with everyone for a while. Everyone seemed so glad to have me back.

Thalia was even here and she actually came up to me and hugged me. If you knew Thalia, you knew that was very unlike her. After talking to everyone there I went to find Sookie. She was getting herself another glass of champagne. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. I said, "I think it is time." I poured myself another glass of Royalty Blended and grabbed her hand. We walked back into the living room and I said, "May I get everyone's attention."

The room fell silent. I continued, "First I would like to let you all know that I appreciate you coming here tonight. I am also grateful for the efforts most of you made to finding me. Secondly, Sookie and I have some news to share. When we were in Las Vegas, some of you may know, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Many of you have probably seen the ring I gave her." I let go of her hand and put my arm around her. "We would like to take this opportunity to let you all know that while we were in Las Vegas we actually got married. I am her husband and she is my wife. We will be having a formal ceremony in the near future and you all will be invited."

If I thought the room was silent when I started talking I was wrong. The room really got silent when I made our announcement. I guess nobody ever thought we would actually go through with it. Pam broke the silence by lifting her glass and saying "To Eric and Sookie." Everyone followed lifting their glasses and clinking them together.

Jason came over an pulled Sookie towards him and said, "Sookie are you crazy. Marrying this guy. I know you think you love him, but he's a vampire." I started to interrupt, but Sookie said, "Eric I have this. Jason, I love Eric. I know that you don't approve, but I love him and he makes me happy. You know that when you married Crystal I supported you even though I knew it was a bad idea. Now I am asking you for your support. If you cannot give me that then you can get out of my house!" She then stormed away.

I then said, "Jason, I love your sister. I am not going to pretend like I like you or that I ever will and I do not expect you to pretend that you like me either, but I do expect you to be a good brother to her and do as she says. She does not need to be hurt by you any more than she already has been. I will not let you hurt her anymore." I walked away and went to Sookie who was sitting on the couch.

Jason did not leave right away so I guess between Sookie and I we got through to him. Over the next couple of hours we were congratulated by everyone there. It was getting close to dawn so people finally started leaving. I was finally going to be able to be alone with my wife.

The house finally cleared out and Sookie and I were left alone. Pam and Bill had been the last guests to leave. Pam said she was staying at Bills so they had left together. I couldn't help but notice she had been spending a lot of time with Bill. Actually, it seemed she had spent a fair amount of time with him since the fae war. At first I blew it off to her guarding him as he healed, but now I was starting to wonder if something was going on between them.

Amelia had to work the next afternoon, so she had retired up to her bedroom to sleep a while ago. As much as she gets on my nerves I was glad to see she was finally feeling better. She had not been in good spirits when Sookie and I left for Vegas. Now she seemed to be back to the old Amelia. I picked Sookie up and carried her into our room. I laid her in the bed and helped her to get undressed. I pulled the covers over her. I then got undressed myself and crawled in beside of her.

I put my arms around her. She said, "Eric, I love you and I'm glad we are home." "I am glad we are home too. You need to get some rest Lover. You have a wedding to plan." "When do you want to do it? I don't want to plan it alone. I want you to be a part of the planning." "Lover, I want to do it as soon as possible and I will help you all I can, but I somehow think that you will be better at the planning than I ever could. I love you Sookie and I know we are already married and now everyone knows it, but I cannot wait to say my vows in front of them all." I held her until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep I thought about how lucky I was to be home and to be with her. I wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could and as the sun came up I fell asleep beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13.

If you would like to see Sookie's dress, I've posted a link to it on my profile. When I write about clothes; I, in most cases, pick real ones. I saw this one and I thought it was perfect for her. Very royal! Fit for a queen! I wish I had pictures of the bridesmaids dresses. They are the same ones my friend had in her wedding. If I find a good picture of them, I'll post a link to them later as well.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews and adds!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up, looked around the room, and realized I was home. I was home with my husband. It felt so good waking up in our room and in his arms. Just a week ago I would have never thought it would happen. I thought I may have lost him forever.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly four o'clock. I had a lot of stuff to do today. I wanted to get started on planning the wedding and I also wanted to stop by Merlotte's and talk to Sam about my job. I was already on leave and had been replaced temporarily, but I needed to tell him that I was not coming back. I knew it would be hard to tell him and I was dreading it. I was pretty sure he'd understand though.

Once I got out from under Eric, which was not easy, you try getting out from under a two hundred pound Viking who is on top of you and see how easy it is, I got out of the bed and went into my bathroom. I tended to my human needs then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. There was coffee that Amelia had left for me, but she left hours ago, so I decided to make fresh.

As the coffee was brewing, I went back into the bathroom, covered my cast with a plastic bag, and jumped in the shower. Once I was clean, I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. It was a beautiful day, so I took my coffee outside to drink it. I sat down in one of the rocking chairs on the porch.

While I was sitting there rocking away I saw Amelia coming down the driveway. She pulled around the back of the house went inside and then came out the front door. "Married, huh? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Amelia said with a smile on her face. "I just couldn't Amelia. I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again and it just hurt too much. I knew if I told anyone, I'd just be treated even more like I was broken." "Sookie, I understand. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing."

Amelia and I rocked and talked. We hadn't talked this much since before the Fae War. It seemed like things were finally getting back to normal. "Amelia, I need to go into town and start making some plans for the wedding. Eric wants to do it as soon as possible and I have no clue where to even start. Do you think you could help me?" "Of course Sookie. I'd be happy to." "Also, I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids?" "Sookie, absolutely. I would love to!"

I went in the house and put on some clothes and pulled back my hair. Amelia went and changed out of her dress clothes she wore to work into shorts and a t-shirt. We locked up the house, set the security system, and headed out to the Corvette. I had been driving it since I arrived back from Las Vegas. Technically it was mine now. Eric told me he was giving it to me, but we still needed to put my name on the title.

Amelia suggested we go to Tara's Togs and see if I could find a dress so I headed in that direction. When I pulled up in front of the store, Tara came running out. "Sookie, I heard you and Eric were home and I also heard you got married. Congratulations!" Tara said as she hugged me. Word sure does travel fast when you live in a small town.

"That's actually why I'm here. We are going to have another wedding here, so all of our friends can be there. I need to get a dress and start planning it." "Well Sookie, you have come to the right place. Come on in and I'll show you what I have."

Tara had so many dresses. I tried them on one after the other. They were all beautiful but none of them felt right until I tried on the last one. It wasn't totally traditional, but it was the most beautiful dress I'd seen and I knew it was perfect.

It was strapless and white. Around the top of the bodice there was a crimson band with white floral pattern that went across the front then down the back along each side of the train. On the back between the pattern it was red which flowed from the top of the back all the way down the train. The front of the dress had a similar floral pattern embroidered on it with pearl and crystal beading embellishing it.

Tara told me she could order it in any color I chose, but I wanted the red. Red was perfect and it was Eric's favorite color. After I changed back into my clothes, we looked at bridesmaids dresses. She didn't have anything I liked in stock, but in a catalog she showed me I found the perfect dresses for my bridesmaids. They were about knee length. The ones in the catalog were an aqua color, but she said she could get them in red. They were satin tank dresses with a black netting atop the satin. They had an empire waist and along the top below the breast there was a satin band that went around the back and made a bow. At the bottom of the netting they were embroidered with flowers similar to the ones on my dress.

As far as dresses were concerned, I had found everything I needed. "Well Sookie, how many bridesmaids dresses do I need to order for you?" Tara asked as she prepared the order form. "I don't know. I guess that depends." "Sookie, what do you mean it depends?" "It depends on if you will be one of my bridesmaids or not Tara." "Oh Sookie, I would love to. Thank you for asking." She said as she came out from behind the counter and hugged me.

"Well, then I guess I need three. How does this work exactly. Do you need sizes?" "No sizes needed. All the dresses come in one size. Once they have arrived then everyone will need to be measured and the dresses will then be altered to fit each bridesmaid specifically. When they come in I'll let you know and we can all get together and go to Judy's Alterations for measuring and then again for fittings once the alterations have been made."

Tara finished up the order and then suggested we look at shoes. I picked simple high heeled Mary Janes for the bridesmaids and a pair of them for myself. The ones for the bridesmaids would be dyed to match the dresses. She wrote down her size, my size and Amelia's. She asked who the third bridesmaid was and if I knew her shoe size. I told her I was going to ask Pam to be my maid of honor and that I'd call her tonight with her shoe size. She said she'd place the order first thing tomorrow. She also said she'd take the payment for it all when everything came in.

She asked if I needed anything else, but for now that was all I needed. I wanted to wait to get a vale because I wanted to think about how I wanted to do my hair before choosing one. I told her I'd be back in to order invitations once a date was set. I hugged her and Amelia and I headed out to the car.

It was starting to get dark and I remembered that Eric and I needed to go to Dr. Ludwig's tonight. I decided I didn't have time to stop by Merlotte's, but figured that I could do it later tonight after my appointment. Amelia and I headed home.

When I arrived Eric was up. He had showered and was getting dressed when I walked into the bedroom. "Good evening Lover." He said as he combed him hair. "What did you do today?" I answered, "Amelia and I went to Tara's Togs and I picked out my dress and my bridesmaids dresses." I told him I was going to ask Pam to be my maid of honor and that Amelia and Tara were going to be my bridesmaids. I made a point of telling him that meant he needed a best man and two groomsmen.

While he finished getting dressed, I called Pam. "Pam, it's Sookie. Oh, I'm fine. Eric and I are getting ready to go see Dr. Ludwig about my leg. Yeah, I think he healed it with his blood and I can't exactly go to a human doctor and have the cast removed. Dr. Ludwig's going to look at it and see what exactly is going on with it. Yeah. Anyway, I have a question to ask you. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor at our wedding? Oh, that's great. I was hoping you'd say yes. What size shoes do you wear? I have to let Tara know so she can place the order. Oh no, I don't need your dress size. They come in one size and when they arrive, we'll all get together and be measured. The dresses will then be altered to fit each one of us perfectly." Eric came into the living room where I was sitting on the couch waiting. "Oh Pam, I have to go. Eric's ready now and we have to get to the clinic. Bye."

Eric and I headed to the car. On the way to the clinic I called Tara and gave her Pam's shoe size. As usual Eric was driving way to fast. He scares the living shit out of me when he drives. I can't stand it. I just do not understand why he always has to drive so damn fast. We made it to Dr. Ludwig's clinic in record time. I was actually about fifteen minutes early.

Dr. Ludwig wasn't busy so she went ahead and had me go back into the examination room. She said she would go ahead and remove the cast and that she'd have to do x-rays to see exactly what was going on. It surprised me that she had to do x-rays but I guess even supes sometimes have to rely on human ways of doing things.

I was mortified when the cast came off. My leg was stinky and dirty. It also had so much hair on it that it looked like the leg of a bitten were. I decided that my trip to Merlotte's would have to wait until I got home and washed and shaved it.

She took the x-rays and told me it would be a few minutes to develop. While we waited she bent my leg and felt it. She also had me try to stand and walk, which I did with no problem. She said, "It seems you are healed, but I need to check the x-rays to be positive and also see how the plates and pins look. We may have to have them removed but I cannot be sure until I've examined the x-rays. I will be right back, Sookie."

A few minutes later she came back into the room. She said, "Everything looks good. I see no reason to remove the plates and pins, but if they begin to cause you any discomfort let me know and we will schedule surgery to have them removed." I thanked her and headed out to the waiting area where Eric was reading a copy of Vamp Magazine.

"Lover, are you ready? What is that horrible smell?" I shot him my death stare so he'd know to shut up. "Eric, my legs healed and Dr. Ludwig said I'm good to go. She told me there was no reason to remove the plates and pins yet. She told me to call her if they gave me any discomfort and she'd remove them. Now I want to get home. I really need to wash and shave my leg." "I am glad your leg is better and I do agree you need to wash it, but I personally think you should skip shaving it. For that matter you should stop shaving completely. I just do not understand why you modern women insist on removing your body hair. It is beautiful and it is there for a reason you know."

I shot Eric another death stare and we left the clinic and headed back to Bon Temps. Along the way I told him we needed to set a date for the wedding and told him that we needed to make decisions regarding where the ceremony and reception would be held. He suggested the reception be held at either Merlotte's or Fangtasia. He said we should wait until we had a calendar to set the date and then choose between the two venues from there. He suggested we may want to have the ceremony at one of our homes. He said my home's yard was big enough and he also thought that the garden at his home in Shreveport could be nice as well.

When we got back to the house, I headed straight for the shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed my leg until it was back to normal. Then I lathered it up and shaved it. There was so much hair I went through two razor blades. When I got out of the shower and back into the bedroom Eric was sitting on the bed holding a box.

He held up the box and said, "Sookie, what is this? I found it sitting on the dresser." I felt my cheeks begin to turn red. "Eric, I haven't used it! Pam bought it for me after you had gone missing. She said it would make me feel better." "Oh, I am sure it would have made you feel a lot better!" He said as he laughed. "There is no need to be embarrassed Lover. Would you like to try it out?" "Eric, I'm not going to do that in front of you!" I was getting redder and redder by the moment.

"You do not have to do anything, although I am sure it would be quite an enjoyable show. I can use it on you. I assure you it would be fun." I looked at Eric and I was mortified. I knew I shouldn't be. He was my husband, but it's not every day you walk out of your bathroom to find your husband sitting on the bed holding a bright red, eight inch vibrator.


	14. Chapter 14

One more chapter for the day. At a reader's request, I've posted a picture of Eric's new car on my profile. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it! I gotta get to bed. Long day tomorrow!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I continued to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. I know that I was so red that I looked like, well, like the vibrator. I couldn't speak. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed. I guess it was because I'd never used any type of sex toy before.

Eric really seemed to want to try it out. I'm sure he'd had many experiences with all different kinds of toys. Probably ones that I wouldn't even know what to do with. Hell, he probably had experience with the first toys invented.

It probably would be enjoyable. They wouldn't sell them if they weren't, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. Luckily for me, Eric made his way over to me and said, "Lover, do not be embarrassed." As he pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me. I put my arms around him and my towel fell to the floor.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He sat me down and crawled on top of me kissing me the whole time. His hands trailed from my face all the way down to my center, where he began to finger me. "Oh Lover," he moaned into my mouth. "You are so wet."

He kissed his way down to my breasts and began sucking on my right nipple as he pinched the left one between his fingers. He kept his finger moving inside of me the whole time. I just laid there enjoying the sensations with my eyes closed. I was growing hotter and hotter and I felt like I was on fire. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone before.

After he had shown my breasts some attention he began kissing down my stomach until he reached me center. Once there he removed his finger. I let out a whimper and he started running his tongue along my folds. He licked up my folds until he reached my clit, where he began flicking his tongue back and forth across it.

I still laid there with my eyes shut feeling as if I was on cloud nine. I felt movements on the bed and heard him fumbling with something, but I was too afraid to look to see what it was. The next thing I knew was that I heard a noise. I then felt something vibrating as it moved in circles on my nub.

It felt really good. The vibrations sent chills through me. I felt as if I could release at any time. He ran the vibrator down my folds and I felt it enter me. He sucked my clit into his mouth as he moved the toy in and out of me. "Oh. Oh. Ah." I moaned as he began moving it in a slight circular motion inside of me. I began bucking against it forcing him to put it deeper inside me.

A moment later, as he was sucking my nub and sliding the vibrator in and out as I felt his finger enter my rear entrance. He began moving it in and out in sync with the movement of the vibrator. "Oh god. Oh fuck! Eric!" I shouted as he put me into a state of total bliss. I couldn't take the feeling any longer. My climax was building to a point where if I did not release I felt like I could explode.

In that moment I did explode. I came harder than I had ever come before. That feeling was becoming a regular occurrence in our sex life. My eyes were still shut, but I swear I saw swirls of white light flash before me. My body was shaking and I was covered in goose-bumps. I could not breathe and I could not speak. All I could do was lay there with a smile on my face.

Eric came back up to me and said, "Lover are you okay?" I could not respond. I tried to say yes, but all that came out was an indistinguishable mumble. He laughed and said, "I will take that as a yes. I take it that we are finished for the moment. Judging by the look of you, I do not think you can take anymore for a while." I still could not speak.

He got up off the bed and said, "Lover, I do not want to leave you, but I need to go to Fangtasia. I am sure there are things there that I need to take care of. I would love it if you would get dressed and come with me." I continued to lay there unable to move, but my sense of speech was beginning to come back. I said, "One minute." That was all I could get out.

Eric said, "See Lover, I told you that you would enjoy it." And he came over and helped me to sit up. I sat there for a moment longer as my breathing was finally returning to normal. My body felt like jello, but I finally managed to get up.

I slowly walked over to my dresser and started to pull out a pair of panties and a bra when Eric tossed the panties from one of the sets I'd bought from Victoria's Secret at me. "Wear those." He said as he also pulled out the strapless dress I'd gotten which was like the brown one he liked so much. "And this dress."

I pulled on the panties and he said, "Fuck, I wish it was appropriate for you to only wear that!" The panties were white lace. They were the type of panties that were boy shorts that sat high on your butt cheeks revealing, well I guess you would call it butt cleavage. I then pulled on the dress which was white as well. I put on a pair of white cloth wedged heal sandals and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

Eric just looked at me. After a couple of minutes he said, "You are so fucking beautiful. Do you even know how beautiful you are?" I just smiled. I grabbed my purse and said, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

As Eric and I were walking out to the car his cell phone rang. He motioned for me to get in the car. He leaned against the hood and was on the phone for about ten minutes. When he got into the car he said, "That was one of the investigators who has been investigating the plane crash. He said that they just found evidence that the plane had been tampered with. They are sure that is why it crashed. They told me the insurance company would be getting in touch with me in the next few days about the claim. He also said that they have retrieved our luggage. They are having delivered here tomorrow."

"Eric, do you think insurance will cover the plane? And why are they sending us our luggage? I'm sure it's completely ruined." "Sookie, I do not care about our luggage or if insurance covers the plane! Do you understand the plane was tampered with! Isaac did not only kidnap me! He caused the plane crash! That fucking bastard! I am glad that asshole is dead!"

"Eric, he's gone. Forget about him. We need to focus on our future." "I am sorry Lover. That call, it just brought up things in my mind that I do not want to think about anymore. I love you." "Eric, I love you too. You know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

We drove to Shreveport in silence. I knew that Eric wasn't going to get over the trauma Isaac caused over night, but I hated it that he was feeling such pain. I hated it even more that there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was love him and my biggest fear was that loving him wasn't going to be enough.

He had been fine since our walk on the riverbank in West Virginia. It wasn't until he got that phone call that he got upset. I had to figure out a way to keep his mind off it. By the time we had arrived at Fangtasia, I had come up with a plan. I knew my plan would not keep his mind off of it indefinitely, but it would at least put him back in a good mood for the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Heres Sookie's plan! Hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I arrived at Fangtasia. The parking lot was full, which was good. That meant we were busy, which meant money in my pocket. We entered through the front door where we were greeted by Pam. "Sookie, Eric. How are you? How does it feel to be back, Master?" She said. I replied, "Pam, we are fine. I am going back to my office. Do not disturb me unless it is really important."

She looked to Sookie and said, "Sookie, I have been reading old Dear Abby columns about weddings. Since I am your maid of honor, I get to plan your shower. Have you and Eric registered for gifts anywhere?"

I figured Pam and Sookie were going to be a while talking about the wedding. Pam gets so excited over stupid human customs. I kissed Sookie on the cheek and said, "I hate to interrupt you two, Sookie come on back to my office when you and Pam are through."

I walked through the bar and through the door into the hallway that led to my office. When I entered my office, I actually found that most of the work was caught up. Pam had done really well keeping up with everything while I had been gone.

A few minutes later Sookie and Pam came into the office. Pam asked me if I could come out to the bar when I got a chance. She said she wanted to show me some new equipment she purchased while I was gone. Since I was not busy, as I thought I would be, I went with her.

She showed me the new daiquiri machine she bought and explained that all that the bartender had to do was put the ingredients in at the beginning of the night and we would have enough daiquiris to last until we closed. She also showed me the new throne she had installed. It was just like mine, but smaller. I had asked her to have it put in for when Sookie came to the club with me. My queen had to have a throne.

Once she had showed me those two items I headed back to my office. When I opened the door to my office, I found Sookie lying on top of my desk in nothing but her panties and shoes. She had taken her hair down. She looked so fucking hot. I quickly shut and locked the door to my office and said, "Lover, what are you doing?"

She replied, "Whatever you would like me to, Master." I could not believe what was happening. I had tried several times to get Sookie to fuck me in my office and she never would. She always said that someone might come in or hear us. I also could not believe she was being so submissive and that she called me Master. I immediately began smiling.

I was rock hard in an instant. I decided I was definitely going take advantage of the situation before me and if I was lucky, I could get her to do a few things that she normally would not do.

"So lover, you will do whatever I want you to, will you?" I said as I removed my shirt and sat down in my desk chair. "Yes Master. I will do anything you would like." She said as she sat up on my desk and placed her feet on the arms of my chair straddling me.

I sat there for a moment enjoying the view before me and thought about what I would like her to do first. I figured I should make it easy at first. I did not want to scare her off, by having her do things she was not comfortable with right away. "Okay," I said as I took her hand. "Get off the desk and on your knees." She knelt down in front of me and then I said, "I want you to pleasure me, Sookie."

"As you wish, Master," she said as she began licking along my cock from the base all the way to the tip. Once at the tip she began running her tongue along the head in a circular motion. All of the sudden she looked up at me, I think she wanted to make sure I was watching her. When my eyes met her eyes she took my cock into her mouth.

She took me in as far as she could. She began slowly sliding it in and out of her mouth. I put my hands on the back of her head and began lightly moving my hips. Her mouth was so fucking warm.

She could not take me in all the way, do to my rather large size, so she put her hand at the base of my dick and began stroking the part she could not fit in her mouth. She stroked it in perfect time with the rhythm of her mouth. "Oh fuck Sookie!" I moaned. She had no clue what she was doing to me. She was making me crazy.

I removed my hands from her head and I sat back in my chair enjoying the feelings of pleasure she was giving me. I was trying hard not to lose it. I wanted this feeling to last.

As she continued stroking me and sucking me she moved her free hand to my balls and started rubbing and massaging them causing me to moan even more. That was it. I could not take it anymore. I exploded in her mouth and shouted, "Oh shit! Oh Sookie!"

She gave me a moment to regain myself and looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and said, "What would you like me to do next, Master?" I took her hand and I said, "Get up. I want you back up on the desk." She stood with my help and sat back up on my desk. "Now spread your legs like before." She spread her legs and put her feet up on the arms of my chair just as she had been before.

"Sookie I want you to pleasure yourself now." I could see that request made her a bit uncomfortable. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink, and she looked surprised that I would ask her to do that, but she had been the one who decided to play this game and she was not going to get out of it that easy.

She surprised me greatly when she did not put up a fight. I could tell it was the last thing she wanted to be doing but she slowly moved one of her hands up to her breast as she leaned back on the other. Once her hand was at her breast she seductively began massaging it. After a moment she trailed her hand down her stomach until it reached the edge of her panties. She slid her hand down them.

I could see that she was rubbing herself through the panties, but I wanted to see more. I said, "Sookie, move the fabric between your legs out of the way I want to be able to see what you are doing." She started to take off her panties but I said, "Leave them on; I just want you to move them out of the way." She slid the thin piece of fabric to the side and threw her head back as she began rubbing her clit. "Oh." She began to moan as she pleasured herself.

She looked so fucking hot as she touched herself that I could not help but begin to stroke my dick. As I slid my hand up and down my cock, I absolutely could not believe what was happening in front of me. Especially considering how she had reacted earlier about the vibrator.

As she pleasured herself, she continued to moan and was starting to breathe heavily. I was still stroking myself, but I could not hold myself back anymore. I stood up, still stroking myself I said, "I'm going to kiss you, but I do not want you to stop what you are doing."

I pulled her up to me with my free hand and parted her lips with my tongue. I began kissing her as we both pleasured ourselves. She placed her free hand around my neck and I slid my hand down her body straight to her pussy and slid my finger inside of her.

She was bucking against my hand and I could feel her fingers moving faster and faster as she rubbed her clit. All of the sudden she let out a shout, "Oh fuck Eric!" And I felt her tight walls contract and pulsate around my finger. I had not yet made myself come so I backed away from her and said, "Sookie, get off the desk, turn around and bend over."

She leaned over the desk and I began to place light kisses on her shoulder. I kissed all the way down her back until I reached her ass. Her ass looked so damn good in those panties. I wanted to leave them on her, but for what I wanted to do next they had to be off her. I slowly slid them down her body until they hit the floor.

I was kneeling down behind her and I decided while I was down there I would like to taste her. Starting at her clit I began to lick her. I licked all the way up until I came to her rear entrance. I remembered how much she seemed to like it when I licked her there before, so I concentrated on that area for a moment.

As I licked her asshole, she moaned, "Oh god. Don't stop." Once I had shown that area a little attention with my tongue, I got another idea. I licked back down to her clit and I reached over into my desk drawer and removed a bottle of lube. I put some lube onto her entrance and I slowly slid in two of my fingers.

I worked that area stretching it and getting it ready for what was to come as I licked and sucked on her clit. She was about to have another release and as soon as she did, I was going to fuck her.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and I began to nibble on it. I felt her tense up and I knew her release was imminent. I then held it between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue as the movements became faster and faster with my fingers. She began bucking backwards against my hand driving my fingers further and further inside of her. "Oh fuck I'm gonna come!" She screamed as she began panting and shaking all over.

I removed my fingers and grabbed the lube placing a fair amount onto my cock as I continued to lick her clit. She had not even finished her release when I stood up and plunged into her.

She immediately began pushing back against my cock forcing it deeper and deeper into her. "Oh Eric, that feels so fucking good!" She shouted. "Do you like it when I fuck you in your tight ass Sookie?" I asked as I continued pounding into her harder and harder. "Fuck yeah!" She shouted. "Well, I like it too! It feels so fucking warm and good around my cock!"

Her ass did feel warm, good, and tight around my dick and it was going to make me come. I knew I was not going to last much longer. I leaned down over her and latched onto her neck and bit down.

As I bit into her neck, she grabbed my wrist and bit me as well. As we drank we both exploded in ecstasy. Our orgasms were so powerful; it was like we were one. We were both moaning and I swear if I breathed we would have both been panting. I threw my free arm around her and I held her tight as our legs gave out and we both tumbled to the floor.

Once we hit the floor we both burst out into uncontrollable laughter. I did not know what was so funny, but neither one of us could help ourselves. We laid there laughing on my office floor in each others arms for quite a while.

I heard the music shut off out in the bar and I knew the bar was closing. I said, "Sookie, we need to get dressed and go. Pam is going to want in here soon to do the closing paperwork." I climbed up off the floor and offered her my hand. Once we were both standing we put ourselves to rights.

About that time, I heard a knock at the door. "Eric, let me in. I have to do the paperwork." Pam said. I walked over to the door and opened it. Pam walked in and sniffed and said, "You two have certainly been enjoying yourselves." Sookie began to turn red when Pam said that, so I just ignored her comment and led Sookie out of the office and out to the car. We got in and headed back to Bon Temps.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16. I hope you all like it. So far this weekend isn't seeming too busy for me so hopefully I'll be able to get at least another chapter up at some point.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I got home from Fangasia really late. Our time in his office will not be soon forgotten! It was amazing! I couldn't believe I actually went through with it. As embarrassing as it was, it was really fun. I rather enjoyed pretending to be something that I was not and I'm sure Eric liked it too. I feel confident saying my plan definitely worked.

On the way home there was no silence like there was on the way there. Eric talked the whole time. I could tell he was feeling better. I just hoped I could keep him that way.

When we got home we went straight to bed. There was only about two hours before the sun rose and I was really tired. As we laid there Eric said, "Sookie, do you mind me asking what got into you tonight? I really enjoyed it, but I cannot help but think that it was just a little unlike you. It really surprised me. Is role playing something you would like to incorporate into our sex life in the future?" Great there was an embarrassing question I didn't want to answer.

I could feel my cheeks get red. I only hoped that it was dark enough in the room for Eric not to notice. I had to answer him and I did enjoy it and the truth was, I would like to do it again in the future but I was so embarrassed. I took a deep breathe and said, "The only reason I did it was to cheer you up. You were so upset after that phone call I had to do something. It was all I could come up with. That's why I did it."

I looked at Eric and I could barely make out a frown on his face in the darkness. Oh great! Now I've upset him. I just sounded like a bitch and like I hated what I'd done! I didn't even sound like I enjoyed it. He said, "Oh that was all it was about. Cheering me up, Sookie, you don't have to put yourself out just to cheer me up. I don't expect you to do things you don't want to do just to make me happy."

I quickly retorted, "No Eric, It's not like that. It's just a little embarrassing to talk about." "Sookie, I do not want you to be embarrassed to talk about sex with me. I am your husband and believe me, anything you could possibly ask me about or for that matter, want to try, I have experienced before. You seem so willing to try new things when I suggest them. I just do not understand why you are so scared to talk about them. I wish you would be a little more comfortable with yourself sexually. You are a very sexy woman and to be so reserved, well, it just is not right. I love you and there are many pleasurable things I can show you if you will let me, but we will have to be able to talk about them too. If I ever show you anything you do not enjoy I want you to be able to talk about it and if you really like something I want you to be able to let me know."

"I love you too. I don't know why I get so embarrassed and I know I shouldn't. As for what we did tonight, I did enjoy it. I, well, I guess I kind of liked pretending to be something that I'm not. I had a really good time doing it and well, I think I would enjoy trying it again in the future." "My, my Sookie, you never fail to surprise me. I think we could definitely work that into our routine." He said laughing.

I could tell that Eric was getting aroused just by talking about this so I said, "Eric, I would like very much to do that again and for you to show me these new and pleasurable things you speak of, but right now I'm tired. I need to go to sleep." "Of course, My Lover, you need to get your beauty rest." He said as he kissed me on the forehead. I was asleep in my Vikings arms within minutes.

****

I awoke to a knock on the door. I slowly crawled out of bed and headed for the living room. When I got to the door a delivery man from UPS was waiting. He had a really big box which he rolled into the living room on a dolly. He then scanned the package and had me sign for it.

The package was addressed to myself and Eric. I went into the kitchen and got a knife. While I was in the kitchen, I noticed that Amelia had left me some coffee so I poured myself a cup. I also noticed the time on the coffee pot said twelve thirty. I decided since I was up, I would get showered and dressed and then go to Merlotte's to talk to Sam. I really needed to tell him I was not going to be coming back to work. I really hoped that Janet, the girl he hired to replace me, was willing to keep the job as a permanent one.

I took my coffee and the knife and went back to the big box in my living room. I slit the tape on the box and opened it up. Inside I found our luggage from Las Vegas. I began pulling out the suitcases and the garment bags. My dresses and Eric's suits, which were in the garment bags were ruined. Big surprise there. I was surprised to find most of the clothes in our suitcases were intact. They seemed like they would be fine after a good wash. I also found that all my jewelry Eric had bought me was still neatly tucked away and safe in my suitcase.

I separated all the clothes that could be cleaned into piles. I had a pile for lights, a pile for darks, and a pile for dry clean only. I put all the dry clean only clothes into a bag. I figured I could drop them off later when I was on my way home from Merlotte's. I left the other two piles in the living room floor. Everything else I carried out to the garbage.

Once I had the mess cleaned up, I jumped in the shower. As I cleaned myself I thought back to the conversation Eric and I had last night. I just couldn't figure out why I got so embarrassed when it came to talking about sex. Like I told Eric, I knew I shouldn't be, especially with him. I mean, it's not like anything I could say or ask would shock a thousand year old vampire who's seen and done it all. I decided I wasn't going to worry about why I got embarrassed and that I was going to try to just get past it.

When I got out of the shower, I put on a tank top and some shorts and a pair of flip flops. I then started a load of laundry with the clothes from our luggage. I grabbed my keys, purse, and the clothes I needed to take to the dry cleaners and headed for the car.

On my way to Merlotte's I was so nervous to talk to Sam. Up until recently I had worked at Merlotte's full time for several years. Really it was my home away from home and I'd made a lot of friends working there. Most of them had come and gone, but I had a lot of memories there. Most of all I was going to miss working for Sam. He was not only my boss, he was a true friend. He had been so helpful to me over the years. I felt a tear fall down my face. I said to myself, "Sookie you have to keep it together."

When I pulled into the parking lot it was nearly empty. I definitely picked a good time to stop in. The lunch rush had ended about thirty minutes ago and it wouldn't be busy for a few more hours. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I walked in the front door and Sam was behind the bar restocking the liquor. He saw me coming in the mirror over the bar, turned around, and said, "Sookie, it's good to see you. You hungry?" "No Sam, I didn't come here to eat. I need to talk to you. Can we go to your office?"

Sam led me into his office. "So Sookie, what is it you need to talk to me about?" He asked as he sat down in his chair. "Sam, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I'll be coming back to work." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh Chere, don't cry. I expected we'd be having the conversation sooner or later. You married Eric and he's loaded plus you're the Queen of Louisiana. I hate to lose my best waitress, but I'm glad that you're happy and moving on to bigger and better things."

I continued to cry and said, "Sam, thank you for being so understanding, but I'm going to miss you and this bar." "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. Even if you and Eric moved to Shreveport full time, its only forty-five minutes away. We're friends and that isn't gonna end just because you don't work for me anymore."

Sam and I talked for quite a while. Before I knew it, it was almost four o'clock. Sam said he needed to get back out to the bar. We got up and headed out of the office. He walked me out to my car and gave me a hug before I got in it. As I was leaving he said, "Sookie, you take care. I really am happy for you." I said, "Thanks. That really means so much," as I waved goodbye to him.

As I was leaving Merlotte's I realized that a chapter of my life was ending. I was sad and at the same time excited to see what my future held. So much had changed over the past several months. I had no clue what could possibly happen next.

****

When I got home I entered through the back door. I went straight to the washing machine and put the clothes in the dryer. I started the washer and went and got the next load. I then remembered that I forgot to go to the dry cleaners. I was tired and didn't want to go back out so I decided it could wait.

Once I got the last load in the wash I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat down to watch TV. Amelia came home as I was eating my sandwich and watching Judge Judy. As soon as she walked in she said, "I'm surprised you are up. What have you done today?"

I told her about my visit with Sam and how our luggage from Vegas had come. I showed her my jewelry, which she was very impressed with. She told me that she had a date tonight. She said it was with a guy she'd met at the insurance agency. She also told me that she may be out late. She said he was taking her to dinner and they were going to also go see a late movie in Shreveport. I said, "That's great. I am so happy for you. I hope you have a great time." She then said, "Well, I need to go upstairs and get ready. I'll see you later."

Once Amelia went upstairs, I realized I was really tired. I decided to go curl up with Eric and take a nap. I went into the bedroom, careful not to let in too much light as I opened the door and jumped into the bed. Eric rolled over a little and mumbled something, but with it still being several hours until dark I had no clue what he was trying to say. I scooted under the covers beside of him and pulled his arm around me. I was asleep in no time at all.


	17. Chapter 17

I managed to get another chapter done! I'm hoping to get one more done tonight between work and True Blood. I hope you enjoy this one.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When I woke up I was spooning my beautiful wife. In that moment I wished that I could wake up that way every night. She was so peaceful and I hated to wake her, but I had to get to Fangtasia and I really wanted her to come with me.

"Sookie. My lover." I said as I gave her a light nudge and kissed her cheek. She mumbled and slapped me away from her. "Dear Heart, wake up." I said as I nudged her again. This time she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. I realized it was going to be harder than expected to wake her up.

Being the great leader and businessman I am; I have learned never to only have one plan. Since plan A was obviously not working I moved on to plan B. I crawled under the covers and removed her shorts and panties and buried my head between her legs.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and as I was sucking and licking away, I felt her begin to move around. My plan was working. I had just taken her clit between my teeth and began to flick it with my tongue, which always drives her mad, when I began to here a noise. Her hand slid under the covers holding the vibrator that Pam had bought for her.

I assumed she wanted me to use it on her, but before I could take it from her she inserted it and began moving it in and out of herself in a slight circular motion. It took me by surprise, but I went along with it. It was actually getting me quite arroused. There was nothing sexier than watching her pleasure herself.

I stopped what I was doing. I wanted to see exactly how far she would go. As I pulled my head away she whimpered. When she realized I was not going to resume, her other hand slid under the covers and straight to her clit. I remained under the covers with a front row seat to the show. I was thankful that I was vampire because it allowed me to see everything that was going on under the covers even though it was dark.

As she got herself off, I watched. She was so sexy, the way she was moving her hips and bucking against the vibrator. She began to moan, "Oh god. Oh yeah." I could not take it anymore. I had to see the look on her face, so I flung the covers right off the bed and sat up to take in the full view.

Her eyes were shut and she had a look of total bliss on her face. She began moving the vibrator faster and faster and I noticed she was pushing it deeper into herself with every slide. Her fingers were also moving with increasing speed along her clit. She began shouting "Oh shit! Oh god! Yeah! Fuck yeah! Oh!"

She was coming and she was fucking beautiful as pleasure flowed through her body. Watching her had me so worked up I wanted to feel myself inside her. I immediately jumped on top of her and parted her lips with my tongue. As I kissed her she pulled away from me and said, "The vibrator's good, but now I want the real thing."

I was more than ready after what I had just witnessed, so I entered her. I started slowly, but she was not having that. She grabbed my ass and began forcing me into her deeper. She shouted, "Fuck me Eric. Quit playing around and fuck me!" I knew she meant business so I did as she said.

"You want it rough, huh?" I said as I grabbed her arms and pinned them down on the bed above her head. As I pinned her down, I drove into her deep, hard, and fast, as if my life depended on it. She was squirming and bucking against me as much as she could with me restraining her.

"Oh Eric! Yeah, that feels so good!" She shouted as I pounded into her. The tightness of her walls felt so fucking good and I knew that it would not be long before I exploded in ecstasy inside of her.

"Oh fuck Sookie, you feel so good." I moaned. "Eric, fucking bite me now!" She exclaimed. As much as I wanted to continue and enjoy the heavenly sensation of being in her, I knew I was not going to last much longer so I latched onto her breast and bit down. With every draw I took of her blood I could feel her walls tighten around my cock causing me to release as well.

I let go of her arms and rolled off of her. She in turn rolled over, put her arm over me, and said, "Can you wake me up like that more often?" I laughed and said, "I think that can be arranged."

****

We arrived at Fangtasia and went straight to my office. I checked my email. There was nothing of importance there. I was surprised at the little amount of work I had to do as King. I suppose it was mostly because while I was gone, Sookie and Pam had taken care of a lot of the more difficult tasks.

They had appointed enough sheriffs to cover each area and replaced the ones that wished to go back to Nevada, gone over all the property owned by the kingdom and put several of the unprofitable businesses up for sale, and came up with a budget for the state that included a fund for the rebuilding of New Orleans.

They had everything so well organized that when I got back all there was for me to do was go over the Weekly Area Reports and wait until enough money had been raised to begin rebuilding New Orleans.

"You know Sookie, I never really thanked you and Pam for doing all you did while I was gone. The two of you have made my job as king very easy. I barely have anything to do." I said as I went over the reports.

"Eric, I am your queen and Pam and I knew we had to keep the state going. We really had no choice. I'm glad you approve of what we did, though." "Oh yes, you two did a great job. You did everything just as I would have."

Everything seemed to be running smoothly including Fangtasia. The only thing I needed to do for the club was sign a few invoices and write a few checks. Once I had finished with that, I took my place at my throne with my beautiful wife beside of me.

"Lover, would you like something to drink?" I asked as I motioned for Celia, the new waitress to come to us. "Sure." She answered. When Celia arrived I said, "Bring me an O positive and whatever my wife would like." Sookie then said, "I'll take a Sprite, please."

Celia quickly got the drinks and said, "Here you go, Master. Is there anything else I can do for either of you?" "No." I said. "Thank you Celia." Sookie said, as Celia handed her the Sprite she had ordered.

As we sat there, enthralling the vermin, I began to feel agitation flowing through the bond. I asked, "Lover, what is the matter? What is bothering you?" She answered, "It's all the thoughts. The fangbangers hate me. Not that I care what they think, but to actually here some of their thoughts is quite annoying."

"What are they thinking, Lover?" "Well, that one over there, with the dark hair and fuck-me boots is thinking that there's no way the rumor she heard is true. There is no way you married an ugly bitch like me. That red headed one is thinking that she doesn't care if you are married. She would still fuck you if she got the chance and with any luck I'll leave and she'll get that chance tonight. That one there in the black dress, she's thinking that I have some nerve sitting out here with you. She thinks she's hotter than me and doesn't see what you see in someone like me. And that one in the purple wants to kick my ass."

"Lover, I am sorry you had to hear all of that. You have to admit, it is pretty funny though. Like any of them ever had a chance with me. They are pathetic." "Eric, you mean to tell me you never fucked or fed from any of them. I've seen at least three of them around here before."

"Lover, I did not say I never fucked or fed from them. I said they never had a chance with me. I had a couple of them, but they are still pathetic and I assure you they were never anything more to me than a meal. They could never compare to you in any way."

Sookie looked at me. I could tell by the look on her face that my answer had upset her, but she had asked the question and I had to be honest with her. I decided it was best to get her out of the bar. I took her hand, stood up, and walked her back to my office.


	18. Chapter 18

I've managed to finish this chapter well before time for True Blood. With that said, I may try to get another one up tonight, but no promises! Enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I couldn't believe Eric actually just admitted to fucking and feeding from those skanky bitches. I didn't know if I should be pissed or glad he was honest. I guess I just learned a big ugly lesson. Don't ever ask a question unless you want an answer. As we were walking back to his office my cell phone rang. It was Tara.

"Hey Tara. What's up?" "Hey Sook, I'm sorry I'm calling so late." "Oh it's no big deal. I'm still up. I'm married to a vampire. Don't ever worry about calling this late." I said. "I just wanted to let you know that the dresses will be here no later than Friday morning." "Oh great." "When did you want to do the fitting?" Tara asked. "Let's say Friday at six. No make it nine, it will need to be dark for Pam." "That will be perfect. Come to my store at nine and I'll have Judy meet us there. Have you set a date yet?" "No, we haven't. I guess we need to and soon. We don't want you getting to pregnant to fit in your dress." "I'll make sure Judy leaves a little room. It's getting to be the time when I'm growing a little more every day. I'll see you Friday night, Sookie." "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Eric, that was Tara. The bridesmaids dresses will be in on Friday. I need to let Pam know that we will be meeting on Friday at nine for the fittings. I'll be right back."

I walked out of his office and back through the bar. The fangbangers thoughts flowed straight into my head again. _That fucking bitch. She probably just fucked him back there. She must not be that good. She was only back there for like fifteen minutes. It sure didn't last long. I wish she'd leave so I can get my chance. There's no way he's going to stay with her. _

I stopped for a moment so I could concentrate and put my shields up. Once they were in place, I made my way up to the front where Pam was working the door. "Pam" I said. "Yes Sookie." "I just talked to Tara. She said the dresses will be in by Friday morning. Friday night at nine we are all meeting at Tara's Togs. Judy from Judy's Alterations will meet us there and everyone will get measured so the alterations can be done for the dresses."

"Okay Sookie. That sounds good. I can't wait! Did you and Eric ever register anywhere?" "Not yet. We really haven't made many plans yet. I guess we need to get on that."

Pam and I chatted for a few minutes and then I went back to Eric's office. When I got back to the office Eric said, "So you know when you will have the dresses so I think it is time that we set a date." He motioned for me to take a seat on his lap. I sat down and we began to look at his desk calendar to pick a date.

We figured a Sunday would be the best day. We knew that both Fangtasia and Merlotte's were closed on Sunday's so regardless of where we chose to have the reception it wouldn't interfere with business. It also ensured that all our guests would be able to make it. We decided on a date three weeks from this Sunday.

"Eric, we need to register somewhere for gifts. Pam is all over me about it." I said. "Lover, I will leave that to you. Would you like to go online and look at rings?" He opened up a web browser on his computer and went to Cartier's website. He said the rings should come from there to ensure our rings matched my engagement ring.

We looked at the rings they had available online and chose a simple platinum band for him, with three diamonds in the center and for me a band that had diamonds all the way around it. We decided to order them over the phone because we wanted to have them specially made. We wanted to have the center diamond in Eric's ring changed to a ruby and we wanted to have mine alternate between diamonds and rubies.

Eric made the call and ordered our rings. He was told they would be here in Shreveport within two weeks. Things were coming together. All we had to do now was decide where we were getting married and where our reception would be.

I decided that tomorrow, I would figure out the flowers, order invitations, get registered for gifts, and order a cake. It would be a lot of work to get done in about three and a half weeks, but it would all be worth it.

I told Eric that I would really like to get married at my house in Bon Temps and have the reception at Merlotte's. He agreed and I called Sam to see if it would be okay with him. Sam said that would be fine. He also said he'd provide all the alcohol, blood, and food we needed as a gift to us.

Things were coming together. If I could get the flowers, cake, and invitations all done tomorrow there would be hardly anything left to do.

Eric asked, "What color are your bridesmaids dresses? I need to know. I understand the tuxedos that myself and my groomsmen wear are supposed to match them." "Yes, they are. They are red. I will see if Tara can get me a swatch of fabric tomorrow so the color can be matched. Have you chosen your groomsmen yet?"

"I haven't asked anyone yet, but I figured I would ask my friend Lars to be my best man. I've known him for nearly eight hundred years. I will have to see if he can make it here. He is living in London right now. I also figured I'd ask Bill to be a groomsman. He's my closest friend in this area and he is the reason we are together. I have not decided who the other will be. I am thinking of asking the shifter since he has always been helpful in protecting you. Unfortunately, many of my male friends perished in the Las Vegas takeover."

"Well why don't you call them right now and ask. We need to get this stuff done. I'm going to call the Amelia and let her know about Friday night." "Okay Lover, I will make the calls."

I called the house to see if Amelia was home. She answered pretty quickly. "Amelia, its Sookie." "Oh hey." "How was your date?" I asked. I hoped it had went well. "It was okay. We may go out again." "Well that doesn't sound to promising, just okay." "Yeah. He was nice, but I don't know if he was my type." " Well, I was calling to tell you that the dresses will be in Friday. We are meeting at Tara's store at nine and Judy's going to meet us there." "Okay, I'll be there. Uh, I hope it's nothing, but when I got home tonight there was a message for you on the machine. It was from Agent Lattesta. He left a number where you can reach him."

Great just what I need. The FBI is on me again. "Listen Amelia, if he calls back do not give him my cell number. Don't even tell him anything about where I am. I'll call him back when I know what exactly my plan is going to be to get out of whatever he wants." "Okay Sookie. I sure hope it's nothing." "I do to, Amelia. I'll talk to you later."

Once Eric finished his calls he looked at me and said, "Lover, you look like you just saw a ghost. What is wrong?" "Do you remember how I told you the FBI was asking me questions about the Rhodes bombing?" "Yes, I do." "Agent Lattesta left a message for me. Eric, I don't want to call him back. I'm scared of what he wants." "I'm afraid you cannot hide from him forever, but I do not want you talking to him unless I am with you. We need to find out what he wants. If you are in any trouble, we will get you out of it."

That made me feel better. I knew Eric had a way of making things okay. I just hoped he could get me out of whatever it was the FBI wanted me for. At least now I'm married so if they want me to go away with them I have some excuse to get out of it.

"So Eric, did you finish your calls?" "Yes, I did. Lars said he will be here. He actually said he would fly in next week and visit until the wedding. I hope having a guest is okay with you. We can stay at my house so there is more room." "That's fine Eric. I'm glad your friend is coming to visit. What about Bill?" "Bill said that he would not have it any other way. I am glad he has come to accept our relationship. I know it means a lot to you." "It does. I will always be his friend. He will always mean a lot and like you said, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together." "I also called the shifter. He said he would do it too."

"Good, now we at least know who's going to be in the wedding. I need to talk to Jason, but I'll do it tomorrow. I want to see if he'd be willing to give me away. I know he doesn't actually approve of us, but I stood up for him at his wedding. I really hope he'll do the same for me." "I hope so too, Lover. You know the club will be closing in a couple of hours and there is really nothing more I need to do. Would you like to go home?" "That sounds like a great plan." "Would you mind if we went back to my house tonight?" "That's fine Eric. I wondered when we'd stay there. I didn't think you'd want to stay at my house forever."

Eric and I left Fangtasia and went to his house in Shreveport. I'd only been there a few times. I could probably count how many times on one hand. We had almost always stayed at my house since we'd been together.

When we pulled into the garage I said, "Eric, the corvettes in Bon Temps. I have errands I need to run tomorrow." "Do not fret, Lover. Just take my car. I do not mind." We went inside and decided to watch a movie.

While Eric was picking the movie I decided I was getting hungry. I went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Eric had no food. He had food for me the times I'd stayed with him, but since we hadn't been to his house in a while, everything that was there had gone bad. He also had no blood for himself. I yelled into the living room, "Eric, I'm hungry and you have no food or blood." He answered, "Let me get the movie set up and I'll be right there."

A couple minutes later he came into the kitchen. He began looking through the fridge and said, "Oh, it seems everything has gone bad. I did not even think about that. I am sorry. We can order you something. I think most delivery places carry True Blood these days and if you don't mind, I can leave you some cash and you can go to the grocery store tomorrow." "That's fine. I can do that." "Well what would you like? At this hour it seems your choices are pizza or Chinese."

I opted for the pizza because I figured it was bigger and I could eat some when I got up tomorrow before I went shopping. You never want to go buy groceries on an empty stomach. Eric ordered me a large pizza with ham, pineapple, and extra cheese and himself a six pack of True Blood.

Once he placed the order we sat down to watch the movie. He had chosen the movie Near Dark. We started the movie and about thirty minutes into it the food arrived. We paused it and he answered the door. By the time I got into the kitchen he already had me two slices on a plate and was bringing them to me.

As I ate we finished the movie. I really didn't like it, but it was pretty cool that the guy who plays Nathan on the show Heroes was in it. Eric liked it so I guess that's all that mattered. He seems to like all vampire movies. He can't get enough of them.

Once the movie was over, I got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Since I'd had pizza with garlic sauce, I figured it was the least I could do. I was just glad Eric wasn't like Bill. He was totally cool with me eating garlic. He said it was fine with him as long as he didn't have to ingest it.

I was getting tired so when I went back into the living room I laid down on the couch. Eric sat down under my legs and covered me with a blanket. We decided to watch the Vampire Apprentice on VRC since it was Eric's favorite show and I was tired.

The next thing I knew, Eric was carrying me upstairs and into the bedroom. He gave me a kiss and put me down in the bed. He got in bed with me and held me until I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another chapter! I decided to go a few days into the future with this one to speed up the story. I'm really starting to think this one is going to be a long one! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

The one thing I hate about waking up at Eric's house is that we don't wake up together. He doesn't have the shutters like we had installed at my house. That means we don't get to sleep together. He has a real room for his daytime rest, but its only big enough for an extra long twin size bed.

I'd gotten up around noon and went to go make coffee. Eric and I had been staying at his house for three nights now and I was ready to go back to Bon Temps. His kitchen was smaller than mine and well, his house just didn't feel homey. His house was also in Shreveport which meant I had to drive forty-five minutes to see any of my friends and to get to Tara's Togs where I ordered my dresses and invitations from.

I'd gotten a lot of stuff done over the past couple days. I got all of our invitations ordered on a rush. I pick them up today. Once I have them I have to get them prepared to be sent out and get back to Tara's by nine. I also picked a cake and flowers.

For the cake I decided on red velvet. I figured it was red, so it was fitting since I was marrying a vampire and it's chocolate. It's going to have white icing that is decorated to look kind of like lace. It's going to be beautiful.

I had a hard time deciding what flowers I wanted. There were so many pretty ones. I finally decided on red roses and white calla lilies. Everything from the centerpieces to the bouquets would be those two flowers.

I drank a cup of coffee and went and took a shower. That was one thing I loved about Eric's house. The bathroom was massive. The shower was huge. It was big enough for at least four people and was completely made of tile. There was also a huge whirlpool tub. In the nights I've spent here, Eric and I have made many memories in this bathroom.

When I got out of the shower I put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed out to the corvette. Eric and I went and picked it up last night. I had to get to Tara's to get the invitations. Then I needed to get back here, and get them ready to be sent out. At seven, I had to be here to sign some papers Bobby was bringing by and then I had to get back to Tara's for the fitting.

I got to Tara's just as the invitations arrived. My dresses had arrived earlier so I went ahead and paid for them all. Tara showed me the dresses and they were perfect. Since I was in a hurry, I took a quick look and got back in the car and went back to Shreveport.

When I got back to Eric's I immediately went in and got to work. Eric and I had made address labels for everyone so all I had to do was put the invitations together and stick the labels on and put stamps on them. Even with the labels it took me several hours.

Before I knew it Eric was up. I was almost finished. I only had about five more to do. Eric came in and helped me with the last few. He said, "I will put these in with the outgoing mail at Fangasia. They will go out first thing tomorrow." As we finished up Bobby arrived.

He came in and went over several contracts with me. Most of them were to add me to Eric's businesses as part owner but some of them were adding me to life insurance policies, bank accounts, credit cards, and properties. After I signed all I asked Bobby if he could draw up some papers adding Eric as an owner to my home in Bon Temps. I figured that since Eric was being so generous adding me to everything he owned, I should do the same. Bobby agreed to work up the forms and then he left.

I still had about forty-five minutes before I had to leave to go back to Tara's. I had to get ready because afterwards I was going to meet Eric at Fangtasia. I went up stairs and put on my brown dress. I also put on my necklace and bracelet Eric had bought me in Vegas. I took my hair out of the pony tail it had been in all day and brushed it out. I decided to curl it a little and I put on some blush and mascara. I added a little lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I headed downstairs and Eric was sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up and came over to me. He hugged me and told me to be careful. As I was leaving he said, "I am so glad that dress was not ruined in the plane crash. You are breathtaking in it. I love you Mrs. Northman. I will see you later." Yesterday I had finally had my name legally changed to Sookie Northman and Eric was so happy about it. I replied, "I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

As I drove to Tara's, I sang along to every song that played on the radio. It got me thinking that we hadn't picked any band or DJ for our wedding reception. I grabbed my cell phone and called Eric. "Lover, are you in trouble. Is something wrong." "No Eric. I was just driving and as I was listening to the radio, it made me realize we have no music for our wedding reception. We have to have a band or a DJ." "I had not thought of that, Lover." "I hadn't either, until just now." "Well Lover, leave it to me. I have some connections in the music world. Let me see what I can do." "Okay, but you better get it done. We only have three weeks." "No worries. I will get it done. I love you." "I love you too, Eric. Bye."

Okay, crisis averted. Eric's going to take care of the music. Oh No! He better not get one of those crazy, speed metal vampire bands! I sent him a text.

NO CRAZY SPEED METAL VAMP BANDS!!

He texted me back.

Of course not Lover.

Okay, now I can rest easy. There wasn't much more planning to do. Actually all the planning was done. We were now to the stage where we waited for everything to arrive and for the day before to set everything up.

The only thing that was still up in the air was the officiator. Eric had called a vampire friend of his who was a priest and we were waiting for him to call us back. He had had plans for the day of our wedding, but said he'd probably be able to reschedule them. He was supposed to call us back by tonight to let us know if he could do it. If he couldn't, we had Judge Jones from the Caddo Parish courthouse on standby. He was one of Eric's business associates.

I pulled into Tara's about five minutes late. Everyone else was already there. They had already gotten started. I went in and said, "Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late." They were all laughing and having a great time when I walked in. I realized how lucky I was that they all got along so well.

Amelia said, "Hey Sookie, It's no problem you aren't that late." She also told me that Agent Lattesta had called again. She assured me that she didn't tell him anything about where I was. I knew I was going to have to return his call soon even though I didn't want to.

It didn't take long for Judy to get everyone's measurements. She said she'd have the dresses ready by Monday and that we should all meet again sometime before the wedding to make sure everything fit right. She also assured me that she would make sure Tara's dress still fit her. She said she'd leave plenty of room for her to grow and if need be, take the dress in a little the night before the wedding. She suggested that we wait until a couple days before the wedding for the final fitting. We all planned that we would meet again around nine on the Thursday before it.

Pam said, "Sookie, we've decided that the Saturday night before your wedding, we are all going to stay with you. You will stay in Bon Temps and you have to make Eric stay at his house in Shreveport. Amelia and Tara tell me it is supposed to be bad luck for him to see you the night before the wedding." "Pam that sounds great, but we are technically already married." She frowned at me and said, "We don't care that you are already married. We are staying with you and we are going to have you a bachelorette party. Tell Eric to stay at his house."

I didn't want to argue and I knew it would be fun, so I just agreed. Pam also told me that my shower would be next Saturday night at my house. She made it a point to tell me that no men were allowed.

Tara locked up and we all headed out to our cars. I got in mine and headed to Fangtasia. Pam had told me to let Eric know she'd be there, but she had a few things to take care of along the way and that it would be a couple of hours before she'd arrive.

****

When I got to Fangtasia, I entered through the employee entrance and went straight to Eric's office. He was sitting at his computer, going over the Area Reports that had been emailed to him. As I entered his office he jumped up, ran over to me using his vampire speed, and hugged me. He said, "You are going to be so happy when I tell you what I've done!" "Well Eric, what have you done?" I said smiling. "It's about the music for the reception." "Okay, what about it?" I hated when he was so cryptic. He knows I can't read his mind and he loves to play this game with me.

"I called in a favor from a sheriff in Georgia I know. He is friends with a bass player named Dave Schools. He talked to Dave for me and Dave agreed that the band he is in, Widespread Panic, will play at our reception." "Wow, that's awesome! I love them. I've seen them live a few times. They really put on a good show! I'm really excited now!"

I gave Eric a hug and said, "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to tell you, Pam will be here in a couple of hours. She had some things she needed to do on her way here. Also, the night before the wedding you are to stay at your house. Pam, Amelia, and Tara are going to stay with me in Bon Temps."

Eric said, "Okay, that should not be a problem. Lars told me that he wanted to take me out that night anyway. I have not agreed to anything yet, but I will just tell him it is fine. Oh, and Andrew called me back tonight. He said he can officiate our wedding." "That's great! Things are really coming together! Everything is going to be so perfect! I love you!" "I love you too, Sookie."

Eric and I sat in his office for a bit. He continued to go over his reports and I just sat there. Out of nowhere he said, "Lover, I know you have been unhappy with our living situation and I have not been completely happy with it either. I have been thinking that maybe we should find a new home, maybe in Minden. That way you will be closer to Bon Temps and I will still be close to Shreveport. We can quit moving back and forth between houses."

"Eric are you sure? What will we do with our houses? I don't feel right selling my house." "Yes, I am sure. I would never ask you to sell your house, Dear Heart. I can rent mine out or sell it and I thought that maybe you could rent yours to Amelia."

He showed me a listing online for a house for sale in Minden. It was beautiful. It was a three-story, brick Federal style home with a three car garage. It was almost five thousand square feet. It sat on over eighteen acres and it had a pond in the front. It had four bedrooms and four bathrooms. It looked huge in the pictures he showed me. He told me that he had already spoken to a real estate agent about it and that if I agreed, we could go look at it tonight.

I said, "It's beautiful. I would love to go see it." He said, "Let me let Maxwell Lee know we were leaving and that he will be in charge until Pam arrives and call the real estate agent and let her know we are on our way."


	20. Chapter 20

I've finished one more chapter for the evening! As usual I hope you enjoy it!

I added a link to the house Eric and Sookie are buying on my profile. Yes, it is a real house for sale in Minden, LA.

I also haven't thanked you all in a while for the reviews and add for favorites and story alerts. I do appreciate it greatly! Really, it is like crack and keeps me writing more and more!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I was so glad Sookie was excited about the house. Even with the security system I had installed in her house, I did not feel it was safe enough for us and my house was just too small. I have lived alone for a very long time and although my house is very nice it is meant for a single man, not a married couple.

I was also glad we could quit going back and forth constantly. We had spent half of the past week at Sookie's and the other half at my house and since we got to my house we had driven back and forth between the two several times. It was taking up way too much of our time, which was getting to be less and less every day as the nights were getting shorter.

We arrived at the house and went up to Jenny, the real estate agent, who was standing out front waiting. Sookie immediately said, "It's beautiful. I hope it's as beautiful inside as it is out."

Jenny led us into the empty house. She said the owners had already moved out. As we walked through it I asked, "So Lover, do you like it?" Sookie answered, "Yes. It's great. The rooms are a little small, but it's so beautiful that it makes up for it." "I like it too, but I think it would need a little work before we could move in."

The rooms were small and at the very least I wanted to remodel attic room upstairs and turn it into a master bedroom for Sookie and I, complete with shutters on the windows so I could spend my days sleeping beside my wife. I also wanted to add a master bath similar to the one in my house. Sookie loves that bathroom.

I looked at Jenny and said, "So how much is it?" "The owners are asking one million dollars for it and they want to retain the mineral rights to the land." "I am prepared to pay them two million dollars cash if they will turn over the mineral rights to me. If not there is no deal." "Well, Mr. Northman, let me call them. They knew I was showing the house to you tonight and are waiting on me to call them to let them know how it went. Excuse me for a moment."

She left the room to call the owners. Sookie and I waited for her in the kitchen. Sookie said, "Isn't the offer you made a little high? They were only asking for one million without the mineral rights. The minerals on the land couldn't be worth another million dollars." "They are not worth another million dollars, but I'm offering way more than the state or any outside companies would offer them. There is no way they will say no to the offer. Plus, this house is huge and in a growing area. The house will be worth way more than two million after I make a few improvements to it."

A few minutes later Jenny joined us in the kitchen. She said, "The owners have accepted your offer. If you don't mind going back to my office, I can draw up the paperwork and we can get the process started. Since you will be paying cash, I see no reason why we can't close on the sale by the end of next week."

Sookie and I went back to Jenny's office with her. She drew up the contracts which Sookie and I both signed. I told her that I would get the wire transfer set up to go through by the closing then Sookie and I left. We decided to go back to Bon Temps for the evening and tomorrow night, we were going to get in touch with Agent Lattesta. Sookie had told me on the way to the house that he had called again.

When we arrived at Sookie's house in Bon Temps she told Amelia about our new house. She asked Amelia if she wanted to rent the whole house from her. Amelia agreed. She said it would be great having the whole house to herself for a while.

Sookie and I had not had a lot of time alone over the past few days. I had been working at Fangtasia for the past several nights and Sookie had been really busy with the wedding. We had only had sex twice since we arrived at my house in Shreveport. Granted those two times were mind-blowing and involved my shower and whirlpool tub, but twice in three days is just not enough.

I signaled to her that I was going to the bedroom. She followed behind me. Once we were alone I said, "Lover, I have missed you over the past few days." As I took her into my arms and pulled her into a kiss. I was sure to pull her against me tight enough so she could feel just how much I had missed her. As we kissed she said, "Oh, you have missed me." As she began running her hand between us over my dick.

I immediately removed her dress and pushed her back. She landed on the bed. As soon as she hit the bed, I was on top of her. I could not get enough of her. I was running my hands all over her smooth and voluptuous body.

She began to tug at my shirt. Once she got it off of me she shoved me off of her and straddled me and began kissing and rubbing all over my bare chest. She sucked my nipple into her mouth and I moaned. I was going to give her a night she would not soon forget.

I sat up and took her into my arms and began kissing her again. I kissed her lips and then made my way to her neck. Once I had shown her neck enough attention to get her really aroused, I moved to her breasts.

I began to lick and suck one of her nipples as I used my fingers to stimulate the other. She was moaning and begging me for more. I turned us and laid her back down on the bed and stood up to remove my pants and underwear.

Once I was undressed, I crawled back on top of her and began kissing her again. As I kissed her I moved my hand down her body and slid it inside of her panties. Once inside I began to rub her folds.

She gasped as I rubbed her and began to kiss me even more passionately. I entered her with two of my fingers and said, "You are so warm and wet." As I fingered her I continued kissing her. I made my way back down to her breasts only this time I alternated between them, giving them both plenty of attention with my mouth. She was moaning beneath me and running her fingernails down my back.

I made my way down to her center and removed her panties. I could not wait to taste her. I loved eating pussy and tonight I was going to eat well. I started by running my tongue along her folds, teasing her. She whimpered and I got down to business.

I began lightly licking her clit in a circular motion and I placed my fingers back inside of her and slightly bent them to stimulate her G-spot. She was rather enjoying it judging by the way she was moving beneath me and moaning.

As I continued licking her I opened up her nightstand and removed the vibrator. I was not ready to use it quite yet, but I wanted to have it ready. I sucked her clit into my mouth and began nibbling on it with my teeth as I continued sliding my fingers in and out of her. She was bucking against my hand and my mouth all the while.

She tasted so fucking sweet. As she became more aroused her sweetness increased. I turned on the vibrator and began running it over her clit as I slid my tongue inside her. I slid my tongue in and out of her savoring the taste of her. I then slid my tongue out of her and down to her other entrance.

As I licked her she was starting to pant and starting to moan louder and louder. "Oh god Eric, it feels so good." She moaned. As I continued licking her, I inserted the vibrator inside of her and began rubbing her clit with my fingers. I slid the vibrator in and out of her harder and deeper each time.

She was not going to last much longer. I could feel her tensing up which told me she would soon release. I continued moving the vibrator in and out of her and I resumed licking her clit as I pushed two of my fingers into her rear.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was on cloud nine. I could also tell by the look on her face that she was going to come in the next few seconds. All of the sudden she began screaming my name and bucking even harder against me.

Once her release was complete, I turned her over and pulled her up to her knees. I entered her slowly and began moving in and out of her. I reached around to her clit and began rubbing it with my fingers as I fucked her. She was pushing back at me as I slid in and out of her driving me deeper into her.

As I was fucking her, she grabbed the vibrator, which was lying beside of us on the bed. She looked at me with an evil grin on her face and handed me the vibrator. She said, "I'm sure you can figure out a way to use this too." I answered by saying, "Oh, I am sure I can."

The vibrator was already slick with her juices but I did not want to hurt her, so I reached over to the open nightstand and took out the bottle of lube and squirted a fair amount on her and worked it in using my fingers. I turned on the vibrator and slid it into her. As it entered her she moaned, "Oh yeah. That's exactly what I wanted."

As I was fucking her with my cock and the vibrator, filling both of her entrances, she became even wilder. She began rubbing her own clit and pushing back harder with more urgency against me as I slid both my dick and the vibrator in and out of her harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck." I shouted as I felt myself about to release. I quickly bent over her keeping up my rhythm with my hips and my hand which was working the vibrator in and out of her. I bit her shoulder and as I drank I felt myself explode inside of her as I felt her walls contracting and pulsating around me.

I removed the vibrator and we both collapsed onto the bed. We took a moment to recover and she looked at me and said, "Eric, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh." "Of course Lover, I promise I will not laugh." "Well, I don't know why, but when you start, well, um, messing with my ass, it makes me crazy. I don't know why I like it so much."

I know I am horrible. I started laughing. "Eric you said you wouldn't laugh!" She said as she smacked my arm. "I am sorry lover. It is not funny. I did not mean to laugh and I was not laughing at you. I was laughing because you stated something that was very obvious to me. I am glad you are starting to feel comfortable talking to me about this."

I put my arms around her and said, "The reason you like it is because there are many nerve endings in that part of the body. Stimulation in that area is, well, very intense. I enjoy it to you know. Not necessarily in all the same manners you do, but I enjoy it nonetheless. You know they make many different toys made especially for anal play. Would you like to try some of them? If it is something you are interested in, we can get some."

"I don't know Eric." She said as she began to turn red. "Now do not shut down on me Sookie. We were having a good conversation. Do not ruin it by getting embarrassed." "Eric, I just don't know if I could go in a store and buy stuff like that." "Lover, I can go buy it or send Pam, or if you want to help pick it out we can buy it online." "Oh, well in that case, I am definitely interested. I am also interested in finding out about the ways you like it. You should show me sometime." "Oh you are. I will take that piece of information under advisement."

Sookie said she was hungry, so we got dressed and went into the kitchen. She made two peanut and jelly sandwiches and took them into the bedroom and turned on the TV. As she ate them, in the bed, we got sucked into an Angel marathon and watched it until the sun to came up. As the sun rose we both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is one more chapter for the night. I was inspired by a couple fanfics I have recently read on this site. The idea they gave me made perfect sense so I decided to go with it. Hope I don't gross anyone out. The next couple chapters will probably follow this little idea as well.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Darkness fell and I awoke for the evening. Sookie was not with me so I got dressed and went out into the living room. I found her sitting on the couch watching TV with Amelia. They were watching Extreme Makeover: Vampire Addition. I stopped in the doorway and watched for a moment as Ty Pennington totally rebuilt a vampires house to make it more livable. The new house came complete with a small kitchen and a light proof bedroom.

Sookie looked up and saw me standing there and said, "I was wondering when you were going to get up." "Yes, I am up. Are you ready to call Agent Lattesta?" "Not really." She said with a frown on her face. "Just call him and see what he wants. Do not tell him anything. If he has questions for you and wants answers then make him come here and make sure he comes after dark. I want to be here with you."

Sookie got up and got the cordless phone and sat back down on the couch. She dialed the number. A minute later she said, "Hello Agent Lattesta. This is Sookie Northman. Well, Sookie Stackhouse. I got your messages. Yes, it's Northman now. I've gotten married. I really don't know why you keep asking me who he was. I told you I don't know him. I really don't think I can be of any help to you, but I can meet with you if you insist. No, that is not a good time. I would prefer we meet after dark when my husband can be with me. Yes, he's vampire. Okay, I'll see you then."

Sookie hung up the phone. "Well, what did he want?" "Eric, I still don't know what he wants. He asked me about who Barry was again and I told him I didn't know. Then he told me he wants to meet with me and ask a few more questions. He's going to come here in an hour."

I sat down beside of Sookie after she told me about the call and said, "Do not worry, Lover. Worst case scenario, I will glamour him. He will leave you alone after tonight. So what have you done all day?"

Sookie told me that she had not done much. She said she slept until almost four o'clock and then she went to the grocery store and did some laundry. She said she was getting hungry and we still had about forty five minutes until Agent Lattesta would be here so I ran her into town to the Dairy Queen. She got herself a hotdog and milkshake and we went back to her house. She ate as we waited for Agent Lattesta.

He arrived exactly when he said he would. I answered the door when he knocked. "You must be Agent Lattesta." I said as I smiled at him. "I am Eric Northman, Sookie's husband." He took one look at me and was shaking in his boots. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Hello Agent Lattesta, can I get you some sweet tea?" Sookie said as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen. "Sure," he said. "Thank you." She brought him his tea and sat down on the couch with me and Amelia.

"So, what is it exactly you need from me?" She asked. "Mrs. Northman, we know that you were in Rhodes. For whatever reason you refuse to tell us who the man was that was with you there. We know that there were claims of you being psychic, which you say you aren't, yet you and this man saved many people in a way there is no explanation for." "If you know all of this already, why are you here." I said. "I see no reason you need to bother my wife when she does not have the answers you are looking for." "Mr. Northman, we know there is something strange about how your wife saved all those people. We want to know how she did it and we want to use her. She would be compensated for any work she performs, of course."

I looked to Sookie. With the look in my eyes I was asking if I should just glamour him. She nodded her head. I looked into his eyes and said, "Agent Lattesta, you will leave Sookie alone. She does not know the man you are asking about and she did nothing special to find the victims at the bombing of the Pyramid of Ghiza Hotel. You will leave here and never bother her again. She cannot help you."

"Well, thank you for answering my questions Mrs. Northman. I wish you could have helped more. I will be going now." Agent Lattesta said as he got up out of the chair and started out the door. "Bye Agent Lattesta, it was nice seeing you again." Sookie said.

"Thank you so much Eric. Now I won't have to worry about the FBI any more. I love you." "I love you too. I would never let them force you into working for them if you did not want to." "So do you have to go to Fangtasia tonight?" "I am afraid so. It is a Saturday night. Would you like to come with me?" "I don't want to, but I will."

Sookie and I went into the bedroom to get ready. She got into the shower and I followed right behind her. "Eric, don't you have to go to work? We actually need to get showered and dressed. If you are in here with me that is not going to happen." She said as she started putting shampoo on her head. "Lover, we will get dressed and make it to Fangtasia. We have plenty of time to get to there. It is only nine thirty and we are open until three." I said as I began washing her back.

She turned around facing me and began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. When it was rinsed, I turned her back around and began to massage conditioner into her hair. I then began to wash her front. As I washed her I took special care in getting some of her parts extra clean, which she greatly enjoyed.

Once she was clean I said, "Now it's my turn." We traded places so I would be under the running water. She began washing my back as I lathered my hair with shampoo. As I turned to rinse it she began washing my front. As she slid her soapy hand down my erection I moaned, "Oh Sookie." Once I was clean I took her into my arms. I leaned down to her mouth and parted it with my tongue and kissed her.

Her arms went around me and I backed her up into the wall of the shower. I continued to kiss her all over. Once I had covered every inch of her body with kisses I turned off the water and helped her to dry off.

Once we were both dry, I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down and resumed kissing her. I kissed down her body straight to her center. Once there I gently spread her legs and began licking her folds. As I licked her I smelled something sweeter than normal. I realized she was about to start her period.

Like a kid in a candy store I anxiously dove into her with my tongue. No blood yet, but with any luck later tonight she would be the finest dessert. I began licking her nub furiously. She began to squirm beneath me. I put my hands on her hips to keep her from squirming right off the bed.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and began to flick it with my tongue. I then slid my finger into her. She was moaning, "Oh yeah! Oh Eric! Don't stop!" As I penetrated her with my finger she began bucking against my hand. "Oh god Eric, that feels so good." She shouted as I flicked my tongue across her clit faster and faster.

I replaced my tongue with my thumb and began rubbing circles over her nub. "Look at me , Lover." I commanded. When she looked up at me I showed her my fangs, turned my head to the inside of her thigh, and bit her. She tasted wonderful. As her blood flowed into my mouth she began to shake and shout. She was breathing heavily as well. Her body was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat and she had never looked so beautiful before.

Once her climax was complete I made my way up the bed and positioned myself beside of her. I pulled her close to me and said, "I love you. You are so fucking beautiful Sookie." She then looked at me and replied, "I love you too Eric."

We had laid there a few minutes when she looked up at me. She gave me a kiss and then made her way down to my cock. She began kissing it and licking up the shaft. She then began lightly licking my balls. I was becoming rock hard and I wanted her to take me into her mouth.

She began licking circles around the head and then she took me into her mouth as far as she could. As she did it I moaned, "Oh shit." She gives the best head. She knows exactly what to do to me. As she was sucking me in and out of her mouth, I began to think of what she had said to me last night about showing her the things I liked done to me anally.

It was hard to get words out because what she was doing felt so good, but I said, "Sookie, would you be open to licking me?" She stopped what she was doing and said, "Isn't that what I've been doing?" "No Sookie, not there." She hesitated for a moment and said, "Oh, you mean there."

She continued sucking my cock and just when I was about to give up all hope of her licking my asshole she moved her head down and started to lick. As she licked across it she placed her hand around my cock and began sliding it up and down. "Oh yeah!" I moaned as she stroked me.

Her tongue felt so good working my entrance. "Oh fuck Sookie." I shouted as I knew I was about to come and I was about to come hard. She flicked her tongue across me a couple more times and she stroked my dick and I exploded. "Sookie! Oh Sookie!" I shouted as I shot my load all over her hand and my stomach.

She picked her towel up off the corner of the bed and wiped her hand clean. She then handed it to me to use as well. "Thank you." I said as she began to put her clothes on. "Oh it was nothing. The towel was right there. It's not like I had to get up to get it." "No Lover, I am not thanking you for the towel. I am thanking you for what you did. It was amazing."

"Really, it was that good?" "Yes Lover, it was. Maybe next time I will show you a few other things you can do down there. Would you be open to that?" "Of course Eric, I want to please you like you please me."

I realized just how lucky I was to have her. She wanted to please me like I pleased her. She made me so happy in that moment. Not because she was amazing in bed, but because she really truly loved me and was willing to do anything to show it.

I got up and began getting dressed. We had to get to Fangtasia. I stepped into the bathroom to comb my hair. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I looked at Sookie. She said, "I'm ready whenever you are." I replied, "Lover you may want to take a tampon with you tonight." She looked at me puzzled. "Lover, you are going to start menstruating tonight."

"You can tell that." She said as her face turned red. "Lover, don't be embarrassed. I am a vampire. Of course I can tell. I must tell you that it is every vampire's dream to have a woman while she is having her period. The only thing that is sweeter, is a virgin." I said with a smile on my face. She slapped my arm the way she does when she is embarrassed, went into the bathroom, got a tampon and stuffed it in her purse. She then said, "Let's go."

We went out to the car and headed to Fangtasia. I could not wait until later tonight. I was going to live out every vampire's fantasy with the woman I loved.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is a chapter for everyones comic relief. It was a fun chapter to write! Enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I got to Fangtasia around midnight. He didn't actually have any work to do there other that sit in the club and be a tourist attraction. We took our seats in our thrones after I stowed my purse away in his office. Once seated we began enthralling the vermin, as Eric and Pam like to call it.

I was feeling rather agitated and nervous this evening. To calm me Eric took my hand. It didn't work. I began having trouble concentrating on keeping my guard up and my stomach began cramping. I guess Eric was right. I was getting my period.

All of the sudden thoughts began to flood my head. _He is so perfect. Why does he have to be sitting up there with her. I wish she would stop coming here. He is so damn hot! I heard he has a really big dick. She's a bitch that doesn't deserve him. If he had me just once, he'd figure out that I am better than she'll ever be. She is obviously not leaving, I wonder if they are into threesomes. If she leaves before he does, I'm going to get me some of that tonight. What does he see in her, I'm blonde too, only I'm not trailer trash. All she is, is a big tittied blonde, I am way better for him._

I hated listening to their thoughts, some of them were just downright hurtful, but in some aspects they were right. I mean, Eric is perfect and I don't really blame them for wanting to fuck him. I haven't seen too many dicks, but his is definitely the biggest one I've ever seen and he does look hot tonight in that vest and those tight jeans he is wearing. I mean look at his perfectly chiseled chest that is showing and those big muscular arms. Okay, I need to calm down. I'm having my period and I am not going to let myself get all hot and bothered. It would be way to gross and messy. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and calm down. I need to get my tampon anyway.

I looked to Eric and said, "I need to go to the bathroom, will you get me a gin and tonic." I definitely needed a drink if I was going to make it through the night with all the nasty thoughts I was hearing. "No, make it a long island iced tea?" That's definitely stronger. "Sure lover. Are you okay? You seem, well, agitated." "Yes, I'm fucking agitated, Eric. I have to sit here and listen to those bitches thoughts night after night and my stomach is killing me." I hope he doesn't realize I'm getting horny too. "Oh lover, I see. You have started your period. I hate to say I told you so." "Fuck you Eric! I'll be back."

I went into Eric's office and got the tampon out of my purse, I was pretty sure I was going to need it. I also got an aspirin and swallowed it. I headed to the bathroom and went into a stall. As I was in the stall taking care of my human needs, I heard talking out by the sinks. A voice said, "I don't know what he sees in her. She is nothing more than poor white trash. I am so much prettier than her. I saw her leave before coming in here. When I get back out there I'm making my move." Then another voice said, "I heard he was marrying her. I don't see what he sees in her. You are way better than she is. I'm sure you'll get lucky tonight since she's gone."

What I was hearing went right through me. My blood felt as though it was beginning to boil. I finished up what I was doing and burst out of the stall like a crazy woman. I went over to the two fangbangers who were talking and pinned the one that wanted Eric up against the wall. "Did you just call me poor white trash. If you think I'm white trash, I will show you white trash. You fucking ugly bitch. You better make sure of who's around before you open up that mouth of yours." I said as I slapped her across the face. "And by the way, we are married. You have no chance. He's said it many times. All of you are fucking pathetic and none of you will ever be anything more than a meal to him." Her friend said, "Honey, what do you think you are? He only married you so he'd have dinner on the table every night."

As I was turning my body and beginning to slap the shit out of her friend, Eric and Pam burst into the bathroom. "Lover, what are you doing?" Eric said as he pulled me off the fangbanger. "I felt your rage." By this time Pam was escorting the fangbangers out of the club and Eric was taking me into his office. "I can't stand those dirty fangbanging whores, Eric. Do you know what they said about me?" "Lover, I do not care what they said about you. Whatever it was, we know it was not true. I understand that hearing their thoughts can be well, a challenge, but Sookie, this is my club. I have to be here and I like it when you are here with me. You cannot pick fights with the customers. You are a better person than that and it is very bad for business."

"Eric, I don't know what got into me. I just exploded when I heard them talking. I'm sorry. I'll try to control myself next time." "Lover, I know it is very unlike you to be confrontational. We will chalk this one up to your time of the month. All is forgiven. Besides, it was pretty fucking funny and hot to see you beating the shit out of them." Eric said as he wiggled his eyebrow and put his arm around me.

"Eric no! I'm not having sex with you! I am having my period and that is gross!" "I will leave you be for now Lover, but having sex with you on your period is not gross. It is far from it. It is, I believe you humans like to use the analogy, it's the best thing since sliced bread."

Eric led me back out to the bar and to my throne. He told me he was going to make sure he or Pam was with me at all times before the bar closed because he did not want me losing my temper again. When we got out to the stage, my drink was waiting for me. I drank it down fast and ordered another. If I was going to make it through the night, I definitely needed another.

Four long island iced teas later the bar was closing. Eric took my hand to lead me to his office to get my purse and his car keys. As I stood up, I stumbled. The only thing that saved me from falling was the fact that Eric had my hand. Eric said, "Lover, it seems you are having trouble walking. I believe you may have had too much to drink." As he picked me up. He carried me back to his office and got my purse and his car keys.

As we were leaving, Pam approached us. "Eric, that purse is great, but it doesn't go with your outfit." "Pam shut up. Sookie has had way too much to drink. I'm taking her back to Bon Temps. If you need me that is where I will be for the next couple of days. I will see you Tuesday, unless there is some issue that arises."

Eric drove me back to Bon Temps. As we drove I sang very loudly to the radio the whole way. Eric said, "Dear Heart, maybe you should stop singing. You are going to scare all the wild life that lives along the interstate with your voice." "Fuckov Eric! I wull shing if I want ta shing." I slurred. "Oh, I see how this is going to be. You are drunk and you think your singing sounds good. Sookie, your singing is horrible! If I could have a headache, your singing would definitely give me one!"

"Eric, you thank ma shinging uz bad, wull ur drivin uz bad. I'm gonna throw up." "Wait Sookie not in the car." Eric said as he quickly came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. With his vampire speed he was at my door and pulling me out of the car. He was only a moment too late. I puked down the side of his new car. "Sookie you just puked on my car. Now I have to wash it. Ooh, Sookie there is puke in your hair. Are you done? We need to get you home and get you cleaned up." "I thank sho." I said as I proceeded to gag, dry-heave and throw up all over myself and Eric's shoes. "Sookie these are three hundred dollar shoes." Eric said as he glared at me. I looked up at him, with my chin covered in puke. He then started laughing. He got in the trunk and pulled out a towel, wiped my face and said, "Sookie you are too much. Let's get you home."


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter involves the "idea" I came up with that I mentioned in Chapter 21. If you have a weak stomach, you might want to skip this chapter. I'll admit it is kind of gross for us humans, but if you can remember that this is a story about vampires then you should be okay. The next few chapter's may have more of it as well, but I will let you know as they are written and posted. Hope you enjoy it and can look past the grossness of my "idea". I would like to thank Mary Lyon and Thyra10. Their stories are the ones that gave me the inspiration to use the "idea" in the first place.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I carried Sookie into the house. She had passed out once we had gotten back on the road. Amelia was still up when I walked in. She said, "What's up with her?" As she got up and walked over to us she said, "Gross, is that puke?" "Yes, it is. It seems she has had a little too much to drink tonight. I need to get her into the bathroom and get her out of these clothes and clean her up." "If you need any help let me know." "I think I have it under control, but thank you."

I took her into her bathroom and laid her in the bathtub. She was passed out so my first priority was getting my three hundred dollar puke-stained shoes off. I took them off and removed my clothes. I then went in the bathroom to Sookie.

I began removing her clothes and I removed her tampon and threw it away. I picked her up and held her in my arms as I turned on the water in the tub. Once I had it to a good temperature, I sat her back down in the tub and began washing her hair.

As I was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she began to come around. "Eric, are we home?" She asked. She was a still a little out of it. "Yes Dear Heart, we are home. You had too much to drink and you threw up all over yourself. I am cleaning you." "I'm sorry." "It is no trouble. You are almost clean."

I finished cleaning her up and I took her hand and pulled her up. I turned around to get a towel off of the shelf and when I turned back, there was blood running down her leg. My fangs immediately came down and with my vampire speed, I began licking the trail of blood that was running down her leg.

"Oh Lover, it is so sweet." I said. She did not back away or say no. I am guessing it was because she was still drunk. Had she have been sober, I feel she would have put up a fight. I gave her some mouth wash, picked her up, and carried her to the bed kissing her the whole way.

I laid her down and positioned my head between her legs. She smelled wonderful. I could not wait to taste the sweetness of her special time again. The taste I had sampled in the bathroom was scrumptious.

I began running my tongue along her folds and as soon as I tasted her blood I dove into her with my tongue. I began rubbing her clit with my finger in a circular motion. Inside of her was where my tongue belonged tonight. As I slid my tongue in and out of her, I savored every delectable drop of the blood that was flowing out of her.

I fucked her with my tongue and rubbed her clit until she was screaming my name. As she climaxed and the muscles began contracting inside of her which made more and more blood fill my mouth. I was in paradise.

Once the pulsating stopped and the blood-flow began to slow, I got up and took her hand. I led her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. I handed her a tampon from the box on the shelf and left her alone. "Let me know when you are done and I will help you back to bed. Thank you for letting me taste you tonight." I said from outside the door.

A moment later she said, "Eric, I'm done." I went back into the bathroom, helped her up, and carried her into the bed. I laid down beside of her and put my arm around her. She began to laugh and said, "I can't believe you just did that. It's so gross. For that matter, I can't believe I just let you do that." "Well, I do not think you would have allowed it without much convincing on my part if you had not had so much to drink, but as I told you earlier tonight. It is far from gross. It is every vampires fantasy. Thank you for allowing my dreams to come true. I love you."

She passed out again and I laid there for a bit and held her. I then put on some pajama pants and went to the living room to watch TV. As I watched TV, I got my briefcase and my laptop. I sat down and did a little work.

The state was finally starting to make enough money to begin rebuilding our New Orleans properties, but there was not much money yet. There were still checks to be cashed and money to be collected from each Area. I decided Sookie's first job as my queen would be to plan a fundraiser. Within the next three months, we should be able to have the rebuilding in full swing if the fundraiser was successful.

Once I finished my work, I emailed Bobby and told him to have my car washed tomorrow. I could not drive around with vomit on my car, besides the gravel in the driveway had caused a layer of dust to form on it. I also informed him of the house Sookie and I purchased and let him know that I would need two million dollars transferred into my general spending account by the middle of the week so the wire transfer could be set up.

The sun was almost ready to rise so I left Sookie a note letting her know that Bobby would be taking my car at some point during the day. I did not want her to be alarmed if it was gone. Once I finished the note I sat it by the coffee pot and crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and fell into my daytime rest.

****

I woke up and saw that my beautiful wife was still in bed beside of me. "Sookie, wake up." I said as I nudged her. She mumbled a little and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked. "It is a little after seven, Lover. How do you feel today?" "I feel better now. I woke up a few hours ago and felt awful. I took some aspirin and went back to bed." She said as she sat up and stretched. "I hate to hear that you did not feel well, Lover. Hopefully next time you will not drink so much."

"I'm sorry about that. I just needed to relax and I guess I drank too much trying to relax. Eric, did you really do what I think I remember you doing to me last night?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Sookie, there is no need for apologies. Although it has been over a thousand years, I have been there before. And as for your question, if you are referring to my tasting the sweet, delectable goodness of your special time, then yes, I did and it was wonderful."

"Eric, that is so gross!" "Lover, how many times do I have to tell you, I am vampire. It is not gross to me. I would actually like to do it again." I said with a smile on my face. "But first we need to get some food in you. You were very sick last night and I am sure your stomach is very empty."

Sookie and I got showered and dressed and I took her to Merlotte's. Sookie's friend Holly waited on us. "Sookie it's so good to see you. We've missed you around here. Hey Eric. So I hear you two are planning a wedding?" Holly said. Sookie answered, "Hey Holly, I've missed you guys too! Yeah, we are, we actually got married about a month ago when we were in Vegas, but we decided to have a ceremony here as well so all our friends could be there." "That sounds nice. What can I get for you two?" "I think I'll take a chicken strip basket and a coke." Sookie said. "I'll take a True Blood, O positive." I added.

As Sookie and I were waiting the shifter came out to talk to us and bring us our drinks. "Hey guys, how are you?" "We're fine." Sookie said as she stood up and hugged him. "How have you been, Sam?" "I've been great. Business has been good. So Eric, Bobby called me yesterday and said you wanted to go get the tuxes for the wedding next week, but he didn't tell me exactly when." "Yes, my friend Lars will be in on Tuesday night. I haven't set an exact time yet. I wanted to talk to you and Bill and see when it would be good for all of us." "Well, anytime is fine with me. I just need to know a day ahead of time so I can get Terry to cover for me here." Sam said. "Well, I will talk to Bill and see what he says. We will go from there. I will be sure to let you know ahead of time." "Well guys, it's great to see you and I guess I'll see you next week, Eric."

The shifter went back behind the bar and Sookie and I were finally left alone. "Sookie, I was going over reports and financials last night for the state and we are so close to being able to rebuild our properties in New Orleans. I was thinking that you could plan a fundraiser of some kind. To raise money for the rebuilding." "Okay, do you have anything particular in mind?" She asked as she took a sip of her coke. "No Lover, this will be your thing. Do it however you like. I would like to suggest that we give a portion of the proceeds to the city and use the rest to rebuild our properties, but that is my only suggestion."

"Well, I think I can do it. Do I have a deadline?" "Well, I would like to start rebuilding within three months, so I would say you would need to have the fundraiser within the next two, of course we do have a wedding and a honeymoon. Maybe you should start deciding what to do now and then actually plan it once we are back from our trip."

"Trip. What trip?" "Our honeymoon, Sookie." "We are going on a honeymoon? That's news to me." "Of course, Lover. A couple gets married and then they go on a honeymoon. Am I not correct?" "You're correct, but I didn't know we had a honeymoon planned." "Why yes, we do. I took the liberty of planning a trip to Turtle Island in Fiji. It is a private island resort. I hear it is very beautiful."

"Are you serious. I saw a show about it on the Travel Channel. You know that is where Britney Spears and Kevin Federline went on their honeymoon. I am so excited! I love you!" She was so happy with my choice. It was going to be perfect. "We leave the day after the wedding." "You mean I have to fly without you? I don't think I can do that." "Sookie, it is nearly a fifteen hour flight. I am afraid there is no other option. You will have to be without me for at least part of it."

"Eric, after the crash and losing you, I don't think I can fly without you. Isn't there some way we can plan it to where we are together the whole time we are flying?" "I am afraid not, Lover. It is such a remote location that would be nearly impossible."

I could tell she was very nervous about flying without me. I could not blame her. The last time we flew during daylight the plane crashed and I was missing for a month. I decided to reschedule the private jet I booked to make sure we were flying at night as much as possible.

Sookie's dinner finally came. I had another True Blood while she ate. Once we were both finished I settled the bill and we got into the car. I decided that we needed to go get the Corvette for her to drive, so we pulled out of Merlotte's and headed to Shreveport.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't know how many chapters I will get up today. This may be it. Hope you like it!

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and adds. I was really surprised to see that even though it's gross, my "idea" was well received. There is a bit more of it in this chapter.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I were on our way to Shreveport to pick up the Corvette. As we were speeding down the highway Eric said, "So, tell me, how do you like driving the Corvette? I am sure you are enjoying it more than that rusty old Malibu that is parked behind your house."

I answered him, but I was not sure he'd like the answer. "Well, it's certainly newer and more reliable, but a sports car isn't really my cup of tea. It's so small and it gets horrible gas mileage." "Oh." He said with quizzical look on his face. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not. I knew he hated my Nova and he didn't hold the Malibu in high regards either. I only hope that I didn't hurt his feelings. It was really generous that he gave me the Corvette in the first place and I was grateful.

When we got to the house he opened the garage and I went in and started to get into the Corvette. Eric yelled, "Sookie, wait. Let me drive the Corvette. Take my car back to Bon Temps and I will be there shortly. I need to make a stop." "Okay, but why do you want to drive the Corvette?" "Uh, no reason in particular. I just haven't driven it in a while."

His reasoning for driving the Corvette didn't make much sense, but I've learned sometimes it's better not to ask questions. Honestly, I figured he had something vampirey to do and that he probably didn't want to mess up his new car. I went back to the Bugatti, got in and drove home.

When I got home Amelia was there. She was watching Gone With the Wind, which is one of my favorites. I made some popcorn and sat down to watch and wait for Eric's return. About two hours later, I began to feel Eric. Warmth and happiness flooded my body through the bond. I then heard the crunch of tires on the gravel which told me a car was coming down the driveway, however the engine didn't sound like the Corvette's.

I looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar car coming. "Amelia, there's a strange car coming down the driveway. I feel Eric but it's not the Corvette. He must have gotten a ride with someone. Oh gosh, I hope he wasn't in an accident while he was doing whatever it was he was doing." "Sookie, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation and if you feel Eric, even if he was involved in some type of accident, he's obviously fine."

I got worried anyway and ran out the door and to the driveway. It was Eric alright, only he was alone. He pulled up out front in a silver convertible with the top down and said, "Lover, I am home. I missed you." "Eric, I missed you too. Where's the Corvette? Who's car is this?" "Lover, we no longer own the Corvette. I traded it in. This is your new car. It is a Saab 9-5 convertible. Do you like it?"

I was surprised. I didn't expect him to get me a new car. "Eric, you didn't have to get me a new car, but it's beautiful. Thank you." "Well you said you didn't like the Corvette and it was a couple of years old so I decided we should get something a little more suited to you. Would you like to drive it?" "Sure, let me get Amelia, I'm sure she'll want to see it."

I ran up on the porch and opened the front door. "Amelia, come here." I yelled inside. She came out to the porch and I said, "Look, Eric bought me a new car!" "Oh Sookie, it's really nice." "Do you want to go for a drive with us?" "No, I'll stay here. I'm sure I'll get to ride in it soon. You guys go ahead."

Amelia went back inside and I ran to the car. Eric got out and got into the passenger side and I took my place at the wheel. It was as beautiful inside as it was out. It had leather seats and power everything; windows, locks, and seats. It had a six disc cd changer and an mp3 dock. I don't have an mp3 player and I don't know if I could ever figure out how to use one, but it's nice to know if I did ever get one that I could take it in the car with me. It also came with a remote that not only unlocked it and opened the trunk, but that also started the car.

I had never owned a new car before and this one was definitely new. I looked at the odometer and there was only seventy five miles on it. I figured Eric had put all of them on it between the test drive and the drive here to Bon Temps. I drove around Bon Temps for about a half an hour and Eric said, "Can I drive for a while?" "Eric, why? I just got this car and I am enjoying driving it. It's the nicest car I've ever owned. Thank you so much." "Sookie, I know you are excited, but there is someplace I'd like to take you, besides you drive too damn slow."

Eric got in and began to drive towards Shreveport. I had no clue where he was taking me. He got off one of the first exits we came to as soon as we got on I-20. He then turned onto an old gravel road. It felt like he drove for hours but it was really only a few minutes. We were definitely in the middle of nowhere. When he finally stopped the car we were on at small clearing overlooking a large pond. It was absolutely breathtaking the way the stars and moon shined off the water.

"Eric, where are we?" "Honestly Sookie, I am not sure. I found this place once when I was flying to come see you. I liked it so much that I started coming here when I needed to relax or think. I knew you would enjoy it too. That is why I brought you here."

"Well, it certainly is beautiful and peaceful." I said as I got out of the car. Eric got out and got a blanket out of the trunk. He laid it on the ground by the car. "Have a seat, My Lover." I sat down and I didn't know if I should sit and look at the pond or lay down and look up at the stars. Both the pond and the stars were so beautiful.

Eric sat down and I moved to where I was sitting between his legs in front of him. I leaned against his chest and he put his arms around me. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. As he held me he kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you so much. Sookie, you have changed me and made me a better man. I am so lucky that I found you." "Eric, I love you too. I'm glad you never gave up on me. I know I didn't always make it easy."

"I am just glad that you were finally able to see the real me. If it were not for your adventure in Dallas with the Fellowship, you may not have ever come to trust me." "You were really good to me that night when I got back to the hotel. You know before that night and well, for a while after, I was scared to death of you, but the way you were that night, it definitely helped my mind begin to change. I was still scared of you, but the way you treated me made me start to trust you."

I shifted my body so I was lying on Eric's lap. "Do you remember the orgy party?" "Of course, how could I ever forget that?" "Eric, I was with Bill then, but you don't know how bad I wanted you when you were kissing me on the hood of your car. And in Jackson, when Bubba came into the room. I can't say I wasn't relieved, but at the same time I was pissed. Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like had he not have interrupted us." "Who knows, Dear Heart. We cannot even begin to speculate on how our life would have been different if we would not have been interrupted, but I can say that I would have showed you great pleasure that night."

"I'm just glad that we finally both realized that we should be together. I guess it all happened the way it was supposed to. I love you Eric." "I love you too Sookie." Eric laid down beside of me and put his arm around me. We watched the stars in the sky for a few minutes then he leaned over me and said, "You are so beautiful in the moonlight." He then began kissing me.

"Sookie," he said. I know we are not in the privacy of our own home, but would you yield to me here, under the stars?" I lifted my head and began to kiss him. I figured that was all the answer he needed.

As we kissed he ran his hand up my shirt and began to fondle my breast. He then began to lick my ear. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him like I wanted him the night of the orgy. I began to unbutton his jeans. He responded by pulling off my shirt.

We were outdoors under the stars and although we were in the middle of nowhere, anyone could potentially come upon us at any minute. I was shirtless and Eric was in his underwear. What a site it would be to an unsuspecting person who happened upon us. I was a little nervous, but I just decided to just let go.

I slid Eric's shirt over his head and he removed my jeans and panties. He then removed his underwear. We laid there and kissed for a while. As we kissed Eric rubbed his gracious plenty up against me. The feelings were becoming overwhelming. I need him. "Eric, I want you so bad." "Then you shall have me, Lover." As he kissed me, hoping he would not notice, I reached down between my legs and removed my tampon. A moment later he entered me.

This was not like our normal sex routine. This was sweet and slow. He moved in and out of me at a very slow pace and kissed me the whole time. "Oh Sookie," he moaned. "You feel wonderful, so tight and warm. I want to savor this feeling."

He didn't feel so bad himself. As he continued kissing me and sliding in and out of me when he began plunge deeper inside of me. Although he went deeper in me he never increased his speed. We made love for what must have been at least an hour before we both found our release.

Once we had finished, we laid there for a few minutes, but my nerves began to kick back in. I began to reach for my clothes. Eric, all of the sudden, leaned over to my thigh and licked it. "Lover, it seems we have made a mess. Do you mind if I clean it up?" I figured after last night, it was something he definitely enjoyed so I said, "What the hell, go for it."

He first began licking my inner thighs and then made his way to my folds. He licked all the way from my rear entrance to my nub and then plunged into me with his tongue. He began rubbing my nub with his finger as his tongue plunged in and out of me.

I began moaning, "Oh Eric. Oh." I was also starting to breathe heavily. I felt my release building as I laid there writhing beneath him. "Oh yes! Oh don't stop!" I moaned as I felt my muscles beginning to pulsate inside of me. Eric removed his finger from my nub, but he left his tongue inside of me for a few moments until the contractions stopped. When he removed it he said, "You are all clean now. Thank you for making my dreams come true two nights in a row. It really means a lot." "Well, I still think its gross, but you seem to really like it, so you're welcome. Who am I to deny you something you enjoy so much." Especially when it is pleasurable for me, I thought. Eric smiled and said, "I hate to eat and run, but it will be dawn in a few hours and we probably should be getting back." He began to laugh.

We began to get dressed and I grabbed my purse. I said, "I'll be right back." As I walked into the woods to where he could not see me. I had to put in a tampon and I did not want him watching. A moment later I emerged from the trees and walked towards the car. Eric had cleaned up the blanket. I got into the trunk and luckily there was a plastic Target bag in there that had some cds in it that I had had in the Corvette. I took the cds out of it and put the tampon wrapper and applicator in it. I also walked over to where we had been laying and put the one I had removed in it. I tied the bag and stuffed it into my purse. I would have to remember to throw it away when I got home.

Eric and I got back into the car and drove back towards Bon Temps. He held my hand the whole way. When we arrived back to the house we went straight to the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and took care of my human needs and threw the Target bag away. We got into bed and held each other until the sun rose. There was nothing I loved more that falling asleep in my Vikings strong arms and that is exactly what I did.


	25. Chapter 25

In this chapter I've skipped ahead a few days. The last Chapter ended on Sunday to speed things up a bit and to avoid the story getting too boring, it's now Tuesday. Hope you like it and sorry for the cliff hanger ending! The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off so don't worry!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I woke up on Tuesday in Bon Temps. Sookie and I had spent the past several nights there, but tonight we were moving back to my house in Shreveport because Lars would be staying with us. At midnight I had to meet him at the airport.

Sookie and I had been very busy over the few days with finalizing wedding plans, running the state, packing, and planning the renovations on our new house. We both wished we could go ahead and move in, but there was a lot of work to be done and it was not furnished yet.

We both knew that it would be more comfortable than my house with Lars visiting since it was bigger, but with the amount of work to be done we knew it was impossible to move in, at least for a few more days. With any luck we would be able to move in by the end of the week. At least with Lars being here, we would have an extra set of hands which would be great in the moving process.

At the new house the shutters had already been installed in each bedroom. The kitchen had been slightly altered. We had a new sink put in and tomorrow we were having granite countertops installed there and in each bathroom. Sookie hated all the wood paneling, so it was being removed and drywall and fresh paint was being put in all the rooms, and our bedroom and bathroom was almost complete. I was also having a swimming pool put in for Sookie, but it was a surprise that she was unaware of.

I got out of bed and saw a note on the nightstand from Sookie. It said

Eric,

I have gone out furniture shopping for the new house. I left some plans for the fundraiser for you to go over and approve on the dresser. I will meet you in Shreveport soon.

I love you,

Sookie

I had to get to Fangtasia to catch up on some of my work before meeting Lars, so I quickly jumped into the shower. I wished Sookie were here to join me, but since she was not, I showered alone.

When I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail, and put on a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. Once I was ready, I grabbed the fundraiser plans, put them in my briefcase and I headed to Fangtasia.

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, I was informed that Thalia had not shown up. I knew she hated having to be here, but it was very unlike her to not show up on her scheduled night to enthrall the vermin.

Pam said the last time anyone had heard from her was Sunday. She and Felicia had gone to the other vampire bar here in Shreveport called The Bloody Fang. It was a rough place. No human dare step foot in there. I had work to do, but instead I decided to go there and ask around and see if anyone had seen her. Felicia said that she and Thalia had left the bar around two and that she dropped her off at her house. She said Thalia had left her purse in the car so upon arriving home she called Thalia, but there was no answer.

When I got there I was greeted by the owner, Johan Van Schlinkle. He was a very powerful vampire in this area. He was nearly seven hundred years old and very rich. I was probably the only other vampire with more power and money than him.

"King Eric, what brings you to my establishment?" He said as he bowed to me. Since only vampires went to his bar, I could actually get some respect. "I am here about one of the vampires on my payroll. I believe you know her. Thalia." "Yes, I do know her. Cute, short, and tough." "Yes, that would be her. She was here Sunday night with one of my other vampires, Felicia. They left around two. Felicia dropped her off at her house that night and she has not been seen or heard from since. I was wondering if you had any information pertaining to this matter that may be of help in finding her."

"I wish I could help you, and I do remember them being here, but I have no information. If you would like I can allow you access to the security tapes. Maybe there is something on them that would help in your search." "I would greatly appreciate that."

Johan provided me with the tapes and I left to go back to Fangtasia. As I was leaving I said, "until we find out what has happened, keep an eye on the vampires coming in and out of this club. We do not want any other vampires in this area going missing." Johan agreed.

I got back to Fangtasia. Pam had just arrived back from Thalia's house where she came up empty handed. There was no sign of forced entry and no clues left to be found. We sat down in my office to watch the security tapes.

Upon looking through the tapes, we noticed that when Felicia and Thalia left the parking lot of The Bloody Fang another car pulled out behind them, but I never saw anyone get in or out of the car. I was able to get a plate number so I called a friend of mine on the police force and asked for help.

"Lawrence, this is Eric Northman." "Hello Eric. What can I help you with?" "I would like to have a plate ran through your system. I would like to know who the car is registered to. The number is 1GF-334." "No problem, Eric. I'll run the plate and be back with you within the hour." "Can you also see if the person has a record and let me know that information as well?" "Sure. I may take a little longer, but I'll call you back in a little while."

I hung up my phone and decided it was time for Sookie and I to have some more security. I did not know what happened to Thalia or if there was a threat to other vampires, Sookie, or myself, but I was not taking any chances. I made some calls and arranged for temporary security twenty four hours a day for myself and Sookie.

Alcide agreed to provide us four Were guards during daylight hours for the time being. One to go with Sookie wherever she went and three to watch our house. I also made a call to Andreas, a vampire acquaintance who ran an all-vampire security company in Baton Rouge. They specialized in over-night security. I asked him to send me five vampire guards. One each to act as night time bodyguards for Sookie and I and three to watch our home. I let him know that although at the moment it was temporary job, if the situation arises they may be hired on as permanent help.

Once I figured out what was going on and if this was indeed a threat to us, I would make plans for something a little more permanent in the line of security. I called the contractor of our new house and asked him to get started on a guard house at our new house with an extra room in the back for daytime shelter for the vampire guards. I figured if we needed more permanent security it would be good to already have one erected. He said it could be ready in about two days.

Once my phone calls were finished, I instructed Pam that she should put an alert out in the area that no vampires were to go anywhere alone for the time being. She told me she was on top of it and that it had already been done. In that moment, I felt like a proud parent. I always knew Pam would make a good Sheriff and I was right.

About an hour later, Lawrence called me back. He said that the car was registered to Michael Andrews. Andrews did have a record although he had no serious offences, he had been involved in a few petty crimes that were rumored to be related to the Fellowship of the Sun. In that moment I knew we had a serious problem.

I hated to leave, but I had to get to the airport. I passed the information along to Pam so she could take over the investigation. I also called Sookie and told her to go straight to my house and not to make any stops. The call turned out to be irrelevant because she was already at the house. I told her lock the doors and set the security system and not to open the door for anyone.

I jumped in my car and headed to the airport to pick up Lars. When I arrived at the airport, Lars was already there. "Eric, old chap, the years have treated you well." He said. "I cannot wait to meet your beautiful bride I have heard so much about." "Well, you shall meet her shortly. Let's go. We have much to catch up on."

Lars and I headed to my house. When I arrived, so had the security and since Sookie would not let them in they were waiting outside of my door. I let them in and Sookie, Lars, them, and myself sat down in the living room. I briefed them all on the situation. I let the guards know that shortly before dawn that they would be relieved by Weres and apologized for not having an adequate station for them set up at my home. I assured them that once we moved in a few days that they would have adequate shelter in which to do their jobs and a safe place for their daytime rest if they so chose to stay with us during the day. I also let them know that they had rooms available to them for the time being at the Night Shadow Inn. The local vampire hotel.

I told the guards to make themselves at home and Sookie, Lars, and I went into the media room where we could catch up and Sookie and Lars could get to know each other.

Sookie being the wonderful host she is said, "I'll be back. I'm going to go get some bloods for you guys while you catch up." She left the room and me and Lars began to catch each other up on the many changes that had taken place since we last saw each other.

"Eric, you have outdone yourself. She is very beautiful. Now I see why you've chosen to settle down. I never thought you'd do it, especially with a human." "Well, my wife is no ordinary human. She has changed me. She has shown me happiness that I never thought existed."

We caught up for a bit. Lars told me of his latest business venture. A service in London that provides blood donation services to vampires. A little later Sookie came back in the room with a tray of blood and some coke and popcorn for herself. She said, "I figured we could watch a movie since we are here in the media room. Lars and I agreed that she had a wonderful idea. We had done our catching up and there was really nothing more to do for the evening.

We decided to watch Quentin Tarantino's Death Proof. To Sookie it was considered an action movie, but to Lars and I it was a great comedy. Kurt Russell was hilarious as Stuntman Mike. I do not think I had ever laughed so hard in my life.

Once the movie was over Sookie and I showed Lars to his room and she and I retired to our own. It was only a few hours until daylight and we had had no time alone so far that evening. We were barely through the bedroom door when I took her into my arms and showed her just how much I'd missed her that evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is chapter 26. I don't know how many chapters I'll get in this weekend due to the holiday, but I'll try to at least get one or two more. Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I went up to our room. We hadn't spent any time together today and had been really busy the past few. As we entered into our room he pulled me to him. He pulled me in so close that I could feel his excitement right through his pants. "I've missed you, My Lover." He whispered into my ear. "I can tell." I said playfully as I let out a giggle.

As I laughed, Eric scooped me up into his arms and carried me to our bed he didn't even bother shutting the door. By the time we made it to the bed he had already removed my shirt and bra. He began kissing me deeply. As he kissed me he began removing everything else. "You are so beautiful." He said as he began to place gentle kisses on my nose, eyes, cheeks, and lips.

"Eric, the door." I said. "Fuck the door, Lover!" He said smiling. "Eric, we have company. We don't want them seeing or hearing us." "Fuck them! They should not be near our room and they are vampires. Even with the door shut, they would still be able to hear us."

I know I should have been more concerned, but about the time I had began explaining why the door needed to be shut, he had began rubbing one hand all over me and the other had made its way to my folds. He had also sucked my nipple into his mouth and was nibbling on it. Plus he had a point. The guards were downstairs and Lars was at the other end of the hall by the stairs. He had no reason to come to this end of the hall. Fuck it, I thought. Anyway, it was kind of exciting and kind of turned me on to know that we could get caught in the act.

He continued running his hand all over me stopping in all the right places to get me fired up. "Someone is rather excited." He said as he slid his finger inside of me. I began tugging at his shirt. He took the hint and removed it quickly using his vampire speed. I began kissing his perfectly muscular chest, which was so perfect it looked almost like the chest of a statue.

Once I'd made it to his nipple I teased it with my tongue and then sucked it into my mouth and lightly bit down on it. Eric let out a deep guttural moan and said, "Oh Sookie."

By this time he had slid a second finger inside of me was using his thumb to rub circles along my nub. I was squirming beneath him in total bliss. I felt tension building inside of me and I knew that I was going to release. That is when he stopped.

I let out a whimper when he stopped, but he quickly slid down my body, kissing me the whole way down. Once he had positioned his head between my legs he resumed. Only this time he had replaced his thumb with his tongue.

The way he stopped and then resumed made me feel like I was on a roller coaster. I had my hands on his head, running my fingers through his hair and pressing his face closer and closer into my center. "Oh. Oh yeah." I moaned as he sucked my nub into his mouth and began to nibble on it. He then held it with his teeth and began flicking his tongue back and forth. He knew exactly what I liked.

He replaced his tongue with his thumb and with the voice of a sex god he said, "Sookie I want to bite you. Would you like it if I bit you?" "Do it!" I shouted. So he did. "Oh yeah! Oh! Oh god!" I shouted as I began to release. I felt as if electricity was pulsating throughout my body as he drank from me.

"Once he had had his fill of my blood he licked the wound and made his way up my body and said, "I love the sweet taste of you." He then began kissing me again.

"Eric. Now." I said. I wanted to feel him inside of me and I could not wait. "Oh yes, now." He said as he slowly entered me. He slid into me as deeply as the position would allow and once inside he stopped. "I just want to feel myself in you for a moment." He said.

Once he took the time to feel himself inside me he slowly slid out of me almost all way. He then slammed himself back inside as deeply as he could. He continued at that pace for a few minutes. "Damn it Sookie, you feel so good. I never want this to end." He said as he paused again deep inside of me.

With each thrust into me he made he hit my sweet spot, so I was writhing beneath him and bucking against him driving him further and further each time. He began to speed up as I bucked against him. Again, he knows exactly what I like and he knows I like it hard and fast.

As he pounded in and out of me faster and faster he took one of my breasts into his hand and my nipple into his mouth and between his teeth. He began flicking his tongue across it. Very similar to the way he did with my nub. With his other hand he began massage my other breast. I felt as if I was floating, enjoying the sensations he was providing me.

I began to grip at the bed sheets as hard as I could and then I threw my arms around him. Once around him I began to run my nails down his back. He shouted, "Oh fuck," as I shouted his name. In the same moment we both found our release.

He collapsed on top of me and held me for a moment and I could tell he was ready for round two. I kissed him and forced myself on top of him. We kissed for a few minutes and I then began making my way down his body.

I took him into my mouth and began sucking and licking him taking him in my mouth as far as I could. "Oh yeah." He moaned as I slid him in and out of my mouth, licking circles along the head of his gracious plenty each time I reached the top.

I saw something in the floor beside the bed that reminded me of something I had learned about while searching the internet the other day. Something that was supposed to drive men wild. I looked up to Eric and his eyes were shut in pleasure, so I figured it was the perfect time to give it a try.

I began stroking him with my hand as I reached for the lube which was in the floor. I put a fair amount onto my finger and slid it inside him as I took him back into my mouth. I immediately felt the hard rounded area I was looking for. "Oh shit Sookie!" He shouted as I gently massaged his prostate.

As I moved my finger inside him I continued sliding his member in and out of my mouth at an increasing speed. It didn't take long for him to explode. "Oh fuck! Sookie! Oh god yes! Åh Gud, min vackra fru, jag är i extas!" He shouted (so loudly that the neighbors probably heard) as he had the most powerful release I have ever seen him experience.

He pulled me up to him and kissed me and said, "Where did you learn about that?" "I learned about it on the internet. Did you like it?" "Sookie, I do not think like is a strong enough word." He said laughing.

It was really close to sun-up so he finally got up and closed the door to our room. He came back to the bed, took me into his arms and pulled the covers up over us. He stayed with me until I fell into sleep which only took minutes. I assume he went to his daytime place after that.

* * *

Here is the translation to Åh Gud, min vackra fru, jag är i extas-- Oh god, my beautiful wife, I am in ecstacy


	27. Chapter 27

Happy 4th to all my American readers. As for everyone else Happy 4th even though you don't celebrate the holiday! Here is a quick chapter 27. Hope you enjoy it!

As I've said many times before, thank you to everyone who reviews and adds me or my story to alerts and favorites. I know I don't always get to write you all back, but I do appreciate it a lot!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up around noon to a ringing cell phone. I lethargically got myself out of the bed and found my phone on the dresser. I had a voicemail from Remy Savoy. Damn, I thought to myself. He had called me a couple of months ago and I had promised to help him out once things weren't quite so crazy in my life. With everything that's happened since his call, I had forgotten completely about it.

I called him back. He wondered why I had never gotten back with him. I didn't think he was close enough to me to explain every little detail, so I just told him the craziness hasn't stopped in my life and I didn't want to meet with him until I was sure Hunter would not be put in dangers way. I know it's a little lie, but for the most part it was true.

He wanted to meet with me. I told him it was way too dangerous right now. With everything going on with the Fellowship of the Sun I couldn't be too careful. He was adamant about meeting with me so I finally agreed to meet him at the mall in Monroe. I figured I had to meet with him. I owed Hunter that, but I also wanted to make sure the meeting was in such a way that it kept Hunter safe.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee, I had about three hours until time to meet Remy, so I had time for a couple cups of coffee. I got downstairs to find the living room full of Weres. "Good morning, I mean afternoon, guys." I said as I headed to the coffee pot. They had actually already made some coffee. "Good afternoon Sookie, I mean Your Highness." Said one of them that I'd met before. I wasn't sure of his name, but I'd met him once at Amanda's house when I was there right before the Were War. "Please, call me Sookie."

I chatted with them as I drank my coffee. They all introduced themselves. Some of them expressed that they were very excited to meet me since I was such a distinguished Friend of the Pack. The one I'd met before, his name was Mitch, was huge. He was at least six foot tall and two hundred pounds of pure muscle and he had short dark hair. He was also very easy on the eyes. He said that he was told by Alcide that he was to serve as my guard since we'd met before.

I told him I was going to be going out in the next hour or so and that when we got to the mall, he was to keep his distance. Although he was my guard, I didn't want too much information out there about what I was doing.

I finished my coffee and cleaned myself up. It was a warm sunny day, so I decided to throw on a yellow sundress and a pair of flip flops. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and I was ready to go. Mitch and I headed into the garage. Once there, he asked if I would like him to drive. I told him I could handle it and we got in my car and headed to Monroe.

The drive felt like forever. It was a lot further than just going there from Bon Temps like I was used to. When I got there I headed into the mall and took a seat on a bench outside of Dillard's. I had told Remy to meet me there. I had told him that when he got there to sit down on the bench and to not act as if he knew me.

Mitch headed into to Dillard's and acted as if he was looking at clothes, but kept me within his sights the whole time. Remy arrived and sat down as I had instructed. I said, "Don't look at me. Don't act as if you know me. Just look straight ahead and say what you need to as quietly as possible."

Remy said, "The situation with Hunter is getting out of control. He freaked out Kristin and she won't even come around anymore. I can't have anyone over or take him around anyone without him repeating things that he shouldn't know, things nobody has spoke of. You have to help me." "Where is he right now?" "He is in daycare, but I don't even know how much longer he can continue to go there. The other children aren't a problem, but the teachers are getting suspicious. I have to work and if this continues, I don't know what I'm going to do." "I want to help you, but I don't know how. I need to think about this. Right now it is way too dangerous for me to go around him. I'm going to talk to my husband and see what he thinks. I will call you tonight and let you know what we come up with."

I casually got up and said, "Wait at least five minutes before you get up." I then began walking to my car with Mitch trailing behind me. About that time my cell phone rang. It was our contractor. He said that the inside of the house would be finished up in the next couple of hours and we could move in as early as tonight. It looked like our move may happen a day or so ahead of schedule.

Mitch and I got back into the car and headed back to Shreveport. I made one more stop at the furniture store where I had purchased all the new furniture, electronics, and appliances for the house. I'd made arrangements when I purchased it all to be delivered on Friday, but since the house would be ready by this evening, I wanted to see if I could have delivered tomorrow.

The salesperson took a look into the computer and said, "Everything you purchased is in stock. We could have it delivered tomorrow if that works for you." "That woud be great." I said. "Mr. Northman is a vampire, correct?" The salesperson asked. "Yes, he is." "We have a special deliver crew that works at night for our vampire customers. Would tonight be better?" "That would be perfect." We arranged to have everything delivered at eleven tonight. I then headed home.

When I got home it was just starting to get dark. I figured I had just enough time to get some dinner before Eric and Lars rose for the evening. I asked the guards if they were hungry, but they all said they were getting ready to leave soon and they would pass on dinner. Since I was the only one eating, I made a herb roasted chicken, Healthy Choice meal.

As I was eating Eric came down the stairs. "How was your day, my beautiful wife?" "There's something I need to speak to you about, but privately. We'll talk about it in a little bit. Also the contractor called and said the inside of the house would be finished in a couple of hours. Actually it was a while ago, so it's probably done now. I made arrangements with the furniture store to have everything delivered tonight at eleven. We can go ahead and move in." "That is wonderful, only I have to go to Fangtasia tonight. I have to see how things are going with the search for Thalia, but I bet Lars could help you."

About that time Lars came down the stairs and said, "Good evening beautiful Sookie, Old Chap. So what exactly put you into that state of ecstasy I heard you screaming about last night Eric?" Lars said laughing. I turned red when he said that and Eric just stared at him. A moment later Eric said, "Lars I have to go to Fangtasia tonight for a while. Would you be willing to help Sookie with the move? The furniture will be delivered at eleven to the new house and it is impossible for me to be there." "Sure, that will give me a chance to get to know her better."

We all sat and chatted for a bit, then Eric and I went up stairs to pack up some things to be taken to the new house. Mostly clothing and toiletry items. As we were packing I said, "Eric, I don't think I ever told you about Hunter. He is my nephew. He is Hadley's child." Eric said, "No I don't believe you have told me of Hunter. Why are you telling me now?" I could tell he knew since I was bringing it up that there must be something going on.

"Eric, Hunter is like me. Telepathic. I met him back in October and I told his dad that when he needed help to call me." I told Eric all about how Remy called me back in January and how I never returned his call due to everything that was going on and also everything he'd told me today. "So I guess we need to help this child and his father." Eric said. "Yes, we do. Only I don't know how and I don't want to put them in any danger." "Sookie, I will think of something. We will talk about this further tonight, when I meet you in Minden."

As Eric finished packing his things, I called Remy and told him we were going to come up with something and that I would definitely get back to him soon. He said he'd be waiting for my call.

Once Eric finished his packing and I ended my call Eric said, "Lover, I need to take a shower before going to Fangtasia. I would love it if you would join me." "I'm sure you would." I said jokingly. He then headed into the shower. I followed behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

Here is one more chapter for this weekend! This story is getting long and it's nowhere near being finished! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I turned on the water and let it run until it was at a good hot temperature. As the water was heating up I pulled Sookie into my arms. As I kissed her I began removing her clothes, then my own. When the water was ready I took her hand and led her into the shower.

Once inside, I kissed her once more and then I reached for the shampoo. I began washing her hair as she began washing my body. Her hands felt so good as they slid all over me and of course she took special care in washing certain areas which felt phenomenal.

By the time I had finished washing her hair, I was rock hard and could not wait any longer. The cleaning part of the shower was going to have to wait. I pulled her into my arms yet again and gently parted her lips with my tongue. As I kissed her, I backed her up against the wall of the shower until her legs were up against the built in ledge.

I began kissing down her slippery wet body all the way down to her dripping folds. As I buried my head between her legs she slid down onto the ledge in a seated position and spread her legs further apart.

With one of my hands I grabbed her breast and began to knead it with my hand, twisting and pinching her nipple as I did it. With my other hand I rubbed her folds as I suckled at her clit. Finally, once I had her begging for more I slid in two of my fingers and began moving them in and out of her, matching the same pace as my tongue as I licked her clit in a circular motion.

She had her hands on the back of my head and the faster I flicked my tongue and moved my fingers the more and more she pulled at my hair. "Oh." She moaned as I savored the sweet taste of her.

I was devouring her and I could not get enough. I wanted to hear her scream my name in pleasure so I gently bent my fingers inside of her and began to work her G-spot with every slide of them in and out. I also increased speed in which my tongue flicked over her clit. I felt her body stiffen and she shouted, "Oh Eric!" As she shouted my name, which was my goal, I felt her muscles pulsate around my fingers.

Once her release was complete I turned her around so she was now facing the shower wall with her hands resting on the ledge. I drove into her hard and deep. I knew that was the way she liked it.

I slowly slid my cock out of her until it was out all the way, then I slid in again hard and deep. I continued this way until she began panting and bucking backward against me. I then began increasing my speed. "Oh god Sookie, you feel so good." I said as pounded her from behind.

As I continued driving my cock inside of her deeper and harder with every thrust, I reached around her and began massaging her breast with my hand. With my other hand I began rubbing her clit. "Oh fuck!" She moaned as I continued.

I removed my hand from her breast and placed it onto her hip. With each thrust I made I pulled her even closer to me until finally I drew my hand back and spanked her. "Oh god, yes!" She exclaimed as my hand slapped against her leaving a red handprint on her ass. I did it again. "Oh Eric, do it again!" She shouted. I did it again even harder. "Oh fuck yeah!" She exclaimed.

Each time I spanked her I did it harder and harder and it was driving her mad. Her shouts of pleasure were sending me over the edge and sending me there fast. I pulled out of her and turned her in one quick motion. Once she was facing me I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me. I then sat her down impaling her with my rock hard, about to explode cock.

As I lifted her up and down I began kissing her. As we kissed she sucked my lip into her mouth and bit down on it. "Oh yes." I moaned into her mouth. I began running my tongue along her lips and down to her neck. Once at her neck I slid my fangs into her. She moaned, "Oh god. Oh. Yeah." As I began to drink from her. While I drank I felt her walls close in around my cock. They contracted and pulsated around me causing me to burst inside of her. "Sookie!" I shouted as I held her tightly to me.

We remained in that position for a few moments and I said, "I will love you until I meet my final death." She said, "Eric, I will always love you too." As I sat her back to a standing position. She was spent and I could tell because she leaned back up to the wall and leaned on the ledge. "Are you okay, Lover?" I asked. "I just need a minute." She replied.

As she sat there, I began washing her. I was sure to get every inch of her I could reach clean. By the time I finished she got up and I washed the areas I could not get to while she was seated. Once she was clean, she kissed me and said, "I leaving you so you can finish your shower." She got out of the shower and dried off and went into the bedroom.

I finished up by washing my hair. I then turned off the water, dried myself, and went into the bedroom and started to get dressed. Sookie was no longer in the bedroom, so I assumed she had gotten dressed and went downstairs.

Once I was dressed I combed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. I then headed downstairs myself. I found Sookie and Lars laughing in the kitchen. "What is so funny?" I asked. I could only imagine. Lars and I had been friends for nearly eight hundred years and I figured he was telling her stories of our travels. There were certainly a lot to tell.

Lars answered, "So Old Chap, do you remember the time when we met the Beatles in London in 1969?" I glared at him. "Yes, how could I forget that." I said. I did not know if I should laugh, be frightened, or be angry.

I could tell that Sookie and Lars would get along fine so I kissed her and said, "Lover, you and Lars have fun tonight. I will see you tonight in Minden. I have to get to Fangtasia." She said, "I love you. I can't wait until you come home tonight. We'll try to have everything ready for you."

Once our goodbyes were said I carried a couple boxes out to my car and loaded them into the trunk. I got into my car and headed to Fangtasia. My bodyguard followed behind me in his car since we were not coming back to this house tonight. When I got home tonight, I would be in my new house. Mine and Sookie's. But for now I had work to do.

**Sookie's POV**

I left the bathroom, got dressed, and pulled my hair back in pony tail. I figured that since we were going to be cleaning and unpacking that I'd dress very comfortably in a t-shirt and shorts. I also opted for sneakers instead of flip flops just in case I dropped anything.

Moving wasn't going to be that bad because for the most part everything was going to be new. All of the furniture and electronics were new. Really the only things we were taking were our clothes, toiletry items and a few of our smaller random items for now. We figured we could take other small personal items a little at a time later.

I headed downstairs and sat down at the table with Lars. He was a tall man, but not as tall as Eric. He did, however, have a similar build to Eric and long blonde hair as well. He was rather handsome and he spoke with a British accent.

"So Lars, where are you from? I know Eric said you were living in London now. Is that where you are originally from?" I couldn't help but ask him. I originally thought he'd be Scandinavian like Eric having a name like Lars, but when I heard that sexy British accent I began to wonder. "Actually, I'm from Sweden, but I haven't lived there in many years. I've been living in London since 1969." "What made you move to London?" "Actually Eric and I were traveling through Europe in 1969 and we ended our travels in London. He left London and came back to America, but I loved London so much, I chose to stay there. Did Eric ever tell you about that trip we took?" "No he didn't. This is the first I've heard of it."

Lars said, "Well I will tell you a story from it. Back in 1969, while Eric was still with me in London, we met the Beatles. Eric and I were looking for girls to feed from and Ringo introduced us to some lovely young Ladies. We took them back to the apartment I was renting, fucked them and fed from them. They were willing of course and we glamoured them after." Gee glad to hear that. That makes it all better, I thought.

"Anyway, the girl Eric was with apparently was on LSD, but we did not know that. Now let me explain, you may or may not know this. Vampires are affected by some drugs the same way humans are."

I interrupted, "Wait one minute, you mean y'all can get high off drugs. Shut the fuck up!" "Yes, we tend to not let humans know that because we do not want them to use it against us. We will never overdose, but we can feel there effects." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He continued, "Eric fed from this girl while she was on LSD and he tripped for two nights and two days. He was okay at night when he could be free. Well he was a little odd, but overall normal, but during the day he really freaked out when he had to get in a coffin. He screamed like a little girl and almost kept me from falling into my daytime rest the first day."

I began laughing uncontrollably. The vision in my head of Eric, bad-ass vampire king screaming like a girl in a coffin was so funny. Lars began to laugh as well. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

While we were laughing Eric came downstairs and wondered why we were laughing. Lars said, "So Old Chap, do you remember the time when we met the Beatles in London in 1969?" Eric glared at him and said, "Yes, how could I forget that." The look on his face was like that of a deer in headlights. When I saw Eric's face I knew the story was true.

Eric came over to me and gave me a kiss. He told me he had to get to Fangtasia and he'd see me later at the new house. He also told me and Lars to have a good time. I told him I loved him and I'd try to have everything ready when he got home tonight. He and his bodyguard both left.

Shortly after Eric left Lars and I began carrying boxes out to my car. When we got out to the car he said, "Oh a good Swedish car you have Sookie." He said as we carried the first load of boxes out. He carried five boxes by himself. I would have to remember, any time you need heavy lifting call a vampire. "Eric got it for me a few days ago." I said as we went to get the rest of the boxes. "It's very nice and a very reliable car." He said as he arranged the boxes we were carrying out between the back seat and trunk. There were boxes filling the trunk and stacked up to the roof of the car. I didn't want to damage my new car so I asked the guards if I could borrow their cars for transport as well. They agreed so Lars took most of the boxes out and redistributed them into the vampire guards' cars.

All I had to do was get our clothes out of the closet now. I enlisted the help of the guards and Lars and we each took a handful of clothes and headed back down to the cars. We packed them in and then I went back in one more time.

This time I got the shopping bags from Eric's office which had new bed sheets, blankets, pillows, towels, and other new home items in them. I had the guards and Lars help me with those too. We got those loaded and we all left for the new house.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm glad to hear many of you enjoyed the last chapter! We are going to find out some more about Eric and Lars's travels in this chapter and in future chapters. We are going to find out that Eric is a lot different with Lars. Hope you enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When we got to the house the guard house was still not complete. When we pulled into the driveway and got out of our cars the guards helped Lars and I carry everything in and then began to walk towards the unfinished guard house. "Hey, you guys don't have to stay in the guard house tonight. It's not finished yet. Come on in the house and stay with us." "Thank you, Your Highness." One of them said. "It should be ready tomorrow night, but I'm not going to make you all stay in there while there isn't even any electricity out there." I said in reply.

We all headed into the house. Lars said, "This is a very nice house," as we walked through each room looking around. I was surprised to find that everything was so clean. I had expected to have to clean up dust and dirt when we got here from the renovations, but it seemed as if the contractor and his workers did it all for us.

We had about an hour until the furniture was to arrive so Lars and I carried all the clothes that were on hangers upstairs to mine and Eric's room and put them away in the closet. I said, "You know Lars, I hate to ask you this since you are a guest, but would you mind running to that grocery store we passed down the street and maybe get some stuff? You can take my car." "Absolutely. What all would you like?" I tossed him my keys and jotted down a list on an envelope I had in my purse. "Thanks Lars. I really appreciate it."

Lars left to get some food and blood, while I waited. I was surprised to see one of the guards went with him. I guess since he was our guest he fell under our protection. I tried to get all the boxes into the rooms the items inside would go in. Of course most of them belonged in mine and Eric's room so it involved numerous trips all the way to the fourth floor. By the time I got them all up there, Lars was back.

The microwave wasn't here yet, but I did have a box of pots and pans as well as other dishes so I offered True Blood to all the vampires. I poured six of them into a big pot and heated them up on the stove, then poured it into glasses for each of them. I then made myself a cold coke. I sat them all on the counter and said, "Come and get it! I'd bring them to you guys, but there's no place to sit a tray yet!"

A few minutes later the delivery truck arrived. The delivery guys unloaded everything. It was actually really easy because they brought everything in one item at a time and I told them exactly where to put it. They were both vampires with that crazy vampire strength and speed so that made it even faster. Within about two hours everything was done. All that was left was the boxes we brought and the shopping bags. I figured that could wait until tomorrow.

Lars and I went upstairs and I said, "There are four bedrooms, which one do you want?" The house was actually only four bedrooms, but we converted the attic into a giant master suite for Eric and me. That allowed us four bedrooms for our guests.

Lars and I walked down the hall. He looked into all the rooms and said, "Any of them will be fine." "Come on Lars, pick one." He chose the biggest of the four. It was the one that had its own bathroom. It was the one that was actually supposed to be the master. "Good choice!" I said smiling. "Let's go get your stuff and bring it up here." We brought his luggage up and I also brought some of the new sheets as well as some blankets, pillows, and towels in. We made the bed and I put the towels into the bathroom. I ran upstairs to mine and Eric's room and was back in a few minutes with some soap, shampoo and conditioner, and other toiletry items which I put in his bathroom.

"So, you want to help me get the TVs set up. We should probably start in the media room first." "Sure Sookie. That sounds good. I'm sure later on when Eric gets home we'll want to watch TV."

We headed downstairs to the media room and Lars hooked up the TV. He started by mounting it on the wall. Once it was hung all he had to do was plug it in and set it up, which was no easy task. I had had the cable turned on a week ago so once he was finished we'd have cable. These new TVs are ridiculous to set up. Most of the ones I have ever had, you simply just plugged it in, but these were crazy.

As he was setting up the giant one hundred inch TV and he said, "Would you like to hear another story of Eric's and my travels?" "Sure." I was sure it would be funny and he seemed to like telling me stories that Eric would never tell me because he was too proud.

"It was around 1797, I believe. Eric and I were traveling in China. We often frequented the opium dens at night. Not only could we get high, but they supplied prostitutes in that time." "Lars you and Eric sure did seem to do a lot of drugs. I never knew that about him." "Well, we mostly did them to fit in with the humans of the times, but they were quite enjoyable. Imagine being able to enjoy the effects of drugs without the addiction or the chance to overdose. For vampires drugs are completely safe. The only thing that makes them dangerous to us is if we are inebriated and someone has found out our identity. Obviously it makes it a little easier to get staked if you are high out of your mind." "Oh. I see. So you enjoyed getting high, but you mostly did it to fit in. That makes sense."

"Eric and I had just arrived at an opium den we had regularly been frequenting. See there was a girl there that Eric fancied. I believe her name was Mei-Lien. He had been told that she was very possessed special skills. Eric went there night after night trying to get her attention only she wouldn't give him the time of day, until this night. We had been there for about three hours, when she finally gave in to his advances. We were both very high by this time. We had been smoking opium the whole time we were there. Sookie, have you ever tried opium?"

"No, I haven't. I've smoked pot a couple times, but as far as drugs are concerned, I don't know a lot about them. My friend Tara ate mushrooms once and she puked for four hours. That pretty much kept me from trying them." Lars laughed about Tara's experience with Mushrooms and said, "Opium is a very laid back drug. It relaxes you and almost makes you feel numb. It is really quite enjoyable." "It sure sounds that way." I said.

Lars continued, "Well, Eric was finally getting his chance. She took his hand to lead him to the back, where the girl's rooms were. He was back there for hours with her. I assumed he was having a really good time with her since he was gone so long. When he finally came out, he came out really quickly and told me we had to go. I thought he had drained her, but as it turned out that wasn't the case."

"What happened? Why did he want to leave so bad if he hadn't drained her?" I asked. "Well Sookie, as it turned out she was no lady. She was a man!" He started laughing and continued, "Now, I know you know that male vampires as old as Eric and I have been with many men as well as women, but for Eric and I our preference is definitely women. For that matter if he had known upfront she was a man, he probably would have just went with it." He laughed some more and said, "Eric had been back there having sex, among other things, with her for hours before he noticed that she had an erection! Apparently he'd reached around her to pleasure her with his hand and ended up with a handful of something he was not expecting. He ran out of there frantically and got me and we left. I couldn't believe he hadn't noticed sooner and when I asked him about it he told me that Mei-Lien would only take it from behind in the bum and that she kept the room completely dark, so he never saw her front."

I started laughing thinking about Eric in that situation. Lars was right, if it hadn't taken Eric by surprise he probably would have went with it. He has always made it clear to me that he's tried many things sexually with both men and women and that all of the things he's tried have been enjoyable. It was really funny that he had been doing her for hours before realizing she had a dick. I could imagine the look on his face when he reached around to her front thinking he was going to find one thing and instead he found something totally different.

Over the next hour or so, Lars and I got all the TVs set up. While he set them up he told me story after story of his and Eric's travels. All of them were hilarious. He seemed to be telling me all the ones that involved Eric's embarrassing moments, which was great because with someone as confident as Eric, you don't think about him having any embarrassing moments. I also realized that he and Eric were very wild when they were together. All of the stories involved them partying and using a lot of drugs. I never knew that side of Eric, so it was weird to think of how he is today and how he was in the stories I was hearing.

Once we'd gotten all the TVs set up we went into the media room and flipped on the TV. Within minutes I began to feel warmth flooding the bond. I knew that Eric was almost home. "Eric will be here in a few minutes." I said as Lars and I watched TV. "How do you know? He hasn't called." Lars asked. "I feel him." I said. "You feel him."

Lars grew silent for a minute and I could tell he was in deep thought. "Of course, you two have a blood bond. I knew there was something special about you two. Don't get me wrong, I think Eric is very lucky to have you, but when he told me he had married a human women I didn't believe it at first. Now it's all starting to make sense. You know, when I first met him he was blood bonded to a human women, but she died shortly after we met. Aside from her, in the eight hundred years I have known him, he's never been blood bonded to anyone and he hasn't had any relationships that were more than sex with anyone either. You must be a very special lady to have made him so head over heels in love with you."

"Yes, she is a very special lady." Eric said as he walked through the doorway of the media room. "You two have this place looking good. He said as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I responded, "There is still a lot to do. We have more packing at both of our houses and we still need to get stuff to hang on the walls and other decorations too. Also I still need to get curtains." "Lover, we will get it done. We can take our time. Have you gone out to the back yard at all?" He asked. "No. I've been inside all evening." "Well come with me. I have a surprise for you."

He led me out through the back door and I found that there was a huge whole in the yard. "Eric, why is there a whole in the yard?" "Lover, it is going to be your swimming pool. I know you love to sunbathe so I thought I'd have a pool put in for you." "Eric, thank you. When will it be ready?" I asked. "It should be ready by this weekend."

Eric and I stayed outside for a few minutes. He said told me that he had not figured out anything permanent in regards to Hunter, but for now he'd hired a supernatural nanny to watch over him. He hired her under the table so there would be no paper trail. He said that once things cooled down with the Fellowship of the Sun that we could come up with a more permanent solution.

Eric handed me a cell phone and a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Take this cell phone and call Remy on it. It is disposable so it is not able to be traced. Let him know not to call us unless it is an emergency and that we will call him and check in every few days. Tell him that if any emergency arises to call Fangtasia and to say he was trying to reach Olivia and must have the wrong number. That way we will know to call him back. Also give him that number and tell him to call Selina. She is the nanny. All he has to do is tell her when he needs her. Everything else is taken care of."

"Thank you so much Eric." "Lover, this is your family and I will do anything to help them because I love you." I dialed Remy's number and relayed to him what Eric had told me to. I also apologized for calling so late, but Remy said he was still up and it was no problem. He thanked me and hung up.

After I called Remy, Eric and I went back into the media room with Lars. Eric said, "So did you all have fun tonight?" I thought about some of the stories Lars told me and started laughing. Lars said, "We have had fun. I have been sure to tell her all of your most embarrassing moments over the years, Old Chap."

Eric glared at Lars. He knew Lars was telling him the truth. I was getting tired. I had been up since noon and we had been very busy all evening with the move, so I told Eric I was going to bed. He said, "I will come with you if you want, Lover." "No Eric, you stay here. You and Lars haven't had any time to catch up. I'll be fine alone."

I headed up to our new room. When I got up there I made the bed and got in. My new sheets were really soft and the new blankets were really fluffy. It felt so good. I swear I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	30. Chapter 30

Here is one last chapter for the day! Well, it's about 1:30 AM here so maybe it's more like the first chapter for the day. I don't really know! This chapter is a little different. Probably not what you would expect, but I think it makes sense with the history of Eric and Lars and the stress Eric may be experiencing with the whole FOTS thing that's happening. I hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I was actually glad that Sookie went to bed. Lars was here and I wanted to get caught up with him which included some things that Sookie did not need to know about. Lars and I have a tradition we started many, many years ago. It is a tradition that I am afraid Sookiewould not approve of. We only see each other every twenty years or so and when we do get together we always make sure that we do one thing in particular and it was time to do it. Especially after the evening I had. We were turning up plenty of leads on the whereabouts of Thalia, but they were all leading to dead ends and I was stressed out.

"Do you have it Lars?" I asked as I grabbed a box I had carried in from my car. "I certainly do. Are you sure you don't want to go get Sookie? It's really good shit." "No, Sookie cannot know about this. She would be furious."

"Eric, I don't think she would react quite the way you think she would. We've been talking all evening and she knows a lot of the things we have gotten into over the years. I really think she would join us if you went and got her. She's done it before. She told me while I was telling her stories tonight."

"Well, I did not know she had done it before, but I am sure it was a long time ago and she would send me to my final death if she knew we were doing this now." I said as I pulled a small glass bong out of the box I had brought over from the old house. I sat it on the coffee table in front of Lars who pulled a rolled up plastic bag out of the pocket of his jeans. He unrolled the bag and showed it to me.

I took the bag from him and smelled it. "This is good shit!" I said smiling. "Let me go get some water." I went into the kitchen and got a small glass of water which I brought back into the media room with me. With it I poured water into the bong. "I need a blood. Do you want some?" I asked Lars as he packed the bong full of the greenest and stinkiest pot I had seen in years. "Sure, I'll take one." He answered.

I came back into the media room with two bloods. I was going to sit back and reminisce with my old friend and we were going to get fucked up while we did it. Anyway, I really needed to relax after the evening that I had.

Lars took the first hit. "This bong hits good, Old Chap." He said as he blew out thick smoke from his mouth. "I never use it so it should be really clean. It has been at least fifteen years since it was last used." I said as I got ready to take my hit.

I brought the bong up to my mouth. I held the lighter to the pot and inhaled. When the chamber was full I removed the stem and bowl so I could clear it. I held the smoke in my lungs for a minute or so and then I blew it out. I was almost instantly high. It had been at least ten years since I had smoked pot last.

We passed the bong back and forth a couple more times and I decided it was time to sit it down for a moment. Lars had just exhaled the last hit he took right as I heard Sookie coming. I was so fucked. I had shut the door to the media room when I had come back in, but I knew she would be able to smell it.

I grabbed the bong and tried to hide it by sitting it in the floor between the seats Lars and I were sitting in. Lars started laughing at me and said, "She's not going to be angry. At least I don't think she will be."

As soon as he finished his sentence she burst into the room and said, "Are you two smoking pot. The whole first floor reeks." I could not tell if she was pissed or not and I was very stoned. I decided my best bet was to act like we were not smoking pot and I said, "Lover, I do not smell anything. Why are you up? I thought you went to bed."

She said, "I woke up and wanted something to drink so I came down here. I know you two are smoking pot and Eric, I know you can smell it with your vampire senses and all. Or do they stop working when you're high?" She knew I was lying and I figured I had better just apologize, before she got really pissed off. "Lover, I am sorry. I should not have lied to you. We are smoking pot. Please do not be angry."

She started laughing hysterically and said, "I'm not mad, Eric. I really don't care. You two should have came and got me. It's been a really long time since I've smoked weed. It's at least been since my senior year of high school." "See Old Chap, I told you so." Lars added.

I picked the bong up and handed it and the lighter to Sookie. She took a hit and immediately started coughing. "Whoa." She said once she had regained her composure. "I don't think I've ever smoked weed this good before." She said lazily. "Lars always has good weed, Lover." I said to her as I put my arm around her. She said, "Lars brought it? How did you get it here on the plane?"

Lars said, "I hid it in my coffin, however, I guess had security found it, I could have just glamoured them." We all started laughing when he said that. I do not know why it was so funny, but apparently we all thought it was.

The rotation was back to Lars only it was cashed so he packed another bowl. We passed it around a few times and Sookie said, "I'm hungry. I know it's the weed giving me the munchies. I feel like I could eat a horse. Does it make ya'll want blood since you don't eat food?" Lars and I started laughing. I said, "No Sookie, it does not affect us that way, however, if it means I can take you upstairs and have my way with you then I am more than happy to pretend."

"Eric," she exclaimed as she slapped me in the chest and gave me her famous death stare. I was afraid she did not like my little attempt at humor so I decided to keep the mood playful by kissing her. It worked. She began smiling again.

Once that crisis was averted Lars said, "Would you two like to smoke some more? I have plenty. There is almost a quarter pound stashed in my coffin at your house in Shreveport." I looked to Sookie. I did not want her thinking I was a pot-head. I mean, I hardly ever smoke weed, but when I do I just like to do it right. I wanted to smoke more, but if she did not want to then I would just go to bed with her. She just looked back at me and I could not tell by the look on her face whether she wanted to or not.

Finally, I just asked, "Lover, shall we hit another bong? If you do not want to we can go to bed." "No, let's smoke some more, but first I want to eat something." She went into the kitchen and Lars and I just waited. While we waited I began scanning the guide on the television. There was not much on, but I managed to find some re-runs of Buffy on so I flipped to it.

"Lars, have you ever seen this show?" I asked. "No, I haven't." He said. "It is great. It is hilarious. You have to see it. Sookie has the whole first season on video. If you have a VCR you can have them. I think I am going to get the whole series on Blu-Ray." Right then Sookie came back into the media room and sat down sulking on the couch.

"What is wrong?" I asked her as I put my arm around her pulling her to me. "I can't find anything good to eat. We don't have any food here. I sent Lars out to get some stuff, but I left food off the list." "I'm sorry. What would you like to eat?" "I don't know, but I am starving." "Well let's just watch Buffy and smoke another bowl and you figure out what you want. Once you have figured it out we will go get it."

Lars packed another bowl and we smoked it as we watched Buffy. That bowl turned into three more. We all laughed and laughed. Lars really thought it was funny the ways the vampires foreheads changed just like I did. Buffy went to a commercial break as I was hitting the bong. A commercial for Taco Bell came on. "Sookie shouted, "That's what I want- Fourthmeal, the meal between dinner and breakfast!"

It was so fucking funny when she shouted that that Lars exploded in laughter and I almost choked on the hit I was in the process of taking. "What the fuck are you talking about Sookie?" I asked. "The commercial that was just on. Fourthmeal. That's what they call it when you eat at this time of well, morning. Taco Bell is opened really late and when you are fucked up late at night and hungry, you go there and have a Fourthmeal. You know because normal people eat three meals a day."

"I was not sure I was following what she was explaining, but I went with it. "So you are saying you want to go to Taco Bell?" "Yes." "Okay, we will go as soon as this bowl is done. It is your hit, My Lover." I handed her the bong and she put it to her mouth. She lit it and pulled a really thick hit. Lars said, "She is going to be sorry." As he said that she began to inhale the hit she'd pulled. Once she had cleared it, her eyes began to water. As she exhaled the smoke she began violently coughing.

She had brought a bottle of water in the media room with her when she came back in from the kitchen. I quickly grabbed it and handed it to her. Once she stopped coughing she took a drink. She then began laughing and said, "I am officially fucked up! Lars, will you tell me another funny story about Eric?"

I interrupted, "Another funny story about Eric. Lars what haveyou been telling my wife?" "Oh Old Chap, there's no reason to get uptight. I just told her some of the stories of our times together. Like how we dropped acid at that Grateful Dead show and you jumped onto the stage naked and danced until security escorted you off. They are harmless stories." Sookie was still laughing. As she laughed she said, "I think my favorite was the one in the opium den. You know the one with the girl that was a guy." "You told her that." "Oh Eric," Sookie said. "It was funny and you know that had you have not been surprised you would have went along with it."

I realized that it was a battle I was not going to win with those two. They both enjoy my misery way too much. "Come on Sookie, let's go get your food. Lars are you coming?" "Sure."

We headed out to the garage and got into Sookie's car. On our way out, I told the guards we would be fine and to remain at the house. We got to Taco Bell and went through the drive-thru. I made Sookie order for herself. It was just easier that way. When asked what she wanted, by the drive-thru attendant she said, "I will take a Mexican Pizza, a Taco Supreme, a Chicken Soft Taco, a Bean Burrito, an order of Cinnamon Twists, and a Cherry Pepsi. Oh and also an Enchirito."

We drove to the window and I paid for her food. They handed it to me and as I was handing it to her I asked, "Sookie are you going to eat all of that. It seems like a lot." "I'm really hungry Eric." She said as she was already pulling out food and eating.

By the time we got home she had already ate half of the food. I knew she would not eat all that damn food. I watched her walk right in the house and put it in the fridge. We all went back into the media room and sat back down. Sookie got right back up and said, "Okay, I'm really going to bed now." I asked, "Would you like me to come with you?" "No, I know the sun will be up within the hour. I know you will be with me soon. Stay here and catch up with Lars."

She left and Lars and I were finally alone. Not that I minded her being around, but we had not had any time to really catch up. Lars said, "I really like her, Eric. She is a really cool girl and very beautiful." I was stoned out of my mind, but I could tell exactly what Lars was thinking when he said she was very beautiful.

I replied, "Yes, she is. I hope you are not thinking what I think you are thinking Lars. This is not old times." "You know I can't help my thoughts, she's just so fucking beautiful and those tits. Wow. But I would never suggest that. I know you two are together and she's not just a random girl or hooker we have picked up. Plus, I get the feeling she would never agree to that anyway. She's too sweet."

"Oh, she is not as sweet as you think and I could probably talk her into it." "Then why don't you Old Chap?" "Look, it is not that I do not want to share. I would love for everyone to experience what I have with her, but she is my wife and I am afraid that it would make her uncomfortable, but I am glad that you like her."

Lars and I sat there and smoked one more bowl. Afterwards we had about twenty-five minutes of darkness left, so we both headed upstairs. I shut the shutters on the windows and crawled into bed with Sookie. She snuggled up against me and said, "I love you." I told her I loved her too and asked, "So Lover, what do you think of Lars?" She said, "He's a great guy."

"You know he thinks you are great too. He said you were very beautiful." "He did." She said smiling. "Yes he did. I see that makes you happy." I said as I pulled her closer to me. "You know he wants to fuck you?" She just stared up at me when I said that. Maybe I had said too much too fast, I thought to myself. "He does." She said with a small hint of apprehension in her voice. I could feel her excitement through the bond and I could also tell her excitement was the reason for the apprehension in her voice. I just had to get her to admit to it.

"What do you think about that, Sookie?" "Eric he's your friend and you're my husband. We are married. It doesn't matter what I think." "Sookie, you just answered my question without even saying it. You want to fuck him too."

"Eric, I did not say that. I can't believe you would put words in my mouth like that." Great, I have blown it for now. She is pissed at me. "Sookie, there is no reason to get defensive. Let's get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow. I love you."

She did not tell me she loved me, but I knew she was a little angry at the moment. I only hoped that tomorrow she would be over it. She turned her back to me and I put my arm over her and pulled her as close to me as I could. I leaned up and kissed her cheek and let the dawn take me into my rest.


	31. Chapter 31

I'd like to thank everyone for the PMs and reviews for the all the chapters, but especially for the chapter I posted last night. People really seemed to like it. I'm glad! It was a fun chapter to right!

Here is one more! Hope you like it too!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I slept until almost five o'clock. I was really high last night when I went to bed so I guess that's why. When I got up I couldn't quit replaying the conversation Eric and I had had before going to sleep over and over in my head. I couldn't believe he told me he thought I wanted to have sex Lars. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing it. He is a very sexy man and I'm pretty sure he's just as skilled in that department as Eric, but I'm married to Eric, so like I told him, it doesn't matter.

What was really strange about the whole conversation was that when Eric called me on wanting to sleep with Lars he didn't seem mad. Actually he didn't seem upset at the fact that Lars wanted to sleep with me either. I just wonder why he brought all that up in the first place.

I decided to stop thinking about it. I had a lot of work to do around the house. I still needed to hook up the appliances in the kitchen among other things. I decided to head downstairs and take care of that first. I did need to make some coffee and the new coffee pot had to be hooked up so I figured I'd just knock out the kitchen first.

I slowly made my way downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. The first thing I did was plug in the new coffee pot. I'd taken it out of the box last night. There were a few dishes in the sink from last night, so as I waited for my coffee to brew, I put them into the dishwasher. It wasn't a full load so I decided to wait to start it plus I didn't have any dishwashing detergent.

I made my way around the kitchen. Eric had hooked up the microwave so that only left me with the toaster. I had placed those items where I wanted them last night so I simply plugged it in and my job was done.

I need groceries so I began making a list. My list grew longer and longer as I realized that all the cabinets were bare. There were only a few pots and pans and other dishes in them. I needed to talk to Eric and see what the plan was for the Shreveport house. I knew he'd talked about selling it, renting it, and also keeping it for us in case we ever wanted to stay there. I knew if he kept it, we would need to leave most of the items there, but if he sold or rented it, then I could bring them here. I didn't want to buy anything new until I knew for sure what the plan was. Plus some of the stuff we may get as wedding gifts.

I looked out the window and the giant whole in the back yard was finally starting to look like a pool. I couldn't wait until the weekend. I decided that I was going to call Amelia and see if she'd like to come over this weekend when it was ready.

My room in Bon Temps was totally packed up. Everything was in boxes in my room. I figured with the right finesse, I may even be able to get Amelia to bring the boxes with her and I wouldn't even have to go back. Most of my stuff I was leaving there for Amelia to use, but my clothes, toiletries, pictures, and other personal items all needed to be here. I also packed a few sentimental items like quilts Gran made and things like that. I knew I could trust Amelia with my things so as for items like dishes, sheets, and furniture, they were all staying. I wouldn't move any of them unless Amelia moved out and I decided to rent to someone else.

I realized the Were guards were not in the house. I looked out the front door and found the guard house was complete. They were all out there. I did need to go and get some beds to put in the little, windowless back room, where the Weres could sleep at night and the vamp guards could sleep by day, but I wanted to make sure exactly how many guards Eric planned to have in the future before I did that. I hadn't been out there, but the room looked like it was big enough for at least ten beds and a few other pieces of furniture from the outside.

Aside from furniture, rugs, electronics, and appliances the house was pretty bare. I still needed curtains, art, throw pillows, and other knick knacks to make it really look like a home. Everything I had bought so far was in neutral colors so the possibilities for the decorative items were endless.

I realized there was really nothing I could do other that unpack the boxes we'd brought over last night until I found out what Eric was going to do with the Shreveport house. There was a lot of stuff there we could use here if we weren't going to keep it in tact.

Most of the boxes we'd brought over were in mine and Eric's room. I know he's a vampire and so technically right now he's dead, but I didn't want to disturb him so I decided to hold off on unpacking them. I instead took a shower and got dressed. I was going to go to Wal-mart and buy some food and just a few items for the kitchen to make it more livable like pot holders, curtains, and salt and pepper shakers.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I went out the guard house and said, "Hey guys, I need to go to Wal-mart." Mitch said, "Well let's go." Before leaving I took a look around the guard house. It was really nice. There was a room with a counter, sink and cabinets. In there, there was enough room for a couple couches and maybe a table and chairs and possibly a small refrigerator and microwave. It had one of those sliding windows so they could see out and talk to guests as they arrive. In the back there was a large room, big enough for probably twelve beds and a few dressers. It had a small bathroom. Once I looked at it, I realized that I was going to have to furnish it too. Now I was stressed.

Mitch and I left for Wal-mart. I was in the store for hours. There was so much we needed because the only food in the house was my Taco Bell from last night, a couple True Bloods, coffee, milk, a twelve-pack of coke, and a case of bottled water. I got enough food to fill the freezer and the refrigerator. I was careful not to get too much because I was the only one who ate and I didn't want anything going bad before I ate it.

I also got a lot of boxed food and things like canned soup and vegetables. I bought all new spices and things like oil, flour, and sugar as well. Once my buggy was full of food I went to the kitchen decor area. They had some really cute stuff.

I decided to go with a rooster theme. I got pot holders, dishtowels, a couple of rugs, some curtains, and some rooster salt and pepper shakers. I also got a big rooster bowl which I figured would look nice holding fruit in the center of the kitchen island. I was about to leave the area, when I found some canisters that were in the same design as the bowl, so I got them too. I figured I could use them for the sugar, flour, and my coffee.

My last stop was the cleaning supply area. There I got a mop and broom, as well as laundry detergent, cleaning chemicals, dishwashing detergent, fabric softener, bleach, paper towels, toilet paper, and sponges.

I decided I had enough for now, so I headed to the checkout line with Mitch following behind me. I paid for my items and headed back to the house. The great thing about having guards was that you never had to carry things in by yourself. All of them were there to help so we managed to get everything inside in one trip.

I put everything away and started decorating. By dark, the kitchen really looked like a kitchen. If anyone opened up the cabinets that held the dishes they'd know the truth, but from the outside it looked great.

Lars was the first to rise. He came downstairs to the kitchen and said, "Good evening Sookie. My you have been busy. It looks really nice in here." "Thanks Lars. I got a lot done in here and we have food now. There's only a couple of True Bloods left. I didn't buy any today, because Eric usually brings it home by the case from Fangtasia. Do you want one?" "Thank you Sookie. I would like one."

As I was putting Lars's blood in the microwave, Eric came in. "Wow. It really looks good in here. You have been busy today, Lover." "Yeah, I have. I was just making Lars a blood. Do you want one?" "Yes, that would be nice." I put the last blood into the microwave with the one I'd gotten for Lars and heated them for fifteen seconds each. When they were ready I said, "Here you go guys. Eric, you need to either go buy more True Bloods or go to Fangtasia and get a case. I didn't get any at the store and those are the last two." "I need to go to Fangtasia tonight anyway. I'll bring some back when I come home."

Once they had their bloods I heated up my leftover Taco Bell. We all sat at around the island and had dinner. As I was eating I said, "Eric, we need to get furniture for the guard house. The guards are all out there sitting on crates and boxes. We also need to furnish the back room so they have a place to sleep. I went out and looked, it seems there's enough room for a table and chairs, a couple couches, about twelve beds, a couple dressers, and a small fridge and microwave. I also need to know what you are doing with the house in Shreveport. There's a lot of stuff I need to buy if you aren't going to sell or rent it out."

"We will go get the furniture later tonight or tomorrow, and as for the Shreveport house, I will have to figure that out. I promise I will think about it and let you know in the next couple of days."

We all sat there for a while and finished our dinner. Eric said, "Would you two like to go with me tonight to Fangtasia. I do not have much to do there. I just need to go over some reports. We probably would not be there long." Lars and I decided to go with him. Lars said, "I've been very excited to see Pam again. I haven't seen her in nearly fifty years."

We all headed up stairs and got ready to go. Eric and Lars each showered quickly and I changed into a miniskirt and a strapless top and some wedge heels. I also pulled my hair down, curled it a little, and put on some makeup.

Once we were all ready we Lars and Eric decided to smoke a bowl. We went into the media room and quickly smoked a bowl. We then headed out to the car and headed to Fangtasia. Our body guards followed closely behind us.

When we arrived at Fangtasia, we arrived to more bad news. Maxwell Lee was missing now. He had went to follow a lead last night and was supposed to report back to Pam. He never called or showed back up at Fangtasia and nobody was able to reach him.

Pam said, "I feel like the lead he was following was a trap, because I sent Felicia there to check out the scene and she found nothing." Eric said, "Pam you have to keep searching. We have to find them before it is too late."

Eric made a few calls and went over the area reports while Pam continued making calls and organizing the search. Lars and I sat out in the club and waited. He told me a few more stories about Eric, which made me laugh, to pass the time. He then said, "Sookie would you like to dance."

I didn't know what to say, especially after what Eric had told me last night, but I figured an innocent dance wouldn't hurt. We headed out to the dance floor and danced to a couple of songs. When a slow song came on he started to pull me to him, but I pulled away and said, "I'm kind of tired. Let's sit back down."

I wasn't lying. I was tired and stoned. My guard started to drop and I heard a few thoughts from fangbangers. That was starting to be a normal occurrence. _I can't believe that bitch. Now she's messing with him. Why does she get all the hot ones? Well, if she is with him now, I'm definitely making my move with Eric Northman. She must be a whore to be with both of them. _

"Sookie, what is the matter?" Lars asked as we sat at the booth. "Oh, nothing. I don't know if Eric told you about my well, disability or some might say gift." "No he didn't." "Well, I'm a telepath. I can only hear human thoughts, but sometimes when I'm here the fangbanger's thoughts get a little overwhelming." "Oh, wow. I had no idea. That must be hard for you." "Well, It used to be really hard, but I'm used to it and I can normally block it out, but sometimes my guard drops and the thoughts roll right in to my brain. The fangbangers hate me because I'm with Eric and now it seems they hate me even more because I'm out here with you."

Lars and I sat there for a little longer and Eric came out and joined us. Eric said, "My work is done for the evening. I called and made arrangements to get the tuxes on Monday. I called Sam and Bill and that time is okay with them." "Good because there is only a little over two weeks left before the wedding and that is all that's left to be done." I said.

Eric said, "So what shall we all do this evening?" Lars said, "I'm up for anything." I said, "Do ya'll want to just go home and watch a movie or something?" They looked at each other and Eric said, "Sure Lover, that sounds like a fine idea. We should stop by the furniture store and order the items for the guard house and also stop by my house here in Shreveport and pick up a few more things."

We said buy to Pam and headed to the car. We first stopped by the house. Eric went in and got his laptop and a few other things from his office. Lars got the rest of his weed from his coffin, and I packed up a few more dishes. I didn't know if I'd keep them at the new house for long, but at least I'd have them to use. I also cleaned out the fridge and took out the trash. I didn't want it to smell like spoiled food next time I came here.

Once we had everything we needed we went to the furniture store. We went in and ordered a small desk, two comfy couches, a small dining table and chairs, a microwave and refrigerator combo (like the ones in hotels), ten twin beds, four big dressers, a coffee pot and a hot plate. We scheduled them to be delivered tomorrow.

Our last stop was to the video store. We were there a while. It always takes forever to pick a movie. Eric was so excited because we had gotten a Blu-Ray player so he insisted that from now on we only got movies that were out on Blu-Ray. To be so old, he sure loved technology.

We finally decided on Dracula Dead and Loving It. Eric paid for the movie and we headed back to the house.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, I've been asked for this by several of you. Before being asked I had no intention of doing this. After being asked I was unsure if I wanted to do it, so I set it up in the last couple of chapters so I could go either way with it. I was filling a little saucy today so I decided what the hay! I might as well go for it! Hope you all enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When we got back to the house, I told the bodyguards to let the others know that their furniture would be there tomorrow. Sookie told them that she would see to it that they had some dishes out there within the next couple of days. Lars, Sookie, and I went into the house.

We went straight into the media room and I put in the dvd. Sookie said, "I think I want to go upstairs and change. I really want to put on something more comfortable since we are in for the evening." I went with her.

When we got upstairs, she got undressed and put on a pair of really hot athletic shorts. They were so short that I did not think she could really do anything athletic in them. Her ass was practically hanging out of them and it took every bit of strength within me to not take her right there. She also took off her bra and put on a tank top.

When she was dressed I pulled her into my arms and said, "I love you. You know you look hot in those tiny little shorts. Lars and I are going to have a hard time keeping our hands off of you." "Should I change and put something else on?" She asked. "Absolutely not. That is the last thing I want you to do. Have you thought any today about what we were talking about last night?" I hoped she had and I hoped I could convince her. I knew I should not want to share the woman I loved, but Lars was my best friend and the pleasure she would receive and I would receive by watching them together would be worth it. I was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Eric, about that. Why are you so adamant about knowing if I want to have sex with Lars. I'm married to you. Whether I want to or not doesn't matter. You are the only man I can be with. Any fantasy I may or may not have is irrelevant." "Oh Lover, your fantasies are not irrelevant. Fantasies can become reality you know. If you want to be with Lars, then I want you to. He is my best friend and the only other man I think I would trust to be with you. He would pleasure you just as I would and I would gain great pleasure from that."

"Eric, are you saying you want me to sleep with Lars?" "If that is what you want Lover. I would be there too, of course." "I don't know about that. I don't think it would be a good idea." "Lover, I promise, you would enjoy it. I will not force you, but if you want to fuck him I want you to know that the option is there and it would please me very much."

She stared at me with a blank stare. I knew that she could not believe what she was hearing. I pulled her into a kiss hoping that it would work her up a little and make her decide to do it. After we kissed for a few moments we went back downstairs to the media room.

We walked in and Lars stared at Sookie. I could tell that he liked her choice of clothes just as much as I did. While we were upstairs, he had taken the liberty of heating us each up a blood. He also made Sookie some popcorn and got her a Coke.

Sookie and I sat down on the couch as Lars packed a bowl. I started the movie and we all sat there smoking weed and laughing. About half way through the movie Sookie said, "I need to go get more to drink. Can you pause the movie?" I paused the movie and as she was leaving she said, "Do ya'll need anything?" We both told her we were fine.

While she was gone, I leaned to Lars and said, "Move over here to the other end of the couch. I almost have her convinced. Follow my lead." She came back in, sat down her drink and sat down between us. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder. Now was the time to make my move. I looked to Lars to signal him that the game was about to begin.

I kissed her passionately. I was hoping to get her aroused which would make the process of convincing her easier. Once I kissed her I paused the movie again and got her a blanket. I handed it to her and said, "You look tired and cold."

Once she had the blanket it was going to be easy. I said, "Lover you can lay down if you like. You can put your head on my lap and I am sure Lars would not mind if you put your feet in his lap." "I would not mind that at all Sookie. If you are tired lay down."

"Well, I am kind of sleepy. Thanks ya'll." She laid down between us and covered up with the blanket. I had her just where I wanted her. I began to gently run my fingers through her hair. When she was not looking I signaled to Lars to work his magic on her feet.

I continued running my fingers through her hair and Lars began giving her a foot massage. By now I was sure she knew what was going on. She is a very smart girl. I decided to leave the next move to her. I did not want to force her into anything she was not comfortable with. My goal was to let her know that there was no reason to be uncomfortable with the idea in the first place.

We finished the last forty-five minutes of the movie and the whole time Lars continued rubbing her feet and I rubbed her shoulders and ran my fingers through her hair. The only thing we stopped for was to smoke a bowl. She sat up for that and when we had finished laid right back down, so I knew she was getting more and more comfortable with the situation.

Once the movie was finished she flipped the TV on a random movie on HBO. None of us were actually watching it. Once she flipped the channel she grabbed my hand and pulled it under the blanket and put it right on her breast. That was the next move I had been waiting for.

I began to rub her breast through her shirt. She just laid there unresponsive. This confused me. I actually did not know what to do next. She had put my hand on her breast, but then she just sat and stared at the TV. Maybe she was having second thoughts.

I had to figure out what my next move would be. I did not want too be to forward because like I said, the last thing I wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. I decided to slide my hand under her shirt. She would stop me if she did not want this.

Once my hand was under her shirt I began pinching her nipple and lightly twisting it the way she likes. She then began to respond. She was lying across my lap with her head propped on the arm of the couch. She moved her hand up a little and began to rub my cock through my jeans.

Lars had a smile on his face and I noticed he was no longer rubbing her feet. His hands were actually on top of the blanket, but I saw movement under the blanket and I could tell she was rubbing his dick too, with her feet.

I leaned down to her and began kissing her. She threw her arms around me and used my body weight to pull herself up into a seated position on my lap. Her feet were a few inches from Lars so he began massaging them again.

I removed her shirt. She did not stop me so any doubt that she wanted this that was left in my mind was gone for good. I sucked her breast into my mouth and flicked her nipple with my tongue. Lars moved over beside of me on the couch and latched on to her other breast.

She began moaning at the sensations we were giving her. I looked to Lars and he backed away. I picked her up and positioned her between us on the couch. I said, "Sookie, if you do not want to do this you do not have to do it. I want you to be comfortable with it if we are going to do it. If you want to stop at any time just let us know. We will not be upset. We will understand."

She did not say anything. All she did was throw her arms around me and began kissing me. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and lightly bit down and I knew it was on. As we were kissing, Lars scooted back up to her and began kissing the back of her neck and her back. As he was kissing her neck and back he wrapped his arms around her and began fondling her breasts. She began unzipping my pants and pulled out my hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it. I said, "Lover, wait. Go to Lars. I want to watch you two for a little bit.

She kissed me one last time and turned around to face Lars. He put his arms around her and began kissing her. I got up and moved to the chair by the couch that Lars had been sitting in earlier in the night. I could not get a good view from there so I moved the chair over until it was right in front of the couch.

Sookie, by this time was on her knees straddling Lars as she kissed him. She was not completely seated so I saw her reach down and unfasten his jeans. She pulled out his dick and began stroking it. She was so beautiful as she made out with him topless while sliding her hand along his cock. Her ass looked so good in those shorts. I began stroking myself.

A few minutes later she stopped. When she stopped Lars and I stopped as well. For a moment I thought she had decided not to go through with it, but then she took Lars's hand with one of hers and my hand with the other and she led us up to the bedroom.

Once we arrived in the bedroom she kissed me and then she kissed him. I removed my shirt while she kissed him and moved the chair from the corner of the room over to where it was in front of the bed. I sat down and continued watching as my beautiful wife and my best friend continued kissing. As she kissed him she walked forward backing him up to the bed. Once he was against the bed she shoved him and he fell into a seated position.

She took off his shirt and his pants. She then straddled him and began kissing him again. His hands were on her breasts and he was pinching at her nipples. She was grinding on top of him as she kissed him. The whole time I was stroking my own dick at the excitement this show was giving me.

Lars was getting really aroused. I could tell by the look in his eyes. All of the sudden he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. He then began removing her shorts and panties. He laid down on top of her, at this point they were sideways on the bed, and began kissing her. He whispered to her, "Eric is a very lucky man to have you all to himself every night." She replied, "You are about to find out just how lucky he is."

I could not believe what I was hearing, but it was making me even harder. I did not know how long I could keep myself from joining in. I just wanted to watch her come just once. I wanted to see her whole body as she trembled in the ecstasy an orgasm brings her. When I am the one bringing her to her climax I cannot see everything her body is doing. That was why I decided I wanted this.

Lars began kissing down her body until he reached her pussy. From where I was sitting it looked like it was dripping wet. He ran his hand along her folds until she was begging him for more. He then entered her with two fingers and began licking her clit. She looked so beautiful as he was pleasuring her. Sharing her was definitely worth it.

It did not take long for her to begin writhing beneath him and moaning. He did not prolong the pleasure the way I do. Once her release came he kissed his way back up her body and entered her.

As he slid his cock in and out of my wife I stroked myself faster and faster. I wanted to feel her too, but I wanted to watch just a little bit longer. She began moaning, "Oh yeah. Oh harder. When she told him to go harder he began pounding into her with everything he had. She began shouting and screaming both of our names and when she did that I knew I could not watch anymore. I had to join them.

I walked over to the side of the bed and signaled to Lars. He pulled out of her and turned her over pulling her up to her knees. He reentered her and continued at the pace he had been using before. I sat down on the bed with my cock in her face. She began licking it and then took it into her mouth. She took me into her mouth farther than she ever had before which made me moan, "Oh Sookie".

Lars reached around her and began rubbing her clit with his fingers as he thrusted himself in and out of her. She began sliding me in and out of her mouth faster and faster and reached up and began rubbing my balls.

In an instant she had her release which triggered a chain reaction where Lars found his and I found mine. We all collapsed onto the bed and took a minute to recover.

After a minute, I began kissing her. I was ready for more and so was Lars. I sucked one of her breasts into my mouth and flicked my tongue over her nipple. Lars had laid himself out on the bed with his head at the top of the bed. I turned her towards him picked her up and sat her down right on his cock. He sat up a little and took her breast into his mouth. Lars was always a titty man. He loved them and I knew he loved hers because they were so big and wonderful.

She began moving her hips in a circular motion on him. While they were doing what they were doing, I found the box labeled night stand. I opened the box and immediately found the bottle of lube I was looking for.

Once I had it, I said, "Sookie lay forward on Lars." She leaned forward and I began licking her other entrance. She began moving up and down on him faster and faster as I licked her. I pulled my tongue away knowing that if I did not hurry, I was going to miss my chance. I opened the lube and applied a fair amount to my fingers and began massaging it into her entrance preparing it for what was to come.

I then rubbed some on the head of my dick, stroking it a few times just because it felt good. Once I was lubed up I said, "Lars, Sookie get on your knees." They got up on their knees and Lars reentered her as I entered her other entrance slowly at the same time. Lars did not move at first after he entered her to give her time to adjust to being filled by both of us at the same time.

Once she seemed comfortable I began thrusting a little faster and Lars began sliding in and out of her as well. We each grabbed her hips and together lifted her up and down along our cocks.

She began moaning, "Oh fuck. Oh. Oh yeah!" As Lars and I were each calling out her name. "Oh god both of you fuck me harder!" She shouted so we each began moving a little harder and deeper as we pumped in and out of her.

I didn't know about them, but I was not going to last much longer. I looked to Lars and nodded. At that moment he took her breast into his mouth and bit as I bit her shoulder. As we bit her she grabbed my wrist and bit me.

As we drank from her and as she drank from me she screamed out in pleasure and we both felt her tight walls pulsating around us. We both exploded into her as we felt the sensation and as we all three drank. Once our climaxes had completed we all fell down and laid on the bed.

Sookie was between us and I had my arm around her waist as Lars had his across her hips. We laid there for what felt like hours. Finally Sookie broke the silence that was filling the room. She said, "Thank you both." At the exact same time Lars and I answered by saying, "You are welcome."

We all started laughing hysterically. After the laughter was over, Lars got up and got himself dressed and he left Sookie and I alone. He knew we needed time together to make sure she was truly okay with what had happened. I stayed with her holding her until she fell asleep. I then put her under the covers, kissed her on the forehead and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Here is a quick chapter before I go to work. I'll try to get at least one more done today. I've decided it's time to skip ahead a bit, but first I wanted Sookie and Eric to talk about what they just did. You will find that Eric is having a little bit harder time with it than you would expect. I hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When I left Sookie she seemed fine with what had just happened. While I held her she seemed happy and I felt no negativity in any form coming through the bond. If she was so content about it, why was I not feeling that way? I enjoyed it. I always enjoy sex, but I actually felt, well, bad.

She was my wife and I just let her fuck my friend. We had a good time and I acquired my ultimate goal in the threesome, which was to watch her come, but was it worth it. I thought it was at the time, but now I was not so sure.

I was worried Lars was going to think that this sort of thing could happen again and as far as I was concerned it would never happen again. She is mine and from now on there will be no more sharing her. I was also concerned that once Sookie had time to process it all, she would feel bad as well. I did not want her to think that I would pass her around to all my friends. The only reason I allowed it to happen was because I trusted Lars.

I meant it when I told her if she did not want to do it we did not have to and that we would not mind if she wanted to stop. I wanted her to know that I respected her and that I loved her. I wanted it to be her decision. I could not help but wonder if maybe deep down inside me, I wanted her to make the decision so I would not have to take full responsibility for any consequences which may arise from what we did.

Why am I feeling guilty, I thought to myself. Vampires are not supposed to feel guilt. Besides, I just had a really good time. I should feel lucky to have a woman such as Sookie, who is open to trying new things and is so adventurous in the bedroom. She is the perfect match for me in all ways.

As I was pondering this evenings events Lars walked into the kitchen where I was standing and said, "Eric, are you alright?" "Of course. Why would you ask me a question such as that?" Lars responded, "You have been standing there for a few minutes just staring at the wall with a frown on your face. I have never seen you with that look on your face before and considering the events of the evening, I thought you may be having second thoughts."

"Lars I am fine. I had a very good time this evening and I believe Sookie did as well." "Old Chap, I know you better than that. I know you love her. In over eight hundred years I have never seen you so in love with a woman. If you are doubting what we did, well, I wouldn't blame you, but I do want to thank you for the experience. You are a very lucky man."

Lars is right. He knows me better than anyone else. He may even know me better that Sookie or Pam. "Lars, let's just not speak of this again. I am glad you had a good time. I believe we all did, but it is not going to happen again. Now, let's go smoke a bowl. I really think I need one."

Lars and I heated up some bloods and went into the media room. We watched a marathon of the first season of The Vampire Apprentice and smoked several bowls as we watched. I was finally starting to feel a little bit better about the events of the evening when my beautiful wife walked into the room.

**Sookie's POV**

I guess I'd been asleep for about an hour because when I woke I looked at the clock and it said three thirty. I knew it had been about two or two thirty when I fell asleep. I remained in bed under the covers replaying the events of the evening in my head.

I knew I should feel really bad about what we did, but I didn't. I had the best time, many orgasms, and got to live out a fantasy I had been having since I met Lars. He was as beautiful as Eric and to be completely honest, from the moment I met him I had had quick flashes in my brain of us doing exactly what we did tonight.

As for the sex, Lars was almost as good as Eric. It was like having sex with Eric only with no extra finesse. He didn't play around like Eric. He got straight to the point at hand which was making me come. That was great, but I like the way that with Eric, it's like a roller coaster ride.

I was having a hard time understanding why Eric allowed it to happen. He is usually so possessive of me when it came to other men, but I wasn't going to question it. I am sure he had his reasons. Eric always has a reason for everything he does.

Finally, I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I threw on a t-shirt and my shorts and went downstairs. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and decided to see what Lars and Eric were up to.

I headed to the media room where I found them smoking more weed and watching The Vampire Apprentice. "Hey guys." I said as I walked into the room. "Hello Sookie." Lars said. "My beautiful wife, you are awake." Eric said as he offered me the bong. I took it from him and sat down beside of him.

After I'd sat with them for a few minutes I realized that Eric wasn't exactly himself. I was unsure why, but I decided not to ask. At least, not in front of Lars. As for Lars, I felt completely comfortable around him. I was glad because even though I had no regrets about what we did, in the back of my mind I guess I was a little worried about how it would be between us now.

We all sat there laughing and smoking as Eric and Lars reminisced about old times. If I thought that Lars had some funny stories about Eric, I was wrong. Eric had some really funny ones about Lars too. They were so wild and crazy when they were together based upon the stories they were telling.

It was crazy to think that my serious, hardworking husband could be so different. I realized that Eric had changed quite a bit over the years. I also realized Eric had changed a little just since Lars arrived. It seemed like Lars brought something out of Eric that had been dormant inside him. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what that something was, but Eric had definitely been more carefree since Lars's arrival.

Don't get me wrong. There has always been something fun and carefree about Eric. It's part of the reason I fell in love with him, but this was different. Maybe carefree wasn't the best choice of words to explain it, but it is the only word I could think of to describe it.

As we all laughed and the guys told stories, I decided that I was starving. Damn weed, I thought. I wished Lars hadn't brought so much of it. If we kept up all this smoking there was no way I was going to be able to fit in my wedding dress.

I said, "I'm hungry. Do ya'll want anything from the kitchen?" As I got up to leave the room. They both told me they'd like a blood. I went into the kitchen and found a bag of Doritos and some Little Debbie Swiss Cake Rolls. I grabbed the chips and a pack of Swiss Rolls, heated up two bloods, and returned to the media room.

When I returned Eric said, "Lover, after you eat, would you like to go to bed?" I replied, "If that's what you want, then it's fine with me." We hadn't had much time alone together since Lars had arrived and well, we needed some. I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep, but time alone with Eric would be nice.

I ate a handful of chips and my Swiss Rolls and then Eric and I headed to our room. When we got upstairs he said, "Sookie, you do know that I love you very much?" I couldn't figure out where that was coming from. Why would he ask me that? "Of course Eric. Why would you think that I would not know that you love me?"

Eric took my hand and walked me to the bed. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me. He then pulled the covers up so I could get under them and then he crawled in beside of me and pulled me close to him. "Sookie, I love you and I just do not want you to think that I do not." "Eric, I would never think that. Where is this coming from?"

"Dear Heart, I just do not want you to think that I would show you any disrespect." "Disrespect me. Why would I think that?" "Lover, I gave you to my friend tonight. That is not something that people normally do when they are in love. I do not know why I agreed to it."

Things were starting to make sense to me now. That is why Eric seemed a bit off when I came into the media room tonight. "Eric, are you regretting what happened tonight?" "I would not exactly call it regret. I enjoyed it greatly and it brought me great pleasure, but well, I guess I am worried about you. I do not want you to regret it and I do not want you to think that I would just pass you around to all my friends. It was a onetime thing and I did not mean it in any disrespectful way."

"Eric, I know you didn't mean it in any disrespectful way and I also know you would not pass me around to all of your friends. I really enjoyed myself and I don't regret it. I never will. Eric, you made my fantasy come true and although it may have been something that is not, well, the norm for most couples, we are not most couples. I love you and I always will and I also know that you love me. Tonight was special, Eric. You gave me something that most men would never be willing to give their wives and if anything it has made me realize how lucky I am to have you."

"Sookie, do you mean that? You really are okay with it?" "Eric, you know me. I never do anything that I am not okay with. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to or if I thought it would hurt our relationship, but you seem to be having doubts." "Well, I feel better since I know you are okay and I did not force you into something that you did not want, but I will admit that from now on I believe I would prefer to keep you to myself."

"Would you like to start keeping me to yourself right now?" I said as I smiled at him. "Oh, Mrs. Northman, I think that sounds like a wonderful plan."


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, I know I said it was time to skip ahead a bit, but I set up for some E/S/N at the end of the last chapter and I could not allow myself to move without giving it to all of you! Here you go!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I pulled her into my arms. I was so glad she was not upset about the events of the evening. I began to kiss her. I know she said she knew I loved her and respected her, but I was going to show her just how true that was.

We kissed for what seemed like hours. I knew it had not been hours because the sun had not come up yet, but it felt that way. I kissed her all over. I wanted to worship her entire body, the way it deserved to be.

As I trailed kisses down her entire body, she shivered. "Lover are you cold?" "No." "Then why are you shivering?" "Eric, I'm shivering because of you. Because of the pleasure you are giving me." I did not totally understand why pleasure would make you shiver, but I went with it.

I made my way down to her center and gently licked her folds. I spread her open and began licking slow circles around her clit. As I licked her I slid my finger inside her at the perfect angle to hit her G-spot. In no time at all she was squirming beneath me.

I continued slowly. I wanted this to last. I did not want to rush things. I wanted to make love to every inch of her. I did not want to fuck her. If I had learned anything from her it was that there was a big difference between making love and fucking. Granted I think we both prefer fucking, but sometimes it is just nice to make love and this was one of those times.

As I licked her she began to moan, "Oh Eric. Oh you make me feel so good." Even as slow as I was going it did not take long before she was moaning in release and I felt pulsating around my finger inside of her.

I slowly kissed my way back up her body, careful not to miss a single inch of her skin. I loved her skin. It was so warm and silky smooth. I loved the way her warmth felt against my cold body. When I felt her warmth, it almost made me feel alive again.

When I made it back up to her mouth, I parted her lips with my tongue and kissed her, holding her body tight to mine. After kissing her for a few moments, I moved on top of her slowly and gently sliding myself into her.

Once inside of her I kissed her some more and then I slowly pulled out of her as far as I could without actually removing myself from her. I then kissed her some more and in the same slow and gentle way I plunged back into her as deep as I could.

I continued at that pace, kissing her the whole time. "Oh Sookie, I love you." I moaned as I made love to her. "You are so beautiful." I said as I placed light kisses on her nose and forehead.

I wanted to savor the feelings that I was experiencing. I did not want them to end. "You are perfect in every way, Sookie." I said. "I am so lucky to have you in my life."

I saw a tear fall from her eye. "What is wrong?" I asked as I continued moving in and out of her at the same steady pace I had started with. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Eric. Everything is perfect." I licked her tear away. She was crying because everything was perfect and I did not actually understand that.

She kissed me with more passion than she had ever kissed me before and said, "I love you and I will always love you." "Sookie, I love you and I will always love you too."

I was still moving with my original pace. Love was the only feeling flowing through the bond we shared. Pleasure was surging through my body each time I slid in and out of her and I knew it was the same for her.

The love and pleasure I was experiencing took over and I began to move at a slightly faster, but still gentle pace. I did not want these feeling to end, but I knew that they soon would. I kissed her again and then asked, "Would you like to be on top for a while?" She kissed me and said, "I could do that if you would like."

I pulled out of her and pulled her on top of me. She slowly slid herself down me and began slowly moving her hips up and down using a slight circular motion. She was very careful to keep the same pace that I had kept.

I did not take my eyes off of her. She was so gorgeous. She looked like an angel. My angel. I began rubbing her clit with my thumb as she moved herself on top of me. That caused her to begin moving a little faster.

She began crying out in ecstasy as her walls tightened around me. The gentle vibrations from within her brought me to the edge and her cries sent me tumbling over it. As I erupted inside of her I shouted, "Jag älskar dig. Du är perfekt. Du är min ängel.

I pulled her down beside of me and held her tightly in my arms. I was in a completely euphoric state as I held her. I never wanted to let her go. I pushed her hair behind her ear, rubbed my fingers across her cheek, kissed her forehead and said, "Sookie, you are my everything. Without you life would be nothing. I love you."

Tears began falling from her eyes again. "Please, do not cry, My Lover." I said as I licked away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I can't help it, Eric. I just love you so much. You, you make me so happy."

She buried her head in my chest and I could feel wetness on my chest as the tears escaped her eyes. I held her even tighter as she cried into my chest. I wanted her to stop because I did not like it when she cried, but if she was crying because she was happy I guessed that I could deal with it.

"Eric," she said into my chest. "Yes, My Lover." What are you saying when you speak uh, I guess Swedish. You do that a lot when you are really happy or really angry, but I don't know what you're saying. Should I learn the language?" She asked. "I do speak in Swedish sometimes when I get excited. I'm sorry you do not understand what I am saying when that happens. I would love it if you learned the language. I can teach you if you wish." "Yes teach me. I want to learn. I don't like not knowing what you are saying." "Well just now, when I came, I believe I said, jag älskar dig. That means I love you."

She repeated the phrase in Swedish and said, "I like that. What else did you say?" "Well the next thing I said was, du är perfekt which means, you are perfection." She repeated that phrase and then said, "Thank you. That is so sweet. What was the last thing you said?" "The last thing, I believe was du är min angel. That means you are my angel."

The last phrase she did not repeat. Instead she began to cry again. "Sookie, are you sure you are okay? You are crying an awful lot." "I'm fine. It's just been an emotional evening and I think I need to sleep." "Please stop crying, lay back and I will hold you until you fall asleep. I do not like it when you cry, even if it is because you are happy."

She took my suggestion and laid her head on my chest. She was still crying, but she finally managed to nod off to sleep. By the time she fell asleep it was getting very close to dawn so I remained there holding her and fell into my own sleep along with her.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, I got the E/S/N out of the way. I can now move forward in time. This chapter is six days later. I wasn't going to write another chapter today. You can thank the USA vs. Honduras soccer game for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I was floating in the pool catching some rays. There was nothing better than this. Well maybe there were a lot of things that were better, but I'd been so busy over the past six days that the relaxation was wonderful.

Lars began leaving me weed to smoke through the day, when he and Eric were asleep. He even bought me my own little glass pipe. I told him he shouldn't have. He really shouldn't have because once he's gone it's not like Eric and I are going to be smoking weed on a regular basis.

Today my house was finished. About an hour ago I unpacked the last box and now Eric and I have a home that looks like a home and feels like a home. I decided to celebrate by floating in my pool on my inflatable lounge and by smoking a big fat bowl!

For the past several days I have been in total moving mode. Eric decided to sell the Shreveport house so my life has been packing it and moving it and unpacking it all. We had most of the furniture moved to my house in Bon Temps. All of my furniture there was as old as me with the exception of the kitchen table so it only made sense to put Eric's nicer and newer furniture there. Amelia sure appreciated it.

Moving all that furniture meant that not only did I have to move one houses items but two. Luckily I had a lot of help with the Bon Temps house. I rented a U-haul and Sam, Amelia, Jason, Terry, and D'Eriq all came and helped me to load the truck. We had the house empty in no time. We took everything to the Salvation Army.

I then drove the truck to Shreveport and at dark Eric and Lars loaded it with everything that we had decided to take to Bon Temps. Once it was loaded we drove back to Bon Temps and they unloaded it. Amelia went a few hours that day with no furniture, but she was more than happy to do it because she knew she'd be getting really nice furniture and flat-screen projection TVs out of the deal. I might add that plush leather couches and modern electronic equipment, although nice to have, looked really strange in an old farm house.

It took a several days and several more trips to the Salvation Army to get everything out of the Shreveport house. I'm just glad it didn't take as long to unpack it here.

I called Amelia when I finished unpacking my last box. It was still early, only one o'clock, and she had today off. I asked her to come over and lounge around the pool with me. She had thought Lars was hot when she met him the other day, so I figured maybe I could play match maker tonight when he and Eric woke.

It was about two o'clock so I figured that she should be here any time. She said she was going to stop off at the liquor store on her way. She said that we couldn't possibly make a day of lounging by the pool without margaritas.

I sat my bowl down in the cup holder and made my way inside the house figuring she'd be here any minute. I had the most perfect timing. As soon as I made it in the house I heard the knock at the door.

I answered the door and let Amelia in. I gave her the quick tour which included only the first floor. I told her I'd show her the rest later. I was way too tired and high to be climbing stairs. She already had her bikini on so she didn't need to change so we sat her stuff down in the kitchen, made margaritas, and headed out to the pool.

I took my place on my float and she took her place on hers. I pulled out my pipe and said, "Amelia, do you want to get high?" "Sookie Stackhouse, I mean Northman, since when do you smoke weed?" "I don't really Amelia. I did a few times in high school and apparently part of Eric's and Lars's tradition, as they call it, is to be totally and completely stoned every minute they are together. Lars brought a quarter pound from London with him. He said we have to smoke it all before he goes back."

"Well, I will certainly help you smoke it. I used to get high all the time. I quit when I moved to Bon Temps with you because I figured you wouldn't approve." "Amelia, I have no issue with weed. It's just not something I do every day, well the past week I've done it every day, but when Lars leaves it wont be that way."

I passed the bowl to Amelia. She hit it and said, "Oh shit! I haven't smoked weed this good in forever." We passed it back and forth several times and drank several margaritas. When we were both stoned and drunk out of our gourds it was dark and we were still floating in the pool. I looked at Amelia and said, "I really think we should get out because the guys are probably up, but I don't know if I can right now." She started laughing and said, "Oh Sookie, I definitely can't get out yet. I actually don't think getting off this float is a good idea."

We both erupted into laughter. About that time Eric and Lars came outside. Eric said, "I thought I heard more than one voice out here. How are you Amelia?" "I'm drunk and stoned." Amelia said. We both laughed again at her answer. Eric rolled his eyes. "Well Lover, Lars and I thought we'd join you for a swim, but I guess we will be joining you and your lovely friend." He said as he did a cannonball into the pool.

He swam over to my float and gave me a kiss. "So what have you and Amelia done today?" "Well I finished unpacking and then I called Amelia. She came over with margaritas, so we've been floating, drinking margaritas, and smoking pot since about two o'clock." "Your day has certainly been eventful."

As Eric was talking to me I noticed that Lars was talking to Amelia. It was working out perfectly according to my plan. We stayed in the pool, just long enough for me and Amelia to sober up from the margaritas and then decided to go inside, change clothes, and watch a movie since Eric wasn't going to Fangtasia tonight.

When we got inside I called in an order for Chinese food for Amelia and myself and then said, "Hey Lars, would you mind showing Amelia the upstairs of the house while I change and also show her to the guest rooms so she can change?" "No problem Sookie, I would be more than happy to." He took Amelia's things in one hand and her arm with his other and led her arm and arm up the stairs.

Once they were gone Eric looked at me and asked, "Sookie, what are you up to?" "Eric, Lars needs a woman and Amelia needs a man. I'm just letting nature take its course." He started laughing and said, "Woman, you have the best ideas." He took my hand and led me up the stairs to our room.

I put on Eric's favorite shorts, the ones that were really short, and a tank top. Eric put on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt and we headed back downstairs. We got downstairs just in time to answer the door when the delivery guy got there. Eric answered the door and paid. He carried Amelia's and my food to the kitchen.

I could not wait to eat my Sweet and Sour Chicken and my Crab Rangoons. I sat down and ate and Eric had a blood. About twenty minutes later Amelia and Lars came down together. Amelia quickly ate and then we all headed into the media room.

We decided to watch Braveheart. Eric just got it on Blu-Ray and he was so excited about it. When he bought it he told me how he knew William Wallace and how he was a great warrior.

Amelia and Lars were getting along great. Who knows what took them so long to come downstairs. I would certainly find out later when I was away from vampire super hearing.

We all hung out watching the movie and of course smoking a lot of weed. When the movie was over I said, "Amelia, did Lars show you mine and Eric's room?" I knew he didn't so I knew that was an easy way to get her away from the guys. "No, he didn't." "Well, let's go up there and I'll show you."

Amelia and I headed upstairs. When we got far enough away I said, "So what do you think of Lars?" She said, "He's super hot and a great kisser. Oh, and that accent." "So you two were gone an awful long time. Is kissing all you did?" "Sookie! Of course that's all we did." She said as her face turned red. "Well you are going to stay here tonight aren't you?" I asked as I winked at her. "Sookie I can't believe you."

I showed Amelia our room and then we headed back downstairs to the guys. We smoked a couple more bowls and since it was still early so we decided to go out to Fangtasia for a few hours. I didn't really want to go, but when Eric agreed he would not do any work I gave in.

We all headed upstairs to get cleaned up. I let Amelia borrow some of my clothes because all she had brought with her was her bathing suit and a t-shirt and shorts. She really couldn't wear any of that to Fangtasia, although I have seen a few fangbangers there in less than a bikini.

Once we were all showered and dressed we went out to my car and headed to Fangtasia. Eric's and my bodyguards followed closely behind us in their own car.

* * *

So would you all like a Lars or Amelia POV? They are really seeming to hit it off! Tell me what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

This may be the last chapter for a few days. I am usually crazy busy on the weekends so I never count on getting any done then and I'm just not feeling good today, so I think I'm going to nap soon instead of write. Hope you like it. (Probably not the greatest chapter since I feel like crap!)

Thanks for all the reviews and adds. I know I've told a few of you, the reviews are like crack! I can't get enough of them! You could tell me all my stories suck and my dog is ugly and I'd still be happy because it was a review!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

We arrived at Fangtasia a little after midnight. It was busy, which made me happy. The four of us walked into the employee entrance and I said, "I'm going to go to my office for a minute to check my messages." Sookie quickly responded, "Eric that is exactly why I did not want to come here. You promised no work!" "Lover I am not going to work, I am only going to check my messages. Why don't you show Lars and Amelia to my booth then come to my office and join me." "Fine."

I went to my office and Amelia, Lars, and Sookie headed to the booth. I began checking my messages. There weren't too many. There was one I thought Sookie would be very happy about. A few minutes later Sookie and Pam came into my office. I said, "Lover, you should be glad I checked my messages. Our rings are ready. We should have them in the next two days."

She began smiling. Pam said, "Sookie are you ready for your shower? It's Sunday night, you know. You have three more days! I'm very excited about it!" Sookie said, "I can't wait." Pam then said, "Eric, Sookie told me you promised her no work tonight, but I thought you may want an update on the search. We have a new lead on an old warehouse. I've sent John, Alexander, Adam, and Felicia to check it out. Hopefully within the hour we will have some news." "Thank you for letting me know that, Pam. Let me know when you know something, but for now leave my office. I do not want to be disturbed."

Pam left Sookie and me alone. As she was leaving I closed the door and locked it. "Lover, since we are here and we are alone I think we should make the most of it." I said as I walked over to her and began kissing her. "Eric, you know how I feel about having sex in your office." "We've done it before." "Eric, that was to cheer you up. That was different." I attempted to pout my lip and look sad. I then said, "Oh, but I am very sad and I need cheering up." She started laughing at me.

I kissed her again to shut her up. I hate it when she laughs at me. When I kissed her this time, I made sure it was one of those kisses that she could feel all the way down to her toes. "Eric," she protested. "Come on Lover, please." I could not believe I was allowing her to make me beg. Until I met her I never had to beg. I kissed her again. This time she gave in.

I began trailing kissing down her neck and she gasped. She was wearing a little strapless shirt and a miniskirt. I started to remove the shirt, but at the last minute I decided to leave her clothes on her because she looked so damn hot. I pushed her back to where she was leaning on the desk and removed her panties destroying them in the process.

I slid my hand between her legs and two of my fingers went right inside of her. I used my thumb to rub her clit. As I was stimulating her with my hand I began kissing her and running my other hand all along her body. I finally ended up taking her shirt off because I had to see her breasts.

Once her breasts were free I dove right into them sucking her nipple into my mouth. She was beginning to buck against my hand and moan. I sped up the motion of my hand as she bucked against it and she began to call out my name. Then there was a knock at the door.

I continued pleasuring Sookie as I shouted, "Go away, and come back in a few minutes." Pam responded, "I have news." I shouted, "Go away; the news can wait a few more minutes." I assume Pam took the hint and left because she did not knock again.

I kissed Sookie one last time and kissed my way down to her breast and sucked her nipple back into my mouth. I felt her body begin to tense a little, so I sped up my motions with my hand even more and bit her breast. She began to shout, "Oh god. Oh fuck." As she shouted, I drank and began to feel her coming all over my hand.

I removed my hand, licked her breast where I had bit her, and kissed her. I handed her shirt to her and said, "I think we need to see what Pam wanted, but we will finish this later." She agreed. She put her shirt back on, looked in the mirror to see how she looked, and we left my office and headed out to the booth.

We arrived at the booth to find Lars and Amelia getting along great. Earlier, when Sookie had taken Amelia up to show her our room, I asked Lars what he thought of her. He said he thought that she seemed genuinely sweet and was easy on the eyes. Looking out for her best interests, since she is Sookie's friend, I told him that he was not to treat her like a fangbanger and made it clear that she was not to be a meal and fuck for him. He said that he understood and that after seeing what Sookie and I had together, he was definitely open to taking Amelia seriously.

I motioned to Pam to come to the booth. She came over and said, "They called and are on their way back here. They said there are people in the warehouse and they saw one man leave wearing a Fellowship of the Sun t-shirt." "Interesting, so do you think this is the place where they are holding Thalia and Maxwell Lee?" "It's the best shot we have so far. I think we need to go in."

Pam looked to Sookie and said, "You know we could really use your help with this. You could tell us how many humans are in there and if there are any vampires in there. Just like the Witch War." I cut Pam off and said, "I do not want Sookie put in any danger!" Sookie said, "Eric, I don't want to be put in danger either, but I have to help. My being there could keep your people out of further danger." She looked from me to Pam and said, when?" Pam answered, "I think we should go in first thing tomorrow. We'll come up with a plan tonight. Meet us here at first dark. We'll go over the details and then we'll move."

I did not like it that Sookie was going to be involved. I remembered back to the little Dallas adventure with the Fellowship and I knew she would end up getting herself into trouble. I said, "I am going too." Pam replied, "Eric you are King and must be protected. You cannot go." "Pam as your King and your Master I am telling you I am going!" I growled. I knew she could not argue any further with me about it. "Make the plans and Sookie and I will be here shortly after dark."

Pam walked away and I said, "Now that business is out of the way let's enjoy our evening." I motioned for Celia to come to the booth to take our orders. When she got to the booth I said, "Get the ladies whatever they would like and bring two glasses for Lars and myself." She replied, "Yes Master." As I slid out of the booth and walked back to my office. Once in my office I pulled out a bottle of Royalty Blended that I had stashed away for a special occasion. I double checked the date on the bottle just to make sure it wasn't expired. It was still good so I carried it back out to the table.

When I arrived back at the booth Celia was there with the glasses and the girl's drinks. I poured myself and Lars each a glass of Royalty Blended and told Celia to go warm them up. Within a minute she was back with our bloods.

Lars and Amelia got up to dance. They were really getting along well. Sookie and I even spotted them kissing a little out on the dance floor. While they were dancing Sookie said, "I know I was the one pushing to get those two together, but I'm staring to wonder if it is a good idea or not." "Lover why would it not be a good idea? Lars is a good guy and I can assure you he would not treat Amelia badly."

"Well, I was a little worried about that because she has never been with a vampire before, and no offense, but I know how you guys can be. You know with the whole food and sex thing, but I know Lars is a good guy and I don't think he'd treat her like a fangbanger or anything. Mostly I'm concerned because he's going to eventually go back to London and where will that leave Amelia?"

"Lover, Amelia is a grown woman. She knows Lars does not live here. I am sure she will be okay. And just so you know, I told Lars that she is not to be treated like a meal and he told me that after seeing what we have, he is going to take Amelia seriously. He seems to really like her." "Well that makes me feel better. I love you Eric."

We stayed at fangtasia, drinking and dancing, until it closed. Once the bar was closed I told Pam that we'd see her tomorrow and Lars, Amelia, Sookie and I headed to the car. As usual our bodyguards were right behind us. We left the club and began the drive back to our house.


	37. Chapter 37

Okay, I know I said there probably wouldn't be any more chapters for a few days! Consider me a liar! I wasn't feeling good last night so I went to bed really early which resulted in me waking up at 4:30 this morning and not being able to sleep any longer! (Which sucks because I don't have to be at work til 10!) Anyway, when my husband's clock started going off and he started snoozing it I knew sleep was a losing battle so I got up and low and behold a new chapter was born! Hope you like it! I have a thing for writing nookie early in the morning!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When we arrived back at the house it was about three thirty. We decided to get into the hot tub. The four of us went an changed into bathing suits and we headed outside to the back. When we got in Eric pulled me close to him and put his arms around me. Of course his hands began to wander.

We had been out there for about an hour and Amelia and Lars were still getting along great. They were mainly just talking to each other, while Eric was molesting me under the water. I slapped him because there was no need to give them a show. He whispered in my ear, "Let's go to bed. You know we have unfinished business." The warm water and jets felt so great and I wanted to stay in the hot tub, but I knew I was not going to win and losing would probably be better, so I agreed to go.

Eric and I got out of the hot tub and went inside. Before we had even made it into the kitchen Eric was kissing me and running his cold hands all over my body. My bikini top lasted until we made it about halfway up the stairs. By the time we actually made it to the bedroom, my bottoms were gone.

Once in the bedroom Eric began kissing me again and as he kissed me he walked me backwards until I felt the bed behind me. He gently shoved me and I fell backwards. He then took his place on top of me.

He continued kissing me running his hands all along my breasts, teasing my nipples with his long, cool fingers. One of his hands strayed making its way down to my center. When it arrived at its destination he slid one of his fingers inside of me.

He looked at me for a moment and said, "Lover, your tight pussy feels so good around my finger, I cannot wait to feel it around my dick." I thought to myself, oh shit! Eric's talking dirty! It's going to be extra good tonight! I decided to do a little dirty talking of my own so I said, "Why don't you fuck me and find out how good my tight pussy feels around that giant cock of yours."

In an instant he slid inside of me. I don't know where his swim trunks went. Last time I checked he had them on, but I was certainly not going to question it. He thrusted in and out of me like he was on a mission.

Within no time he had me panting and crying out his name. He said, "Do you like that Lover?" I responded by saying, "Fuck me harder and you won't have to ask again." He pumped into me harder and harder and I began digging my fingernails into his back and shouting, "Oh yeah! Oh! Yeah!"

When I began shouting he became almost animalistic. He began growling and shouting as he lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder. He continued driving into me with brute force only now he was able to go deeper which enabled him the perfect angle to hit my G-spot.

I became wilder, bucking against his movements. I was losing all control. I cried out, "Oh fuck Eric! Oh shit! Oh god! Yes! Yes!" He commanded, "Look at me." I locked my eyes on his and with one more plunge into me he sent me over the edge. I squealed, "Oh!" The feelings I was feeling were to intense I couldn't get anything more than that to come out of my mouth, although in my mind I was thinking more.

As soon as the word oh came from my mouth Eric latched onto my breast and bit and as he drank from me I felt his powerful explosion inside of me. Between that and his drinking, I came again.

Once we had both had our release he collapsed. After a few minutes, we crawled under the covers and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Lars's POV**

We got back to Eric and Sookie's and the girls decided they wanted to get in the hot tub. We all got changed and headed outside. The lovely Amelia and I had been getting along really well all evening. She was really a great girl. I must admit, I would normally fuck her and feed from her, never to speak to her again, but after talking to her I found we have this strange connection. A connection I have never felt with any other woman. Plus, Eric warned me that I was not to get involved with her if that is all I wanted and since he is my best friend and a great warrior, I was not going to go against him.

Amelia and I found we had a lot of similar interests. We both enjoyed getting high, partying, and we are both into magic, to name a few. Amelia is a witch and before my turning, I practiced a little magic myself. It was very strange in my time for a man to practice magic, but I was one of the few that did. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Amelia was my Sookie.

I couldn't believe the thoughts I was having, seeing as I had only met this girl a few days ago and really hadn't talked to her for more than a few hours, but I'm not one to question fate. Not that Amelia is necessarily my fate, but she could be. Only time would tell.

After about an hour of being in the hot tub, Eric and Sookie left. I had seen Eric's hands wandering all over Sookie and heard him say to her that they had unfinished business and they should go to bed, so needless to say, Eric and Sookie were going to have a very good end to this evening. They left Amelia and I in the hot tub and I assume they went upstairs to their room.

Amelia and I had only shared a few kisses over the course of the evening, but being a vampire, I was hoping for little more. When Eric and Sookie left, I pulled her to me and placed my arms around her. "So Amelia, what would you like to do now that we are alone?" She looked up into my eyes and kissed me. Score! I thought to myself, but I was also thinking I was going to leave the ball in her court. I didn't want to be too forward since I, well, kind of respected her.

We stayed in the hot tub for about thirty more minutes kissing the whole time. Finally she said, "I think I'm ready to go inside." I got out of the hot tub and took her hand and helped her to get out. We walked upstairs and when we made it to the door of my room I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. It was quite awkward for a moment because I didn't know if I should invite her to my room or if I should just let her go to her own. I did not want to pressure her into anything she did not want. We stood in front of my door for a few minutes in silence just staring at each other.

She broke the awkward silence by saying, "I don't want to seem like a fangbanger or slut and I normally don't do this after only knowing someone for a few hours, but would it be okay if I stayed in there with you? I can leave at dawn if you want or just go on to my room now." I smiled and said, "I would love it if you would join me and I would never think that you were a fangbanger or slut. You may stay with me as long as you like."

She ran to her room and changed from her wet bikini into a t-shirt and panties and when she returned I opened the door and led her into my room and over to the bed. I lifted the covers and allowed her to crawl in and then changed into a pair of boxers.

I got into the bed and began kissing her and the kissing went on for quite a while. I was not sure how far she intended it to go so I slowly ran my hand down her body until I felt the elastic on her panties. Before sliding my hand any further, I looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "Are you okay with this?" She nodded and I said, "If you want me to stop, just let me know." I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. It was so unlike me and in that instant I knew there was definitely something special about her.

I slid my hand into her panties and began rubbing her moist, wet folds as I kissed her. I then slid my finger inside her and began to rub her clit with my thumb. As I kissed her she was writhing beneath me. I wanted to bite her and to taste her, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to move too fast. She began moaning, "Oh god! Oh! Ah! Oh!" and I knew her release was building.

I slid another finger inside of her and sped my movements until her release came. Once she released I held her in my arms. Dawn was nearing so we held each other and talked. She said, "You know, I've never been with a vampire before. I was kind of nervous. I didn't exactly know what to expect." I replied, "Beautiful Amelia, you have nothing to be nervous about. I promise I will never do anything you do not want me to." There I go again, I thought. What is it with this woman? Why does she have this power over me.

She looked up at me and said, "How long is it until dawn?" I replied, "I would say about thirty or forty-five minutes." Upon my answer she began kissing me and her hand trailed straight down to my dick. She said, "Is that enough time?" I said, "I think it could work."

She began tugging at my boxers as I removed her panties. Once the objectionable clothing items were removed, I said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She didn't say a word. She wrapped her fingers around me and led me straight into her.

**Amelia's POV**

As Lars entered me I was still nervous. I didn't know if I was making the best decision, but I really wanted him bad. There was just something about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like it was right. We had clicked from the first moment we started talking. I only wished that we would have spoken when I first met him and then maybe we would have come together a few days sooner. I knew my time was short with him since he would eventually be going back to London and I didn't know what the future would hold for us, but I decided to live in the moment and enjoy it while it lasted.

He was so sweet and so gentle. He moved in and out of me very slowly at first. I placed my hands on his butt and began pulling him into me a little faster and a little harder. He was kissing me and boy was he a great kisser. He began kissing down my neck and when he got to the neck of my shirt he reached down and began to remove it. It was a little hard since I was on my back, but he managed to get my shirt off and he almost immediately took my breast into his mouth. His cool tongue made circles around my hard nipple.

I had never been with a vampire and I had always heard that sex with them was great, but the way he was making me feel was way greater than I had expected. I also knew that he would probably bite me which made me a little scared, but from what Sookie told me it was a pleasurable experience, so I just thought about that which eased my mind a little.

As he moved himself in and out of me I couldn't help but begin to moan. The contrast between my warmth and his cold felt so good and I didn't want the dawn to ever come. He sped up a little more and I began moaning his name. I knew I was nearing the edge and I did not want to fall over it ever. I wanted this feeling to last. I looked at him and his fangs were fully extended. Judging by the look in his eyes he was about to fall over the edge too. He leaned in to my breast and started to bite me but then instead he looked up at me. I was scared, but again I thought of what Sookie had told me and I nodded my head in approval.

When he sunk his fangs into my flesh I shouted, "Oh god! Lars! Oh!" Sookie was right, it was nothing like I imagined. It hurt, but it was the best feeling pain I had ever felt. I felt myself pulsating around him with each draw he took from me. I could not breathe and I was shaking uncontrollably. He moaned, "Oh Amelia. As he drew from me one more drink. He then licked me where he had bit and collapsed on top of me.

Afterwards there couldn't have been more than a few more minutes of darkness. He pulled me close to him and said, "I don't know what it is about you, but I have never felt this way before." He then nodded off into his daytime sleep. I laid there in his arms until I fell asleep as well.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm back to writing new chapters now that the weekend is over. I decided it was time for a little conflict! Couples can't be happy all the time! Hope you enjoy.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up and it was way too early. I knew I'd have to find some time today to take a nap. Tonight we were moving in on the Fellowship of the Sun and I knew it would be a long night.

I headed downstairs. Since I was up I figured I may as well have a cup of coffee. When I got down there the coffee was already made. I found Amelia in the media room watching reruns of Charmed on TNT.

"Good morning, Amelia." "Very good morning, Sookie!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Amelia, what did you do? You are in way too good of a mood this morning!" "Sookie, I slept with Lars last night. I can't believe I did it."

Amelia slept with Lars. I couldn't believe it either. Since I've known Amelia, she's entertained a bit, but never so soon after meeting someone. I guess I really can't talk though, I slept with him too and I had only known him for maybe a day.

"Amelia, I don't know what to say to that." "Neither do I Sookie. I normally don't sleep with people so soon after meeting them, but with him it's just different. There is something about him. You know he was my first vampire." "I thought you were with Pam, Amelia." "No, I wasn't. We just made out a little and hung out a lot. We never had sex."

Amelia and I sat there for a while talking. She explained how her and Lars just clicked. How they have a lot in common and how there was something about him that made her completely comfortable with him. I told her to watch her back and not to get too involved. He was a vampire and he would be going back to London in a couple of weeks. She told me that she was aware of that and had already thought about it. She said her decision was to just live in the moment and enjoy it while it lasted. I told her she had my support.

Around noon we decided to go out to the pool. We took our spots on our floating lounges and floated around for about two hours talking, laughing and smoking a little. Once we got out of the pool, I decided it was time for my nap. Amelia decided to take a nap as well, since she was now entertaining a vampire. She said, "Sookie, do you think I should go back in there with Lars or should I go into my own room?" I didn't know what to tell her so I said, "Amelia, that's a decision you have to make for yourself. I can't tell you what to do." She said, "I'll go to my own room. If Lars really respects me he will come to me when he gets up." "Amelia, I believe that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." I hugged her and headed up to my own room.

I took off my wet bathing suit and crawled into bed with Eric. I was asleep in no time at all.

****

I woke up with Eric standing over me. "Lover, you need to get up we have to go." I didn't want to get up or go, but I knew I had to. I got up, brushed my hair, and pulled on some clothes.

We got downstairs and Eric said, "You need to eat quickly. I made you a can of soup. It's on the counter." I realized as I was eating that the house was empty and Eric and I were the only ones there. "Eric, where's Amelia and Lars?" "They have gone to Bon Temps. Lars said he was going to stay with Amelia for a while." Wow, I thought to myself. He was a nice guy and Eric had told me he really liked Amelia, but he just didn't seem like serious boyfriend material.

Eric said, "He told me that he really respects Amelia and that they have a connection he has had with no other. She may be the one for him. I have never seen him act this way over a woman before."

Stunned at what I was hearing I finished my soup. I didn't have time to really think about this anymore. Eric and I had business to take care of. Business that could mean our deaths. We headed out to the car and left for Fangtasia. This time our body guards did not follow us. Eric had told them that they were to remain here and if we were not back by dawn that they were to go back to Baton Rouge.

The ride to Fangtasia was silent. Too silent. Nothing but worry and fear were travelling between Eric and I through the bond. We were both worried for each other and feared the worst.

Upon arriving at Fangtasia we entered through the front door. There was a sign on the door saying that the club would be closed this evening and would reopen at seven tomorrow. The room was full of vampires. As Eric and I walked in they all bowed to us. That didn't happen often because there were usually humans around, but since this was an all-vamp affair they all showed us respect for being their king and queen.

We took a seat and Pam went over the plan. She said that I was to go in first. I was to get close enough that I could hear how many were inside and if there were any vampires in there as well. I was to then fall back to the others and let them know what I had found.

If there were vampires inside then they would storm the warehouse, take out the Fellowship and release the vampires. Once they were to safety, they would clean up the mess by burning down the warehouse.

Sounded easy enough. Eric said, "Sookie, I do not want you to be in the way of danger. Please, after you have listened and reported back to us, go back to the car and wait for me there." I agreed. I definitely didn't want to be a part of the killing.

We all headed out to our cars and drove until we were about a block from the warehouse. The warehouse was in a secluded part of town and there was really nothing around it other than other warehouses. By this time of the evening there would not be many people around other than the occasional bum. This should be fairly easy and we should not be spotted.

I walked until I was right across the street from the warehouse in question. I let my guard down and began to listen. I could hear many thoughts coming from inside. _God will punish those vamps. They are so unnatural. Why do they think they are better than us? They will all eventually meet the sun. God will show them!_

I focused a bit to rein in what I was hearing. I realized there were only about fifteen people in there. I also heard two voids. Thalia and Maxwell Lee were definitely in there. I had done my part so I began to walk back to the cars. When I arrived back I told Pam and Eric that they were indeed in there along with about fifteen humans.

They gathered their troops and left. I was alone waiting at the cars and had no clue what was going on. I had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but had only really been about an forty-five minutes. I thought back to what had happened in Dallas and how Eric had told me that when the vamps entered the Fellowship's church, they all ran and allowed the vamps to come right in and search for me and rescue Farrell. That made me wonder what was taking so long.

My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way back to the warehouse. As I entered, I heard screams of terror and what I saw was even worse. The Fellowship members were cowering in corners as the vamps were taking them and killing them one by one. There was blood everywhere. The few members that were left weren't even trying to fight back. I then saw Eric, covered in blood, draining one of them and I completely freaked out. I screamed and took off running.

Eric must have heard my scream because he came running out behind me. "Sookie wait." He shouted, but I kept running. I ran straight to the car got in and left. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home cause Eric would find me there. I couldn't go to Bon Temps because Amelia and Lars were there doing who knows what so I just drove. I drove around for what seemed like hours. The whole time playing what I'd seen over and over in my head.

I knew Eric was a vampire and that he had killed many innocent people. I also knew the Fellowship were not innocent by any means, but they weren't fighting back. Did the vampires have to kill them and drain them. From what I saw they could have just walked right in and freed Thalia and Maxwell Lee and left.

I don't know what I had expected to find when I entered the warehouse. Did I really think that the vampires would not kill them all. That's what we had come there to do. I think it was the fact that the Fellowship was not fighting back that really bothered me. I was just so conflicted about what I saw. I know the Fellowship would not stop until they had killed us all, including me. They had tried to kill me before, but they were defenseless and the vampires attacked them anyway.

Finally, after driving around for hours I went home. I knew I couldn't drive around all night and I had to go home and face Eric eventually. When I got there he was waiting for me. He had showered and changed his clothes so he was no longer covered in blood. He was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Sookie." He said as he attempted to pull me into his arms. I jerked away from him. I could not let him sweet-talk his way out of this. "Sookie, I love you and I did not mean for you to see that." "Eric, why did you do it? You didn't have to. You could have walked right in, got your people, and walked right out. You didn't have to kill them! No wonder they hate you so much! You are all monsters!" I screamed as I began crying.

"Sookie." Eric said calmly as he put his arms around me. "They may not have been a threat to us tonight, but if we would not have killed them they would have eventually killed us all including you." I looked up at Eric as tears streamed down my face and shouted, "Eric, you killed them. You didn't have to. They were terrified. All you did was prove to them that they were right."

Eric looked at me right into my eyes. I could see rage in his eyes. His fangs came out and he shouted, "Why are you defending them? They hate us! They want us all to meet our final deaths. Do you not remember Dallas? We spared them and then they attacked Stan's house! We did what we had to do! I am sorry if you do not see it that way, but we had no other choice! They are the real killers!"

I couldn't have this conversation right now. I had had enough. I pulled away from him and began walking upstairs. I screamed, "Eric, don't follow me. I'm going to bed. Stay away from me." Eric punched the wall and shouted, "Sookie, wait!" I kept walking. I went into our bedroom and locked the door behind me. Eric didn't follow me. I got in bed and cried myself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Wow! I can't believe all the different responses I got for Chapter 38! Some of you are on Sookie's side and some on Eric's. Hope this chapter sheds some light on why Sookie was so mad! Enjoy!

By the way, I'd have had it up hours ago, but my power went out! Thank God for autosave! I was freaking out for like three hours thinking I'd lost it all!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up and Eric was not beside of me. The door was still locked and on its hinges so I knew that for now he was giving me the space I needed. I walked downstairs and looked in each room trying to figure out where he was. I found him in one of the guest rooms asleep for the day. I lightly kissed him on the cheek.

I knew I loved him and that I always would. I also knew that what he did was in his nature, but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. He had broken the first promise he ever made to me, which was if I used my abilities to help the vampires they would not kill. They would turn the violators over to the proper authorities. That bothered me more than the actual killing part did. If only I would have stayed in the car.

I went back up to our room, packed a suitcase, and did the only thing I knew to do. I ran. I left Eric a note letting him know not to look for me. I left the note on the bed. I knew he would find it there. I headed downstairs and saw the huge hole he had punched in the wall. I looked away from it remembering just how scary and dangerous he could be. I went straight through to the garage and left.

On my way out, Mitch tried to come with me, but I lied to him. I told him that their orders had changed and that they were to remain guarding the house from now on. I told him the Fellowship had been dealt with and the need for personal body guards was no longer needed. I also told him the order came from Eric. I could tell he didn't exactly believe me, but he didn't question me.

I didn't go far. I went to a hotel in Bossier City and got myself a room with cash. I figured that if I used cash, it would be harder for Eric to find me. I only hoped that Eric would read my note and give me the time I asked for. I needed to clear my head and really think about the life I was leading.

I loved Eric, but being with him was not the way I had ever envisioned my life. I had given up so much to be with him. I had given up my job, my home, and most importantly I had given up the chance to ever have a real family and kids. I did appreciate him and all he had done for me and was glad to give up those things, but I just needed time to reevaluate things. He had given me happiness that I didn't even know existed. He had also given me many nice things and a beautiful home. I just didn't know if those things were enough to forgive him for breaking his word. Was our love enough? Could I ever go back to him knowing that he had broken his word to me? I just wasn't ready to make any decisions.

I unpacked my things and settled into my room. I would stay here a few days, hopefully without Eric finding me. I knew I only had about a week until the wedding and I had to figure it out by then, but there was time. In that time I would seriously think about my life and what I wanted. If I decided Eric was what I wanted I would go back to him, if not I would file for divorce. I just needed to use this time to figure it all out.

**Eric's POV**

I woke at first dark. I woke alone and missed waking with my beautiful wife beside of me. I walked through the dark, empty house looking in each room hoping she would be there. Finally I went up to our room and found a note on the bed. It said,

Eric,

I have given so much up to be with you and now you have gone and broken your word to me. I want to forgive you, but I don't know if I can. I love you and I always will, but right now I just don't know if the love we share is enough.

I know you are a vampire and killing is in your nature, but you broke the first promise you ever made me by killing them last night. I know they want to hurt us, but by killing a few are you really keeping us safe?

Please do not try to find me. I need time to sort through what I am feeling. I want you to know that I do appreciate all you have done for me and that I always will.

I hope you will take this time to think about your actions and to realize how bad you have hurt me.

Tell Pam I am sorry, but the wedding shower will need to be cancelled. As for the wedding, I don't know.

I will call you when I am ready to talk. Please do not contact me. I know you like to take charge, but I need to be in charge of this. If you contact me or try to find me you will only be pushing me further away.

Know that no matter what decision I make. I will always love you.

Sookie

By the time I finished reading the note it was stained in blood from my tears. I had not thought about the repercussions of my actions last night. I acted in bloodlust. She was partially right. Although what I did was to protect her and the others in my charge, when I first met her I had given her my word that I would not kill the guilty if she used her telepathy to help me. I had promised her that I would turn them over to the proper authorities and last night I did not keep that promise. It would have been different if they would have threatened us last night, but they did not. They let us walk right in and free Thalia and Maxwell Lee.

I realized that it was not so much the fact that we killed them that bothered her, it was more the fact that I broke my word. I did not blame her for leaving me. I only hoped that she would soon come back to me. I did not know what I could possibly do to ever earn her forgiveness for breaking my word. I was miserable already and she had only been gone for a few hours and I did not even know she was gone for most of them.

I didn't know what to do now, so I called Pam. "Master." Pam said as she answered her phone. "Pam, Sookie has left me. She left me a note." I felt more tears begin falling down my face. "Eric, what do you mean she left you?"

I explained to Pam about the argument we had last night and the promise I had made to Sookie. I told her I did not know if she would ever forgive me and that I did not know if there would be a wedding. I also passed along Sookie's message that the shower was off.

Pam told me to stay home for a few nights if I needed to. She said she could run things at Fangtasia. I told her that as much as I would like to, I needed to work. My work was the only thing that would keep my mind off of my beautiful wife. I told her I may not be in tonight, but I would definitely be in tomorrow.

Once I ended the call, I went straight into the kitchen and began repairing the hole I had punched in the wall. Once that was complete I went into the media room, turned on the TV, and packed a bong. I just needed to escape for a while.

Sitting there in the dark by myself I realized how unhappy humans could easily become addicted to drugs and alcohol. The pot I was smoking was giving me relief from my unhappiness, but I knew it was not fixing the problem.

I thought about all Sookie had given up to be with me. I knew she always wanted a family. I could never give her one. I also knew that she loved her job. I made her quit hers. Maybe she was right. Maybe our love was not enough. Maybe I should just let her go, but I could not do that. I loved her too much.

She had given me so much that she did not even realize. She had given me back a piece of my humanity. Humanity was something that I did not think I would ever want back in many hundreds of years, but once my humanity came barreling to the surface, I realized that I liked it and that I had missed it.

I sat in the media room staring at the TV, but not taking in anything that I had been watching. I did not even know what shows had been on. When I felt the sun begin to put me to sleep I lazily went upstairs to our room and crawled in bed. I took in her scent as I fell deeply into my sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Here is one more chapter for the evening! Hope you enjoy it.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric had not tried to contact me in two days. It was Sunday and I was still at the hotel sorting things out. I was really starting to miss Eric and starting to realize that I was going to be miserable without him.

It was a little before six o'clock when my cell phone rang. I did not recognize the telephone number. I thought it might be Eric trying to contact me, but then I realized that it wasn't dark yet and that it couldn't be him.

I answered the phone. The voice on the other end said, "Is this Sookie Northman." I said, "Yes it is, who is this?" "Mrs. Northman, this is Selina, Hunter's nanny." "Yes, how can I help you?" I said perplexed. Why was she calling me? They weren't supposed to be calling me on this number. "Mrs. Northman, I know Remy was instructed not to contact you at this number, but I didn't know what else to do. I tried to call Fangtasia, but it is closed and I would have called Mr. Northman, but it isn't dark yet."

I said, "It's fine. I understand. Why are you calling?" I was starting to get a really bad feeling when Selina responded, "Mrs. Northman, Remy has been involved in an accident. The police just contacted me. He was on his way home from work this afternoon and was involved in a car wreck." Oh, this was bad, I said, "Is he okay?" She responded, "Mrs. Northman, he was airlifted to the hospital in Shreveport. He is in critical condition."

I told her to wait for me to call her back. I also told her to call Eric as soon as it was dark and to tell him what had happened and to come to the hospital immediately. I didn't know if I was ready to see Eric, but I had to.

I drove as fast as I could to Shreveport. I arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse at the front desk where Remy was. I went to his room and he was lying there very still, but awake. "Remy," I said as I walked over to the bed. "It's Sookie." "Sookie, take care of Hunter." He struggled to say as he passed out. I sat with Remy for about thirty minutes as he continually fell in and out of consciousness. Every time he would wake he would tell me to take care of Hunter. I assured him that I would.

As I sat there holding Remy's hand, as he was slipping away, I realized just how precious life was and what a big mistake I'd made. I should have stayed with Eric so we could've worked things out together. I was so stupid to run from him. I was wasting precious time that we could have been spending together. I decided right then and there that I was going home with Eric tonight, if he would still have me.

About that time Eric came walking into the room. I took a deep breath and I ran to him. I ran straight into his arms. He held me so tight that I could barely breathe and said, "I am so sorry." I knew that he was not apologizing for Remy. "Eric, I am the one that should be sorry. I said as I looked into his blue eyes. "I never should have left you." As he held me I started crying. Eric said, "Lover, don't cry. Just come back home with me. We can forget any of this ever happened."

The doctor came into the room after Eric and I had sat together with Remy for while. He asked if I was Remy's next of kin. I wasn't exactly, but I told the doctor I was. He told me that he didn't think that Remy would make it through the night. The injuries he had suffered would more than likely be fatal.

After the doctor left, I decided it was time to call Selina back. I asked her if she could stay with Hunter for the evening and filled her in on what the doctor had told me. She told me it would be no trouble at all. I told her I was going to stay here at the hospital and I would be by to pick Hunter tomorrow. She said that she would keep him as long as we needed her to.

Eric and I sat by Remy's side. At one point he woke up and in a rough, stressed voice he said, "I want you two to take good care of my boy." Eric looked very surprised at this, but I wasn't a bit surprised. He had already asked me to take care of Hunter. I decided it was time for me to have a talk with Eric about it.

We went out into the hall and I said, "Eric, he asked me to take care of Hunter if he didn't make it. I need to know that you will be there to help me. I can't do it on my own." Eric, with a frightened look on his face said, "Sookie, but I am a vampire." "Eric, I know you are a vampire, but Hunter needs us." "Sookie, I don't know if this is a good idea, but I will be there to help you. I am your husband and Hunter will need a male figure in his life."

We went back into Remy's room and sat with him for about two more hours until he slipped away. Buzzers started going off and machines started beeping. Doctors and nurses started pouring into the room. Finally the doctor I'd spoken to earlier came out and told us he was gone. I started crying and Eric put his arms around me and held me.

I wasn't so much crying for Remy as I was crying for Hunter. I was going to have to tell that beautiful four year old boy that his daddy was dead. Thinking back to when my parents died and I was told, telling Hunter was the last thing I wanted to do, but it had to be done.

****

I stopped by the hotel, retrieved my things, and checked out of my room on my way back to Minden. When I walked into the house Eric was waiting for me. He picked me up and carried me straight to our room.

Once there, he put me down on the bed and got in beside of me. He ran hand over my cheek and said, "Sookie, I love you. Please do not ever leave me again." He then began kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Eric, everything is going to change tomorrow. Let's make the most of tonight. I promise you, I will never leave you again. I love you." He replied by kissing me even more passionately as he did before.

As he kissed me he took off all of my clothes and his own. He kissed me all over. He kissed down my neck to my breasts. Once he had paid ample attention to those he kissed down my stomach until he reached my center. He skipped over it and began kissing down my leg and back up the other, until he reached my center again.

Once he had covered my entire body with kisses he began running his cool tongue along my folds. "Sookie, I missed the way you taste. I missed everything about you." He said looking directly into my eyes. He then slid his finger inside of me and began working it in and out as he placed his tongue on my clit and began flicking his tongue across it.

It wasn't long before he had me bucking against him and moaning his name. As I called out his name he slid in one more finger and slightly bent them both at the perfect angle. Once he did that I began to feel my release building stronger and stronger.

He sucked my clit into his mouth and began suckling it and flicking his tongue across it with increasing speed, which was matched by the motion of his fingers. I began to cry out his name louder and louder as my release flowed through me.

He kissed his way back up my body and when he got back to my mouth he gently kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue. He slid inside of me very slowly and said, "I missed your warmth." As he slid out slowly and slammed back into me.

He kept up at that pace for what felt like an eternity. I began running my fingernails down his back all the way to his butt, where I stopped and grabbed it with my hands forcing him deeper inside of me.

He sped up his movements and drove harder and deeper until I was crying out in pleasure. I was gasping for breath as I writhed beneath him. I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you." As he bared his fangs and bit into my neck sending us both over the edge and into our climax.

He rolled over beside of me and put his arm around me. I cuddled up next to him as close as I could. I loved the way it felt being back in his arms. I wanted that feeling to last forever.

I rolled over facing him and said, "I am so sor." Before I could finish my sentence he placed his finger over my mouth and said, "We are not going to talk about this again. We are together now and that is all that matters."

He kissed my forehead and rolled over onto his back and pulled me to him so my head was lying on his big, muscular chest. He pulled the covers over us and as the sun rose we went to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Well, I managed to get one more chapter out tonight! I've just been inspired today!

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I got up the next day around noon. I immediately went and made a pot of coffee and called Selina. "Hello." Selina said. "Hey, this is Sookie. I thought I'd call before I came to get Hunter. I slept a little late this morning, but I'll be there soon. I just need to get dressed and I'll be out the door." "Sookie, I know you were at the hospital late last night. Don't worry. Why don't you just relax today and when Mr. Northman gets up tonight ya'll can come over and get Hunter. I can stay with him. I really don't mind." "Are you sure, Selina? I don't want to put you out." "I am positive."

I thought that would be a pretty good idea, it would give me time to do a little shopping and get a room ready for Hunter. "Selina, you are a lifesaver. Now I will have time to get a room ready for Hunter. Have you told him anything?" "No Mrs. Northman. I haven't. I keep avoiding it. I just don't feel like it is my place." "Please, call me Sookie. Are you positive he hasn't heard it from your thoughts?" "If he has he hasn't said anything." "Good, I've been trying to think of how best to tell him. It's going to be a big adjustment for him." "Yes it is, but he talks about his Aunt Sookie all the time. I'm sure he will be fine. He always says 'Aunt Sookie is like me. She hears with her head'. He really likes you a lot."

It really surprised me to hear that. I had only met him once. He did seem to like me then and I'm sure Remy mentioned me to him after that with the whole telepathy thing. The door bell rang. I wondered who it could be. "Selina, someone's at my door. I will call you back in a little bit. There's definitely some things I'd like to talk to you about." "Okay Sookie, I'll talk to you later."

I ended the call and went to the door. There were delivery men there. They said they had a delivery and setup for Eric and I. I had no clue what they were talking about until I saw them unload what looked like the bones of a swing set into my front yard. I immediately thought Eric. He must have placed the order or called Bobby last night and had him set everything up.

They asked me where I wanted the furniture and explained that they were instructed to remove the furniture currently in the room and replace it with the new furniture. I decided to put Hunter in the room closest to stairs that led to mine and Eric's room so he would be closer to us. They began removing the furniture from that room. Once it was empty, they began filling it up with the most incredible things.

Eric had ordered Hunter one of those beds that looked like a car with matching dressers and bookshelfs and tons of toys and books. He got him his own TV and dvd player. Even a laptop computer, which I thought was crazy. He was only four.

They had the room set up in no time. The delivery guys then asked where I wanted the swing set. I pointed them towards the back yard. They asked me if the pool was back there too. I told them it was.

I followed them out back and they set up the swing set. It was not just any swing set. It was one of the nice wooden ones you would expect to see at a park or school. It had swings, a slide, a jungle gym, a rope swing, and a tire swing. It was the most amazing swing set I'd ever seen. They also set up a safety fence around the pool. Eric had thought of everything.

Next they asked me where I would like the tree house. I couldn't believe it. Eric was spoiling Hunter rotten and he wasn't even here yet. I told them to set it up in the tree closest to the house which was right in front of the kitchen window.

Right as they began, there was another knock at the door. I answered the door to find a girl who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen standing there. She said she was here to paint the mural. I took her up to Hunter's room, moved a couple pieces of furniture and let her have at it.

It was close to six o'clock and I knew within the next hour or so Eric would be rising, so I took a minute and called Selina back. "Selina, it's Sookie." I said as she answered. "Hey Sookie. I told Hunter he was going to come stay with you for a while and he's really excited." "Thanks, I was worried about just coming and getting him. I was afraid he'd be confused and scared."

"Well, I was thinking, why don't I pack up some of his things and bring him to you. That might be better." "Oh Selina, you are a lifesaver again. Eric apparently went online shopping last night and right now I have men setting up swing sets and tree houses and girls painting murals in my house."

"Mr. Northman sure is excited isn't he." "Yes, surprisingly so. He was scared to death last night at the thought of taking care of a child, but I guess he got over it really fast. Selina, can I ask you something?" "Sure Sookie." "Would you like to stay on as Hunter's nanny. I think we are going to need all the help we can get and I think having someone around that he knows and trusts will make this all easier on him." "I would love to. I've really grown to love Hunter over the past couple of weeks. He's such a sweet kid." "Great, well I'm sure Eric will keep paying you whatever he's paying you, but we'll work out all the details when you get here. Thank you so much, Selina."

I was getting really tired. I had been running around watching the delivery guys all day and I hadn't even had a chance to sit down. I decided to go upstairs and take a quick shower and get dressed before Selina and Hunter arrived.

When I finished my shower Eric was rising. He tried to get frisky with me but I was way too tired and somehow I thought that I wasn't going to be anymore awake for the next oh say, fourteen years.

"Eric, what's with all the things you got for Hunter?" I asked as I put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. "Lover, he is a child. He needs to have things to play with and a nice room of his own. This is his home and we will now be his parents." "Eric, I know he needs things, but don't you think you went a little overboard?" "Never, any child of mine will have the best of everything."

I realized that there was no way to get Eric to understand what I was trying to explain right now so I gave up. He jumped in the shower and I went downstairs to wait for Selina and Hunter.

While I was waiting I made a can of soup. While I was eating it, Eric came downstairs. "Lover, shouldn't we be going soon to pick up Hunter?" He asked as he warmed up a blood. "Actually Eric, Selina is bringing him here. Oh yeah, I asked her if she would be willing to stay on as his nanny. I hope that is okay with you?" "Of course Lover, she came highly recommended. She will be very helpful to us."

Once I finished my soup and Eric finished his blood I began cleaning up the house a bit. I made sure that Eric had taken all the pot, the bong, and the pipe upstairs and put it away in our room. When the house was clean, I sat down in the media room and waited. About thirty minutes later the door bell rang.

I answered the door and it was Selina and Hunter. Selina looked nothing like she sounded. She sounded like a sweet, clean cut, young girl. Kind of how you would imagine the stereotypical kindergardin teacher, but in reality she had blue hair, tons of piercings and tattoos. I wasn't going to judge her based on her looks. She really seemed to like Hunter and he seemed to really like her too.

They came in and Hunter ran over to me and said, "Aunt Sookie, I get to stay with you." I said, "Yes Hunter, you do. I would like you to meet someone. This is Uncle Eric." He became really shy all of the sudden. Selina handed him his big yellow Tonka truck and he immediately started playing.

Eric got down in the floor with him and started playing with him. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was so good with him. I never expected that my 1000 year old bad ass Viking vampire would be so good with a four year old boy.

He and Eric were best friends in no time. Eric played with Hunter while Selina and I discussed her staying on as nanny. I offered her a room at the house, but she said that she had an apartment in Shreveport and for the time being she would stay there. I told her a room would always be open for her here.

Eric took Hunter up and showed him his room. While they were upstairs, Selina and I discussed telling Hunter about Remy. I asked Selina if she would be willing to be with me when I told him. She said that was fine. We also decided to go ahead and get it over with tonight.

When Eric and Hunter came downstairs he came running to me and said, "Aunt Sookie, my room is cool!" "Yes Hunter, it's very cool." I said smiling. I then picked him up and sat him on my lap. Which may have been a mistake. I said, "Hunter do you know why you are staying here with me and Uncle Eric?" He looked up at me and said, "Daddy's dead."

Great, I should have known better than to touch him. He read my thoughts. I had to keep cool and keep the conversation going. "Hunter do you know what that means?" He didn't say anything, but he started crying, then he said, "Daddy's gone and not coming back." I hugged him and said, "It's okay to be sad. My mommy and daddy died when I was a little older than you and I still get sad about it, but you know what? They are still with me every day and your daddy will be with you every day. You might not be able to see him or touch him, but he'll be there." Hunter looked up at me with his dark eyes and said, "Daddy's with me?" "Yes, he will always be watching over you. If you are sad just let me, Uncle Eric, or Selina know and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask us?" "Okay Aunt Sookie."

I don't know if he fully understood what was happening or what I had just told him, but within minutes he was back to his old self, running around the house and playing. The next thing we were going to have to explain was why Uncle Eric sleeps all day, drinks blood, and never eats, but I figured we'd tackle that tomorrow.

Selina helped me get Hunter up to his room and to bed. He was asleep in no time. Selina gave me some papers she'd made that explained everything. When he eats, when he goes to bed, what time he gets up, his favorite foods; she didn't leave anything out. She even had all his doctor information written down for me.

I thanked her for all her help and she offered to stay the night. She said although she did not want to move in that it may be best if she stays at least for the next few nights. I agreed. I showed her to her room and said she'd be up around seven. Apparently Hunter likes to get up really early. I decided this was going to be mine and Eric's next big adventure.


	42. Chapter 42

Here is a new chapter. I can't believe I'm to chapter 42. I still don't know when this story will end! It's so fun to write! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie and Selina went up stairs to get Hunter to bed I sat in the media room and flipped on the TV. Our life was really changing. I think Hunter was going to be the biggest change either of us had had in our lives thus far. I have not been a father to an actual child in over a thousand years and children today are a lot different than children were in 1000 AD. I hate to admit fear, especially fear of a human, but I have to admit that being a father to a four year old is a very frightening thing.

I was also worried about what having Hunter would do to mine and Sookie's relationship. If there is one thing I do know it is that being a parent is a full time job. Sookie and I had been spending nights together and sometimes she would sleep through the whole day because she could. We could both do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. That was going to all change. Having a child in the house would mean less time for Sookie and I. I supposed it would all be worth it. I know having a family was something very important to Sookie and now she would have one.

He is a cute kid and it was kind of fun playing with him. I cannot wait until he is a little older and I can teach him to be a great warrior just like me. I am going to give him everything that money can buy and only the best. I will make sure his life is good and that he is protected until he is able to protect himself. Just as I would if he was my own son.

My beautiful Wife came walking back down stairs and into the media room without Selina. "Eric, Selina decided to stay with us tonight. She said she may stay for the next few days just until Hunter gets settled, then she'll start staying at her apartment in Shreveport." "Sookie, I think that is wonderful. I wish she would consider moving in full time. I am going to talk to her about it some more when I get the chance. I think she will be a big help to us."

Selina is someone we will need to be around. Having her will ensure that Sookie and I will still be able to have somewhat of a life together. The fact that I am up all night and now Sookie will have to be up all day means we will have very little time together. If I can get Selina to stay here, maybe we will be able to spend a little more time together and Hunter does seem to really like her.

Sookie looked exhausted. "Lover, you look very tired. I know you have had a long day. If you want to go to bed, I will understand. Please, do not stay up on my account. "Eric, I want to stay up with you. It's going to be tough for a while, but I'm sure when Hunter gets fully settled, we will have come up with some kind of routine. Even if it means I am sleeping in shifts. My time with you is just as important as time with him. I will just have to work on balancing my time with you both. I love you."

I realized that Sookie was already sounding like a mother. She was going to be the best mother Hunter could ever have and the most beautiful one. "Lover, you sound like someones mother already. I think that this is going to work out wonderfully."

I pulled Sookie to me and put my arm around her allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder. About that time Selina came into the room and said, "I hope I am not bothering you two. I am just not quite ready to go to bed." Sookie answered, "No Selina, come on in. We are just talking about all the changes we're going to have to make. You aren't bothering us. We want our home to feel like your home when you're here." "Thank you."

I decided it was time to talk to Selina again about living here with us. "Selina, I know you said you have an apartment in Shreveport, but we would really like it if you would move in with us. We are going to need your help. I really hope you will reconsider. I will, of course, compensate you generously." "Mr. Northman, I don't know. I do care a lot about Hunter and I guess it would make it easier for all of us, I just don't want to be any trouble to you or Sookie."

Sookie and I assured Selina that she would not be any trouble to us. After some convincing, she agreed to move in with us. I told her I would call Lars and have him clear out the larger guest room as soon as possible so she could use that room. I also told her that I would pay her more, but she refused. She told me I was already paying her double what any other couple would for a live-in nanny and she would not feel right taking any more money from us. I did tell her that I would now provide her with benefits, such as vacation days and medical insurance. She agreed to that.

She told us that the more she thought about it, that living here would be for the best. It would allow Sookie and I more time together because she could get up early and look after Hunter in the mornings, which would allow Sookie to stay up a little later and to sleep a little later. She said that a key to a happy child is happy parents and that Sookie and I would need time together to keep the family happy. She was very understanding of mine and Sookie's differences in schedules and very willing to accommodate us in any way she could.

We also talked about our plans for the wedding on Sunday and the plans we had had for Saturday night. I was ready to cancel the Saturday night parties Pam and Lars had planned, but Selina would not here of it. She insisted that she stay with Hunter and that Sookie and I go and have our fun. Selina, was turning out to be too good to be true.

Sookie and I did decide to cancel our honeymoon, however Selina suggested we come up with a vacation that all four of us could go on. She said there were many child-friendly destinations that could be fun for a whole family and that could still be romantic for the parents. She said if we all went then she could watch Hunter while Sookie and I took some time for ourselves.

Sookie and Selina decided to go upstairs and go to bed. They both had to get up early. I called Lars and told him that Sookie had come home and of the events regarding Hunter and Remy. He did not believe me, but said he would come and get his stuff from the room. He said he had planned on getting it anyway and that he had decided to spend the rest of his time in Louisiana with Amelia. While I was waiting for Lars, I decided to do a little research and find a place we could all go together as Selina suggested.

I got my laptop and began searching. After a little searching I found the perfect place. I couldn't wait to tell Sookie. She was going to love it. I went ahead and booked it and made all the travel arrangements. I also went ahead and cancelled our plans on Turtle Island.

Once I had finished Lars and Amelia came in. "Hello, Old Chap." He said as he almost tripped over the big yellow Tonka truck that was in the middle of the floor. "Amelia told me that Sookie really had a cousin named Hunter, but I still didn't believe he was staying with you. I guess you were telling me the truth." Amelia asked, "Where's Sookie?"

I told Amelia that Sookie had gone to bed. I told her I would wake her and went upstairs to our room. "Sookie, Amelia's here. Would you like to come down and talk to her." I said as I entered the room. She was not asleep yet. I found her lying in bed watching TV. "Yeah, let me put on some clothes and I'll be right down.

I went back down to Lars and Amelia. I told Amelia that Sookie would be down in a minute and Lars and I headed upstairs to the bedroom to clear out his stuff. On our way up, I peeked into Hunter's room to check on him. He was so peaceful as he lay in his bed sleeping. I called Lars over quietly to take a look.

Once he saw Hunter for himself, he finally totally believed me. "I am going to teach him to be a great warrior." I said quietly, with a proud smile on my face. Lars quietly laughed and said, "Eric, I never thought I'd see the day that you would marry a human, much less be a father to a human child and actually be proud of it."

We cleared out the room and carried all of Lars's thing to Amelia's car. Sookie and Amelia were in the kitchen talking. They got really quiet as we walked through the kitchen and out to Amelia's car.

After we had everything in the car we then went into the media room. Lars asked if I would like to smoke a bowl, but I said no. I did not feel right about smoking pot with a child in the house.

I told Lars that, thanks to Selina, we were still on for Saturday night. I told him we would not be able to stay here though. He said that was no problem that he would book a hotel room where we could all stay and party. He said, "I will make all the arrangements and let everyone know of the change of venue."

Once that discussion was over I asked "So what is going on with you and Amelia?" He smiled and said, "I have a connection with her that I have had with no other woman ever. I don't understand it, but I am so drawn to her. Over the past few nights the thought has actually crossed my mind of staying here in Louisiana to be with her. I haven't made any decisions, but I am considering it."

I said, "Well, it looks like we are both changing a lot. I think it would be great to have you around. I hope you do decide to stay." "I was thinking that if I do decide to stay, maybe you would consider selling me your house in Shreveport." "Of course, I have had a few offers for it, but none that I feel would be worth taking. You do need to decide quickly though if you want the house, because the offers keep coming and if one comes in that is worth taking, I have to sell it."

Amelia and Lars stayed for about an hour and then they left. Sookie went back upstairs. It was nearly three and she knew she needed to be up early. I went upstairs with her. We crawled into bed and I took her into my arms.

As we held each other I said, "Lover, I have made new travel plans." "Really, where are we going?" "You are going to love it. I have planned for us to go to Disney World. We will be staying in the Disney Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa in a three bedroom Treehouse Villa. We will have our privacy and romance but still be able to spend quality time with Hunter. I think we will have a very good time. The park has extended hours some nights for vampires, so you, Hunter, and I will be able to enjoy it together and they also have things that you and I can do as a couple."

Sookie smiled at me and said, "Eric, it sounds wonderful. It is going to be so much fun. I haven't been to Disney World since I was three. Mom, Dad, and Gran took Jason and I there. I can't wait. I don't remember much about it, but I remember I had a lot of fun there."

Sookie and I talked for a while about the trip and then she began yawning. I told her she should sleep reminding her that we were parents now and that she would need to be up early. She curled up in my arms and I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, I went back downstairs and did a little work. I had not gotten much accomplished over the past few days and I had several Area Reports to go through. I worked until I felt dawn coming and then I went back upstairs, got in bed, and let the dawn take me as I held my beautiful wife in my arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Here is my last chapter for the day. I have finally decided that this story may never end! Doors just keep opening in it that will allow me to never stop writing it! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I was upstairs watching TV when Eric came and told me Amelia was here. I told him I'd get dressed and be down in a minute. I through on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs the guys were nowhere to be seen. Amelia said that they had gone up to Lars's room to get his things. Amelia and I went into the kitchen and sat down on the stools around the island.

Amelia asked, "So what's up with Hunter?" Lars said that you and Eric were taking care of him." "Yes, Remy asked me and Eric to take care of him now, so he's ours. I can't help but wonder if he made any provisions in a will, though. He's only been here a few hours, but it would kill me if Remy has family that would try to take him."

Amelia said, "Sookie, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure Remy thought about that. Also, I'm sure he knew you were the best person to take care of him with your telepathy and all. So not to change the subject, but what exactly happened between you and Eric last week? All I know is Pam called me telling me the shower was off and that you'd left him."

"Well basically, it boils down to this. Eric broke a promise to me. I didn't know if I could forgive him and I needed to clear my head, but then everything with Remy happened and I realized that I went about it all wrong." The guys came walking through the kitchen so I shut up. I wasn't ready for Eric to know what I was about to say.

Once the guys were out of the room I continued, "I realized that I was wasting precious time I could be spending with Eric by running and staying in a hotel. I knew this was something we needed to work through together. The problem is now, Eric won't talk about it. I forgive him for breaking his word to me, but we still really need to talk about it. It still bothers me and if I try to mention it he says we should never speak of it again." "Wow Sookie, it seems like you have some serious shit on your plate."

Amelia was great to sit and listen to me. I decided to stop talking about my issues and find out about hers. "So what's up with you and Lars? I was surprised when I found out he decided to stay with you for the rest of his time here." "Yeah, it surprised me too. We just have this connection. We don't know why. We just get along so well. It's really going to suck when he leaves. I wish he could just stay here."

Amelia and I talked for a bit longer and then Lars came in and said, "Hey Sookie, how are you?" I answered, "Oh I'm fine. How are you?" "I am well. Well Beautiful, are you ready to go back to Bon Temps?" Amelia answered, "Yeah, I guess so. It was good to see you Sookie." "Amelia, Lars, it was good to see you too. Oh, by the way Amelia, we are still on for Saturday. I'll be at the house shortly after dark." "Okay Sookie, I'll see you then. We are going to have so much fun!"

Amelia and Lars left and Eric and I went up to bed. Eric told me about our new trip that he had already planned. I was so excited to be going to Disney World. I hadn't been in many, many years and we were all going to have a really good time.

After we talked about it for a while I fell asleep.

****

My clock went off at eight thirty. I know Selina told me to sleep as late as I needed to, but I didn't feel right about pawning Hunter off on her so I only slept an hour and a half later than they did.

I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. Once I was dressed I headed downstairs. "Good morning Sookie, I made some coffee and there's some extra sausage biscuits in the microwave if you'd like some." Selina said as she was loading dishes into the dishwasher.

I couldn't believe how helpful she was, I never asked her to clean the house or cook for me. "Selina thanks, but you don't have to cook for me or clean." "Well, I had to cook for myself and Hunter anyway so I figured I would make enough for all of us. As for cleaning; I'm only cleaning up a mess I made. It's no big deal. You should have slept longer. No offense, but you look like you need more sleep."

"No offense taken." I said as I looked around the kitchen. "Where is Hunter anyway?" "He is in the media room watching Clifford the Big Red Dog. He loves that show. Sesame Street comes on next and he loves that one too." I couldn't believe that Sesame Street was still on. I had no clue. I grew up watching that show.

All of the sudden Hunter came running into the kitchen as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Aunt Sookie. Aunt Sookie. You up now?" "Yes honey. I'm up. What do you want to do today? We can do whatever you want." "I wanna play with Uncle Ewic today. Where is he?" Great. Mistake number two. Never tell a child they can do anything they want. Now I'm going to have to explain why Uncle Eric can't play. I looked at Selina, who just nodded at me to go ahead and explain.

"Hunter, come over here for a minute and sit down." I said patting to the stool beside of me. He climbed up on the stool. "Hunter, Uncle Eric can't play with you today. I'm sure he really would like to, but he can't." "Is he at work, Aunt Sookie?" "No Hunter. Do you know what a vampire is?" "You mean like The Count on Sesame Stweet?" "Kind of. He is a vampire, but not exactly what I'm talking about."

It was so hard explaining what a vampire was to a four year old. "Do you know what an allergy is Hunter?" "Yeah, I'm allergic to stwawberrys. Daddy told me they make me sick when I eat them." "Good. Well, vampires are real people like you and me, but they are allergic to the sun. If they go out in the sun they get really sick so they sleep in the daytime and they stay up at night. Food also makes them really sick, Hunter. They have a...special drink that they drink instead of eating." He looked up at me wide eyed and interested in every word I said. "Hunter, Uncle Eric is a vampire so he is asleep right now. He'll be up tonight and I'm sure he will play with you then."

Hunter looked up at me with his big, dark eyes and asked, "Does he ever get up early?" "No Hunter, he can't. If he does, he will get sick, but when he does get up tonight, I know he'll play with you." "Okay Aunt Sookie, I can't wait for Uncle Ewic to get up." It was so cute how sometimes he pronounced his r's like w's. He didn't do it all the time. Only some words, but it was adorable.

"Can I see Uncle Ewic, Aunt Sookie?" I didn't know if that was a good idea. I looked back over to Selina and she nodded again. "Well, I suppose this one time won't hurt, but we have to be very quiet cause he's sleeping and don't get too close to him because we don't want him to wake up." "Okay Aunt Sookie, I'll be vewy quiet."

I took Hunter's hand and we walked up the stairs and into the dark room. When we reached the top Hunter whispered, "Uncle Ewic's sleeping." "Yes, he is. Now let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Sesame Street is on." He broke away from my hand and ran down the stairs and straight to the media room. I went back down to the kitchen.

"Well Selina, how did I do?" I asked, relieved to have that conversation at least partially over with. I was eventually going to have to explain that the special drink was blood and explain the fangs, but I think I got the point across for now. "You did great, Sookie. I wouldn't worry about explaining the rest to him quite yet. You will have to explain what the drink is eventually and the teeth, but for now, you did a good job." "I am all too aware that I will eventually have to explain the rest. I just don't want to. It's hard to explain things like that to him."

I decided that since today was a beautiful day that I would take Hunter outside to play. That is one thing that kids don't do enough of these days with all the video games and TV shows out there.

I went into the media room and sat down beside of Hunter and said, "Hunter do you know how to swim?" "Yeah, Daddy showed me." "Well would you like to go outside and swim for a while today?" "Yeah."

I told him to finish Sesame Street and that when it was over we'd go swimming. I went upstairs and put on my bikini and by the time I got back downstairs his show was over. I took him to his room and found a pair of shorts for him to wear, helped him put them on, and we went outside to the pool. I put sunscreen all over him. I didn't want him to get burnt.

Around noon Selina came out and said she was going to go to her apartment and get her things. I told her I thought we'd be fine. By then Hunter was out of the pool and playing on his swing set. I just laid there on my float and watched him.

I was so lucky. Even though the circumstances were horrible, I had the family I had always wanted. Thinking about family made me realize I should call Jason. I didn't want him finding out about Hunter on Sunday. It was best if I told him now before it was a big surprise.

I told Hunter it was time to go in for a while. I figured he needed some lunch anyway. I took him in the media room and turned on Barney and Friends. He sat there and watched, while I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us. I took him his sandwich and sat it on the table in front of him and also gave him a glass of milk. While he ate his sandwich I called Jason and ate mine.

I asked Jason if he could come over. He immediately thought something was wrong. I assured him everything was fine, but he really needed to come over. He said he had the afternoon off today and that he'd be here in an hour. I called down to the guardhouse and let them know to add Jason's name to the list of people who were welcome here anytime.

I finished my sandwiches and then took Hunter upstairs to take a nap. He was such a good kid. So far he did everything I said and never talked back or threw tantrums. I hoped it stayed that way.

While he was sleeping I took a quick shower. Once I was clean, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. By the time I was dressed I heard Jason's truck pull up out front.

I ran downstairs. I didn't want him waking Hunter by ringing the doorbell so I met him at the door. He hugged me and told me I looked good. I told him that he looked pretty good himself and I took him into the kitchen and said, "Have a seat. Do you want some tea?" "Sure Sook. I'll take some. So why did you want me to come over? What's going on?"

I had to figure out a way to tell him about Hunter without him getting pissed that I didn't tell him about Hunter. "Jason, did Hadley ever tell you she was married?" "No. Why?" "Well, when I went to New Orleans last year to pack up her things I found a marriage certificate in her safe deposit box. Later, I met Amelia's dad who mentioned something to me about her." "Get to it Sookie. What's going on?" "Jason, Hadley and her husband had a baby." "Get out Sookie! Hadley had a kid! Why are you telling me this now?"

"Jason, a few months ago I found out where her husband lived. I went there and met him and her son, Hunter. When I was there, I found out he was like me." I said pointing to my head. "I told her husband, Remy, that if he ever needed help to call me." "Why didn't you tell me any of this and why are you telling me this now?"

He was taking it well, but I was afraid the shit was really about to hit the fan. "Honestly Jason, I didn't find out most of this until after we'd had our falling out. I didn't know if Remy would ever call, so I kept the information to myself." "Okay, so why are you telling me this now?" "Remy called me a few weeks ago. He needed help with Hunter, so Eric and I gave him the help he needed. This past Sunday, Remy was in a car accident." "Is he okay? What about Hunter?" "Hunter is okay, but Remy died. He asked Eric and I to take care of Hunter."

Jason looked confused. He said, "What do you mean, sis." "He asked me and Eric to take Hunter in and be his guardians. He's here right now." Jason began yelling, "Are you crazy? Raising a kid with that vamp! That's crazy Sookie!" "Jason quiet down!" I said firmly yet quietly. "Hunter is upstairs asleep and I don't want you to wake him! I thought you might want to meet him since he's family, but if you are going to come in here and judge us, in my home, then I think you should leave!"

Jason calmed himself and said, "Sookie, of course I want to meet him. I don't mean to judge you. Eric has made it clear that he won't ever hurt you. I just don't know if living with a vamp is the best place for a kid." "Jason." I said firmly to let him know that I didn't want to hear anymore from him. "Where is he?" "He is in his room. Come on."

I led Jason up the stairs and to Hunter's room. I let him peek in the door. "Sookie, he looks just like Hadley." Jason whispered. "Yeah, he does. He's a lot sweeter than Hadley ever was, though."

Jason and I went downstairs. We argued a bit more about Hunter staying with me and Eric and finally Jason gave up. Hunter slept for a really long time. He slept until almost four o'clock. When he woke he woke up crying. I ran upstairs and into his room. "Hey honey, what's wrong? Aunt Sookie's here." I said as I pulled him into my arms and rubbed his back. "I had a bad dweam." "Oh, it's okay now. There's someone here that wants to meet you." "There is." He said as he began to smile.

I took Hunter to the bathroom and then downstairs to the media room. I said, "Hunter this is my brother Jason." "I gots two Uncles now!" He exclaimed. "Yes, you do." "Uncle Jason awe you as cool as Uncle Ewic?" Jason started smiling and said, "I sure am."

Jason stuck around for quite a while playing with Hunter. Selina came in when it was almost dark and began moving things into her room. I introduced her to Jason. By that time I was well into cooking dinner.

Once it was full dark, Eric rose and came downstairs. I heated him up a blood and told him that Jason was here. I also told him about how Hunter had asked about him this morning and how I explained to him that Eric was a vampire. He kissed me and said it sounded like I did a good job explaining.

Eric went into the media room where Jason and Hunter were playing. I followed him. Hunter ran up to him and hugged his legs shouting, "Uncle Ewic, Uncle Ewic. Come play with me and Uncle Jason." I watched as Eric got down in the floor with them and they all three played with Hunter's Legos.

It was a site I thought I'd never see. My husband and brother getting along with each other. Not to mention the fact that they were playing with Legos. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.


	44. Chapter 44

Hope you like this chapter!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie was finishing up dinner, while Jason, Hunter, and I were building a fortress with his, I think they are called Legos. I really enjoyed being around Hunter. It was actually fun and he really seemed to like me.

As we were building the fortress, Sookie yelled, "Dinner's ready. Everyone come in the dining room." Jason was the first one up. I swear that guy does not have a brain in his head. All he thinks about is sex and food. I looked to Hunter, who was still building his fortress and said, "Hunter are you hungry? Aunt Sookie made you something good to eat. We better go and see what she made." He looked back up at me with his big brown eyes and said, "Uncle Ewik, I'm sorry you are allergic to food."

I did not quite know what to say to that one so I just took his hand and led him to the dining room. I sat him in a chair, but he was not quite tall enough to reach the table. Being the smart, thoughtful, and resourceful man I am quickly ran out to the car and got his booster seat out. I picked him up off the chair, slid his booster seat into place, and sat him back down.

Sookie had heated me up another blood, but this time she put it in a glass. I guess she hadn't told Hunter that it was blood yet and didn't want to risk him being able to read the label. Sookie, Jason, Selina, Hunter, and I all sat around the table. They ate while I drank.

Once everyone was done eating Sookie took Hunter back into the media room and turned the TV on the cartoon channel. She then came back into the dining room. I decided it was a good time to have a serious discussion.

"Jason," I said. "I assume Sookie told you why we have been charged with taking care of Hunter." He just stared at me for a minute and said, "Oh yeah, the hearing thing." "Yes, we must protect him from people who would want to take advantage of his gift." I began to look around to Sookie and Selina as well while I spoke. "We all have to be very careful not to let anyone know what he can do. We have to be careful about who we let in on this knowledge. We probably should not tell anyone else about it. Is that clear, Jason?"

I knew that Sookie and Selina were not going to tell anyone and they fully understood the importance of keeping it a secret, but I was worried about Jason. I knew that Sookie had to tell him, but I still worried. Jason took a drink of his iced tea and said, "Look, I ain't telling nobody. That kid is blood and I don't want to see him hurt." I was glad that Jason understood and was going to keep his mouth shut.

We all sat there for a little longer discussing the importance of Hunter's protection. Jason was the first to leave. As he was leaving he gave Hunter a hug and told him he'd be sure to come over and play with him again.

Selina left next. She said she would be up in her room if we needed her. She had a little more unpacking to do. When Selina left, I told Sookie that she needed to call Amelia and let her know that nobody was to know about Hunter's gift as well. She was the only other person, besides Lars and Pam, that knew and I knew that Amelia would pass that information along to Lars.

She got up to make the call and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Pam. I really needed to go to Fangtasia tonight, but I just could not bring myself to leave quite yet. Being a vampire, I had missed a whole day with Hunter and I did not want to miss any more time than I had to. I decided to stay home until he went to bed.

Pam answered on the second ring, "Fangtasia, the bar with the bite." "Pam." "Oh, Master. I expected to see you coming through the door any time now, not call. Are you on your way?" "No Pam, I am not. I will not be there until later tonight." "Eric, you have not been here in days. The customers have been wondering when you will make an appearance." "Pam the customers can wait, I have more important things to deal with."

She got quiet when I said that. Finally she said, "What could be more important than business?" "Pam, you know about Sookie's cousin Hunter?" "Yes." "Well, his father has met his death and now he is under mine and Sookie's protection." "Eric, are you saying you are like a father?" "Yes, I am and I will not be coming in to the club, until Hunter has gone to sleep. I lost a whole day with him and I do not intend to lose the evening either." "Eric, you are starting to sound very human. I don't know if this is good."

I could not believe Pam. Suggesting that I am being like a human. I responded, "Pam, I assure you I have not gone soft, I just need to be here for him. He needs a strong male figure in his life now more than ever." "Okay Master. When do you think you will be here?" "I should be there by midnight at the latest. Oh, we have discussed it and you are the only other that knows about the boy's gift. Do not tell anyone about it. We have to keep him safe." "I understand."

I ended the call and went into the kitchen with Sookie, who was loading the dishwasher. I helped her. When everything was loaded she started it and we went into the media room and sat down with Hunter, who was watching cartoons and coloring.

"Sookie." I said. "I have to go to Fangtasia tonight. I am going to wait until Hunter goes to sleep before leaving. I wish I could stay home with you." "Eric, I know you have to go to work. It's no big deal. I think I will probably just go to bed after Hunter goes to bed anyway. It's been a long day. When you get home will you wake me?" "Of course Lover, if you would like me to." I said. "I would like you to very much." She said as she kissed my cheek.

We sat there for a while just watching Hunter. He was a very good boy. I was not used to being around children and it was strange to see how carefree he was.

After about an hour of sitting there watching him color and watch cartoons, he began to nod off. I picked him up and carried him up the stairs and into his room. Sookie and I got his pajamas on him and put him into the bed. Sookie said, "He hasn't brushed his teeth, but I don't have the heart to wake him." "I assured her that it would be fine if he skipped it this once."

Once he was tucked in, Sookie and I stood there for a while and just watched him sleep. I put my arm around her in his doorway and said, "Sookie, I love you and our family." She smiled at me and said, "So do I."

We went upstairs to our own room and as Sookie crawled into the bed she said, "I have to do a little more work on the New Orleans fundraiser. I haven't gotten much done since Lars got here." I assured her that there was plenty of time to work on it after the wedding and told her she needed to get some rest. She had practically already planned the whole thing anyway and the date she set wasn't for almost another two months.

I got changed into something a bit more suitable for Fangtasia. I was on enthrallment duty tonight, so I had to look the part. I put on a vest, with no shirt and a pair of tight jeans. As I was walking out of the room Sookie whistled at me and said, "Seeing you dressed in that makes me wish even more that you didn't have to go." I replied, "When I get home you can see me in much less than this." I walked back towards the bed and kissed her.

After our kiss, which really made me want to stay with her, I headed downstairs and to the garage. I got in my car and drove to Fangtasia.

I arrived at Fangtasia shortly after ten. It was a very uneventful night. Fangbangers threw themselves at me as usual, but I gave them even less attention than I usually would. Normally, as they would beg me to fuck them I would scowl at them and give them looks that clearly said they are not worthy of me. I would put on my own little show letting them know that I was so much better than them, but tonight I paid them no attention at all. All I could think about was my family at home.

I sat in my throne and instead of paying attention to those around me I thought about Sookie and Hunter. I thought about their protection and how much I cared about them. I could not believe how attached I was getting to Hunter after just one day of being with him. I think it was his innocence and the unconditional affection he gave me. He was not scared of me and when I would come into the room he was always excited to see me. As I sat there and realized how attached I was getting I realized I needed to make a phone call.

I called Pam over and told her I was taking a break and that I would be in my office. I told her I would be on an important call and I was not to be disturbed. I walked back to my office and shut the door.

I dialed the number to Mr. Cataliades. I now had him on retainer, since I was King of Louisiana. I told him about Hunter and how Remy had asked Sookie and me to take care of him. I also told him that since it all happened within the past couple of days that we had not yet heard from any lawyers about Remy's estate.

I expressed my concern that Remy could have family out there somewhere that would try to take him from us, or even worse, Remy had a will out there somewhere which had different provisions in it for Hunter. Mr. Cataliades told me that he would check into it and get back to me as soon as he knew something. He also assured me that he would do all he could to ensure that Hunter would be able to remain with us.

Once I had finished my call all I could do was wait. I went back out to my throne and enthralled the tourists for the rest of the evening until the bar closed. Once the bar closed, I left Pam to close up and I went home to my family.


	45. Chapter 45

Here's what will probably be the last chapter for today! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When I got back to the house I went straight upstairs to the bedroom, I stripped off my clothes as soon as I entered the room. I crawled under the covers with Sookie and said, "Lover, I'm home." As I covered her in kisses.

She began to stir and when she opened her eyes I kissed her deeply, parting her lips with my tongue. I continued kissing her for a while letting my hands wander all over her beautiful, voluptuous body.

She began running her tongue along my chest and when she came to my nipple she took it into her mouth and bit it. I moaned, "Oh Sookie." I lifted up her nightgown, without taking the time to take it off, and began running my tongue along her nipple while I fondled the other with my fingers.

Once I had had my fill of her breasts I made my way back up to her mouth and kissed her some more. "Oh Eric, I want you so bad." She said as she shoved me onto my back and began kissing her way down my body under the covers. When she reached my cock, she gently ran her tongue around the head a few times, causing me to let out a growl, and then she took me into her mouth.

I was lying there moaning in ecstasy as she began to tickle my balls when I heard, "Aunt Sookie, Uncle Ewic." I opened my eyes and smacked her on the head, signaling her to get out from under the covers. I saw Hunter standing at the top of our stairs.

Thank god it was dark and we were under the covers or he would have gotten a show he was probably not ready to see. I retracted my fangs, since he did not know about them and said, "Hunter what is it?" He ran over to the bed right about the time Sookie was coming out from under the covers and said, "I can't sleep. I had a bad dweam. Can I sleep with you?"

Sookie jumped out of the bed and said, "Get dressed, I'll be back," under her breath, just loud enough for my vampire hearing to hear. She said, "Hunter of course you can sleep with us, but first let me take you to go pee pee." She took him into the bathroom and I jumped out of the bed using my vampire speed and put on some pajama pants and got back in the bed.

As soon as I had gotten back under the covers, Sookie and Hunter came and got into the bed. He laid down right in between us. Who would have thought that a sweet, little four year old boy would be such a fucking cockblocker, I thought as we laid there.

I was very frustrated, but he was so sweet that I could not help but put my arm around him and let him lay his head on my shoulder. Sookie looked over to me and in the same low voice she had used to tell me to get dressed she said, "I'm sorry." I gave her a kiss and extended my arm so it was now around her shoulders as well as Hunters. We all laid there cuddling until they fell asleep.

Once they were asleep, I realized I was stuck. I could not leave the bed without disturbing either of them, so I flipped on the TV and kept the volume very low. I laid there with them watching TV until shortly before dawn. Once dawn was coming I flipped off the TV and fell into my daytime rest.

**Sookie's POV**

Hunter woke up at the ass crack of dawn. I swear the sun had just risen and Eric had just gone to sleep. It was about six thirty. We both got out of bed and headed downstairs. On the way I stopped by his room and got him a video to watch and when we got to the media room I popped it in the dvd player and started it. I told him to stay there and watch his movie and I'd get him some breakfast.

I lazily walked back into the kitchen and made me a pot of coffee. I poured Hunter a bowl of cereal and took it in the media room for him to eat. I went back into the kitchen and poured him a glass of apple juice and got myself some coffee. I realized right then that being a parent was going to be really hard. Way harder than I ever thought.

When I got back into the media room, I found myself nodding off as Hunter watched his movie and ate his cereal. Selina walked in and said, "There you are Hunter," which jolted me back to attention. She said, "Sookie, why don't you go back upstairs and lay back down for a while." I replied, "Selina, I can't. It wouldn't be right to pawn him off on you." "Sookie, you pay me to help you, now go back to sleep. I don't want to see you back down here before nine o'clock."

I was too tired to argue so I went back upstairs. I crawled back into the bed wishing that Eric was still awake. We had unfinished business from last night. I was tired and horny and for a spit second I thought about trying to wake Eric up, but instead I just went back to sleep.

****

I woke up and looked at the clock and it was eleven. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I found Selina and Hunter outside in the pool. I ran out and said, "Selina, you should have came and got me. I didn't mean to sleep that long." "Sookie, you needed sleep. You and Mr. Northman pay me to watch over Hunter so that's what I did. It's not like I had anything else to do." "Thanks." I said as I went back into the house and got a cup of coffee.

I drank my coffee and went up stairs and took a shower. I got myself dressed in a sundress and flip flops and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I headed back down and sat in a lounge chair by the pool with Selina.

We chatted for a while and then we came in and I made us all grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. After lunch I put Hunter down for a nap. I told Selina that if she wanted she could take the rest of the day off, if she would be willing to watch Hunter for a few hours after dark. She agreed to be back by dark to watch him. While he slept, I laid back on the couch in the media room and fell asleep myself.

When I woke up it was nearly four thirty and he had just ran down stairs and jumped on the couch with me. I turned on his cartoons and began making us dinner. I decided that tonight I wasn't going to make anything too elaborate and just made breakfast. Hunter and I sat and ate our dinner in front of the TV.

As we ate he asked, "When will Uncle Ewic be awake?" I said, "Honey, he won't be awake until its dark and he actually has something he needs to do tonight when he first gets up, but he'll play with you as soon as he is finished." Hunter's eyes lit up and he smiled. I was smiling thinking about what Uncle Eric had to do.

I couldn't get over how much he loved Eric. He adored Eric. What was even better was that Eric really adored him too.

Hunter and I sat in the media room until Selina came in right before dark. I told her that I was going upstairs and asked that Eric and I not be disturbed unless it was an emergency. I let her know we'd had dinner already and left some cash for her. I suggested she take Hunter out to get some ice cream.

Selina said, "I know you and Mr. Northman need some time alone. I'm more than happy to watch over Hunter for a while this evening so you two can be alone." Before I started up the stairs, I hugged her and said, "Thank you so much."

I got up to the bedroom, took off my clothes, and crawled in bed with Eric. All I had to do now was wait for him to rise.

About fifteen minutes after I got in the bed Eric started to wake up. He looked over at me and I said, "We are alone."


	46. Chapter 46

I think this chapter will satisfy everyone's needs! Hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie said, "We are alone," I let my instincts take over completely. Before she was even done speaking, I was on her. I was kissing her and running my hands all over her. I needed her and I could tell she needed me just as much.

I began kissing her all over with the greatest of urgency. She immediately began tugging at the pajama pants I had put on the night before when Hunter had come in to sleep with us. I helped the situation by removing the pants, tearing them to shreds.

She pushed me onto my back and she began kissing down my chest. When she got to my stomach she began running her tongue along the trail leading straight to my rock hard cock.

Once she reached my cock, she gave it a few licks and swirled her tongue around the head. She then looked at me and said, "I want to taste you and I want you to watch." When she said that I thought I was going to come right there.

She put her mouth around me and began sliding it up and down. It felt so good that I immediately began bucking against her movements forcing my cock further and further into her mouth.

I let out a growl and moaned, "Oh fuck." As I watched her take her mouth off of my dick, replacing it with her hand. She then sucked one of my balls right into her mouth. As she was licking my balls and stroking my dick, I felt coldness at my entrance.

The coldness turned out to be lube and I realized that, as her fingers slid into me searching for the spot that would drive me wild. Once she found it I began squirming beneath her as she took me back into her mouth.

As she was fingering me and sliding her warm mouth up and down my hardness I could not take it anymore. I began moaning and crying out her name. By this time I was lying back on the pillows with my eyes shut enjoying the feelings of pleasure that were flowing through my body from my head to my toes. I felt her remove her mouth from my cock and heard her say, "You're not watching. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked right into hers as she placed her mouth back on me and began bobbing her head up and down. She was moving fast and taking me into her deeper with each pass. Watching her was all I needed. As I watched her I began shouting, "Oh fuck Sookie! Oh god yeah!" As I exploded inside her mouth.

She began kissing and licking her way back up my body, but before she reached my mouth I grabbed her. Once I grabbed her I picked her up and pinned her against the wall beside of the bed. I kissed her once, in total passion and then began tasting her entire body as I made my way down to her pleasure center. I lifted her leg and placed it over my shoulder and began sliding my fingers in and out of her.

I removed my fingers and licked along her folds. Before replacing my fingers I licked them clean and said, "Woman, you fucking taste wonderful." Once my fingers were back in place I sucked her clit right into my mouth. She let out a gasp as I began to lightly nibble on it.

I began flicking my tongue across her clit matching the motion to which I was sliding my fingers in and out of her. She began bucking against me driving my fingers further and further into her.

I looked up at her body above me and noticed she was glistening with a thin layer of sweat and that she looked like her leg was about to give out. I placed my free hand on her stomach to hold her up against the wall.

It wasn't long before she was moaning and crying out my name begging for a release that I was not about to give her so quickly. I kept my movements fairly slow, just fast enough to keep her teetering on the edge.

I wanted to devour her. I savored the sweet taste of her as I licked her and moved my fingers inside of her. She continued crying out begging for her release. After a while I gave her what she wanted so badly.

I began moving my fingers inside of her faster and faster as I sank my fang right into her clit drawing a few drops of her blood in the process. That only made me want more of her sweet tasting blood and I would have more before the night was over. She began moaning and shaking all over. She cried out, "Oh Eric! Oh! Oh god yes!" As I felt her warm, slick walls tighten around the three fingers I had inside of her.

At that point her leg began to shake and give way, despite the fact that I was holding her up with my hand. I slid my fingers out of her and grabbed her with both of my hands and threw her onto the bed.

I positioned her on her knees I jumped on top of her like an animal and drove my rock hard cock into her as far as it would go. I plunged myself in and out of her as fast and hard as I could. I needed to feel her and I could not get enough of her. I wanted to feel her so deep that I could not tell where I ended and she began.

She cried out, "Harder! Fuck me harder, Eric!" As I began pounding myself in and out as hard, as fast, and as deep as I could without breaking her pelvis. We were both moaning in ecstasy and shouting out each others names.

Although I was enjoying the deepness I was achieving from taking her from behind, I wanted to kiss her so I pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. I crawled on top of her and began kissing her, parting her lips with my tongue. I slid myself back inside of her, resuming the same rhythm as before. She took my lip into her mouth and she bit it.

As she lapped up the blood that was falling from my lip, drops of it began falling onto her face and neck. She looked so beautiful with the drops of my blood on her. I began licking it as she was writhing beneath me and digging her fingernails into my back so hard that I began feeling blood running down it.

I could feel her body begin to tense up and I knew her time was coming. I buried my head into her neck and bit as she grabbed my wrist and bit into it at the same time. As she bit into my wrist, I threw my head back and let out a loud and guttural growl. Her blood was running down my chin and onto my chest and blood from where I bit her was beginning to pour out of the wound.

As we both exploded in orgasm I kissed her. Our mouths were full of both my blood and hers. By this time we were both covered in blood. I began running my tongue over the spot where I had bit her sealing off the wound and then proceeded to run my tongue all over her to taste every single bit of the blood that was covering her body. It was the perfect mix of my own blood and hers.

Once I had cleaned most of the blood off of her I collapsed beside of her and pulled her into my arms and said, "I needed that." She started laughing and said, "So did I, but now I think we better get cleaned up and get downstairs to Hunter." As she looked at the clock and realized we had been at it for nearly two hours.

I got up, took her hand, and led her into the shower. As we showered, I cleaned every inch of her and she cleaned every inch of me, both of us paying special attention to the special areas of each others bodies.

Before we knew it and about two orgasms each later, we realized that it had been another hour and a half so we quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. Sookie quickly changed the sheets on the bed since they were covered in blood and we both headed downstairs with ear to ear smiles on our faces.

When we got downstairs, Selina was in the kitchen and she said, "You all look like you are happy now and happy parents mean a happy family." We all started laughing. She then said, "Hunter's been asking for Uncle Eric." I went into the media room where he was watching a video and coloring.

As soon as I walked through the door he ran over to me and said, "Uncle Ewic color with me." I sat down in the floor between the coffee table and couch and colored with him until he was falling asleep.

Once I noticed that he was nodding off I said, "Let's get you to bed." As I got up and picked him up and made my way up to his room. As I was walking through the kitchen, to the stairs, with Hunter in my arms Sookie followed me. We got him into some pajamas and we tucked him into his bed.

Sookie and I stood in the doorway of his room holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. I said, "I could just watch him sleep forever." Sookie agreed. He was so innocent and peaceful.

We finally went back downstairs. I checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages and realized I had a message from Mr. Cataliades. I went outside and returned his call. He told me he had the information I was looking for and that he had good news.

He said that the only family Remy had was a sister and although she was planning his services, she expressed no want in taking Hunter in because she was a single mom and had four children of her own.

He said she expressed relief to find out that his will had specified Sookie to be his legal guardian. He also told me that he provided her with our contact information because even thought she financially could not take Hunter in she did want to be a part of his life. He said we should expect a call from her in the next day or so.

He also told me that Remy left everything to Hunter, specifying that everything was to be sold and the money made was to be put into a college fund. Any life insurance money that was left over after bills and funeral arrangements had been paid for was to also be put into the college fund.

He told me he had already started the paperwork for Sookie and I to officially adopt Hunter and that once the estate was fully settled, he would meet with us and get all the paperwork officially filed and put through.

I thanked him and told him I'd be waiting for his next call and then ended the call and went back inside.

It was official. Hunter was ours and nobody was going to try and take him away from us. I went into the kitchen where Selina and Sookie were talking and said, "He is officially ours." She just looked at me. I said, "I just talked to Mr. Cataliades and Hunter is ours. Nobody can take him from us."

She ran over to me and hugged me and said, "I love you." I explained to her what Mr. Cataliades had told me and she could not keep the smile off her face. I wanted to stay home tonight more than ever, but I had to go to work.

I looked at her and said, "Sookie, I love you and I want to stay with you tonight." She finished my statement by saying, "But you have to go to work." She hugged me and said, "I understand, we have a family now and you have to make money to support us." She gave me a kiss and walked me out to my car.

As I was getting into the car she said, "Wake me up when you get home." I kissed her and headed off to Fangtasia.


	47. Chapter 47

Here's another chapter for today. It may be the last one until Monday. Hope you all like it!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

The past few days went by in a flash. Eric and I were finally starting to get into a routine with Hunter and things were going well. I talked to Remy's sister yesterday and she let me know the funeral would be held on Monday. I assured her that Hunter and I would be there.

Now, since everything had been settled, all Eric and I had to do was get Remy's house and belongings sold. We had already begun to clean it out as far as Hunter's things were concerned and we got everything moved to our house. We planned to have an estate sale once we returned from Disney World. Anything that didn't sell would be donated to the Salvation Army. I also let his sister know that before anything was sold I wanted her to come and look through it all, in case there was anything she wanted.

It was now Saturday and I was getting ready for my bachelorette party in Bon Temps. I don't know why Pam, Amelia, and Tara keep on insisting it is a bachelorette party since technically I'm already married, but if it makes them happy, I guess that's what we'll call it.

Hunter was in the bedroom with me helping me put on my makeup. Well, really he was playing with his toy cars while I put on my makeup and while Eric was in the shower getting cleaned up for his own party. I hated to leave Hunter, but I knew that I would have a good time and that I needed to take any time for myself I could get. This mom stuff was really hard.

Eric and I decided to give Selina the entire day off since she was going to be watching Hunter all night while we had our fun. She said we didn't have to, but we insisted. She would be home soon and then Eric and I would be on our way.

Eric got out of the shower and came in the room to get dressed. He got a little side-tracked and played with Hunter's cars for a minute, but he soon realized that he had someplace to be and finished getting ready. He said, "Sookie, I do not want to go. I know I am supposed to go out tonight and have a good time, but I think I would have a better time with you and Hunter." I agreed, but in the end we both decided that some fun would do us some good.

Once Eric and I were ready, we took Hunter downstairs to the bathroom and got him bathed and ready for bed. Once he was clean and in his pajamas we all went into the media room and watched one of his Barney videos while we waited for Selina to get home.

When Selina got home, Eric and I gave Hunter hugs and told him we'd see him tomorrow. Selina was going to bring him to Bon Temps around noon so I could spend time with him before the wedding. It was so hard to leave him and it was made even harder by the fact that he started crying as we were gathering our things to leave. When I heard him crying I started crying and I almost didn't leave. It took Eric and Selina both to talk me into going.

Before we left Eric pulled me into his arms and said, "I love you and cannot wait to see you tomorrow in your dress." He then gave me a very passionate kiss. Once the kiss ended I said, "Eric I love you too and I'm going to miss you tonight." He replied, "I will miss you too." We both then got into our cars and left.

When I got to Bon Temps as soon as I got inside the house, everyone was asking me how being a mom was. Especially Tara, who was going to be a mom very soon. I didn't want to sound like a complainer or scare Tara so I said, "It's a lot of fun, but it's also really hard sometimes. It is totally worth it though."

I was very surprised to see who all was there. I honestly only expected Pam, Amelia, and Tara, but when I got there Holly, Danielle, Felicia, and Thalia were all there and my cousin Claude was even there. Luckily Niall had given him an elixir that would mask his scent for vampires before he closed off the doorway to their world. Claude felt that tonight was the perfect night to try it.

I went up to him and said, "Claude, I'm surprised to see you here." He said, "Well, I am always up for a good party and I didn't think I would fit in very well at Eric's party, at my club, since I like men." "Did you just say Eric's party is at your club?" "Yeah girl, don't fret, we have strippers for you too!" He exclaimed as he made me a really strong drink with about every type of liquor imaginable.

It only took a couple drinks before I forgot about the fact that Eric was at a strip club. Pam had gone all out for my party. She had every type of alcohol you could imagine and she even got a karaoke machine. Nobody was doing karaoke yet, but I figured once everyone got a few drinks in them we'd all be singing away.

I was getting pretty toasted when Amelia pulled out a dick shaped bong she'd bought especially for tonight she began to pack it and pass it around. I felt bad for Tara because she was the only one there who couldn't smoke or drink. Everyone else was having a blast. I guess Tara was having fun because she did have a smile on her face the whole time.

Once we finished the bong, Pam brought out a chair from the kitchen and made me sit in it. I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen next and I was getting really nervous about it. I began to drink my drink really quickly hoping to get rid of my nerves. As soon as I was down, music started blaring and three guys came running down the stairs that were dressed like cowboys.

When I say they were dressed like cowboys I mean they were wearing a hat, boots, chaps, a vest, a red bandana tied around their necks, and a thong. At first they focused on me which actually embarrassed me. They were on all sides of me and they were shaking their stuff right in my face. After a few minutes, I started thinking about the fact that Eric was at Claude's club and probably had women all over him shaking their fake titties in his face. I felt pretty positive that Eric was not embarrassed and he was probably enjoying it a lot, so I decided to let loose a little and have some fun with it.

After they finished one song where they totally focused on me they started taking off their outfits and began focusing on everyone else in the room as well. One of them put his hat on my head and stayed with me through that song as well. They danced around the room for about ten songs until they were completely naked. They even took off their thongs, which I totally didn't expect.

Everyone was having a blast, including Tara, once the strippers started getting naked, but their songs eventually ended and they got dressed and left. After that we all just sat around, drank, sang karaoke, and talked. We had a really good time overall. Claude and Amelia's rendition of Love Shack was hilarious.

Before I knew it, it was about four in the morning and I began to wonder what Eric was doing. Although Lars had decided to get a hotel room, they all decided to stay at Bill's tonight at the last minute because Eric wanted to make sure he was in Bon Temps at dark. I thought about calling him but I decided it was best if I didn't.

By the time five o'clock came everyone was starting to leave. Tara, Amelia, Pam and I were the only ones staying in the house today. Amelia had moved into my room, but since I was the bride, she let me stay in there and she stayed in the other downstairs bedroom, allowing Tara to sleep upstairs. Since Pam would be in the hidey hole she figured that was the best way to do it.

Once everyone had left, I excused myself and went to bed. I checked my phone and I had a message from Eric telling me to call him before dawn. I dialed his number and he picked right up. When he answered he said, "I miss you," instead of hello. I told him that I missed him too. He then asked, "Did you have a good time tonight." I responded, "Yeah, I did. How was your night? Did you enjoy all the fake titties in your face?" I had asked as a joke, but he took my question seriously and said, "Yes, I had a great time and enjoyed all the fake titties, but I would have rather they have been yours. I prefer them to be real."

We talked for about another twenty minutes. The whole time we talked he tried to convince me to come to Bill's and stay with him or to let him come here, but I stuck to my guns and refused. I really would have enjoyed sleeping in his arms, but I was trying to be traditional and I didn't want him seeing my dress.

Dawn was fast approaching so we ended the call. I curled up in my old bed and went to sleep. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night when I would get to marry my Viking again.

* * *

So the next chapter will more than likely be Eric's party so it may get a little repetitive. Hope you like it once it's up. I'll try really hard to get it up tomorrow, but I'm not promising any chapters until Monday!


	48. Chapter 48

Here's Eric's Party.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I arrived at Fangtasia to meet Lars. After much argument, I got into the passenger seat of my own car and let him drive. We drove for about a little over an hour until we reached our destination. When I saw our destination, I could not help but think Sookie was going to stake me when she found out where my party was being held.

As we walked into the back room of Hooligans, designated for private parties, I was surprised to be greeted not only by Sam and Bill, but also Jason, Stan, and Barry. I never expected Jason to attend because we never seemed to get along and he was far from accepting my relationship with his sister. As for Stan and Barry, I knew they would be at the wedding tomorrow night, but I did not know they would be here for the party.

Everyone there had heard that Sookie and I were now parents. Stan asked, "Eric, what is it like having a child?" Everyone seemed to be interested in my answer. I suppose It was because having a child was something that none of them, including the humans, had ever experienced, at least for many hundreds of years on all the vampires parts. Also, I was probably not exactly someone who people thought would be good with children. I did not want to sound as if I had gone soft in front of the other vampires who were in attendance, so I just said "It is an enjoyable experience." I did not elaborate any further.

As the humans in attendance enjoyed beer, Lars brought around a bottle of Rare Blend. Rare Blend was a synthetic blood drink that is very rare and only known of by the supernatural community. It is a mixture of synthetic human blood and synthetic fairy blood. It does not contain enough fairy blood to make us lose control. Only enough to make us feel drunk, similar to that of a human drinking alcohol.

I could not help but wonder how Lars had acquired it. It was very expensive and very hard to find. I had tried to obtain some for the wedding reception to no avail.

As we enjoyed our drinks, the girls that worked at the club began filling the room. At first I was a little put off because of the way that they were competing for my attention. It reminded me a bit of work at Fangtasia and this was not supposed to be work, but I soon decided to let loose a bit and enjoy myself.

All of the girls were really fucking hot. Claude certainly knew how to pick them. Part of deal was apparently for the girls to give me unlimited lap dances throughout the duration of the party, so for hours I sat there as girl after girl grinded and rubbed all over me.

As beautiful naked woman after beautiful naked woman danced around me, teasing me, and provoking my libido, I could not help but let my fangs run out. My tight jeans were also beginning to get quite uncomfortable.

The whole time, although my stimulation was coming from the naked women around me, I could not stop thinking about my wife, who was hotter than any of those girls. I enjoyed them greatly and had a very good time, but they were not Sookie.

After about three hours of naked women hanging all over me and the others, we decided to move the party to Bill's house. We all left and headed Bon Temps. Lars and I stopped by Fangtasia to pick up Amelia's car on the way.

As I drove to Bill's I called Sookie leaving her a message to call me. I missed her very much. I only hoped she would back down and come to Bill's and stay with me there later or allow me to come to her house and stay with her.

At Bill's I found that Lars had a full bar set up which included three more bottles of Rare Blend, as well as True Blood, Royalty Blended, and several bottles of liquor for us all to enjoy. We all began drinking quite heavily once we were at Bill's. After several glasses of Rare Blend, I was beginning to feel a bit drunk. From what I could see everyone else was feeling the same way.

I was also feeling quite stoned, because as I would have expected, Lars had pot with him. Lars, Jason, and I had all excused ourselves to Bills porch where we smoked two enormous joints. When we were finished, as we were walking back into Bill's, Jason tapped me on the shoulder and motioned his head for me to remain outside. I wondered what he wanted.

I figured he probably wanted to fight. He had been drinking and was quite intoxicated. I turned around and looked at him, allowing him to say what he wanted to say, but letting him know with my glare, that I was not taking any shit from him.

Finally after looking at me for a moment Jason said, "Eric, I never liked you. I always thought you were wrong for my sister and dangerous. After spending time with ya'll the other night and seeing how good you were with Hunter and all you have given Sookie, I realized that I was wrong. I'm glad she found you and I hope that we can get along better."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Jason and I hated each other, mostly because of his ignorance. After processing what he had just told me I said, "I know your sister would like that very much." I then turned and walked in the house.

I went back into the living room and rejoined the party. It was nearly five o'clock Stan and Barry had to leave. They were staying at the vampire hotel in Shreveport and needed to get back before the dawn.

Sam, and Jason both left shortly after. Bill, Lars, and I decided to retire to our bedrooms and before I went into my room Bill said, "Eric, the only reason I agreed to be a part of your wedding was to make Sookie happy. I want you to know that I still love her and always will, however I have come to realize that you do love her and will always take care of her. I just wanted to tell you that you both have my blessing and I want you to be happy."

I knew Bill was more accepting of our relationship since we got back from West Virginia, but I never expected him to actually give us his blessing. He had finally manned up. I was not sure what to say to that so I just said, "Thank you."

As soon as I walked into my room my cell phone rang. It was Sookie. I answered, "I miss you." She replied, "I miss you too." "Did you have a good time tonight." I asked her as I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed. "Yeah, I did. How was your night? Did you enjoy all the fake titties in your face?"

I realized, when she asked me that question, that she probably knew where I was tonight and may be a bit upset, but I told her I would never lie to her so I answered, "Yes, I had a great time and enjoyed all the fake titties, but I would have rather they have been yours. I prefer them to be real." I figured the fact that I told her I would have rather they had been hers might make her a bit more forgiving if she was pissed and it was the truth. She never left my thoughts tonight.

She told me about her party and that she had strippers too. She was not upset with me afterall. I told her about my party and about what Jason and Bill had both told me. After we talked for a while I said, "Lover, you should really consider coming to Bill's and staying with me tonight. Or I could come and stay with you." I had already mentioned it a few times throughout our earlier conversation, but she ignored me.

This time she flat out refused. She told me she was trying to be traditional and she did not want me to see her dress. She was so stubborn. That's part of the reason I loved her so much.

It was getting really close to dawn so I told her that I loved her and could not wait to see her tomorrow night. We then ended the call. I took off my clothes and slid under the covers and waited for daybreak to lure me to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Okay, I'm back! I had a crazy busy weekend at work and by the time I got off last night I was exhausted! I actually passed out at about 8:30 last night! I'll probably get one or two more chapters done today! Hope you like all of them!

As usual, thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites, and story alerts!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Amelia woke me up around eleven. I had asked her to make sure I was up since Selina would be bringing Hunter over around noon. I was so tired and my head hurt real bad. I guess I had partied a little too hard last night. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to possibly make it through today.

When I walked out of my room I heard Amelia in the shower. She apparently had been busy this morning. She already had a pot of coffee made, she had cooked enough breakfast for herself, me, and Tara, and cleaned up the mess from last night.

I made myself a sausage biscuit and grabbed a cup of coffee then headed outside onto the porch. It was a beautiful day and I only hoped it would still be as nice tonight.

As I was sitting on the porch eating, Bobby pulled up. He said, "Hello Mrs. Northman. Eric wanted me here to oversee the setup . When the delivery and setup people arrive, just let me know what you want and I'll make sure it gets done. He said he didn't want you to have to worry about any of that today."

That man has always hated me and he hated me even more now that Eric and I were married. I knew it killed him to have to be here today setting up for our wedding. "Thanks Bobby. Would you like some coffee?" I said as I took a drink of my own coffee. "No thanks, Mrs. Northman."

I sat outside with Bobby for a few more minutes and let him know how I wanted everything set up. Once I went over it all with him, I went inside and took a shower. I wanted to make sure I was showered before Hunter arrived so I would have less getting ready to do while he was here.

I got out of the shower, put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and brushed my teeth and hair. I then went back out to the porch to wait for my little boy and to watch the setup of all the chairs and flowers.

Right at noon, I saw Selina driving down the driveway. I was so excited to see them. I really missed having Hunter around last night. I motioned for them to park around the back of the house and walked back there to meet them.

As Selina was getting out of the car, I got in the back and got Hunter out of his booster seat. He was technically old enough to ride without one, but he was still a little small so he still used it. As soon as I opened up the back door of her car he said, "Aunt Sookie, I missed you." "Hunter, I missed you too." I said as I took him into my arms and hugged him.

I carried him into the house, Selina following behind. "I bet you are hungry, I'll make you some lunch." I said as I walked into the back door. I found Tara and Amelia both eating their breakfast at the table.

I said, "Amelia, is it okay if I make Hunter some lunch?" She said, "Of course it is." I sat Hunter down and said, "Hunter, Selina this is Amelia and Tara." He got shy and crawled behind my legs and peeked around them as I was getting the bread, peanut butter, and jelly from the fridge. Amelia, Tara, and Selina all laughed when he did that.

Once I had everything I needed, I made Hunter a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He stayed hidden between the counter and my legs the whole time I made the sandwich. When I had the sandwich made, I picked him up and carried him over to the table. I sat him down and placed his sandwich in front of him and got him a glass of milk. I then took a seat at the table.

Selina was still standing against the counter. I said, "Selina, make yourself at home. Have a seat with us. Would you like some iced tea?"" "Thanks, but no thanks, Sookie. I'm fine." She said as she sat down at the table beside of us. "Thanks for bringing Hunter so early. I was really missing having him around." I said smiling as I ran my hand along the top of his head.

We all sat and chatted for a few minutes and then Bobby came and knocked on the door. I got up to answer it because I figured he wanted me. Upon answering the door he said, "Mrs. Northman, can you come out and see if this is to your liking? They are finished with setup and I told them they had to wait for your approval before they can leave." "Sure Bobby, I'll be there in a minute." I said as I went back into the kitchen and said, "I have to run outside for a few minutes. Can you guys keep an eye on Hunter until I get back?"

Amelia, Tara, and Selina all agreed to keep an eye on Hunter for me, so I headed outside to the front yard. I couldn't believe my eyes when I got out there. It was beautiful. It was even better than what I'd pictured in my mind when I was planning everything.

The chairs were set up, in block formation, on either side of the aisle. The aisle itself was no longer a path of grass, it was covered with a long white velvet carpet, which led to an arched arbor which was decorated with white Christmas lights, red roses and white calla lilies. In the two rear corners of each block of chairs there were huge, beautiful, and elaborate flower arrangements made up of red roses and white calla lilies, as well. The same kind of arrangements were also in the two corners at the front of the chairs, only instead of being right beside the chairs, they were more forward and in line with the arbor.

As I took in the beauty before me I couldn't help but smile. After taking it all in for a few moments I said, "It's perfect, but I think we'll need more light. It will be dark out and I don't know if the lights on the arch will be enough." Bobby said he would take care of it. I told him to keep it tasteful and he assured me he would. I then went back into the house.

When I got back in the house Amelia and Tara were playing with Hunter, while Selina watched. I said, "Selina, if you want to rest or anything, feel free. I know you've had Hunter since last night and I know you are exhausted, plus you have him tonight too. We can watch him for a while. There's a bedroom upstairs, if you'd like to lay down for a while."

Selina said, "Thanks Sookie. I think I'll take you up on that. If I'm not up before you start getting ready, come get me. I'll watch Hunter and help get him dressed." "Okay Selina. Now get some rest. You always make sure I get rest, now it's my turn to make sure you do." I said smiling.

Selina went upstairs and I took a seat on the couch. Amelia, Tara, and Hunter were having a great time playing. I flipped on the TV and found a cool show about Vikings on the Discovery Channel. I didn't have to start getting ready for about two more hours so I decided to watch it. I love watching channels like Discovery, History, and TLC and I loved them even more when they had shows on that reminded me of Eric or that could help me get some insight into what his life was liked before he was turned.

When the show was over, I still had about an hour before I needed to get ready. I decided it was nap time for Hunter. I knew he was going to have a late night and I didn't want him getting cranky. I took him into my old bedroom and laid him down in the bed. I sat with him until he fell asleep. I then turned off the light, grabbed my makeup, and shut the door. I figured if I could get my makeup done in the living room, then Hunter could sleep a little longer.

I sat back down in the living room with Amelia and Tara. Tara asked, "So, are you excited about tonight? I know ya'll are already married, but tonight's still your big wedding." "Yeah, I am excited about tonight. I hated it that all of you were missing at our wedding in Las Vegas. I mean, it was really personal, since only Eric and I were there and that meant a lot, but at the same time I wished all of our friends and family could've been there."

Amelia got up and went to the kitchen. She came out with a bottle of champagne. She said, "I was going to wait until we were getting ready to break this out, but since me and you will be the only ones drinking it, I guess it's not too early. She poured us each a glass and said, "To your wedding." We clinked our glasses and each took a sip. Tara even joined the toast with her glass of iced tea.

I had had about three glasses of champagne and I was started to feel a bit buzzed. I decided to slow down. I did not want to be walking down the aisle drunk. It was time for me to start getting ready anyway. Tara and Amelia, helped me do my makeup in the living room. They then did each others.

Once our makeup was complete we went into the bedroom quietly. We decided to be quiet to try to let Hunter sleep some more. They helped roll my hair with hot-rollers. When they finished rolling my hair they each left me and went to do their own hair.

I went back to the living room and started watching TV. It was about an hour until dark and all the vampires would be up soon. While I was sitting on the couch flipping channels, Selina came downstairs. She said, "You should have woke me to watch Hunter." I said, "He's asleep. I decided to let him take a long nap today since he'll have a late night tonight."

As soon as I said that, he started screaming and crying. I ran into the bedroom and pulled him up into my arms. I said, "It's okay baby. I'm here. What's the matter?" As I rubbed his back to comfort him. He said, "I had a bad dweam," as he cried. I continued to hold him tight and tell him everything was okay until he calmed down. I was beginning to think maybe there was something more going on with him. It seemed like more and more often he was waking up like this.

I carried him out into the living room and sat down with him. He was on my lap with his little head on my shoulder and his arms around my neck. I asked, "Selina, did he have bad dreams a lot before?" "No, he didn't." "I think I'm going to have to talk to Eric about this. I'm starting to get a little worried."

I sat there holding him for a while as I was waiting for my hair to be finished curling. When it was time to take out the rollers I told Selina that I would watch Hunter while we were doing my hair so she could get ready. She went back upstairs to get ready and Hunter and I went into the bedroom.

I sat him on the floor with his toy cars and I sat down at the mirror and started taking out the rollers. As I was taking out the rollers Pam strolled in and said, "Now he is even cuter than I imagined." I said, "Hunter, this is Aunt Pam. She is Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie's very good friend." He said, "You friends with Uncle Ewic?"

Pam started laughing and said, "Oh how cute." She then looked at Hunter and said, "Yes, I am a very good friend of your Uncle Eric." He smiled at her. She then looked at me and said, "I just wanted to see you needed any help before I start getting ready myself?" I assured her I was fine so she went and took a shower.

Selina came back downstairs and she looked really pretty. She had her hair pulled back in a very 1940's look and she had a dress on that totally matched her hair. It was a dark navy blue which totally matched the lighter shade of her hair. The dress was also very 1940's looking. She said, "I will get Hunter ready now and then I'll take him outside. I'm sure Mr. Northman will be here shortly and I'm sure he'd like to see Hunter before the wedding." "Thanks Selina. That would be great. I bet that would really make Eric and Hunter both really happy."

After Selina left, Amelia, Tara, and Pam all came into the room. They were all dressed and ready and I was sitting there in my underwear finishing up my hair. As they came in Pam's fangs ran out. She said, "Oh, Eric will like that choice very well." I said, "That's exactly why I chose this." I was wearing a white lace thong, a matching white lace strapless bra, and a matching garter belt with white thigh highs.

They helped me get into my dress and then they helped me put on my jewelry. I decided to wear the ruby and diamond jewelry that Eric had bought me in Las Vegas. It went perfect with my dress and my wedding and engagement rings. Now it was time for them to help me with my vale.

Amelia said, "Before we help you with your vale we want to give you something." Amelia handed me a diamond ring. She said it was left to her by her mother. She said it was very old and had been passed through her family for at least three generations. She said, "It's your something old and something borrowed." Pam then handed me a white garter with a blue ribbon woven through it. Tara said, "That's your something new and something blue."

Pam helped me put on the garter under my dress and I put on Amelia's ring. Then they helped me put on my vale and crown. Eric didn't know it, but I did a little research on Swedish wedding customs. I found that Swedish brides wore a crown sometimes with a vale attached to it. I thought it was very pretty so I decided if I could get a crown, that's what I'd do. Luckily, Tara was able to find me one. It was made of platinum and had rubies all around it on each point.

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin so we all stood in the bedroom as I took one last look at myself in the full length mirror. I couldn't believe how beautiful we all looked. Pam said, "I bet as soon as Eric sees you, he's going to start crying because you look so beautiful." "I immediately said, "I hope he doesn't. Hunter will be there and we haven't explained the whole blood thing to him yet. Pam, will you go out there and tell Eric to either not cry or explain it to Hunter." "Sookie, I think you are overreacting, plus there is no time. It is time for you to get married again!"


	50. Chapter 50

Here is the wedding. Hope you all like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I woke a little before dark. I could not wait to see my beautiful lover and wife. I missed her badly. Once dark came I left the safety of my light proof room and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was showered, I put on a pair of boxers and went to Bill's kitchen to have a blood. There I found Lars, Bill, and Sam all waiting. "So Old Chap," Lars said, "Are you ready for tonight?" I looked at Lars and said, "Of course I am. I cannot wait to see my beautiful lover again."

Bill, Lars and I finished our bloods and then we went to get dressed. Since I had already showered I was ready early. Sam had showered before coming to Bill's so he was ready as well. We decided to go on over to Sookie's since we were ready. I was hoping to get to see Hunter before the wedding.

When I got there Hunter came running to me shouting, "Uncle Ewic, I missed you!" I scooped him up into my arms and hugged him. I said, "I missed you too, Hunter. So did you have fun with Selina last night?" "Yeah, we played cars and watched Barney." "Well, that does sound fun. Are you going to be a good boy for her tonight?" He just smiled at me.

People were already starting to arrive as Sam, Hunter, and I made our way to the arbor and waited. Sam said, "You know you are surprisingly good with him. It's not that I thought you'd make a bad father, but I just didn't expect you to be as good as you are." "No explanation needed, Sam. I am a vampire and even I know that people assume we would not make good parents. I even thought that myself at first."

Bill and Lars arrived and I introduced them to Hunter. Then they and Sam made their way to the house since they would be walking each of the ladies down the aisle. I sat Hunter beside of me. I said, "Hunter, you have to stand here beside of me and be a good boy." He looked up at me and smiled. Sookie and I had decided to let him stand up front with us and be a part of the wedding.

As I was telling Hunter how he needed to be a good boy, Andrew, my vampire friend who would be officiating the service arrived. I introduced him to Hunter. Andrew said, "I had heard you were a dad now. I guess I believe it now that I see it with my own eyes." He then looked down at Hunter and said, "Hello Hunter, I am Andrew." Hunter smiled up at him with wide eyes.

As we were standing there waiting. I handed Hunter a small pillow with mine and Sookie's rings on it. I said, "Hunter in a little bit, Andrew is going to ask for the rings. When he does, you need to step forward and hold up the pillow. He will then take the rings off the pillow. Once he's done that you will need to move back to where you are standing now." "Okay Uncle Ewic." He said smiling.

It seemed as if everyone had arrived. The seats were all full. The harpist began playing Canon in D Major and I watched as Pam and Lars began walking towards me. Pam looked beautiful, but I knew she would not compare to my beautiful bride.

Next came Bill and Amelia and then came Sam and Tara. When Pam got to her spot Hunter said, "Hi Aunt Pam!" Everyone laughed. I bent down and whispered, "Hunter you need to stay quiet." As I smiled at him. "Okay Uncle Ewic," he said in a whisper.

Once they had all made it to their spots at the front the song ended and the wedding march began. A moment after it started, I saw my beautiful wife emerge. She was walking arm and arm with her brother. She was so angelic.

As everyone stood and watched her make her way to the front, I started to feel my eyes filling with red tears. I had to get a hold of myself. I did not want any of the vampires to see me cry and Hunter did not know that my tears were blood. I looked away from her for a moment to get myself together.

Once I had my feelings contained, I watched her make her way down the aisle. I did not take my eyes off of her again. She finally made it to the front, beside of me. Jason hugged her and took his seat and I took her hand and kissed it. I smiled at her and whispered, "You look so beautiful. You are wearing a wedding crown. How did you know?" She smiled back at me and said, "I did a little research."

Andrew told everyone they could be seated. He said, "Welcome family and loved ones. We have come here joyfully tonight to celebrate and share in the vows Eric and Sookie made to each other a few short months ago."

"Let this be a night of gladness, thanksgiving, possibility, and good fortune for all of us, but especially for Eric and Sookie, who are here to renew and celebrate their love for one another."

"No marriage is perfect. As you continue in this union, you already know that it will continue to take a lot of love and work to keep your relationship an ongoing success. As you continue to travel on your journey together, always remember to let your love be stronger than your anger; learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break; believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst; confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it; and remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship."

"Before we come to the exchange of vows, I will confirm your intent. Eric and Sookie, have you come here freely and with the intention of a renewal of your marriage vows?" We looked up at Andrew and replied in unison, "We have."

"Will you continue to love and honor and comfort each other as man and wife every for the rest of your lives as you have promised to do?" We again in unison, "We will."

"Eric and Sookie, when you first joined hands and hearts in marriage, you did not know where life would take you. Marriage is a precious gift; a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise."

"The vows you will now renew are a solemn pledge of love and are a reaffirmation of your commitment to one another. Please face each other and join hands."

It was now our turn. We decided this time we would say our own vows. We also decided we would not write them down. We would speak from our hearts. I took her hands and I said, "Sookie, my beautiful lover, I love you with every part of me and I will love you forever. Since we met, you have awoken feelings inside me that I had long forgotten existed. I want you to know that if you ever choose to be with me forever I will gladly give that to you, however I will never force it upon you. Every night when I wake I cannot wait to see you and be with both you and Hunter. You both are the family that I never thought I would have or want. Now that I have you both, I cannot imagine ever being without you. I promise I will strive every night to be the best husband and father I can be as long as you are by my side. I love you Sookie and I will always love and protect our family."

She was crying and I was about to again. I quickly pulled myself together as she began saying, "Eric, it was a long hard road for us to get to where we are today. You have already given me so much and I know you will give me so much more. You make me happier than I have ever been. You know me better than I know myself and I know without a doubt that you are the person I will spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much more than I will ever be able to put into words and I hope that I can make you as happy as you've made me." I couldn't help but smile at her and reply, "You have made me that happy already."

Once we said our vows Andrew took over again. "May I have the rings?" Hunter stepped forward and lifted the pillow to Andrew. He took the rings and Hunter stepped back over beside of me, just as I had instructed him to do. The whole crowd including the vampires, thought he was adorable. I could tell by the sounds they were making.

Andrew continued, "These rings represent the ties that bind you together as husband and wife. They are an endless circle representing your marriage union which shall be eternal and pure as these rings."

"Eric, please place the ring on Sookie's left hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I wed you Sookie for tonight, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to all the world that you are mine."

I repeated him and smiled as I looked down at the scar on her wrist. As I placed the ring on her finger I ran my thumb over it. It was also a symbol of our love.

"Sookie, please place the ring on Eric's, left hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I wed you Eric for tonight, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to all the world that you are mine."

As she repeated him, she looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. She slid the ring onto my finger where it would remain until my final death.

"Let these rings serve as the symbol of your continued love and commitment to each other and may they also serve as a sign of your continued happiness and joy."

"Eric and Sookie having witnessed your vows of affirmation with all who are assembled here, and by the authority of love itself, I do affirm that you have expressed your desire to continue your journey as husband and wife. You may seal your vows, and confirm your continued commitment and love for each other, with a kiss."

I pulled Sookie into my arms and kissed her. I did not hold back either. I had been aching to kiss her since I left her last night. I kissed her deeply and passionately. I wanted to do more than kiss her, but that would have to wait until we were alone.

As I kissed her everyone cheered. Also since I kissed her for so long Andrew continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, once again as husband and wife, Eric and Sookie!" Finally, I broke the kiss as the music was beginning. I picked up Hunter and the three of us made our way down the aisle with the rest of the wedding party following behind us.

We all headed into the house where we met with Selina. She said, "The service was lovely. Congratulations. If you would like I can take Hunter over to Merlotte's and you can have some time alone." We told her that would be wonderful. Sookie and I hugged Hunter and after congratulations from Pam, Bill, Lars, Amelia, Tara, and Sam, they left us in the house alone and headed to Merlotte's themselves.

Once we were alone, I kissed Sookie and held her in my arms. I said, "You are so beautiful right now. I love you so much." She replied, "I love you too, Eric. We'd better get to Merlotte's. Everyone's expecting us."

We headed outside to Sookie's car, loaded up her things and drove to Bill's. I got my things and put them in her car as well. Bobby was going to have my car picked up at Bill's and delivered to our hotel tomorrow before dark. By the time I woke Sookie would already be home since she had to go to Remy's funeral. Once her car was loaded, we headed to Merlotte's.


	51. Chapter 51

Here is the reception. Enjoy!

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

As Eric and I drove to Merlotte's I said, "Eric, I'm worried about Hunter. He keeps waking up saying he's had a bad dream. I think we may need to get him some counseling." "Well, have you asked him what his dreams are about?" "No, I don't want to, besides, I know what they are about without asking. I read him the past few times it has happened and I saw images of death. Sometimes it's of death in general, but usually it is us. I think he thinks since Remy died, we are going to die too."

Eric was really quiet for a few moments and then he said, "Well, if he needs help we will get it for him. I will call Dr. Ludwig tomorrow evening and see if she can recommend someone for him to talk to. We have to be very careful who we choose because of his ability."

Moments later we were at Merlotte's. Everyone was there and it looked like they were having a great time. Sam had the whole front decorated with hanging lights and flowers. It looked beautiful. The band was playing 'Holden Oversoul', which was my favorite song they did and everyone was dancing and enjoying all the food and drinks Sam had provided for us. I was so excited about the band. I loved Widespread Panic and I knew with them playing tonight would be a blast.

As we walked over to the party from the car, we went straight to Sam to thank him for the wonderful reception. As we were talking to Sam, J.B., the lead singer of the band said, "We have been told that the lucky couple has arrived. Let's all show them how much we are enjoying their happy day!" They then went into the song 'That's What Love Will Make You Do'. Everyone started dancing again and it felt really good to know that so many people were here to celebrate with us.

Next we found Hunter and Selina. By this time the band was playing, 'Driving Song'. I grabbed Hunter and led him out to the dance floor and he and I danced to several songs, while Eric watched. I motioned for Eric to come join us when they started playing 'Space Wrangler'. We all three had a blast dancing as Widespread Panic played song after song.

I could tell that Hunter was getting really tired, so after the song 'Henry Parsons Died' ended I picked him up and he, Eric, I went and sat down at a table. Eric said, "Are either of you hungry, I could use a blo, a drink?" I stared him down because he almost messed up. I said, "Let's do the cake after this song. I want Hunter to be here for it and I don't know how much longer he'll make it." Eric agreed and went to the small stage and motioned for J.B.'s attention.

Once the band finished 'Ain't Life Grand' J.B. went over to Eric. He then went back to the microphone and said, "It's time for us to take a break. Sookie and Eric are going to cut the cake now."

Selina took Hunter and I met Eric at the cake. Eric said, "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means a lot to Sookie and I. My beautiful wife has decided she wants cake so we will now cut the cake."

Together Eric and I cut into the cake. It was kind of sad because he was able to smash cake in my face, but I wasn't able to do the same to him. Well I did put a little frosting on the end of his nose, which I promtly licked off. After I got the cake cleaned off of my face I sliced the cake up into slices and Amelia helped me to put them on plates so people could have cake. Tara came over and relieved me. She said, "Sookie it's your day. Go enjoy it. I'll help with this."

I went over to Eric who was standing beside of the table where the cake was located. He handed me a glass of champagne. Pam and Lars were standing with them. Pam said, "Everyone get something to drink."

Once everyone either had champagne or Royalty Blended in hand Lars said, "I was told by Pam, that as Eric's best man, I would be expected to give a toast to Eric and Sookie. First, I would like to say To Sookie, I never thought Eric would ever settle down with one woman. When he asked me to be his best man, I thought he was joking. I did not truly believe he was married until I actually met you. Once I met you, I began to understand why Eric had changed his ways. Spending time with the two of you over these past couple of weeks, I have seen what love is. You two are the perfect example of love. Sookie, you are a wonderful woman and I am glad my Old Chap Eric found you." Lars said while holding his blood to me.

He then moved his glass towards Eric and said, "Now to Eric, you are a very lucky man. Sookie is a wonderful woman and you are lucky to have someone like her in your life. I am glad you have found happiness." He then held his glass to the crowd and said, "To Sookie and Eric, I hope you two are happy together for many, many years."

Everyone clinked their glasses. Once everyone had taken a sip from their drinks, Pam stepped forward. She held her glass to me and said, "It's my turn now!" She held her glass to both Eric and me and said, "It's about damn time! For months I wondered when you two were finally going to admit your love for one another. We all saw it. You two were the only ones that didn't know that you loved each other. Well, a few months ago you both decided to stop the madness. You admitted to yourselves and each other that you were meant to be together and let me tell you, all of our lives have been better since. You see, when the two of you are happy all of us that care for you are happy." She turned to the crowd and said, "To Sookie and Eric! Thank goodness they finally realized how they felt!" As Pam spoke every single guest was nodding their heads in agreement with what Pam was saying. As she finished, they all clinked their glasses and took a drink.

Once the toasts were over I got three pieces of cake and headed back to Hunter and Selina, who were sitting at a table. I gave them each some cake. As we were eating Eric came over to us and sat down. He said, "I cannot believe that Pam." I looked at him and said, "You know she was right. Everyone was agreeing with her while she was speaking. I heard the humans thoughts about it and I could see it on all the vampires faces." Eric started laughing and said, "I know she was right. I love you."

After we were done eating our cake Selina said, "I have had a really good time today, meeting all your friends and family, but I think it's time we get this one home." She said motioning to Hunter, who was falling asleep at the table. I said, "I think that's a good idea. I wish you didn't have to leave yet. I'm glad you could be here."

We walked Selina to her car. Eric carried Hunter trying not to wake him. When we got to the car and got Hunter in his booster seat he woke up. Eric said, "Hunter, you be a good boy tonight for Selina. I'll see you tomorrow night. I will miss you." He gave him a kiss on the head and a hug. I leaned in and said, "I love you Hunter. I'll see you tomorrow. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He then said, "Miss you Aunt Sookie and Uncle Ewic."

We waved bye to him as they drove off. When you could no longer see the lights on the car Eric and I made our way back to the party. I was getting tired too, but I didn't want to leave quite yet. It wasn't even midnight yet and there was still time for me and Eric to have some fun. Before we got all the way around the building Eric stopped and grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I didn't know what was going on. I thought maybe we were about to be attacked. I looked at him and whispered, "What is it?" He answered by shoving me into the wall of the building and kissing me.

It was one of those kisses that sent pure lust right through me. I could feel it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. This kiss was so passionate it made me feel like I was on fire. "I want you so bad Sookie." He said as he trailed kisses down my neck all the way to my cleavage.

I began to think that maybe we should make our goodbyes and leave. "I want you too, Eric. Let's go make our goodbyes and leave." He took my hand and we walked back out to the party. The band had come back out and was playing 'Porch Song' as Eric and I walked over to Sam to give the first of our many goodbyes.

We then saw Amelia, Pam, Lars, Tara, Bill, Stan and Barry all standing together. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that Barry was here. I ran over to him and gave him a hug and said, "Barry, I had no idea you were here. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend any time with you. If you and Stan are still here tomorrow, give me a call. We can hang out." Barry and I chatted for a moment, then Eric and I said our goodbyes to all of them.

About an hour later it was after midnight and we had finally made our way around to everyone thanking them and saying our goodbyes. We got out to my car and he kissed me again. I said, "Eric, we can't do this in my car." He said, "Why not?" As he continued kissing me. "Eric, no. It's our wedding night. I don't want to spend my wedding night fucking you in my car." "Oh Lover, we don't have to spend all night fucking in your car. Only a few minutes, I can be fast." I slapped him in the shoulder and he finally realized I was being serious. He turned away from me, started the car, and we drove away. We had a room at the Eldorado, which is one of the nicest hotels in Shreveport, waiting for us.

* * *

I've posted links on my profile to all the great Widespread Panic songs they played at Sookie and Eric's reception! Some of them were my favorites! If you want to listen to the songs or just see the band that played the links are there!


	52. Chapter 52

Here's a quick chapter before I go to work today! Will try to get one or two more up through the day. Hope everyone likes it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I had not even gotten to the interstate yet when she shouted, "Fuck me! We left the reception so fast we forgot about the throwing of the bouquet and the garter." I did not see why it mattered. Those were both ridiculous human traditions, but it really seemed to bother her. "Lover, would you like to go back? We can be there within a few minutes."

She smiled at me and said, "I don't want to go back. I just want to get to the hotel so I can be with you, but I think we have to." I turned the car around and we headed back to Merlotte's. Silly humans and their silly traditions.

Upon arriving back at Merlotte's we found that nobody had even realized we had left to begin with. Apparently everyone thought we were still making our rounds and saying our goodbyes. The band was still playing and everyone was still eating, drinking, and dancing.

I wanted to fuck my beautiful wife, so I decided that we needed to get this show on the road. I went to the stage and stood there, so as soon as the song was over we could get this done and be on our way.

The song was over so I motioned for the band to take a break. Sookie joined me as soon as the music stopped. She walked up onto the small stage and said, "Okay, it's time for me to throw the bouquet. All the single ladies, please gather around."

Several women gathered in front of the stage. The site of it, as Sookie turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder, was hilarious. These women were like animals fighting over a silly flower arrangement.

It slipped through Amelia's fingers and landed onto the ground. As soon as it landed another woman, who I was not familiar with leaned over to pick it up. Amelia and Pam were on either side of the bouquet and they reached for it too. The unfamiliar woman almost had it in her grasps when I saw Pam's fangs descend and she let out a hiss, frightening the woman. As Pam was scaring away the other woman, Amelia went in for the kill and scooped up the bouquet. She jumped up in the air holding the bouquet in her hands and shouting in excitement. Everyone cheered for her except Pam, who apparently really wanted that bouquet.

I was on stage with Sookie, where she had taken a seat in a chair. She very slowly and seductively pulled up her dress. Just watching her pull up the dress gave me a rock hard bulge in my pants.

I was not positive exactly what it was she was doing. I looked at her a little perplexed. She could tell I was not completely aware of whatever tradition this was. I knew she had said something about throwing a garter in the car, but I was not sure what she meant.

She smiled at me and whispered, "You have to take the garter off me and throw it, like I did my bouquet. Whatever single man catches it is supposed to be the next to get married." When she told me that, I realized why all the single women turned into animals over catching the bouquet.

I moved in closer to her as she continued lifting her dress. I wanted to take her right there. I did not care if everyone was watching, but I controlled myself. Well, I had a huge hard on and my fangs were down, but I am a vampire, that was to be expected.

While I was growing hornier and hornier by the minute watching her lift her dress, I decided to have some fun with this. I knelt down in front of her and instead of just slipping the garter off of her with my hands, I lightly kissed her thigh and went for it with my teeth. The crowd began shouting and laughing.

Once I had gotten it pulled down enough that it was loose against her leg, right above her knee, I lifted her leg and straightened it, resting her ankle on my shoulder. I then continued working the garter down with my hands until it was hanging on her ankle.

I removed her leg from my shoulder and finished removing the garter. I then stood up. I looked out to the crowd and saw that all the single men had gathered at the front of the stage. I said, "Are you all ready?" As I flung the garter into the air. The men were not catty like the women were. Of course a man's main goal in life is not getting married like a woman's is.

The garter flew through the air and began to fall down towards the back of the crowd of men. It landed perfectly, right in Lars's hand. I have never been one to believe in superstition, but Sookie had told me whoever caught the garter and the bouquet were next to get married. It did seem pretty strange that Amelia and Lars each caught them.

Once that spectacle was complete, Sookie and I quickly thanked everyone for coming and said goodbye once again. We left the stage and began heading back to the car as the band came back out and began to play again.

When we got back out to the car, I pinned her against her door, refusing to unlock it. I began kissing her with every single bit of passion that was burning inside of me. I wanted her now more than ever and I was not waiting until we got back to Shreveport. "Eric, come on, I am not fucking you until we get to the hotel." "Oh Lover, but you will give in. I cannot wait. It has been way too long."

I continued kissing her and began running my tongue down her neck and straight to her cleavage, which was plunging out of the top of her dress. I placed my hand on her breast as I ran my tongue along the beautiful mountains of cleavage before me. I ran my tongue between her breasts just wishing they would pop right out of her dress.

She was finally starting to give in. She was relaxing and she had placed her arms around me as I licked her and ran my fangs along her neck and chest. "Oh Eric," she moaned. "You are so bad. Why do I let you do this to me?" I knew she was ready to give in to me. I smiled at her and scooped her up into my arms, continuing to kiss her. I unlocked the car and opened the door. I scoot the seat back as far as it would go and laid it back all the way as well.

Once the seat was adjusted, I sat her into the seat. I then crawled in on top of her and attempted to shut the door. I realized quickly that it was never going to work, due to the size of the car and the puffiness of her dress.

I crawled back out of the car and took her hand helping her out. This time I sat down in the seat and pulled her in on top of me. Now this could work, I thought. I reached out and shut the door and began kissing her again. As I kissed her I reached down and began pulling her dress up. She reached down and started undoing my belt and the button on my pants.

As she finished unbuttoning and unzipping my pants I sighed as my rock hard cock was finally freed from its uncomfortable imprisonment. I reached down between us and simply slid the fabric of her panties out of the way and lifted my cock out of my boxers so she could slide onto it.

She raised herself slightly, placing her hand around my cock and positioning it exactly where it needed to be to slide right inside of her as she lowered herself down. I let out a growl as she lowered herself onto me. She felt so perfect. Her tight, wet, and warm walls surrounding my rock hard cock.

As she was moving herself up and down along my dick she said, "I really hope nobody comes out here and sees us." I moaned, "Fuck them. We just got married." "Yeah, we did. Fuck them." She replied as she laughed at the thought of getting caught.

She was beginning to move a little faster and I was lying back enjoying the feelings of pleasure that were engulfing my whole body. Moans began escaping her lips and I knew that soon she'd be begging me to bite her.

I began kissing her roughly and urgently and holding her tight against my body. I never wanted this feeling to end. I felt my pleasure building with every movement she made. I could feel her pleasure building as well. I had just buried my head into her cleavage and was about to bite her, when we had been caught.

Lars, Amelia, Jason, Sam, Pam and Terry Bellefleur walked right up beside of the car where I was fucking my wife to smoke a joint. Pam was the first to notice what they had interrupted and of course being Pam, she could not just walk away and talk the others into going someplace else. She leaned right up against the car and began pointing and laughing at Sookie and I. I heard her say, "Those two just couldn't wait."

By that time, Sookie was completely red and out of the mood. I was pissed that Pam was being herself and had interrupted me just as I was about to come. Everyone else was just staring into the window of the car at us like we were putting on a show.

Sookie lifted up and I reached between us tucking my cock back into my pants. Lars said, "Oh, don't stop on our account." As he laughed. I then opened the car door. Sookie got out, carefully adjusting her dress and I re-buttoned and zipped my pants and got out of the car myself. What else could we do? We certainly could not finish what we had started with them standing around the car.

Lars handed me the joint and said, "It seems we interrupted you two." As he began laughing uncontrollably. "I knew the old Eric hadn't completely left the building!" I took a hit of the joint and passed it to Sookie, who was still a bit red from being caught in the act.

Sookie hit the joint and passed it to Amelia. We all stood there in silence smoking the joint. Nobody except Pam and Lars had anything to say. I believe the human's were just as embarrassed as Sookie was. I was not embarrassed. I was pissed.

Once the joint had gone around several times and was reduced to a tiny little piece of burning paper everyone disbursed, leaving Sookie and I to be alone. The moment was over by then. Although I still wanted her, I knew there was no finishing what had been started until we reached to hotel.

Sookie and I got into the car. She readjusted her seat and we drove off into the night, headed for the hotel.


	53. Chapter 53

Here's the real lemons, not the teased ones! Enjoy!

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I was mortified as we left Merlotte's and Eric was pissed. I could not believe that we got caught. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone knew Eric and I had sex, most of them had either heard it or joined in at one time or another, but that didn't mean I wanted everyone to see it.

What made it even worse was that I still wanted Eric. I could not wait until we got to the hotel. I wanted him to take me. To make me feel pleasure I had never felt before. I wished he would drive faster for once in my life.

After what seemed like the longest drive of my life, but had truly only been about thirty minutes, we arrived at the hotel. Eric went to check in while I supervised the bellman, which was unloading our luggage onto a cart. The bellman rolled our luggage in and the valet drove off in our car.

I met Eric in the lobby. The bellman, Eric, and I made our way up to our room. It was a simple room. Not the usual fancy suite Eric was accustomed to. It was nicer than a regular room, but it wasn't huge. I didn't care. As long as it had a bed, I was happy.

As soon as we got to the room, the bellman unloaded our luggage from the cart. Eric tipped him and slammed the door behind him. He then took me into his arms and began kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and began kissing him along his jaw line and straight down to his neck.

As I kissed him I began removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, it, his vest, and his jacket were off of him and hit the floor. We walked over to the bed and sat down, kissing each other the whole way.

I ran my hands along his hard, sculptured chest and began running my tongue along his nipple. He reached around me and began to unlace the back of my dress. Once the corset was unlaced he began to unzip it and slide it off of me. I stood up as he was doing this and it easily slid down my body and to the floor.

I stood between his legs as he sat on the bed taking in my sight. He said, "My, my, had I have known what you were wearing under that dress, I would have had it off of you a lot sooner." I did a little turn, allowing him to take in every inch of the lace and nylon that was barely covering my body.

Once he had stared me down and fucked me with his eyes he pulled me to him and began kissing my breasts, which were right in front of his face. He then grabbed me and slung me so I was lying on the bed beside of him. He positioned himself above me and said, "You are so fucking beautiful and you are mine." As he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose and then began kissing my lips, parting them with his tongue. I was glad to let him in.

We kissed for a while as we ran our hands all over each others bodies. I unfastened his belt and began to tug at the button on his pants. He responded by ripping the button off and then I saw his pants and boxers fly through the air.

He began kissing me all down my neck until he reached my breasts which were begging to be freed. He then, with a single rip, removed my bra and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I began to moan in anticipation of what was to come.

After he had given my both of my breasts ample attention, he stood up. He took my hand and turned me so my back was facing him. He pulled me against him and I could feel his rock hard length against my back.

He began kissing my neck making his way to my shoulder and then onto my back. He then, in one motion, stepped back and shoved me so I landed with my hands on the bed. He wrapped his big, strong arm around my waist as he grabbed the back of my g-string and ripped it off of me. I was left in nothing more than a garter belt, thigh highs and heels.

"That is more like it." He said as he stepped back towards me entering me as far as he could from behind. I let out a gasp as I felt his long hard member sliding inside of me. It didn't take long before I was pushing back against his thrusts forcing him inside of me further and further.

He was driving into me as hard as he could and I was bucking against him forcing him in deeper and deeper with each pump. I wanted all of him in me at that moment and I began to shout, "Oh! Fuck me Eric! Fuck me like you mean it!" My shouts made him slide in and out of me with greater urgency.

As my shouts increased and my breathing became heavier he shouted, "Who do you belong to?" I knew what he wanted to hear. I cried out, "I belong to you, Eric!" He then shouted, "That is right. You are mine!" Then he spanked me. That only got me more riled up.

"Oh Eric! Yeah! Oh god!" I cried out as I bucked against him even harder. He spanked me again and again, each time harder than the last. As he spanked me I felt myself getting even more turned on. I wanted more.

"Oh god Eric! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Harder!" I shouted as he gave it to me harder and harder. He was pounding away at me and spanking me and I could not stop asking for more. "You want it rough, Sookie?" He shouted in excitement. "I will give it to you rough!" He spanked me one last time, harder than all the rest, then he removed himself from inside me and flipped me onto my back on the bed.

Once I was on my back he lifted my legs so they were both on his shoulders and pinned my arms above my head. He then slid himself right back inside of me just like he'd never left. He pounded in and out of me as hard as he could, never releasing my wrists. I wanted to touch him so bad, but he would not allow it. I continued to shout and moan as I felt my release building inside of me.

Just when I thought the feelings of pleasure I was receiving could get no stronger he let down one of my legs and bit into my breast. A feeling of ecstasy rippled through me from my head to my toes and I felt myself begin to pulsate from within. As he drank from me, I felt aftershocks pulsate through me with each draw he took. I then felt him explode in fury inside of me as he let out a growl.

He licked the wound on my breast and then collapsed on top of me freeing my arms as he fell. We laid there for a while holding each other and then he began kissing me again. His libido always shocked me. I knew he was far from human, but who could be ready again so soon after what we'd just done. I was a lucky woman.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I were lying across the bed holding each other. She was out of breath and her body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. She looked so beautiful that way. I felt myself growing hard again as looked at my beautiful, glowing wife as she lay there on the bed in nothing but a garter belt, thigh high stockings, and heels.

I began kissing her again as I positioned my body on top of hers. I could not get enough of her. She was perfection and she was fucking mine. I know we were already married and she had admitted to me that she was mine, but today she admitted it in front of all of our friends and family. She had no clue just how much that meant to me.

"Sookie, I love you." I said as I began running my tongue and fangs down her body. "I love you too." As she spoke I continued making my way down her body until I was off of the bed completely.

Once I was kneeling on the floor in front of her, I picked up her foot. I unbuckled the buckle on her shoe and slid it off of her foot. I then picked up her other foot and did the same. I rubbed her feet for a few minutes and then began kissing up her stocking covered legs.

Upon reaching the top of them, I unfastened the hooks on the garter belt which kept them in place. I unfastened them one by one until all of them were hanging loose. I then ripped the garter belt off of her. I left her stockings on her. There was something that was too fucking sexy about them.

Once the garter belt was gone I resumed kissing up her thigh as I gently spread her legs and began running my fingers along her folds. She moaned as I toyed with her, rubbing her, but not entering her or touching her clit. I could tell she wanted me to bury my head between her legs and devour her as much as I wanted to do it, but I wanted to take it slow this time and savor every sweet moment of our pleasure.

After a few moments of teasing her, I ran my tongue along her folds. Probing her with it and tasting her. There was nothing better than the taste of her in my mouth. I would pleasure her twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week if it was possible.

I spread her folds with my hand and entered her with two of my fingers. As I slowly moved them in and out of her, I gently began teasing her clit with my tongue. She moaned, "Oh yeah." So I sped up the rhythm of my fingers and my tongue.

In no time she was squirming and bucking against my hand, but I wanted to hear her shouting out my name and I knew just how to make her do it. I sucked her clit into my mouth and held it between my teeth. I then proceeded to flick my tongue across it as fast as I could. That always drove her wild and I saw no reason this time would be any different.

She immediately began bucking harder and shouting, "Eric! Oh yeah! Oh god Eric! Oh!" Her shouts of pleasure and her taste were almost enough to make me come and I was not even being stimulated. As I continued flicking my tongue along her, I felt the muscles inside of her tighten and release around my fingers. I gave her clit a few more flicks of my tongue until the contractions stopped and then I kissed my way back up to her mouth.

Once I was back to her mouth, I kissed her some more. She reached down between us as I was kissing her and placed her hands around my dick. She led me right into her. When only the head was inside of her I stopped. She looked at me with her beautiful, blue eyes and said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing Lover," I answered. "I just want to savor the feeling of you. You are so warm. I want to remember this."

When I had finished speaking, I slid into her very slowly and then pulled out quickly. Once I was out of her I slowly made my way inside of her again as far as I could go. I waited and kissed her some more. I then pulled out quickly again.

I was enjoying myself, but apparently Sookie was not. She kept biting at my lips, running her nails down my back, and grabbing my ass, trying to force me to speed up. I could not say that I minded her advances, though.

The fact that she was so innocent looking on the outside, but such a freak in the bedroom was part of what made me love her so much. When I first met her I told her she was sweet. She had the nerve to argue with me and said she was not. I did not believe her then, but I certainly believe her now. She is nothing more than a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing, when it comes to sex. She is my match. It is like she was put on this planet just for me.

In my life I have tried everything there is to try sexually and have enjoyed most of it. To find someone as adventurous as myself in the bedroom does not happen often. I have found that there are always things that nobody, even other vampires, will do when I ask it of them. With Sookie, she will do anything and she always enjoys it.

I finally quit thinking about how perfect she was and gave her what she so desperately wanted. I began moving faster and drove into her harder and harder until she was crying out my name. I love it when she shouts my name.

Once I sped up I did not last as long as I would have liked, but neither did she. As I pounded in and out of her, in unison we both exploded into our release. Once our climaxes had reached their ends I rolled off of her and held her.

It was nearing dawn so we finally decided to crawl under the covers. She curled up in my arms and laid her head on my chest. All of the sudden she leaned up and kissed me and said, "Eric, I'll miss you today." I replied, "I will miss you when I wake up tonight without you, but I promise you I will come straight home to you as soon as it's dark."

It had been a very long day for us both. She laid her head back down onto my chest and fell asleep almost instantly. I laid there and held her until the sun rose. I then fell asleep myself.


	54. Chapter 54

Here is another new chapter! Next chapter will more than likely include a nice lemony dessert and then Disney! Enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

My wake-up call came in at ten. I didn't want to get up, but I had to. I made my way to the shower and cleaned myself up, the whole time wishing I could stay in bed in my Vikings arms. Once I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Since I was going to a funeral I had packed my black sundress and a pair of black flats.

Once I was dressed, all that was left was my hair and makeup. I put on a little blush, some powder, mascara, and some lip gloss. I then blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a bun. I was ready to go.

I went over to the bed and sat down. I leaned over Eric and gave him a hug and kiss. I knew since he was technically dead, that he would never know, but I did it anyway. After I had said my goodbyes to my dead sleeping husband, I wrote him a quick note and sat it on the nightstand beside the bed. Then I grabbed my purse and some of my things and headed downstairs.

While I was waiting for my car to be brought around, I got a cup of coffee. I really needed it. On days like this when all I want is sleep, I think of coffee as liquid life. I was feeling more and more awake with every drink I took.

Once my car was out front, I left and headed towards Minden so I could pick up Hunter. I hated to take him to his father's funeral, but I felt it was important. If he was a little older, I would have given him the choice to go if he wanted to, but since he was so young, I felt that I needed to make the decision for him. I felt like it would be better to take him even though it may hurt him, then to not take him at all, which could lead to regret in the future.

I arrived at our house about thirty minutes later. Selina had already gotten Hunter dressed, which was good, because we didn't have much time. I grabbed Hunter's booster seat and put it in the car. Once it was secure, I put Hunter in.

Before we left I said, "Selina, Hunter and I will be gone most of the day. If you want, consider yourself off for the rest of the day." "Oh thanks Sookie. That's great. Some friends of mine were going to go boating on Cross Lake today and I told them I couldn't go, but now I guess I can." "Well Selina, you have a good time. You deserve it! We love all you do for us and frankly, I don't know what we'd do without you. Hey, if you ever want to have your friends over feel free to. Check with me and Eric first, but I see no harm if you wanted to have them over to use the pool or hang out." "Thanks Sookie. You and Mr. Northman have been wonderful."

Selina and I said our goodbyes and then Hunter and I headed to Red Ditch. It was a pretty long drive to the funeral. Hunter slept most of the way. When we were almost there, I decided to stop and get us some lunch. I was starving, the only thing I ate yesterday was a sausage biscuit and a piece of wedding cake and I hadn't eaten at all today. I also figured it was later than Hunter usually has lunch, so I figured he'd be hungry too.

I pulled into a McDonalds and got him out of the car. He was not very happy to be woke up, but as soon as I told him he was going to get a Happy Meal, his face lit up. We ate our lunch. Thank goodness it was raining. We didn't have time for him to play in the Play Land, but the rain gave me a better excuse as to why he couldn't play.

We got to the funeral about thirty minutes early. As soon as I got there Remy's sister, Natalie, came right over to us. Hunter didn't really get excited. I guess he didn't know her very well. I remembered back to when I met him the first time. He said he'd never had an aunt before. Natalie and Hunter must not have met or at least hadn't met recently.

She immediately commented on how big he'd gotten. She said she hadn't seen him since he was two. She went on to explain that due to finances and her own children, she wasn't able to make it to see Remy and Hunter as often as she would like to.

I told her that Eric, Hunter and I were leaving to go on our honeymoon tomorrow, but if she'd like, we could go by Remy's house after the funeral to see if there was anything there she wanted to keep. She said that their family really didn't have anything of value and that if there was something there she'd rather Hunter have it.

She was a very nice woman and you could tell she'd had her struggles. She seemed very approving of the fact that Eric and I had custody of Hunter. She was actually happy about it. She said, "I was so relieved when I found out you had been given custody of Hunter. I knew Remy would never leave him with someone that would not be good to him and I also knew that there was no way I could ever support him with my own family. I would have taken him in a minute, but I think that things have worked out for the best."

It was time for the funeral to start so we all took our seats. I held Hunter on my lap. Once the service was over I looked at Hunter and said, "Hunter, you don't have to if you don't want to, but would you like to see your daddy one last time?" I don't know if he fully understood what I was asking him, but he said "Yeah. See my daddy." I carried him over to the coffin and let him see his daddy.

While we were there, several people came over to us and offered their condolences. I assume they were mostly friends and coworkers of Remy's. Hunter seemed to know many of them.

It was starting to get late and Hunter and I had a long drive ahead of us. As we were walking away from the casket Hunter said, "Goodbye daddy." It brought tears to my eyes when he said that. He really was a smart little boy.

On our way home we only stopped to go to the bathroom. I figured I'd deal with dinner when we got home. It was still raining and it was starting to get dark. I knew that once we got home Eric would be there. I also knew that he would not be going to Fangtasia tonight.

Eric had already scheduled to take a week and a half worth of vacation that had started this past Friday. Tomorrow we'd be leaving for Disney and when we got back at the end of the week he'd still have a few more nights off to spend with us.

**Eric's POV**

At dark I awoke. I rolled over on the bed to turn on the light to find a note that my beautiful wife had left me. It said,

Eric,

I wish you could be with me and Hunter today. I will miss you and I'm sure he will miss you too. I did not take my dress and there is still a bag of my things in the room. Please don't forget to bring them home.

I decided I am going to give Selina the entire day off, so when you get home the house may be empty. She knows what time we leave tomorrow, so I am sure she'll be home by then.

Please don't forget to call Dr. Ludwig.

I cannot wait to get home tonight to see you.

I love you,

Sookie

Once I'd read the note, I immediately packed up our things and made my way downstairs to the lobby. I went to the front desk to inquire whether my car had been dropped off. The front desk attendant handed me the valet ticket that Bobby had left there for me.

Ticket in hand I headed back up to the room. I gathered mine and Sookie's things and went back downstairs to check out. When they brought my car around, I got in and drove home.

I figured Sookie would be home soon so I quickly jumped in the shower. After my shower I got a blood, made some phone calls, and went into the media room to flip on the TV. I sat down and watched the twenty-four hour local news channel for a while and also checked my email. Even though I was on vacation from Fangtasia, I still had my duties as King. Unfortunately I don't get vacation from that.

As I was reading over the Area Reports, which had been emailed to me, I heard the garage door open. I made my way to the door of the garage and greeted my lovely wife and little boy. I helped Sookie get her things and Hunter from the car and we all went inside.

"Lover, have you and Hunter had dinner? I thought maybe we could all go out if you haven't." "Actually we haven't had dinner yet. I was so tired on the way home I figured I'd deal with dinner when we got here. I'm sure he's starving. We haven't eaten since about two."

Sookie took Hunter upstairs to change his clothes. He was in a little suit that I'd bought for him and she said that there was no need for him to be dressed up in uncomfortable clothes just to go out to dinner.

As I waited for them, I continued going through the Area Reports. By the time they came back downstairs, I was done with my work. Sookie as usual, looked beautiful as she came into the media room with Hunter. She had changed her clothes as well. She had put on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I loved it when she was dressed casually. There was nothing more beautiful than Sookie in a pair of worn jeans and a simple cotton shirt. That was just the kind of woman she was. She was still beautiful, when she was all dressed up, but being dressed up wasn't exactly her.

When she walked into the room I asked, "Where would you like to go?" She replied, "I think Applebee's might be good." "Then Applebee's it is." We all headed out to the garage. I got Hunter into his booster seat and we drove to Shreveport.

When we got to the restaurant, I ordered a True Blood very quietly. I did not want Hunter to hear me. I also asked that it be brought to me in a glass. Sookie and I were going to have to find a way to explain to Hunter that my special drinks were blood and soon. I didn't know how long I could continue hiding that fact from him.

Sookie ordered Hunter a mini cheeseburger kids meal with an apple juice and fries. She ordered herself steak and grilled shrimp with a baked potato and an iced tea. As we sat there waiting for their dinner, we got strange looks from everyone seated around us. I guess they weren't used to seeing a vampire in Applebee's. Much less a vampire with a small child.

Once our dinner was finished I asked Sookie if she would like dessert. She smiled and said "I'm stuffed. I think I'll pass on dessert for now, but you can give me dessert later." We then settled the bill and headed home. I could not wait until later tonight when I got to give Sookie her dessert.


	55. Chapter 55

I know I haven't posted in a while. I suck! I got drawn into writing a story for the Summer of 69 contest which totally took my attention away from this story! I finally finished it and now have to get it beta'd and make revisions. I'll hopefully have it posted soon!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. We'll call it a very nice lemon flavored dessert!

Also, thanks for all the reviews and adds for alerts and favorites. This goes for everyone who has reviewed or added alerts or favorites for all my stories! I appreciate it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

On the drive home, Hunter almost immediately fell asleep. Since he was sleeping, I decided to take advantage of the situation. As Eric drove, I reached over and began rubbing him through his pants knowing that the fact that he couldn't have me right then would drive him mad. I continued rubbing the ever-growing bulge in his pants until we pulled into our garage.

Before we got out of the car I said, "Why don't you get Hunter to bed and meet me in our room." I then gave his bulge a little squeeze, causing him to let out a grunt. In a flash he was beside Hunter picking him up out of the car and heading into the house with him.

I went straight to our room and took off everything except my panties and bra. I wanted nothing more than for Eric to take me and I had a very clear picture in my head of how I wanted him to take me. I waited for him with growing anticipation as I was lying on the bed. As I waited, I felt moisture pooling between my legs and I could not help but to reach down under my panties and start to rub and finger myself.

As I was preparing myself for him, I heard him close the door at the bottom of the stairs leading to our room. As he reached the top of the stairs and saw me pleasuring myself, he stopped in his tracks and his fangs ran out. With a sly grin on his face he said, "Lover, I see you are getting yourself ready for me." I looked him right in his eyes and said, "Yes, I am. Do you like it." I then brought my finger which had been inside of me up to my mouth and began sucking and licking it seductively.

He ran over to the bed using his vampire speed and just as he was about to crawl on top of me I said, "No. I'm in charge and I am not ready for you to touch me just yet." He frowned for a moment, but then began smiling. I could tell that although he was frustrated because I told him he could not touch me, he very much liked the fact that I was taking control.

I stood up and pulled out a chair that was sitting against the wall. I said, "Sit." He immediately complied with my order. I then walked over to the CD player to turn on some music. I hadn't really thought this all through so I quickly chose one of Eric's Nine Inch Nails CD's. I put it on the song Closer and I walked back over to Eric as the music started and began dancing for him.

As the song played I danced around him, removing my bra and panties. Once I was nude I began grinding on his lap. As I leaned backwards on his lap, with my back against his chest, gently moving my hips in a circular motion with the music, he began to kiss my neck and placed his hand on my breast gently squeezing my nipple.

I slapped his hand away. I said, "No touching." I knew that if Eric wanted to touch me he most certainly would and I would not be able to stop him, but for the moment, he humored me and dropped his hands back down by his sides.

I turned my body so I was now facing him and began to pull his shirt over his head as I continued moving my hips on his lap to the music. I began running my hands up and down his hard, sculptured chest. I then began kissing and licking it, as I felt his hardness through his jeans, on my wet throbbing sex with every sensual movement I made with my hips.

As the song was reaching its end, I took his nipple into my mouth and bit it as I continued grinding against him and teasing him. He let out a growl and I noticed that his hands were tightly wound around the rungs between the legs of the chair. I knew he would not be able to hold out much longer and that soon, he would take me with every bit of growing passion inside of him.

When the song ended, I knew it was time. I walked over to the bed and crawled onto it on all fours. I then turned my head over my shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and said, "I want you to show me that I'm yours and yours alone." Using his vampire speed he entered me from behind placing his hands on my hips.

He pumped himself in and out of me as fast as he could. He was just how I wanted him; like an animal. As he drove himself in and out of me harder and deeper with every thrust, he roared, "My cock feels so fucking good in your tight, wet pussy." He then drew back his hand and spanked me.

When he spanked me I let out a moan and started bucking backwards against him. This forced him into me deeper and deeper, which caused him to growl and moan. He reached around me and rubbed my clit with his finger. Pleasure began coursing through out my body. I began bucking even harder and shouting, "Oh fuck! Oh Eric, make me come with your big, hard cock!."

Rubbing my clit with one hand, he gripped into my hip with the other as hard as he could and pulled me against him as he pounded into me hard, deep, and fast. He then slowly pulled out of me. As he did this he growled, "You are Mine, Sookie. Fucking mine!" He did this again and again until I started crying out his name.

As I shouted his name he leaned over me and bit into my shoulder. As he drank he continued to drive in and out of me hard, deep, and fast. We were both about to reach the edge. As my walls began to pulsate around him with each draw he took, his movements slowed and I felt him erupt inside of me. I was panting and moaning as he licked my shoulder and growled, "You are mine," one final time.

We both collapsed onto the bed. Eric right on top of me and still inside of me. He rolled us onto our sides and put his arms around me, never exiting me as we turned. Once we were on our sides he slowly moved his hips against me causing his length to move within me as I caught my breath.

As he slowly moved his hips behind me I slowly regained my breath. I couldn't believe he was already ready for more. I reached my arm out behind me and placed my hand on his ass as he slid his arm, which was already around me, down to my clit and gently rubbed it.

His teasing me was only making me want more of him and I didn't know how much more of it I could take. He whispered, "I want to kiss you," as he slid out of me, turned me towards him, and put his lips on mine.

As he parted my lips with his tongue I opened my mouth and allowed are tongues to intertwine. I slowly began to crawl on top of him. Once I was straddling him I placed my hand around his long length and slowly guided myself onto it.

As I slid down him I couldn't help but moan. I stopped kissing him and sat up. I started moving my hips in a circular motion as I slid along his shaft. He was running his hands all along my body.

His hands stopped on my breasts where he pinched and fondled them. I began moving along him faster and faster as pinched at my nipples. He sat up and buried his head in my breasts kissing and licking all over them until settling on one and sucking my nipple into his mouth.

As he suckled and licked my nipple he brought up one of his hands to fondle and play with my other breast. I was in a total state of bliss. I began to moan and ride him harder and faster.

He laid back as my speed increased so I arched my back and leaned my hands out behind me. As I leaned back he began rubbing my clit. The faster he rubbed the faster and harder I rode him.

Feelings of ecstasy were consuming me. As I continued to speed up my pace, I leaned back over on to his chest. As we both were about to meet our release, I bit into Eric's chest and began drinking his blood. He shouted, "Oh fuck, Sookie!" as I felt myself throbbing around his length, milking his seed right out of him.

I climbed off of him and positioned myself beside of him with my head lying on his chest. He put his hand under my chin and pushed my face up to his. He said, "You have blood on your mouth," as he licked around my mouth and then entered my mouth with his tongue.

For a good long while we held each other and kissed. Finally we stopped when Eric heard Hunter crying. We both jumped up, got dressed, and went down to his room. Eric, of course was faster than me.

When I got downstairs and into Hunter's room Eric was sitting on the side of Hunter's bed holing him in his arms and assuring him that everything was okay. I sat down beside of them both and Hunter asked, "Can I sweep with you and Uncle Ewic?"

I didn't know if Eric would be okay with that since there was still about two hours left until dawn, but before I could really think too hard about it Eric said, "Of course you can sleep with me and Aunt Sookie." He picked Hunter up and carried him upstairs with me following behind.

When we got upstairs Eric took him to the bathroom and came and got back in bed with me. While hunter was in the bathroom I asked, "Did you talk to Dr. Ludwig?" He said, "I spoke to her. She said she would make some calls and get back to us." Hunter came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and crawled right up in the bed between us. We all snuggled together until Hunter fell back asleep.

When Hunter fell asleep, Eric turned on the TV and began flipping the channels. Eric and I watched TV until the sun came up and we both were asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Finally, here's a new chapter. I got a little distracted from this story for a few days! I was distracted by my new story, Forever One. It was my entry for the Eric n Sook's Summer of 69 contest. If you haven't read it check it out and tell me what you think!

I hope you like this chapter. I decided to skip ahead a bit. I figured if I wrote a whole week in Disney, it may get boring.

Thanks as usual for all the reviews for this and my other stories.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

For the fifth night in a row, I woke up alone. This trip was definitely not turning out the way I had hoped it would. I chose Disney World for our honeymoon assuming that Sookie and I would be able to enjoy it not only as a couple but as a family with Hunter. I have found that my assumption was very wrong.

Every evening we have been here, I have awoke to an empty cabin. When Sookie, Selina, and Hunter finally come home, they are tired and cranky. I have no doubt in my mind that they are having a great time and I am glad they are enjoying themselves, but I have not had a good time at all.

Since we have been here I have missed having quality time with my wife and with Hunter. I was looking forward to Sookie and I taking him to the parks and taking him on rides. I have not gotten to do that once. Sookie and Selina have been taking him to the parks each day and by the time they come home they are all tired and ready for bed.

Needless to say, this trip has been fucking miserable. I have spent every night so far alone. I have actually taken joy in checking my email and working, which was something I had no intention of doing while I was here, but there is nothing else to do. We have two more nights here before we leave, so hopefully once I talk to Sookie, things will be different.

I got out of the bed and got into the shower. When I was getting out of the shower I heard the bedroom door open. I quickly dried off and put the towel around my waste and went out into the bedroom. Sookie was there and said, "We had so much fun today. Selina and I took Hunter to Disney's Animal Kingdom. He really liked the Dinoland, USA part of the park."

I was glad they had fun, but I felt my face begin to frown. I said, "Sookie, I am glad you are all having fun here, but, well, I was hoping to be able to do some of this stuff with you. Every day you three go out and stay out until I get up. By the time you get back here, you are all tired and ready for bed. I have done nothing this entire trip, but sit in the living room and work. I was hoping we could all go out at least couple evenings."

"Eric, he's a little boy. He is up at seven every morning. We can't keep him out all night." "Sookie, I do not want to keep him out all night. It would just be nice if we could take him out together for a few hours in the evening. You and Selina take him out every day and by the time you get back he is asleep. I have not been able to spend any time with him since we've been here. He is my son, Sookie and every day I am missing out on his life because I am vampire. I just thought that while we were here I would get to make up for some of what I have missed."

She began smiling and I did not understand why. We were having a pretty heated and emotional discussion and her smiling was the last thing I expected. "Eric, I knew you really cared about him, but I had no idea you felt that way. You really love him like he was your own child, don't you? I am so sorry that you feel you're missing out and I don't know how we can fix that, but I'll go wake him now. I'm sure even if he's sleepy, he'll want to do something with you. He always has fun with you. I wish we could have talked about this sooner. I'll go wake him up."

"Lover," I said as I grabbed her arm. "I do love him like he was my own son and I do want to spend time with him tonight, but do not wake him just yet. He is tired and needs rest, besides I am not just upset because of my lack of time with him. I miss my time with you, too."

I pulled her into my arms and began kissing her. I missed her. We had only been had sex twice since we had been here and those times had not been exactly what I would have hoped for on a honeymoon. Each time she had been tired and far from the adventurous lover I had grown accustomed to.

As I kissed her she said, "I love you, Eric. I'm sorry that I've ruined our honeymoon for you." "Lover, you have not ruined our honeymoon. The fact that you and Hunter are enjoying yourselves has kept it from being ruined for me and the next two nights we can make up for the time we've lost as a couple and as a family."

We began kissing again. It felt so good and so right. This was the way it was supposed to be. As I kissed down her neck she pulled off my towel and began stroking my cock. It felt so good, I stopped kissing her and just stood there with my head back and eyes shut.

After a few minutes of her stroking me, she began pushing me towards the bed. She very seriously said, "Sit down, Eric." I did not want to argue over something that would more than likely turn out to be very pleasurable, so I sat down.

Once I was seated, she dropped to her knees and began running her tongue along my rock hard cock. I sat back on my elbows in anticipation of her taking me into her warm, wet mouth. She continued to lick slowly up and then back down, which made me ache for more.

Finally, after teasing me with her tongue, she took me into her mouth further than she had ever taken me before. I felt the head of my cock hit back of her throat, as she forced me into her mouth as far as she could, causing me to let out a moan. She then slowly slid her mouth all the way up until she only had the very tip of my cock between her lips.

She ran her tongue around the tip and then slid back down. As she slowly bobbed up and down, forcing me further and further into her mouth each time, she began rubbing my balls with her fingertips on one hand, while squeezing the base of my cock with the other.

I was crying out in ecstasy as my cock collided with her tonsils each time she took me into her mouth. I did not want to come so quickly, but I had no control over the feelings of pleasure coursing throughout my body. As she took me deep into her throat one last time I exploded inside of her mouth. She slowly bobbed up and down a few more times milking out every single bit of my release she could.

She removed her mouth and began to stand up. I leaned up and pulled her on top of me. I cupped her face with my hands and said, "Sookie, that was amazing. I love you." I then put my lips on hers, parting them with my tongue. Our tongues intertwined as I reached down and began removing her clothes. The only thing I stopped kissing her for was to take off her shirt.

Once she was nude I rolled us over so I was on top of her and said, "I want to feel cock inside your tight pussy." She did not say a word. Instead, she pushed me off of her and rolled over onto her hands and knees.

That was all she had to do and I knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. She loved it when I dominated her. I got up to my knees and plunged into her as hard as I could. She let out a moan as I buried my cock inside of her to the hilt. I quickly pulled out of her and drove myself inside of her again. She moaned and I growled, as I continued thrusting in and out of her as hard as I could.

"You are mine," I exclaimed as I drove myself in and out of her as hard and deep as I could without harming her. She was bucking against my movements and moaning, when she all of the sudden shouted, "Oh Eric, your cock feels so good in my pussy, I bet it would feel even better somewhere else!"

I pulled out of her and in a flash, using my vampire speed, I went to the suitcase, got the lube, and assumed my position on my knees behind her. I squeezed some lube onto my fingers and began massaging into her entrance, stretching it and preparing it for my cock. As I slid my fingers in and out of her, I used my other hand to rub circles around her clit. When she began pushing back against my fingers I decided she was ready for my cock.

I removed both of my hands from her and as I pulled away, she whimpered. "Lover, you know I am not through with you yet. I am just getting started." I said, as I applied a few drops of lube to my cock and stroked it with my hand. As I stroked my cock, she looked at me and licked her lips. She then said, "You know I love watching you touch yourself don't you?" I smiled and placed the tip of my cock at her entrance.

As soon as I placed my cock at her asshole, she pushed back against me driving me inside her and began forcing me in and out of her. It threw me off at first, but I soon matched her thrusts and she began crying out, "Oh god! Oh yeah! Eric, I love it when you fuck my ass!"

I have been with a lot of women in my thousand years on this earth, but I had never been with a woman that liked me to fuck them up the ass the way Sookie does. Most woman I have been with, have admitted that they enjoy anal sex and other anal stimulation, but have told me afterwards that they would never do it again with me because my cock was way too big for them to enjoy fucking that way, which was fine with me because until Sookie, I really didn't care if I ever fucked the same woman twice. Sookie, on the other hand couldn't get enough of my huge hard cock in her tight little ass.

As I pounded into her she continued crying out. Her shouts and moans were enough to push me over the edge. I reached around her and began rubbing her clit with my fingers and increased my speed causing her to breathe heavier and buck against me harder. "Come for me Sookie." I commanded as I kept up my pace. I needed her to come because I was not going to last much longer. She did not come so I leaned my body over her and bit her shoulder.

As I drank from her I felt her body go rigid and then begin shuddering uncontrollably. At the same moment I felt her release, I burst inside of her harder than I had in weeks. As each pulse of my cock let out a flow of my seed inside of her I shouted, "Du är min och bara min!" We then collapsed onto the bed into each other's arms.

* * *

Du är min och bara min-- You are mine and only mine


	57. Chapter 57

Here's chapter 57. Enjoy.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Once Sookie and I were dressed we went into Hunter's room. I could not help but think how stupid I had been all week. Why did I not say something earlier to Sookie about how I felt? I guess it was my pride and also knowing that when you have a child that wants something, it is very hard to say no.

I finally stopped pondering this as I sat down in the bed next to Hunter. There was no reason for me to dwell on what could have been. We had two nights left of this trip and I wanted to make them the best.

I placed my hand on Hunter's head and as I rubbed his head I said, "Hunter, do you want to go back to the park with me and Aunt Sookie?" He struggled to open his eyes, but when he finally got them opened he said, "Uncle Ewic." "Yes, Hunter it is Uncle Eric. If you will wake up we will have a lot of fun." I said as he crawled onto my lap and put his little arms around my neck.

After a few minutes of him sitting on my lap hugging me he began to wake up a little more. As he became more aware of what was going on around him he said, "Uncle Ewic, I missed you. I wish you could have met Mickey with me! Mickey's cool! Me, Aunt Sookie and Selina met Mickey bunches of times and had bunches of fun!" "Hunter, I wish I could have been with you. I missed you, too. It sounds like you all had a lot of fun." I said as I patted him on the head.

Once he was awake enough, Sookie got him dressed and we headed to the Magic Kingdom. It was only ten o'clock and we figured since Hunter had slept for over an hour already that he would have two or three hours left in him. That would be plenty of time to take him around the park and ride a few rides.

Disney World had recently expanded its hours to include night time hours for vampires. I pretty much assumed that at this time of night the park would be filled with vampires. Being a businessman, I knew that they would have never expanded their hours if vampires did not go there. I only hoped it was tame enough there for Hunter to be there. There were some things Sookie and I were not ready to tell him about vampires just yet and we did not want any surprises.

As we walked through the gates into the park, we got our first big surprise. As I said, I expected to see vampires there, but what I did not expect was to see vampires there with children. There were many families; just like Sookie, Hunter, and I.

I knew that many states had been recently updated adoption laws to allow vampires to adopt children, but I had no idea that so many were taking advantage the laws. I am sure that some of the families consisted of humans that just happened to have children and were dating or married to a vampire, but there were so many of them. I guess, until this moment, I felt that Sookie and I were unique. In Louisiana, I am the only vampire with a child and there are only a few that are married to humans. Until now, I had never seen another vampire with a child, but apparently there was a whole new world out there which included many vampires with families.

I felt proud to be the only vampire in Louisiana with a real family and now I felt proud to be part of a such a large movement of vampires who all had families. Sookie looked up to me and said, "I had no idea that so many vampires had kids." I smiled at her and said, "I did not know that either. It is really kind of exciting."

As we continued towards the tea cups and other rides that Hunter could ride Sookie said, "I love you, Eric. I am so glad that you told me how you felt and that we are here now." "Sookie, I love you, too."

We got to the tea cup ride and rode it with Hunter. He was having so much fun. We also rode a ride called, It's a Small World. As we were riding through it Sookie said, "I love this ride. It's been my favorite since I was little. It is the one ride I remember from when my mom and dad brought me here."

I was so glad she was having fun. I was having fun spending time with her and Hunter, but I must admit, the rides we were going on were not that fun. I decided that Sookie and I would definitely have to come back later and ride the adult rides without Hunter. I had heard Space Mountain was amazing.

As we were walking to the next ride we ran into Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Hunter went crazy. Sookie said he had gone crazy every time he saw any of the characters. I had Sookie and Hunter stand with them and I pulled out my camera and took a picture of them all.

Once I took that picture, Sookie grabbed the next person who walked by, which happened to be a vampire with a human wife and a daughter, who looked to be about the same age as Hunter. She said, "Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of my husband, son, and I with Mickey and Donald?" The vampire obliged her and took the picture. He then handed me our camera and their camera and said, "Would you do the same for us?"

I took their picture and then the vampire said, "I am James and this is my wife Sheila. This is our daughter Ivy." I said, "I am Eric and this is my wife Sookie and our son Hunter." After the introductions, Sookie said, "I'm hungry, Eric. I'm sure Hunter's getting Hungry, too. He hasn't eaten since around six."

Sookie and I decided get something to eat and James and his family joined us. As Sookie, Hunter, Sheila, and Ivy went and ordered their food James and I went for True Blood and talked. Mostly about what it was like to be a vampire dad.

As I talked to James, I was very careful. I did not want him knowing that I was King of Louisiana. I managed to keep the conversation mostly about the children, which was good. Since I did not know him or his motives, I probably should not have spoken with him at all, but it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who was in a similar position as me.

I asked, "Does Ivy understand what it is to be vampire? We have explained bits and pieces of it to Hunter, but there is a lot he still does not know and we do not know if or when he will be ready to know the rest. All we know is that it is getting really hard to hide certain aspects from him."

James said, "Actually the only thing Ivy knows is that I sleep in the day and that I don't eat. We haven't figured out how to tell her the rest, yet. It is all very new to us. We only adopted her five months ago."

I started laughing. As I laughed I said, "Allergies. That is what Sookie told Hunter. That I am allergic to the sun and food. I know it is not totally true, but he seems to get it." "Yeah, that seems to be the basic explanation everyone's using on kids their age. So how long have you had Hunter?"

Before I spoke, I thought about just how much I should tell James. I did not want to give away too much information without knowing more about him. "We have only had Hunter for about two weeks. He came to us unexpectedly. You said that the explanation is the one everyone's using. Do you know other vampires who have children?"

He looked at me like I was nuts and said, "I know many vampires with children. There are many of us with children in Miami." When I heard he was from Miami, I knew I could speak semi-freely around him. I was on very good terms with the King of Florida who happened to be Sheriff of his area.

As I was about to answer him, the girls and the children came over to where we were sitting with their food. As they ate, James and I continued to talk. As we talked, I found out that James was the King of Florida's second and that I had actually spoken to him about business on many occasions. He knew who I was and I was pretty sure he could be trusted.

For another hour, the six of us walked around the park together riding rides and shopping. Hunter began getting cranky by twelve-thirty, so Sookie and I decided it was time to go. When we got back I carried Hunter into his room and got him into bed and then I did the same for Sookie. They were both exhausted.

I sat down on the couch and started flipping channels on the TV. I settled on watching Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was playing on the Vampire Movie Channel this month. About an hour into the movie, Hunter started screaming.

I ran into his room and he was sitting in bed crying. I went over to the bed and picked him up and carried him into the living room. As I carried him, I held him tight and said, "It is okay. I am here."

Once we were in the living room I sat down on the couch with him still in my arms. He was still very upset and still crying. All I could do was keep repeating, "It is okay. I am here." Once he calmed down a little, I said, "Hunter would you like to stay out here with me until I go to sleep. Still crying a little, he said, "Yeah. I love you, Uncle Ewic."

I could not believe my ears. He had just told me he loved me for the first time. I could not help, but smile and feel proud. I positioned him on the couch with his head lying against my thigh and put a blanket over him. He fell back asleep within the hour.

As he lay there asleep, I watched him. He was so peaceful. I could not believe how much I had changed over the past several months. Sookie had opened my eyes and made me see humans in a very different way. They were no longer just a meal to me. Hunter had further opened my eyes in a very short span of time. I actually loved and cared about him like he was my own child.

I could not believe he told me he loved me. I just could not wrap my head around it. I was a big scary vampire to most, but to Hunter I was completely different. I only hoped that his feelings would not change about me as he grew and learned more and more about what it meant to be a vampire.

Hunter and I had been on the couch for hours when I felt the sun beginning to pull me into sleep. I picked up Hunter and carried him into the bedroom with me. I put him in the bed beside of Sookie, stripped down to my boxers, and then took my place in bed beside of them. I was soon asleep, lying in bed with my family which I loved very much.


	58. Chapter 58

Here is another chapter. I don't think there will be too many more chapter's of this story. I feel and ending coming on pretty soon. Hope you like this one!

One thing that has happened a lot lately is that people, through reviews and PM's (Thanks as always!), have been mentioning my portrayal of Eric. People really seem to like it, which is awesome. I thought I'd write a bit about that here in this authors note! My Eric, to me, is the same Eric we see every Sunday night on True Blood and read about in the books. I am one of the few who think that Show Eric and Book Eric are portrayed the same, by the way. I know a lot of people would beg to differ. I just don't think we've seen enough of him on the show yet! The thing is on the show, they haven't even began to show the many layers of his personality and in the books, I think we've seen more, but I don't think we've seen them all. My portrayal of him is what I have taken from him in the books, mostly, but also the show. I feel my Eric is a natural progression of the character we love to watch and read about. We are seeing it a bit in the way he has treated Sookie in the past couple books. I'm just opening him up a bit more! I'm glad you all like him!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"Aunt Sookie, Aunt Sookie," Hunter said as I opened my eyes. It was nearly noon. I was surprised to find him in bed with Eric and I, but I was even more surprised that he had slept so long. We left the room to find Selina watching TV in the living room.

"Good morning or I guess I should say afternoon," I said as Hunter and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Oh hey Sookie, I was wondering when ya'll were going to get up. I can't believe Hunter slept this late." Selina said. I responded, "Yeah, it surprised me too. Well Hunter, are you hungry? Let's get dressed so we can go get some breakfast."

Selina offered to get Hunter dressed while I dressed myself. Once we were both dressed Hunter and I went to Bojangle's and got breakfast. It was the closest place that was still serving breakfast. Selina stayed behind since she had already eaten. As we were eating I said, "So Hunter, how did you end up in bed with me and Uncle Eric last night?" Hunter said, "Uncle Ewic let me sleep on the couch with him."

That shed some light on the matter. I was so happy that Eric accepted Hunter into our life the way he had. He had been so freaked out when I first told him we'd be taking care of Hunter, but ever since Hunter arrived, Eric has been so good with him and he really loves him. I really love him too. Hunter has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. I always knew I wanted kids and never thought it would happen, but it did.

"Aunt Sookie." Hunter said. "Yes honey." I said as I took a drink of my sweet tea. "Are you and Uncle Ewic my mommy and daddy now?" Okay, that came completely out of left field. I almost choked on my tea as I swallowed it. "I never had a mommy before." Great. Now had to explain Hadley. I didn't even know if he knew anything about her.

"Hunter, you had a mommy, but you probably were just too young to remember her. She was my cousin. She passed away when you were really little. When we get back home, I'll show you a picture of her if you want." I didn't exactly tell him the whole truth, but I didn't think he would understand if I was completely truthful. I continued, "As for me and Uncle Eric, we are your guardians. We think of ourselves as your parents because we take care of you, but we will never replace your real mommy and daddy. If you think of us that way that's okay, but it's totally up to you to decide if you think of us as your mommy and daddy or as two people who love you and take care of you.

As much as I wanted to be his mommy, I knew that was his decision to make. I would have never felt comfortable considering my Gran as my mom, but have known people through the years that did consider their guardians their mom and dad. "I love you Aunt Sookie. Can I call you mommy?" Hunter said as he ate his biscuit. I replied, "Hunter, I love you, too. What you call me is up to you." Hunter smiled and looked up at me and said, "I want you to be my mommy, Aunt Sookie." "Well Hunter, that is fine with me. If you want me to be your mommy, then that is what I'll be, but I want you to know that if you ever decide you want me to be Aunt Sookie again, that is fine, too."

We finished up our breakfast and as we were leaving, I bought a jug of iced tea to take back to the room with us. I got Hunter into the car and we headed back to the resort. As soon as we went into the living room Hunter said, "Selina, Aunt Sookie said I could call her mommy! She's my mommy now!" Selina laughed and said, "That's wonderful Hunter." She looked over to me and said, "So, what are our plans for today?"

I got Hunter his coloring book and crayons and took a seat on the couch. Once I was seated I said, "Well, Eric really wants to spend time with us, so I think we are just going to hang out here today and rest so we can stay up late tonight with him. If there's anything you want to do, feel free. I'll be fine today without you."

Selina decided to go out shopping for the day I told her to stay out as late as she wanted. After she left, I flipped the channel on the TV to HBO and sat back and relaxed. The cartoon Madagascar was coming on. For a cartoon, I really like that movie. It's very cute. Hunter crawled up on the couch beside of me and cuddled as we watched the movie.

As we cuddled, Hunter said, "Mommy, I miss Uncle Ewic. I wish he could be awake." I was so happy he called me mommy. It felt so right. I just hoped that it didn't bother Eric because Hunter was obviously not ready to call him daddy. Since he knew Remy, I honestly didn't know if he'd ever call Eric daddy. I gave Hunter a little squeeze and said, "I wish Uncle Eric could be awake too. He'll be awake later, though and we're going to have a lot of fun."

When the movie was over I was starting to get sleepy. I said, "Hunter, I think it's time to get you a bath and something to eat, then I think it's time we take a nap." I took Hunter into mine and Eric's bathroom and ran a bath. I got him bathed and then took him into the other bathroom and helped him brush his teeth. Once he was clean, I put his pajamas back on him and made a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When we finished eating I put him in bed with Eric.

Once he was asleep, I took a few minutes to take a shower and get myself cleaned up. When I got out of the shower it was nearly five o'clock. I climbed into the bed, cuddled up with Hunter and Eric and went to sleep.

"Mommy, wake up," I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. I woke up to find Hunter and Eric both in the bed staring at me. "See Hunter, she's awake now. You did a very good job waking her up," Eric said as he gave Hunter a high five.

Both Eric and Hunter were both out of their pajamas and dressed, so I assumed they had been up for a while. Eric said, "Hunter, you should go play with your cars and I will be in there in a minute." "Okay, Uncle Ewic." Hunter said as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Eric kissed me and said, "So, you are mommy now?" I couldn't help but smile when I said, "Yeah, I am." Eric smiled and said, "I know how much that means to you." He then kissed me again and said, "Well Lover, are you going to get up or are we going to stay here all night."

I took that as my cue and got up out of bed and began to get ready to go out for the evening. Eric left the room. I brushed my hair, then went and brushed my teeth. After I brushed my teeth I put on a little blush and mascara and put on a tank top and a pair of jeans.

Once I was ready, I went out into the living room, where I found Hunter and Eric lying in the floor playing with toy cars. "I'm ready," I said. Eric then said, "Okay Hunter, mommy's ready so let's get your cars put away so we can go have even more fun!"

They took Hunter's toy cars and put them away in Hunter's room and then we all left. We decided to go to Epcot Center since it was the only park none of us had been to. I was starving by the time we got there so we went first to the Liberty Inn and ate dinner. As usual, Eric had a True Blood and Hunter and I each had chicken nuggets and fries.

Once we had eaten we began to walk around. We mostly shopped. We got Hunter a pair of those cute little Mickey Mouse ears. He was so cute when he had them on. There weren't a whole lot of rides there, but the ones we could take Hunter on we did.

After about three hours of walking around, shopping and riding rides, Hunter was getting sleepy. We pushed him to stay up for about another hour and continued to walk around. Eric just had to see the Norway Pavilion since it was Viking Themed. He was very impressed at the authenticity.

By about one Hunter was asleep and Eric was being forced to carry him so we decided to leave. Upon arriving back to the villa, Eric carried Hunter straight to his room and then the two of us sat down on the couch and watched a little TV. While we were sitting there, Eric said, "I wish we could stay longer. I am really starting to have fun and hate that we have to leave." "Eric, I'm sorry that I left you out for the first few days. Maybe we can come back in a few months before fall begins."

Eric told me he liked that idea very much and kissed me. That kiss led to another and then another. Finally, I said, "Why don't we go to bed." In a flash I was laying in the bed and Eric was on top of me kissing me. As he kissed me, I needed him. I felt my need for him deep down in the pit of my stomach. His kisses had lit a fire within me and if I didn't have him soon, I felt that I would explode.


	59. Chapter 59

Here is chapter 59. So I've begun writing the final chapter. It isn't the next chapter, but it probably will be around chapter 62 or 63. I was inspired to write it last night and decided it would be a good idea to get a rough draft done so it would be easier to tie in. I've really enjoyed writing this story, but I am very anxious to put some of my different ideas into writing!

I, as usual, thank everyone for the kind reviews, adds to favorites, and alerts! All of it rocks!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As I kissed my beautiful wife, I could feel how much she needed me. I needed her just as much. I wanted to feel myself inside of her. Feel her writhing beneath me from the pleasure I was giving her. My need was so overwhelming, it caused me to frantically rip and pull at her clothes to remove them. Most of what she was wearing was destroyed in the process.

Once she was undressed I quickly went to work on my own clothes. When I was undressed I took my place on top of her and kissed her as I entered her as far as I could go. She was so warm and wet. I tried to keep a slow pace to allow myself to savor the feeling of her, but I could not do it. With every movement I made I gave in to the pleasure flowing throughout my body and moved faster and faster.

As I was pounding in and out of her she said, "Oh Eric! Deeper! Harder! Please!" I was going as deep and as hard as I could in the position we were in so I lifted her leg up onto my shoulder which allowed me to go a little further. She began digging her fingernails into my back and moaning as I pounded into her harder and deeper. Her clawing and moaning, as well as the warmth and tightness of her pussy were sending me quickly to my release.

I released her leg, leaned into her neck, and I bit her which caused me to explode in orgasm. She began crying out in ecstasy as I felt her walls vibrating around my cock. As I drank from her, her walls pulsated in time with each draw I took. She tasted so good that I could have easily drained her. I stopped myself of course, but every time I taste her the thought does go through my mind.

As I lazily licked the wound where I had bitten her, I held her tight. I did not want to let her go. I felt so close to her, almost closer than I ever had. "I love you so much, Sookie," I whispered. "Eric, I love you, too." She said as she kissed me.

"You know the night I came to you and we made love; when Quinn had come to your house. I wanted to tell you then how much I loved you, but you were not ready to hear it." I said as I kissed her. Instead of responding to what I had just told her with words, she responded by kissing me with even more passion which got me ready for round number two.

I rolled onto my back pulling her on top of me. She continued to kiss me as she slid herself down my cock. As she moved up and down along my length, I leaned up and started running my tongue along her hard nipples.

We were both in a complete state of bliss. We both moaned as she began moving faster and faster. She arched herself backwards, leaning back on her hands as I found her clit with my thumb and began to rub it in a circular motion. She quickly began panting and crying out, "Oh god! Oh Yeah!"

She threw her head back and shouted, "Oh Eric," as I commanded, "Look at me, Sookie." She immediately brought her eyes back to mine. She was coming and as she shouted and pulsated around me, she grabbed my wrist and bit it, sending pure pleasure throughout my entire body. Her pulsations around my cock and the feel of her drinking my blood were all it took for me to find my release. As I erupted inside of her, I shouted, "Jag kommer älska dig för evigt, min vackra fru och klistrat!" She then collapsed on top of me.

It was near dawn, so we held each other until the sun was about to rise. As we held each other, I decided that we had a fitting end to our honeymoon. Although the week, in its entirety, did not go as expected, the enjoyment I received the last two nights with Sookie and Hunter was enough to make up for the time I lost. I died that morning happier than I had been in many, many years.

****

When I woke Sookie had everything ready to go. We had a plane to catch. I quickly got dressed and we heade to the airport. On the flight home, I decided to check my messages and email. I grabbed my blackberry and surprisingly only had two messages. One was from Dr. Ludwig and one from Lars. I returned Dr. Ludwig's call first. She told me she had a colleague who could evaluate Hunter and let me know to have him at her clinic in Shreveport at eight tomorrow tonight. I hoped that her colleague would be able to help him sleep better.

Once I finished my call with Dr. Ludwig, I called Lars. I could not help but wonder if Lars was still in Louisiana or if he was back in London. When he answered he said, "Hello Old Chap." I responded, "I got your message. What can I do for you?" Lars said, "I am in London settling my business affairs, but I have petitioned Pam to take up full time residence in Shreveport. I will be back to Louisiana within the week. I was wondering if you had sold your house."

Lars told me that he decided to move here to be with Amelia and made me an offer I could not refuse for my house in Shreveport. Once I ended the call with Lars and read a few emails, I realized that we only had about an hour until we arrived home.

We were travelling by private plane so it was very comfortable, maybe too comfortable because Sookie, Hunter, and Selina were all asleep on the large plush couch-like seats. I decided that an hour would be plenty of time for me to go over the Area Reports in my email since everyone was asleep. Once I completed those, I would have no more work to do for the next two days.

I finished going over the reports and the state of the state was looking pretty good. The only area that was struggling was Area 1 and once we had Sookie's fundraiser, it would be in good shape again. By the time I finished we were about to land.

"Lover, wake up," I said. She opened her eyes and I said, "Are we home?" "Yes, we are landing now." She got up and woke Hunter and Selina. By the time they were all up and moving it was time to get off of the plane. We were home within the hour.

It felt good to be home and to know that I had two days of nothing to do other than spend time with my wonderful family, but before I totally relaxed, I decided to call Pam, just to make sure all was okay at Fangtasia. She assured me no problems arose and then told me about Lars's request which I was already aware of. "I can't believe he's settling down," she said. "Yes, I know what you mean, but he and Amelia do seem to fit together well."

Pam and I talked for a few more minutes and then I went up to Hunter's room where Sookie was putting him to bed. When I got there she was reading to him. We both stayed with him until he fell asleep.

Once he was asleep, we went downstairs. As we flipped channels, I said, "Lars called. He is buying my house in Shreveport. It seems that he and Amelia are getting very serious. He is in London now, but will be back by the end of the week." Sookie replied, "I'm glad they are happy and that they found each other. Amelia deserves to be happy and after Tray, I wasn't sure if she would ever be."

"Dr. Ludwig called me as well. She wants us to have Hunter at her clinic tomorrow night at eight. She said her colleague, Dr. Vanderburg is going to evaluate Hunter." "Good," she said. "I hope he can get over these nightmares. I feel so bad when he wakes up crying."

After flipping through the channels and cuddling for about an hour, Sookie and I decided to go outside and get in the hot tub. I went outside to turn it on and then went upstairs to change.

Once we were both ready, we went outside and got in. While in the hot tub I held Sookie close to me. We loved to cuddle together. I swear there was nothing better. After about an hour of relaxing in the warmth, I got out and got myself a True Blood and got Sookie a bottle of water. I then got back in with her.

We relaxed in the hot tub for about two more hours. It was so warm and so relaxing I could have stayed in it until dawn. When we got out Sookie and I went upstairs. We decided to take a shower which led to many other fun and relaxing things in the few hours before dawn. When dawn finally did come, we were together holding each other which was how it should be.

* * *

Here is the translation for what Eric said: Jag kommer älska dig för evigt, min vackra fru och klistrat!-- I will love you forever, my beautiful wife and bonded!


	60. Chapter 60

Here's another chapter. I will probably finish up tomorrow! I'll miss this story when I'm done! Hope you enjoy it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When I got up the house was really quiet. We'd given Selina time off until tomorrow night since she had been such a great help while we were on vacation. Hunter had slept late, so I actually got about five hours of sleep last night. I woke up and actually felt awake for a change. I fixed Hunter and me scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast and then decided to call Amelia and see what she was doing today. I figured since Lars was gone she may want to get together.

She agreed to meet me and Hunter at Merlotte's for dinner around at four since she was at work until three thirty. That gave me and Hunter about four hours until we had to be in Bon Temps, which meant plenty of time to lounge around the pool.

Once we finished eating I took Hunter upstairs and told him to put on his swimming trunks and then I went upstairs and put on my bikini. When we were both ready we got some towels and headed outside to the pool. I floated on my inflatable lounge while Hunter splashed around the shallow end of the pool.

It was a really hot day and it was still spring. I did not want to know what summer was going to feel like. I was glad that we had the pool to keep me cool while I sunbathed. I was also glad I had my little boy to keep me company.

We stayed in the pool until it was almost two thirty, then we got out and I gave Hunter a quick bath and while he was putting on the clothes I picked out for him, I took a quick shower. I had to get ready pretty quick if I wanted to make it to Bon Temps on time.

Once we were both ready we got in the car to leave. It was such a beautiful day I decided to put the top down on my car. We drove to Bon Temps with the wind blowing through our hair. It was a great thing all I did was pull mine up in a ponytail.

We arrived in Bon Temps a little early around three forty five so I said, "Hunter, let's go in and wait for Amelia." "Okay mommy, I like Amelia, she is pretty," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at him. When we got inside we sat in Holly's section and waited.

Holly stopped by and said, "Hey Sookie, how was your honeymoon?" I said, "It was great. We had a lot of fun. We went to Disney World." She said, "I bet that was fun. What can I get for y'all?" "Oh, we're waiting on Amelia. For now, I'll take a sweet tea." I looked at Hunter and said, "What do you want to drink; milk, water, tea, or juice?" "Mommy can I have a pop?" I looked back to Holly and said, "He'll take a Sprite." "Coming right up Sookie. It's so good to see you."

Sam brought us our drinks right about the time Amelia showed up. "I am so sorry I was talking to Lars." She said as she sat down. Sam asked, "What can we get you to drink?" "Oh Sam, I'll take a coke." Sam yelled back to Holly behind the bar and told her to bring Amelia's coke and take our order, he then said, "So, how have things been Sookie?" "They've been really good, Sam. How have you been?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea. "Things are good. We miss you around here though." "Well Sam, you know that if you ever need me and it's possible for me to get away, I will always be willing to fill in." "I know that Sookie. Well, I need to get back to work, but don't be a stranger. We miss you." "I miss you too, Sam. You should come over to our house sometime." "I will do that Sookie." He said as he walked back behind the bar.

Holly came with Amelia's coke and took our orders. While we waited, Amelia and I caught up. "So, I hear Lars is moving to Shreveport. So I guess you two are getting serious." Amelia started smiling and said, "He is so great and hot." "Well, Amelia, I'm happy for you." "So tell me about your trip, Sookie. How was it?"

I told Amelia all about our trip and all the fun we had. I also told her about how we might go back before fall. Before I knew it we'd been there catching up for over two hours. It would be getting dark soon and we had Hunter's appointment eight so we had to leave. As Hunter and I were walking out to the car, Jason pulled up.

As Jason came towards us Hunter said, "Mommy, its Uncle Jason!" "Yeah, it is." "Hey Sis, Hunter, How was your trip?" He asked as he picked up Hunter and gave him a hug. "Oh we had a good time. What did you get into while we were gone?" "Same old stuff; working and hanging out with Hoyt." "Well, you take care and come see us soon, but we have to get home. I love you Jason." "Bye Uncle Jason," Hunter said.

I got Hunter into the car and then I got in myself, we then went home. When we got there Eric was already up and he was pissed. I could tell from the moment I saw him and felt him that it was taking ever bit of strength he had not to lose it in front of Hunter.

I turned on the TV and put in one of Hunter's Barney DVDs and told Hunter to stay in the media room and watch it. I then looked at Eric and said, "Let's go upstairs." We went into our room and shut the door.

As soon as we got in there his fangs ran down and he started yelling, "Damn it, Sookie, where the fuck have you been? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I have been! I woke up, there was no note, and you and Hunter were gone! You did not tell any of the guards where you were going or take any of them with you! I tried to fucking call you ten times before I found your phone on the damn dresser!"

"Eric," I said holding back tears. "I'm sorry. I fucked up. At the very least I should have brought my phone." As tears started falling from my eyes, Eric pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He put his fingers under my chin, lifted my head up, and began licking away my tears. "Lover, please do not cry. I love you. I should not have yelled at you. I was just so worried. You have to make sure to at least take your phone or inform the guards where you are going. There are threats out there to us and I do not ever want to lose you or Hunter."

We hugged for a few minutes, while I got myself together and stopped crying. Before we went back downstairs, Eric kissed me and said, "I love you, Sookie." I said, "I love you too, Eric." He took my hand and led me back downstairs. As soon as we got downstairs I stopped Hunter's DVD and we left to go to Shreveport for Hunter's appointment.

When we got to the clinic, Dr. Ludwig was waiting for us. She introduced us to Dr. Vanderburg who was a very tall man. He kind of reminded me of Lurch from the Adams Family. He took Hunter into his office while Eric and I waited.

"Eric, I hope he's okay." I said as we waited. "Lover, I am sure he is fine. The doctor will help him. It will be okay." I hoped it would be okay. I hated that such a sweet little boy had to go through all this. "Eric, I just hate that he has to deal with this. He is so sweet and loving and he doesn't deserve any of this." "Lover, I promise you, he will be fine."

After about thirty minutes the Dr. Vanderburg came out of his office without Hunter. He began asking Eric and I questions. "So, Hunter's father just recently passed away and he is telepathic, correct?" "Yes." Eric said. "Do you know if he has always suffered from nightmares?" I said, "Well, I asked his nanny who was with him before his father passed away and she told us he didn't have bad dreams before." "Has he told you what they were about?" "No he hasn't, but Sookie is telepathic as well and she says she heard what they were about." Eric said as he looked to me. I continued, "I heard him thinking about his dreams and they are about death. Sometimes it is just death, sometimes they are about his father's death, and sometimes it is Eric and me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman, it is very common for young children who have recently lost a parent to have nightmares. He may stop having them on his own. For now, I am going to give you a mild sedative to give him at his bedtime. It should keep him asleep through the night. If he continues to have these dreams even with the sedative it could be something more serious or he could have psychic abilities we are not aware of. I also want to work with him a bit and see if we can get him to talk about these dreams. I would like you to bring him in at least twice a month. We can do his next appointment say two weeks from today at the same time."

"That is fine." I said. "Well, here is the sedative." He said as he pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket. "Keep a close eye on him and let me know if he improves or if the dreams get worse. Basically watch for any changes." "Okay Doctor. Thank you." Eric said.

The doctor called for Hunter to come out into the hall. He ran straight to us and practically jumped right into Eric's arms. As we were leaving I thanked Dr. Ludwig for helping us. She said it was no problem at all and if we needed anything else to let her know.

As we were driving home I got an idea. I very quietly whispered, "Eric, let's stop and get ice cream since Hunter was so good." I thought I could surprise him, but he started screaming, "I was good, let's get ice cream, Uncle Ewic!" At that moment I remembered it is very hard to surprise a telepath. Eric and I both started laughing.

Eric pulled into Dairy Queen and went through the drive-thru I had him order two chocolate and vanilla swirl cones. When they gave him the cones he pulled into a parking space while Hunter and I ate. As we were eating our cones, Eric said, "I almost wish I could try that. It looks so good." I took a bite of mine and gave him a kiss while there was still a little on my lips. Just enough so he could get a taste without getting sick. He said, "Thanks, it is good and now I really wish I could have some."

Once we finished Eric pulled out of the Dairy Queen lot and we made our way home for the night. Once we made it home I gave Hunter a pill and Eric took him to get him ready for bed. After his teeth were brushed and he was in his pajamas I joined them. Eric and I sat with him reading to him until he fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Here is what I think is the next to the last chapter. I had planned on finishing this chapter and the last one yesterday, but things got crazy! Now that I waited an extra day, I'm thinking of adding one or two more chapters before the end. Maybe I'll finish up tomorrow. Who knows. I just can't decide! Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It didn't take long for Hunter to fall asleep. I guess it was the sedatives that Dr. Vanderburg gave us. I really did not like the idea of drugging him, but if the doctor said it was best then I guess it is best.

Once he was asleep, I sat the book I had been reading him down on the nightstand by his bed. I quietly got out of the bed, where I was sitting beside of him and then took Sookie's hand to help her rise up from the bed as well. We went downstairs and sat down to relax and watch TV.

We flipped through the channels for a while until we decided to watch X-Men, which was playing on HBO. As we were watching the movie Sookie said, "I'm hungry. I'll be back. I need to go find something to eat. Do you want a True Blood?" "Sure Lover, I will take a blood." A few minutes later she came back with a bag of microwave popcorn, a can of Mountain Dew, and my blood.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked as she sat everything down on the coffee table and sat back down. "I do not think anything of importance occurred while you were gone." I said as I put my arm around her. "You know Lover, if the actress who is playing Rogue had blonde hair, she would look just like you, except for her breasts, they are not as large as yours." I said. Sookie looked at me and laughed. I pulled her closer to me and held her tighter.

I continued to hold her as we watched the movie and I could not help but wish that I could hold her forever. Then reality hit me. I would never be with Sookie forever. She would eventually grow old and die. I could not bear the thought of that and only hoped that she would eventually change her mind about becoming a vampire. I knew it could not happen any time soon, since Hunter needed someone to care for him during the day, but maybe once he was older she would change her mind.

Thinking of Hunter brought up more bad thoughts. I did not want to lose him either. I knew there was no way I could bear losing him if I did not have Sookie by my side. I started to feel as if I had been staked. I have a wonderful life and I am happier than I have ever been and suddenly I realized that my wonderful life would end one day. Once it ends, I do not know if my life would be worth living.

I wanted these horrible thoughts to go away. It was not like I did not know Sookie and Hunter were human and would live mortal lives, but I had buried the knowledge so deep inside of me that I rarely thought about it. I had to stop thinking about this so I pulled her even closer to me kissed her. I figured there was no better way to make the horrible thoughts stop than sex.

As I parted her lips with my tongue, she opened her mouth and our tongues began to intertwine. She climbed onto my lap and straddled me as we continued kissing, stopping only so I could remove her shirt.

Once her shirt was out of the way I buried my face in her cleavage, running my tongue all along the beautiful mounds that were begging to be released. I reached around to her back and unhooked her bra, freeing them from their captivity. Once they were free I began suckling and licking one of her nipples as I pinched and massaged the other with my hand, while she started rubbing my rock hard cock through my jeans.

As she squeezed and rubbed my cock I knew I had to have her. I stood up holding her against me with her legs wrapped around my waist. As I was walking towards the stairs, she buried her head in my neck and began kissing and nipping at it.

My intention had been to carry her up to our bedroom, but once she started with my neck, I got side tracked and it never happened. Instead, I reached between us and slid my hand up her skirt. With one quick snap I ripped her panties in two. I then unfastened my jeans, pulled out my cock, and sat her down right in front of the kitchen island.

Once she was on the ground, I turned her around and bent her over entering her from behind with such urgency, I did not even take off my clothes. I pounded into her as far as I could go. In no time the only sounds escaping either of our mouths were sounds of pleasure.

I reached around her and started rubbing her clit with one hand and her breast with the other, as I thrust into her hard causing her to breathe heavily and buck back against me. As I continued to speed up my movements, she matched each one as she pushed back against me. She began moaning, "Oh…fuck…yeah," as I drove myself deeper and deeper inside of her.

As I fucked her I felt her walls tighten around my cock, as she began shudder and cry out my name. I leaned into her neck and bit her as I moved my hand from her breast up to her mouth. She took the hint and bit it. As she bit me a loud, guttural growl escaped me which allowed a stream of her blood to begin running from the wound, down her back. I quickly licked the stream of blood all the way back up to the wound and continued to feed from her, as my cock exploded inside of her.

Once both of our releases were complete I took her outside where I removed her skirt and put her into the hot tub. I turned on the jets before returning inside to get some towels. Before rejoining Sookie, I got her a glass of wine and myself a blood. When I got back outside I took off my clothes and got into the hot tub with her. I sat down right beside of her and pulled her onto my lap and put my arms around her.

"Sookie," I said as I caressed her shoulder and arm. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known." I said and kissed her. "You are the most important thing in my life, well both you and Hunter." I kissed her again. "I love you." "Eric, I love you too." She said, before I kissed her again.

As I kissed her I turned her so she was now facing me. I held her as close to me as I could while I kissed down from her lips to her shoulder. As I kissed and ran my fangs down her neck and shoulder, I could not help but take in the sweet scent of her. "You smell like the sun." I said as gently picked her up. She let out a gasp as I sat her back down onto my lap, impaling her with my cock.

With my hands on her hips, I moved her up and down along my swollen cock. I moved her slowly, savoring each and every feeling of pleasure flowing through my body and through the bond.

As I slid her along my length, she began moving her hips in a slight circular motion, which caused me to say, "Oh fuck Sookie, you feel so good." I took my hands off of her hips and let her continue her movements as my cock was buried as far as it would go inside of her. I could feel every inch of her and it was going to make me come.

I began driving myself further inside of her without actually pulling out of her and I just could not get deep enough. She was panting and moaning, "Oh yea, go deeper," but I could not go any deeper without splitting her in two. We could not get enough of each other.

All of the sudden she began shuddering uncontrollably and her walls clamped down around me which caused my powerful eruption inside of her. She collapsed in my arms and put her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck as our climaxes came to a blissful end.

She was the first to break the silence filling the space around us by saying, "That was amazing, but it's getting really late. Selina won't be back until tomorrow night so I think I really need to get some rest. Hunter will be up early." "Let's go to bed. I will hold you until you fall asleep."

We got out of the hot tub, dried off, and went inside. Sookie went throughout the house gathering her clothes before going upstairs and getting in bed. When she finally got into the bed, I crawled in beside of her and spooned her until she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, I went down to Hunter's room. I sat down on the bed beside of him and watched him sleep for a while. Before leaving him I patted his back and gave him kiss on his head. I then went and got back in bed with Sookie. I watched her sleep and caressed her back and arms until I felt dawn pulling me into my sleep. When dawn started tugging me into rest, I put my arm around her and gave into the sun that was quickly rising.


	62. Chapter 62

This is the next to last chapter. Originally this was going to be Sookie's POV in the last chapter. The last chapter was going to be a shorter version of this along with a short Eric POV, but I changed my mind and made it longer. Although I call this the next to last chapter, I do plan on doing a short epilogue as well with this story. Hope you like it! Before you get to the end and start cussing me, sorry!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up late this morning. When I got up the clock said eleven. "Fuck!" I shouted as I jumped out of the bed as quickly as I could and got into the shower. It was mine and Eric's anniversary and I had so much I had to do before dark. We had a wonderful evening planned. We'd been through a lot over the past fifteen years. The time has flown by. We've seen good times and bad, just as our wedding vows predicted, but we stuck together and prevailed through it all.

I think back to all the changes Eric and I went through all those years ago when I finally yielded to him. Many of the changes were tough and challenging, but I wouldn't ever change a thing. They made Eric and I what we are today. I may have left my home and quit my job, but I got a beautiful new home, a place at my husband's side as his queen, and a wonderful family in return.

I've loved being a wife and mother. Those are the two things I truly thought would never happen to me, but they both did. Both have brought me great joy throughout the years and I have experienced happiness that I never thought was possible because of them.

Watching Hunter grow was amazing. He was just a little boy who couldn't pronounce his R's when Eric and I first got custody of him. Together we raised him into the great young man he is today. It was a challenge, but at the end of the day, it was definitely all worth it.

Selina stayed with us until it was time for Hunter to start school. I couldn't bear to put him through what I went through in school so I home-schooled him. I also trained him to control his abilities. Now at nineteen, he is in so much more control of his gift than I am even now.

When Hunter was ten we officially adopted him. We let him decide if he wanted to keep the last name Savoy or change it to Northman. He honored us both, by taking our last name. To this day, I don't think he knows how much it meant to us. We would have understood had he have wanted to keep the name Savoy, but for him to be Hunter Northman, meant the world to us.

Hunter truly brought us great joy for so many years. Now that he is grown, Eric and I are starting a whole new life together. It is nice to have the house to ourselves, but we both really miss him being around. I miss him coming into our room and crawling in bed with us. It seems like yesterday, he was that scared little boy who had nightmares. His nightmares went away within a year of us gaining custody of him. The doctor said it was probably just normal stress from losing a parent. We were glad when they finally stopped. He really worried us for a while.

As I finished up my shower I brought my thoughts back to the here and now. As I brushed my teeth, did my hair, put on my makeup, and got dressed I turned my thoughts to all the things I had to do today. Eric and I had plans tonight so I wasn't going to be at work. I had also planned on taking the next week off work so I had to go to my office and get some work done. I also had to get waxed, get my hair cut and nails done, and get ready for tonight. I had a very busy day ahead of me and very few hours to get it all done.

Since I home-schooled Hunter he graduated when he was sixteen. He was old enough not to need me around all the time and I didn't have to teach him every day. He also was rarely up before noon so I didn't have to get up early anymore. Since I needed something to keep me occupied Eric bought me my own club to run. That was three years ago. I enjoy the work and it has been really fun watching my business grow before my eyes because of what I do. In the past three years it has become the most popular dance club in Shreveport.

As I drove to the club to complete inventory and get the pile of paperwork on my desk sorted and completed, I thought about how great tonight was going to be. I couldn't wait for mine and Eric's date. I couldn't wait to see his face when I gave him his gift.

I pulled into the club and went in. When I got to my office I decided to tackle the paperwork first. I sorted and signed and filed for over two hours, but when I finished, I could see my desk again. It took about two more hours for me to do the inventory. I left a note for Amelia, who is my assistant manager. I knew she knew what to do in my absence, but I always left her a note just to be sure she knew what all I had already gotten done. I also wanted to thank her in advance for running the club while I took time off. By the time I left the office it was almost five o'clock.

I had to get to the Clip & Curl to get waxed and to get my hair and nails done. They fit me right in as soon as I walked in. I was so glad they weren't that busy. First they trimmed my hair. I told them just to leave it wet when they were done. I was going to be showering again when I got home anyway.

Next, I got waxed and when I say I got waxed I mean everything. I had never had a bikini wax before and I will never have one again. Talk about painful. The armpits were pretty bad too. Once the torture session was over, and all of my unwanted hair was gone, I got a quick manicure and pedicure and then headed home. It was starting to get dark and I knew Eric would be up.

When I got home Eric was in the shower. When he got out he hugged me and said, "Happy anniversary, Lover," and then he gave me a kiss. I said, "Happy anniversary to you. I have to get in the shower."

I showered quickly. When I was finished, I dried my hair and curled it. Once my hair was done, I put on some makeup. I added some eye shadow and eye liner to my normal mascara, blush, powder, and lip gloss. When I finished my makeup I put on a simple short black strapless dress and some black strappy heels.

When I walked downstairs Eric said, "Lover, you look amazing." "Thank you." I said as he led me out to his car and we drove to the restaurant. Eric took me to Lars's new restaurant for a night of dinner and dancing.

The dinner was wonderful. I had smoked salmon with rice and a few glasses of champagne and Eric had a bottle of Royalty Blended. After we ate we took to the dance floor. We danced for hours and hours.

I always loved dancing with Eric. I loved the way he would lift me off the ground and spin me and throw me into the air and catch me with his strong hands. Most of all I loved the way his cool body felt we he held me tight against him. Even now him holding me still makes me feel safe and loved.

I started getting tired after about three hours of dancing and it was getting late. There were only a few hours left until dawn and Eric and I still had celebrating we needed to do and it wasn't the kind of celebrating we could do in the middle of the restaurant. I said, "I think it's time we move this celebration home, Eric." He quickly settled the bill and led me to the car.

When we got home he had my clothes off of me before we even got inside the house from the garage. He was all over me. Over the past fifteen years our sex certainly hasn't changed. Actually it has changed. It has gotten way better.

As we walked into the house kissing and running our hands all over each other, Eric picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bed. In a flash he was naked and on top of me kissing me all over and running his strong, cool hands down my body.

When he reached my center he looked up at me and smiled. He said, "I never thought I would like the look of a woman with no body hair, but I think I do. You look positively tasty," as he dove in and began licking my folds. As he reached my clit he sucked it into his mouth and started flicking his tongue across it, while he slid two of his fingers inside of me.

In no time I was moaning in ecstasy and my hands were on the back of his head pressing him harder and harder against me. As I pushed his head closer and closer to my sex he licked faster and faster. He matched the rhythm of his tongue with his fingers as they slid in and out of me.

I began squirming and crying out his name as I reached the edge and fell over it. As I began my release, Eric bit into my thigh and with every drink he took, pure pleasure pulsed throughout my entire body.

Once he was finished drinking, he kissed up my body and slid right inside of me. He slowly moved in and out until we were both moaning and I was writhing beneath him. He began to speed up him movements as I began digging my nails into his back.

As I clawed at his back he sped up even faster and pounded into me harder and harder. We both began moaning as we felt each others pleasure flowing through the bond. I knew that I was going to come and I wanted our release to be at the same time so as Eric pounded in and out of me I reached up to his neck with my mouth and I bit him. As I drank from him, I felt his length swell inside of me and explode as he shouted, "Oh fuck! Oh Sookie, I fucking love you!"

After he shouted, he collapsed on top of me. After a moment, he rolled off of me and shifted onto his side. He leaned on his elbow and caressed my stomach with his other hand. "I love you, Eric." I said as I turned onto my side to face him. His hand shifted from my stomach to stroking my side as he said, "I love you too." "I can't believe it has been fifteen years. They have flown by." I said as I gave him a kiss.

Eric nodded and said, "Time has flown by. I have a gift for you. Let me get it." He got up and went over to his night stand. He took out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it to find the most beautiful ruby and diamond anniversary band. I immediately slid it onto my finger alongside my wedding band and engagement ring. It was perfect. "Eric, it is beautiful," I said as I held my hand up and admired it. "Thank you so much. I have a very special gift for you, too." I reached into my night stand and got out an envelope. "Here." I said as I handed it to him. He opened it and said, "A card." "Read it," I said. He read the front and then opened it and read what was inside. He started smiling and said, "Really! Is this really my anniversary gift? This is wonderful! I love you!"

* * *

So you may have figured it out before you reached the end. It's a big cliffhanger! Sorry again!


	63. Chapter 63

Here is the final chapter! I am almost sad I'm through. There will be an epilogue next, but it may be short. I really hope you like it!

I would like to take one final time to thank everyone for their reviews and adds to favorites and author alerts! It is crazy how many people have been reading this series!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I lay in bed looking at my beautiful wife as she slept so deeply and peacefully. I cannot believe that she was just as beautiful as she was the first time I met her all those years ago. Thanks to her great genes and my blood, she does not look a day older than 25 which was her age when we first met. Nobody believes her when she tells them she is 42.

I cannot wait for her to wake up. I wanted to wake her, but I knew she needed her rest. Hopefully she would wake up soon so I could make love to her. She gave me the most wonderful gift for our anniversary and I could not wait to thank her for it again.

While I waited and hoped that she would wake up soon, I could not help but think about all that had happened to us over the past fifteen years. She had made me the happiest vampire to ever walk this earth. Her love had given me humanity and a son, neither of which I thought I would ever have.

I greatly enjoyed the past fifteen years I have spent with her and look forward to sharing many more. Our relationship brought many changes to us both that have made us who we are today and made us love each other even more. We faced all the changes that came our way together and somehow through them all, everything worked out okay.

We managed to make it even through the toughest changes like my trial and when I was kidnapped after being made king. We even made it through raising a child which was definitely not easy. We had many good times and quite a few bad ones, but I would not ever change a thing. I loved being her husband and I loved being a father almost more.

When Hunter was six, we finally had to explain to him what being a vampire truly meant. He walked into mine and Sookie's bedroom when we thought he was asleep. He caught us in the thralls of foreplay and my fangs were down. Thank goodness we still were clothed and he did not see anything too risqué. It was obvious to us at that point that we had to explain everything to him.

He did not seem too shaken before the explanation, surprisingly. After it he was still completely fine as well. The fact that I was dead, drank blood, and had fangs did not seem to bother him at all. He still loved me and was not frightened. I was so happy because one of my worst fears was that he would think I was a monster. I loved him so much and was so happy that he still loved me in return.

My love for him grew and grew over these past fifteen years and so did his love for me. I was his father and he was my son. I hoped every single night for years that he would call me dad, but I never got my hopes up too high. I did not know if he ever would.

For his eighth birthday, I bought him a bike. He had wanted that bike for months. When his birthday came and I gave it to him and when he thanked me, he said, "Thanks Dad." When I heard him say it a tear fell from my eye. I did not think he would ever think of me as anything other than Uncle Eric. He has called me Dad and I have been proud to be called it ever since.

When he was eleven I began teaching him to sword fight. Every night when I rose, we would go outside into the yard and I would teach him different techniques and stances. He learned very quickly. By the time he was thirteen we were sparring together. I will never forget the first time he beat me. He was fourteen and he beat me. My pride was hurting for myself, for being beaten by a fourteen year old human, but as a father, I was so proud of my son. I had raised a great warrior.

Now, he is nineteen and in college. He is attending Tulane University. He chose Tulane because it was fairly close to home and he received a fencing scholarship. He is about to finish his first year. Sookie and I are so proud of him. He is majoring in Business Management and Political Science and so far he has been getting straight A's. He says he wants to be like me and help me with my businesses and maybe have a few of his own.

I am so proud of him. Being his father has been one of the greatest experiences of my long life. When I was human, I had children, but I never got to see them grow and become adults. I have watched Hunter grow into a man before my eyes. It has been amazing.

Even though he is a man now, I still cannot help but see him as the little boy who called me Uncle Ewic. The boy who could not wait for me to rise for the evening to color with him or to play with his toy cars. To this day, I still have the picture of him, Sookie and I at Disney World posing with Mickey and Donald on my desk at Fangtasia. He will always be the boy in that picture to me.

When he was sixteen, Sookie went through a bad time when she felt nobody needed her anymore. He had finished his schooling and tended to sleep all day. He was a young man and certainly did not need his mother around to look after him. I knew she needed something else in her life to nurture and care for so I purchased her a dance club.

She has impressed me in her ability to run the club. It started as nothing and in three short years she has turned it into one of the hottest night spots in Shreveport. I always knew that underneath her breasts, beauty, and blonde hair there was a brain. A very intellegent brain.

Amelia is still her best friend and her assistant manager at the club. She and Lars are still together. They got married five years ago. After they were married Lars sold my house and they continued to rent Sookie's house in Bon Temps from us. They have offered several times to buy it, but Sookie will not let that house go. I do not blame her. She grew up there. There are too many memories there.

Thinking of my wife's house brought my thoughts back to my wife and my need for her. I decided I could not wait any longer. I had to wake her. I needed to feel her and make love to her. I nudged her gently. I did not want to frighten her. She moved a little and mumbled incoherently. "Sookie, wake up." She mumbled again. I sat over her and waited, thinking she would wake up soon. That is when I got an idea that just might work.

I rolled her onto her side and spooned up against her. I put my arm over her and began pinching and twisting her nipple gently while my body behind her was grinding against her rear. I continue this and she began to slowly wake up and respond. I continued, teasing her and making her want me even more.

Finally she rolled over on her back and I began kissing her. I continued grinding against her as I kissed her. I then began rubbing her slick folds. She grunted as I rubbed my hand along her folds. When I reached her opening I slid two of my fingers inside of her. As I rubbed my hard cock up against her and kissed her she began to buck against my hand.

I made my way down her body and sucked her clit into my mouth. As I suckled her clit and flicked it with my tongue I slid a finger into her rear entrance. I began sliding it in and out as I licked her. She was writhing and moaning so I added another finger. She became wilder so I added another.

For several minutes, I suckled her clit and drove my three fingers in and out of her faster and faster. She continued bucking and moaning the whole time. I sped up my movements again and she started moaning even louder. I removed my fingers from inside her but I continued licking and suckling her clit.

As I remove my fingers she whimpered. I slid my fingers back inside of her and she immediately exploded into an orgasm like none I had ever seen. She was shaking and could not speak or move. The only sounds that came out of her were moans and words that I did not understand.

I gave her a minute to make sure she was okay. She looked at me and smiled. She was so beautiful. Even more so now, than before. I loved her smile. After she had somewhat gained her composure, I took my place on top of her and entered her. I started off slow. She was so wet. It felt totally right. She began running her nails down my back and moaning, "Oh yeah...Oh...Fuck."

As she moaned, I took both of her legs and put them over my shoulders. I pounded into her harder, deeper, and faster than I ever had before. She started shouting and moaning and bucking against me. I was shouting and moaning myself. I knew that I would not last much longer.

I looked into her eyes, pinned her arms above her head, and kissed her. Our tongues danced together as we kissed and then I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. She then kissed me again only this time she bit my bottom lip and lapped up the droplets of blood that dripped from it. She managed to free herself and placed her hands on my thighs. In her excitement she started digging her nails into them. She did not realize how strong she was. It actually hurt, but to me there is a fine line between pain and pleasure.

I continued pounding into her and she continues gripping my thighs with her nails. She was getting close, I could tell through the bond and by look on her face. She began crying out my name and then she leaned up and bit me. She drank my blood causing me to explode in fury inside of her. I growled and moaned as I erupted in orgasm.

We both collapsed and took some time to get ourselves together. As we lay there I said, "I love you, My Lover." She smiled and said, "Thank you so much for this. I love you too." "Lover, I am the one who should be saying thank you. The gift you gave me, well, it is perfect. You do not have to thank me for anything. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" I ask her as I caress her side.

"Actually I am hungry." She said with a big toothy smile on her face. "I think I'm starving." She said as she started laughing. I joined in her laughing as I said, "Lover, I will go get you some nourishment. We cannot have you starving in bed. Wait here. I will be right back."

* * *

Okay, I'm sure some of you know what's going on for those of you who may be a little confused all your questions will be answered in the epilogue. Sorry the ending's a little cliffy! I know, I'm evil!


	64. Epilogue

Thank you all for the reviews! I knew some of you would figure it out! I'm glad you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

As I sit in bed starving; waiting for Eric to come back upstairs I begin thinking about mine and Eric's future. If we thought a lot changed in our lives fifteen years ago, we were wrong. The changes that have just occurred in our life is so much more. Mine an Eric's fifteenth anniversary was three nights ago. For that special night I gave him a card. That was all I could think he would need from me.

In the card I wrote the following words: I want to be yours forever.

When he read the card I could see how happy I had made him. He asked me if it was real. I assured him it was. He asked if I wanted it now. I nodded. He kissed me and told me there would be a point where it would be too late for him to stop, but that I would panic and want him to stop. He begged me to trust in him and that everything would be okay. I did trust him. As I told him I trusted him a tear fell from my eye.

Eric kissed me again and crawled on top of me licking my tear away. As he took his place on top of me he slid his length inside of me and began making love to me. I knew he was trying to relax me for what was to come. As I began my release, I was certainly relaxed. He buried his head in my neck and bit me.

At first as he drank I received nothing but extreme pleasure, but after a few minutes I began to feel very weak. I was very woozy and felt like I was about to pass out. I was getting very cold. Actually I was freezing. A few more minutes passed and all of the sudden I felt the panic that Eric had warned me about. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. I wanted him to stop. I tried to cry out but I couldn't. I was helpless and I was dying.

A few minutes later I total peace washed over me. I felt like I was floating. I could barely see anything around me. It was all fuzzy. For a moment, Eric came into focus, he was standing over me and bloody tears were trailing down his face. He told me he loved me and that it would all be okay.

Everything went out of focus again and I heard a distorted voice calling out for me to drink. I felt something pressing against my mouth and I felt liquid dripping down my throat. At first I let the drips trickle right down my throat, but as the voice grew louder saying to drink I began to suck at whatever it was pressed against my mouth and the liquid began filling it. As I drank everything eventually went black.

****

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I felt like it needed to be short and to the point. I hoped you all liked the ending. Just to let you know, I may write either some one-shot continuations or another multi-chapter picking up where this leaves off, or maybe some random stories from this particular world, using Amelia and Lars or Hunter as the main characters. I just don't think I am quite ready to leave this world I've created from Charlaines!


End file.
